


Go Rogue!

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Rogue One [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Angustía, Ação, Drama, F/M, Romance, Trajédia, amizade, familia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 118,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: O que realmente aconteceu com Jyn e Cassian após a destruição de Scarif? O fim era mesmo inevitável? Nessa pequena fanfic, vocês poderão ver finais alternativos para a suposta morte de Jyn e Cassian e momentos que podem ter se passado no futuro.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Series: Rogue One [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850548
Comments: 12
Kudos: 2





	1. Go Rogue!

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars e seus personagens não me pertencem. Deixo os créditos a George Lucas.
> 
> *Essa one-shot também foi postada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

— Deixe ele! Deixe ele! Vamos... Vamos – Cassian insistia a puxando pela mão e segurando-a firme em seus braços.

As palavras demoraram a chegar aos ouvidos de Jyn enquanto ele tentava contê-la de seu ataque de fúria para Krennic. A jovem tentou se acalmar. Cassian estava certo, o planeta todo estava sendo destruído e certamente morreriam ali. Olhou uma última vez para o homem que tanto odiava caído no chão e foi embora com Cassian, passando um dos braços dele por seus ombros para ajudá-lo a andar. Estava ferido, e só então Jyn percebeu a expressão de dor em seu rosto e os murmúrios de dor enquanto andavam para longe da torre. Ao finalmente acordar sua mente da agitação de minutos atrás percebeu o quanto se sentia aliviada por ver Cassian, quando ele fora atingido pensou que estivesse morto. Quando e como sua afeição por ele havia evoluído tanto? Não tinha a mínima ideia. Haviam passado poucos dias juntos, mas vivido coisas suficientes para anos. Ainda sentia certa raiva por ele ter mentido e planejado matar seu pai, mas Cassian escolhera não fazê-lo, e fora graças a ele que o havia visto mais uma vez, ainda que tivesse sido a última. Cassian a olhou com um sorriso, ao qual ela retribuiu, e trocaram algumas palavras enquanto caminhavam.

Quando chegaram ao elevador, Jyn o acionou o mais rápido que pode e empurrou Cassian para dentro antes de entrar ainda o apoiando em seus ombros. As portas se fecharam e puderam respirar e se acalmar um pouco, apesar do temor do que veriam lá embaixo. Alguns espaços vazios na estrutura do elevador mostravam o estado deplorável em que Scarif estava ficando. Jyn olhou preocupada para Cassian, com uma expressão de dor, encostado na parede do elevador, parecendo fazer esforço para se manter de pé. Mas a dor nos olhos castanhos era a mesma dos verdes dela. Não iriam sobreviver para ver as consequências daquela batalha triste e cruel. Sabiam disso, no fundo sempre souberam. Era como se pudessem ver o mais profundo da alma um do outro. Estavam tão perto... A luz ia e vinha conforme o elevador se movia e enquanto se encaravam, ainda com um dos braços entrelaçado no do outro. Não sabiam se por tudo que estavam passando naquele exato momento ou por tudo que haviam vivido nos últimos dias desde que haviam libertado Jyn, mas seus corações pareciam bater como um só, implorando para nunca se separarem. E assim suavemente, sem sequer perceberem, como se mergulhassem num sonho, de repente eles se beijavam na escuridão do elevador, de olhos fechados e agora alheios à destruição lá fora, entrelaçando-se num abraço gentil.

O toque singelo tornou-se mais urgente e eles poderiam morrer daquele jeito que não perceberiam, mas os sons da guerra em Scarif ficando mais próximos estilhaçaram seus sonhos, forçando-os a se afastar e se olharem novamente. Apesar da conversa silenciosa entre os dois olhares, queriam confessar tantas coisas em voz alta... Mas não havia tempo para dizer nada, então Jyn apoiou Cassian novamente quando o elevador parou e se abriu. Se apressaram para fora, vendo a catástrofe consumir o planeta. Todos os lugares pareciam explodir e corpos de stormtroopers e droids se acumulavam no chão. Se direcionaram até a praia, já aceitando que junto aos habitantes daquele planeta seus amigos estavam todos mortos. Cassian não aguentou mais. Seu corpo doía bastante e não fosse a situação desesperadora o mantendo acordado, ele se deixaria perder a consciência outra vez. Caiu sobre a areia, levando Jyn junto com ele, e ficaram de joelhos olhando o horizonte, onde podiam ver a Estrela da Morte surgir no céu enquanto uma onda de fumaça e luz crescia ali. Poderia parecer uma bela visão se não fosse a causa do fim que experimentariam em alguns momentos. Se olharam novamente, dessa vez com a total certeza de que eles não iriam sobreviver.

— Seu pai estaria orgulhoso de você, Jyn – Cassian falou de repente.

Jyn estendeu a mão para segurar a dele e ele aceitou. Uniram suas mãos num aperto firme, procurando encontrar algum conforto diante da morte inevitável. Se olharam brevemente e encararam o horizonte. Viam e sentiam o calor da luz e da poeira se aproximando da praia. Seus corações se apertavam a cada segundo. Viraram-se um para o outro e se abraçaram forte. Naquele momento Jyn sentiu uma dor, uma dor à qual não estava acostumada, e por isso não soube compreendê-la imediatamente. Talvez fosse aquela dor que ela sentiu quando sua mãe foi morta e seu pai raptado. A dor de perder o que você tem de mais precioso, a dor de querer desesperadamente continuar vivendo porque você tem um motivo para isso e não poder fazê-lo. E esse motivo era quem a estava segurando protetoramente nos braços agora. Mas Jyn tentou ignorar a dor. Ele estava ali com ela, eles partiriam juntos. E aceitara a possibilidade de morrer no momento em que se oferecera para ajudar a destruir a Estrela da Morte. Partiria satisfeita por evitar a destruição de mais planetas, tranquila por evitar que mais vidas fossem dizimadas, orgulhosa por honrar a missão de seu pai, e feliz por não estar mais sozinha, ainda que todos aqueles que ela aprendera a amar e a fizeram se sentir acolhida tivessem caminhado juntos para a morte naquele mesmo dia.

— Cassian, eu quero que fiquemos juntos por tanto tempo quanto pudermos – Jyn falou em seu ouvido, sentindo Cassian apertá-la com mais força – Você está comigo?

— Até o fim, Jyn!

Em seguida estavam de pé ainda abraçados, aproveitando a sensação de seus nomes sendo ditos pelo outro pela última vez, tentando concentrar-se apenas um no outro, pois um ao outro era tudo que lhes restava. Jyn também apertou mais o abraço e nesse momento podiam de fato sentir os dois corações batendo juntos, e não sabiam mais dizer qual era qual. Era estranho sentir conforto e paz, e se sentirem amados e protegidos por alguém num momento terrível como aquele, mas sentiam, e era bom, talvez a melhor sensação que haviam sentido, por mais esquisito que fosse encontrar a melhor sensação da sua vida segundos antes de morrer. Ficaram em silêncio, fechando os olhos e esperando. Foi rápido, sem dor, nem desespero, e sequer sentiram quando tudo desapareceu em meio a luz e poeira, para voltar ao começo quando Scarif ainda não existia. E assim a morte deu vida à esperança de derrotar o Império e à lenda de Rogue One, o grupo de rebeldes corajosos que invadiu Scarif mesmo com todas as chances de morrerem antes de obter sucesso, e destruíram a primeira Estrela da Morte, fazendo ecoar para sempre a mensagem de Jyn, rebeliões são construídas com esperança.


	2. Estrelinha de esperança

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qualquer semelhança não é mera coincidência. Esse capítulo é uma one-shot escrita anteriormente que decidi incluir nessa mini fic. Mas dessa vez do ponto de vista de Jyn e Cassian ao invés de 3ª pessoa.

Corri para Cassian não conseguindo evitar um sorriso ao vê-lo vivo, apesar de notavelmente machucado. Queria abraçá-lo, e quase o fizemos, mas me lembrei de Krennic e virei-me em sua direção com a alegria em meus olhos mudando instantaneamente para raiva quando avancei na direção do homem desmaiado.

— Deixe ele! Deixe ele! Vamos... Vamos – Cassian insistia me puxando pela mão e fechando os braços em volta da minha cintura com firmeza.

As palavras demoraram a chegar aos meus ouvidos enquanto Cassian tentava me conter de meu ataque de fúria para Krennic caído no chão. Mas fui obrigada a reconhecer que Cassian tinha razão, iríamos morrer ali. O planeta todo estava explodindo. Olhei uma última vez para o homem que eu adoraria estrangular com minhas próprias mãos e fui embora com Cassian, passando um dos braços dele por meus ombros para ajudá-lo a andar. Estava ferido, e só então prestei atenção à expressão de dor em seu rosto e aos murmúrios de dor enquanto nos distanciávamos da torre. Ao finalmente acordar minha mente da agitação furiosa de minutos atrás percebi o quanto me sentia aliviada por ver Cassian, quando ele fora atingido pensei que estivesse morto. Quando e como meu carinho por ele havia crescido tanto? Não tinha a mínima ideia. Havíamos passado poucos dias juntos, mas vivido coisas suficientes para anos. Ainda sentia uma ponta de raiva por ele ter mentido e planejado secretamente matar meu pai, mas ele escolhera não fazê-lo, e fora graças a ele que o havia visto mais uma vez, ainda que tivesse sido a última. Cassian me olhou com um sorriso, ao qual eu retribuí, e trocamos algumas poucas palavras enquanto caminhávamos.

Quando alcançamos o elevador o acionei o mais rápido que podia e empurrei Cassian para dentro antes de entrar ainda o apoiando em meus ombros. As portas se fecharam e finalmente pudemos respirar e nos acalmar um pouco, apesar do temor do que encontraríamos lá embaixo. Podíamos ver por alguns espaços vazios na estrutura do elevador o estado deplorável em que Scarif estava ficando, e ambos sentíamos o mesmo, possivelmente não iríamos sobreviver para ver as consequências de tudo aquilo. Olhei preocupada para Cassian, de olhos fechados, com uma expressão de dor, encostado na parede do elevador, parecendo fazer esforço para se manter de pé. Ele abriu os olhos, notando a preocupação nos meus olhos verdes e tentando parecer mais forte, mas não adiantava, era como se pudéssemos ver no fundo da alma um do outro. Primeiro um olhar de que ambos sabíamos que iríamos morrer hoje, depois apenas o conforto de ao menos termos um ao outro. Estávamos tão perto... A luz ia e vinha conforme o elevador se movia e enquanto nos encarávamos profundamente, ainda com um dos braços entrelaçado no do outro nos apoiando no elevador. Não sabíamos se por tudo que estávamos passando naquele exato momento ou por tudo que havíamos vivido nos últimos dias desde que tinham me libertado, mas nossos corações pareciam bater como um só, implorando para que nunca se separassem. E assim suavemente, sem sequer perceberemos, como se mergulhássemos num sonho, de repente nos beijávamos na escuridão do elevador, de olhos fechados e agora alheios à destruição lá fora, nos entrelaçando num abraço gentil.

O contato singelo tornou-se mais urgente e poderíamos morrer daquele jeito que não teríamos percebido, mas os sons da batalha ficando mais altos estilhaçaram nossos sonhos, obrigando-nos a nos afastar e nos olharmos novamente. Apesar da conversa silenciosa de nossos olhares, queríamos dizer tantas coisas em voz alta... Porém por mais que quiséssemos não havia tempo para dizer nada, então apenas apoiei Cassian novamente quando o elevador parou e se abriu. Caminhamos para fora, vendo a catástrofe consumir o planeta. Alguma coisa explodia em todo lugar que olhávamos e corpos de stormtroopers se acumulavam no chão. Caminhamos para a praia, já tendo aceitado que junto aos demais habitantes daquele planeta nossos amigos estavam todos mortos. Cassian não aguentou mais. Seu corpo doía muito e se não fosse a situação urgente e desesperadora o mantendo acordado, tenho certeza que ele se deixaria desmaiar novamente. Ele caiu de joelhos na areia da praia, me levando junto, e ficamos ali olhando o horizonte, onde podíamos ver a Estrela da Morte surgir no céu enquanto fumaça e luz se espalhavam. Podia até parecer bonito se não fosse aquilo a causar o fim que encontraríamos em alguns minutos. Nos olhamos novamente, não iríamos sobreviver.

— Seu pai estaria orgulhoso de você, Jyn – Cassian falou de repente.

Estendi a mão para segurar a dele e ele aceitou. Unimos nossas mãos num aperto firme, procurando conseguir algum conforto diante daquele fim inevitável. Nos olhamos brevemente e encaramos o horizonte. Podíamos ver e sentir o calor da luz e da poeira se aproximando da praia. Nossos corações se apertavam mais a cada segundo. Nos viramos um para o outro e nos abraçamos forte.

— Eu quero que fiquemos juntos por tanto tempo quanto pudermos – falei em seu ouvido, sentindo Cassian me apertar com mais força – Você está comigo?

— Até o fim!

Em seguida estávamos de pé ainda abraçados, tentando nos concentrar apenas um no outro, afinal um ao outro era tudo que tínhamos agora. Também apertei mais o abraço e nesse momento podíamos de fato sentir nossos corações batendo juntos, mal sabendo distinguir qual era qual. Era estranho conseguir sentir conforto e paz, e nos sentirmos amados e protegidos por alguém num momento terrível como aquele depois de termos passado a vida inteira sozinhos, mas sentíamos. Ficamos em silêncio, fechamos nossos olhos e esperamos, até que tudo desapareceu em meio a luz e poeira.

******

Eu caminhava calmamente nas primeiras horas da manhã pela grama verde do gracioso planeta em que estávamos vivendo escondidos e protegidos pela Aliança Rebelde depois do incidente com a Estrela da Morte. A brisa suave batia em meu rosto e pássaros cantavam e voavam em pequenos bandos pelo céu. Alguns lagartos corriam pelo chão e também havia um pequeno lago ali por perto. A cidade ficava a uma curta distância, menos de uma hora a pé, fora escolha nossa não ficar muito perto de multidões. Eu tinha saído cedo para caminhar enquanto Jyn dormia e agora finalmente eu avistava outra vez a casa em que vivíamos. Uma casa modesta, mas confortável, com grama e uma cerca baixa de madeira em volta que nós dois havíamos feito com nossas próprias mãos. A casa havia sido concedida por uma amiga e aliada da Aliança. Ela não era humana como a raça predominante no planeta, mas era muito sábia e conhecia bem o lugar. Abri um sorriso ao ver Jyn sentada na grama do jardim. Também havia flores em alguns lugares, de várias cores e formas, Jyn gostava disso, e eu não podia negar que também me sentia encantado com a beleza daquele planeta. Caminhei até ela e beijei sua testa, me sentando ao seu lado e focando o mesmo ponto que ela. Os pequenos olhos verdes da bebê de cabelos escuros em seus braços. Acariciei o rosto da minha filha, que riu para mim.

— Bom dia, Estrelinha – eu disse para a pequena Hope.

— Aonde foi? – Jyn perguntou curiosa.

— Caminhar...

— Pra quem não gosta de ficar parado num lugar só até que você está amando esse planeta.

— É um lugar bonito. E é um bom lugar pra criar Hope. Parece estar tudo bem, e espero que continue assim por enquanto.

Abracei Jyn, sentindo-a deitar em meu ombro e os murmúrios de Hope se misturavam ao canto dos pássaros que voavam e ela olhava com curiosidade.

— Ainda é estranho estar viva. Não ruim, é claro, mas estranho. Eu podia jurar que tudo acabou naquele segundo e agora se passaram três anos.

— Quantos dias eu dormi mesmo?

— Você não dormiu, ficou desacordado de tão ferido que estava. Foram quatro. Quatro dias agonizantes. Parecia que eu te via morrer de novo em todos eles.

A olhei e a surpreendi com um beijo demorado e cheio de sentimento.

— Eu não te deixaria.

Jyn sorriu. A batalha no universo continuava. Após a princesa Leia entregar os planos a uma unidade R2-D2, havia sido raptada por stormtroopers, mas resgatada por Han Solo, com quem Jyn se encontrara uma vez antes de ser presa e resgatada por mim. Esperávamos um dia poder lutar de novo ativamente com a Aliança Rebelde, aquela batalha também era nossa, mas por hora deveríamos permanecer nas sombras, em segurança, aproveitando toda a felicidade que pudéssemos ter. Hope tinha apenas três meses. Não tínhamos ideia de qual caminho ela seguiria quando crescesse, mas faríamos tudo para que ela tivesse uma infância mais feliz e segura que a nossa.

— Cass...

— Hum? - Murmurei enquanto ninava Hope agora em meus braços, e olhei para Jyn, que me beijou brevemente.

— Nada, só queria dizer que te amo.

— Também te amo – respondi retribuindo o sorriso.


	3. Rebeliões são construídas com esperança

Jyn estava de olhos fechados. Não via ou ouvia nada, mas sabia que alguma parte dela estava acordada. Logo acordaria completamente para mais uma fuga, ou só mais um dia agitado e cansativo. Ou não! Enquanto dormia Jyn tivera sonhos. Ela e Cassian estavam a bordo de uma nave qualquer, ambos feridos e exaustos à beira de um desmaio. Então tudo voltou de uma vez a sua mente. Scarif, a Estrela da Morte, seu pai, todos os seus amigos mortos, a destruição que eles viram na praia. Aquela onda imensa de pensamentos se chocou com Jyn fazendo-a sentir-se tonta mesmo de olhos fechados.

Então pode ouvir o apito constante de monitores hospitalares e algumas vozes estranhas no lugar, algumas provavelmente de droids médicos. Jyn não ousou dar um mínimo sinal de vida, tinha certeza que iriam sedá-la novamente sem lhe dar sequer a chance de dizer uma mínima palavra. Mesmo que sentisse dor ao acordar por completo ela não se importava. Precisava saber o que tinha acontecido. Era para ela estar morta. E precisava descobrir o que acontecera com Cassian.

Esperou por vários minutos até ter certeza que o quarto estava vazio e a porta fechada. Abriu os olhos lentamente, piscando um pouco até se sentir confortável. A luz que entrava pela única janela estreita no alto da parede indicava que estava claro lá fora. A primeira coisa que fez foi retirar a máscara de oxigênio de seu rosto após ter certeza de que estava bem sem ela. Depois reparou no soro em sua mão esquerda e tentou descobrir o quanto tinha se ferido. Ela não sentia dor, devia estar anestesiada, se sentia apenas fraca. Pode notar que bandagens envolviam seu ombro esquerdo, suas duas pernas e o pé direito, e vários arranhões e hematomas eram visíveis em seus braços, bem como pode sentir em seu rosto e pescoço. Estava vestindo uma roupa branca do hospital, o tecido era leve, macio e agradável, quase parecia um pijama comum. Então se atentou a outra coisa. Havia um monitor cardíaco ligado nela, mas estava ouvindo dois bips. De quem era o segundo? Finalmente olhou para sua esquerda, percebendo que o quarto era bem maior do que ela pensava, mas foi outra coisa que fez seus batimentos se alterem de choque, medo e alegria ao mesmo tempo. Um tanque de bacta estava instalado ali. Lá dentro ela podia ver Cassian, desacordado, vestido apenas da cintura para baixo com calças brancas do hospital, ainda visivelmente ferido, apesar de que ele devia estar bem pior antes dela acordar. Uma queimadura se mesclava a outro ferimento maior que ia do ombro para o peito, provavelmente de quando fora baleado e caíra, além de hematomas e ferimentos menores em cicatrização no restante do corpo. Uma máscara de oxigênio e um monitor cardíaco estavam ligados a ele.

Os olhos de Jyn se encheram de lágrimas, ele estava vivo, os dois estavam! Os bips do monitor indicavam que o coração dele estava bem, batendo num ritmo constante e tranquilizador. Queria desesperadamente vê-lo acordado e falar com ele. Queria correr para o tanque para ficar mais perto dele, mas temia que suas pernas não obedecessem. Tentou movê-las e notou que conseguia, apesar de doer um pouco, mas estava fraca. Provavelmente não se sustentaria em pé ainda, por isso nem tentou. A porta tornou a se abrir e um droid médico entrou para a infelicidade de Jyn.

\- Se me sedar eu juro que acerto você com um blaster quando eu levantar.

\- Foi o que me orientaram a fazer se você acordasse confusa ou agressiva.

\- Não estou confusa. Estou muito consciente de tudo, inclusive do que acabei de dizer.

\- Ameaçar um droid não é uma coisa boa.

\- Ameaçar sedar uma paciente em boas condições mentais e sem dor também não.

O droid se calou visivelmente irritado e reconhecendo sua derrota.

\- Você acordou outras três vezes nos últimos quatro dias, por poucos segundos, e só a sedamos novamente na primeira delas porque você chorava de dor. Não parecia ser muito, mas pela sua expressão os médicos garantiram que você ficaria mais feliz dormindo. Na última vez, ontem à noite, você perguntou pelo paciente Cassian Andor.

Jyn seguiu o olhar do droid para o tanque onde estava Cassian.

\- Nós o colocamos no bacta ontem de manhã. Quando chegaram aqui tomamos dois dias o estabilizando, cuidando dos ferimentos mais sérios e colocando ossos no lugar.

\- O que ele quebrou?

\- Ele chegou com muita febre, por causa de tantas horas ferido sem receber assistência adequada, tinha algumas costelas quebradas e danificadas e machucados mais sérios do que você pode ver agora. Você torceu o pé direito, mas já está tudo bem. A deixamos apenas algumas horas no bacta. Não se lembra que chegou aqui à beira de um desmaio implorando pra salvarmos ele e não separarmos vocês? Isso estava fora de cogitação, mas não importava o quanto o tempo passasse, enquanto cuidavam de você, tudo que você pedia era pra não levarem ele pra longe. Falou isso até perder a consciência uma hora depois.

Jyn tentou se lembrar.

_{Flash Back}_

_O fim havia chegado. A luz, a poeira e o calor haviam consumido tudo, inclusive o casal abraçado na praia. Mas como ainda eram capazes de estar pensando sobre isso? Jyn começou a tomar consciência. Seus olhos se abriram e focou o teto de uma nave que ela não reconheceu a princípio, e na janela podia ver um céu azul escuro repleto de estrelas. Tentou se mexer. Sentia dor. E estava jogada no chão da nave. Então se lembrou! No último segundo um milagre fizera a destruição arrastar uma nave abandonada e vazia da Aliança para a praia. Apesar de alguns danos externos na nave, os dois conseguiram entrar e decolar a tempo. Seus olhos procuraram desesperadamente por Cassian. Estava sentado na cadeira do piloto, desacordado. Fez força para levantar, ignorando cada protesto de seu corpo para chegar até ele._

_\- Cassian! – Chamava batendo de leve em seu rosto – Cassian! Por favor, esteja vivo!_

_Ele reagiu com um gemido de dor quando Jyn tocou em seu ombro direito, e abriu os olhos._

_\- Já estamos no hiper espaço... – ele falou baixinho quase fechando os olhos de novo – Me comuniquei com a Aliança. Estamos em piloto automático com rota programada pra Yavin 4, eles têm um centro médico._

_\- Podemos não aguentar até lá... Fique acordado, se distraia com qualquer coisa, mas tente não dormir até eu voltar! – Pedia afagando o topo de sua cabeça._

_Ele assentiu devagar. Jyn revirou a nave, que por sorte não era grande, até encontrar um kit médico no pequeno banheiro de um dos cômodos. Voltou até Cassian vendo-o adormecido de novo._

_\- Cassian!_

_Ele abriu os olhos no mesmo instante. Jyn o ajudou a deitar no chão, observando-o manter seus olhos na cadeira onde estava sentado._

_\- Não era eu que devia sentar ali... Devíamos estar todos aqui. Com K-2SO falando asneiras pra nos irritar._

_Jyn sentiu-se pesar de tristeza ao pensar no mesmo que ele e ambos se esforçaram para conter as lágrimas._

_\- Nada disso foi em vão._

_\- Eu sei... O que eu disse na praia, eu não disse à toa, Jyn. Eu tenho certeza que seu pai está orgulhoso, como todos os nossos amigos estão, como eu estou, e como você deve ficar de si mesma. Só dói... Eu só queria dizer... – ele falava baixo e pausadamente._

_\- Também dói em mim. Eu queria todos aqui, até o chato do K-2SO._

_Os dois compartilharam um riso baixo._

_\- Nós não vamos deixar que ninguém se esqueça deles, nem de tudo que fizeram e de terem sacrificado suas vidas por tudo isso – ela lhe disse segurando sua mão, como fizeram na praia, sentindo Cassian apertá-la de volta._

_Os dois se permitiram chorar e ter alguns instantes de silêncio, velando silenciosamente todos os amigos e aliados que haviam perdido e pensando quem estaria naquela nave que salvara suas vidas. Jyn secou as próprias lágrimas e depois estendeu a mão pra enxugar as de Cassian._

_— Precisa me dizer onde está ferido. Eu encontrei bacta, bandagens e algodão._

_\- E você?_

_\- Acho que torci um dos meus pés e minhas pernas estão queimando, mas você tá muito pior. Eu vou ficar bem._

_\- Devo ter quebrado alguma coisa, dói muito. E o tiro do blaster está me matando._

_Jyn aproveitou um rasgo no tecido para abrir a costura da camisa e expor o torso de Cassian. A pele estava avermelhada e roxa em alguns lugares, além de alguns grãos da areia da praia de Scarif. Um ferimento profundo estava visível no ombro e rodeado por uma queimadura que ia até o peito. A pele estava avermelhada e roxa em alguns lugares, além de alguns grãos da areia da praia de Scarif. Um ferimento profundo estava visível no ombro e rodeado por uma queimadura que ia até o peito. Jyn afastava o tecido com cuidado, pois ele gemia de dor toda vez que ela puxava, mesmo que não tivesse secado o suficiente para grudar no tecido. Ela pediu que ele ficasse quieto, e saiu novamente em busca de água, sabão e uma toalha, encontrando os itens no banheiro e voltando até Cassian. Removeu a areia e lavou o ferimento da forma mais cuidadosa de que era capaz antes de aplicar o bacta num algodão. Cassian gritou, mas se conteve em seguida._

_\- Cassian..._

_\- Desculpe – ele disse tão baixo que Jyn temia que ele desmaiasse de novo._

_Ele se contorceu durante todo o processo, mas não gritou mais. Por fim Jyn aplicou algumas bandagens umedecidas com o bacta para que não colassem no ferimento ao menos por algumas horas e enfaixou o lugar. Cassian sentiu muita dor, sua respiração se tornou descompassada e ofegante por alguns minutos de desespero para Jyn até que ele se acalmou e ficou quieto. Devia estar muito mais ferido, mas aquilo era tudo que ela podia fazer no momento. Jyn arrumou novamente a camisa rasgada sobre ele. Usou um pouco do bacta restante nos próprios ferimentos, mas a exaustão a tomou e conseguiu apenas cuidar dos arranhões e hematomas que conseguia ver. Fechou o kit médico, o deixando de lado, levantando uma última vez para verificar os controles da nave, e caindo sem forças ao lado de Cassian. Pensou que ele estivesse dormindo, mas a puxou para ele, a acomodando no ombro que não estava tão machucado._

_\- Eu também não estou acostumado a ter pessoas por perto quando as coisas não vão bem – ele sussurrou de olhos fechados – Mas eu fico feliz por ter você aqui, Jyn._

_\- Eu também..._

_Jyn sorriu com a maneira doce como ele falou seu nome, cada vez que ele o repetia parecia ser mais gentil. Com esse pensamento, também perdeu a consciência. E a partir daí não lembrava de mais nada claramente, só de acordar mais uma vez pouco antes da nave pousar e de falar com alguém no transmissor, de várias pessoas em volta dela repetindo que ela ficaria bem enquanto tudo que ela conseguia emitir era um pedido insistente para que cuidassem de Cassian primeiro e não o levassem para longe dela._

_{Fim do flash Back}_

— Me lembro mais ou menos.

\- Depois que os dois estavam estáveis os colocamos aqui.

\- Quando ele vai acordar?

\- Está sob efeito de sedativos por hora, ele pode acordar agitado e confuso e entrar em choque. Vamos tirá-lo do bacta quando todos os ossos estiverem bem e quando a queimadura sumir, isso deve acontecer em algumas horas. Ele já não tem mais febre.

\- Ele não acordou nenhuma vez?

\- Não. Aconselho que não tente se sentar sozinha, vai ficar tonta depois de quatro dias deitada. Vou ajustar a cama para que se acostume, depois um médico virá vê-la e traremos uma refeição.

\- É bom não esquecer do que conversamos quando chegou.

\- Sem sedativo – o droid resmungou enquanto apertava um botão para o colchão de Jyn se erguer e deixá-la sentada, deixando o quarto em seguida.

Jyn olhou novamente para Cassian no tanque de bacta, preocupada em como ele acordaria. E se não acordasse mesmo sem estar sedado? Não! Ele iria acordar. Seus ferimentos estavam visivelmente melhores. Minutos depois o som da porta se abrindo lhe chamou a atenção e Jyn viu uma médica da Aliança entrar. Após confirmar que Jyn estava bem, ela removeu o monitor cardíaco e trocou o soro que estava quase no fim.

\- Você está bem, não acho que será necessário colocá-la no tanque novamente. As queimaduras em suas pernas e o ferimento em seu ombro estão apresentando excelente cicatrização e logo vão sumir. Eu vou pedir que um droid traga alimento para você. E apesar de eu não ter muita ideia do que aconteceu em Scarif... Todos nós ouvimos histórias do que houve de Mon Mothma. Estamos gratos pelo que vocês fizeram e eu sinto muito por seus amigos. E não fique preocupada com o capitão Cassian Andor, eu garanto que os dois sairão bem daqui em poucos dias.

Jyn assentiu com um pequeno sorriso antes da médica sair. Pouco tempo depois o mesmo droid chato trouxe comida e se recusou a deixar o quarto até Jyn comer e beber água.

\- Você me lembra de um dos amigos que perdi.

\- Eu não sei se isso é bom ou ruim.

\- Ele era chato como você.

\- Nós droids médicos temos noção das emoções humanas para lidarmos melhor com os pacientes, mas não podemos senti-las. No entanto agora parece que acabei de ser ofendido. Como podia ser seu amigo se era algo ruim pra você?

\- Não era ruim. Chato não quer dizer ruim, só irritante. Todo mundo é irritante de vez em quando. Ele também fez parte disso, ele também se foi pra nós conseguirmos. Teríamos morrido sem dar um passo se não fosse por ele. Eu vou sentir falta dele, e acho que Cassian vai sentir muito mais.

\- Eu sinto muito por vocês. Aconselho que afaste as preocupações e tente dormir por si mesma. Quando acordar talvez ele já não esteja no bacta.

\- Eu vou pensar nisso.

O droid foi embora e Jyn não precisou pensar muito. Ainda estava cansada e fraca, e a refeição, apesar de leve, fizera seu corpo pesar. Apertou o mesmo botão que o droid usara para baixar o colchão novamente e adormeceu olhando Cassian.

******

Quando Jyn acordou outra vez estava sem soro e nenhuma outra coisa ligada a ela. Pela escuridão no quarto devia ser noite, a única luz vinha de uma lamparina em cima de uma mesa que não estava ali antes. Só então percebeu que estava em outro quarto e havia outra cama ao seu lado. Olhou para a esquerda e viu Cassian dormindo com uma máscara de oxigênio, soro e um monitor cardíaco ligados a ele. Dessa vez quase não se lembrou que ficaria tonta caso levantasse de repente e caiu de volta para a cama no meio da tentativa. Sentiu o ferimento do ombro arder. Os médicos deviam ter aplicado bacta enquanto ela dormia. Sentiu que não havia mais bandagens em suas pernas, apenas o pé estava enfaixado. Empurrou o lençol de cima de si, vendo apenas manchas vermelhas que mais pareciam uma simples alergia como se nunca tivesse existido queimadura alguma ali. Os arranhões em seus braços também pareciam bem melhores e alguns já quase não existiam mais. Jyn também se sentia mais forte e sentia que poderia ficar acordada por horas agora. Tentou sentar-se novamente, agora devagar. Em alguns segundos conseguiu ficar sentada com as pernas para fora da cama sem sentir tontura. A cama de Cassian estava tão perto que pode tranquilamente estender a mão e segurar a dele.

\- Que bom que você está vivo - disse para si mesma.

Apesar da tristeza de toda a tragédia que presenciaram ainda estar presente, sentiu mais uma vez algo que raramente ou nunca sentia desde que perdera seus pais e que ao lado de Cassian começara a se tornar frequente, felicidade. Ansiava para que ele abrisse os olhos e pudesse falar com ele. Soltou sua mão e arriscou se pôr de pé. Soltou a cama quando conseguiu se firmar no chão frio e andou com cuidado até a ficha médica presa na cama de Cassian. Não havia mais ossos quebrados e as queimaduras estavam quase cicatrizadas. Jyn sorriu. Não tinha muito a fazer e não estava a fim de discutir caso algum médico ou droid entrasse no quarto. Beijou a testa de Cassian e se deitou novamente, adormecendo outra vez enquanto o olhava.

\- Jyn...

A voz fraca pelos dias sem uso levou algum tempo para despertar a garota.

\- Jyn?

\- Cassian... - ela murmurou ainda dormindo e ele sorriu.

Jyn abriu os olhos minutos mais tarde.

\- Jyn.

— Cassian!

Finalmente acordada, notando a ausência de dor e das bandagens no ombro ao se mexer, Jyn sentou-se e saiu da cama, abraçando Cassian imediatamente. Ele a apertou de volta e não queriam se soltar nunca mais. Aquele momento selava o fato dos dois terem sobrevivido. Afastaram-se e uniram suas mãos. Jyn sentou na beirada da cama dele. Não havia mais nenhuma máquina ligada ao capitão.

— O que aconteceu?

— Você ficou cinco dias desacordado. Eu acordei ontem. Você esteve num tanque de bacta por dois dias. Eu só fiquei por algumas horas e estamos muito melhores hoje do que ontem. Eu não tenho muita ideia de como chegamos aqui. Lembro de ter acordado antes de pousarmos e ter falado com alguém pelo transmissor... Eu me lembro de muitas pessoas entrando na nave pra nos ajudar. Nos colocaram em macas e eu desmaiei depois de uma hora não muito lúcida.

— Me disseram que você implorou pra cuidarem de mim primeiro e pra não nos afastarem.

Jyn sorriu timidamente, inevitavelmente sentindo o rosto esquentar um pouco.

— Você ia morrer se ficasse mais um segundo sem cuidados. Eu acordei com alguém chamando no transmissor e não pensei que estivesse morto por causa da febre terrível que tinha – ela disse começando a se lembrar com mais clareza.

— Jyn... Só nós estamos aqui?

O olhar triste dela foi uma resposta suficiente. O olhar de Cassian mostrou que ele já sabia disso, os dois haviam deixado Scarif com essa certeza, mas bem lá no fundo ele escondera um resquício de esperança. Ficou em silêncio por bastante tempo olhando para o nada, e Jyn sabia que ele estava pensando em cada um que da tripulação que haviam juntado para ir a Scarif, como ela já fizera quando acordou no dia anterior. Cassian suspirou, não queria chorar mais, não naquele momento. Já tinha chorado tantas tristezas em sua vida, mas muito poucas por pessoas que realmente amava. Sorriu ao pensar em K-2SO, solidão se tornara um conceito quase esquecido quando o robô passou a acompanhá-lo. Sentiria muita falta dele.

— O droid que vem aqui às vezes me lembra do K-2, é tão chato quanto ele.

Os dois compartilharam uma risada.

— O que vamos fazer agora?

— Não sei... Acredito que a Aliança vai querer nos esconder por um tempo, o que acho muito aconselhável. Qualquer um do império que não morreu em Scarif vai querer nossas cabeças se nos identificarem.

— E pra onde vamos?

— Algum planeta com aliados da Aliança, não dá pra saber ao certo qual ou onde fica. Mas estou com você até o fim.

— Acho que estou me acostumando a ter alguém por perto quando as coisas vão mal.

— Eu também.

O dia correu não muito diferente do anterior. Vez ou outra um médico ou o droid chato vinha vê-los, e receberam uma visita de Mon Mothma e outros aliados da Rebelião que Jyn não lembrava exatamente os nomes, embora Cassian conhecesse todos há tempos. Mon Mothma agradeceu imensamente pela missão que realizaram, deixando suas condolências por seus amigos perdidos e discutindo os possíveis próximos passos a serem dados. Cassian estava certo, não era seguro para os dois ficarem em qualquer lugar por algum tempo, se esconderiam em algum planeta distante, qual ainda não sabiam. Mon Mothma os deixou mais de uma hora depois anunciando que os buscaria pessoalmente quando fossem liberados. À noite Jyn empurrou discretamente sua cama para junto da de Cassian. Não era pesada e por sorte não fazia barulho. Aquela hora nenhum droid ou médico viria mais até o amanhecer. Mesmo depois de quatro e cinco dias dormindo não podiam negar que ainda estavam cansados e a incerteza que era suas vidas agora não os ajudava em nada a se sentirem mais dispostos. Cassian ainda sentia dor, mas convencera o droid chato a lhe dar apenas analgésicos ao invés de sedá-lo outra vez. Se acomodaram sob as cobertas de suas camas virados na direção um do outro e deram as mãos antes de adormecerem.

******

Jyn despertou de manhã bem cedo, mas não queria sair dali. Perdera a conta de quantos anos dormira sem alguém para abraçá-la, esquentá-la e até acalmá-la com um abraço quando acordava assustada com pesadelos sobre o passado no meio da madrugada. Aos poucos ela se acostumara a não estar mais sozinha de novo. E apesar de desejar voltar a lutar com a Aliança um dia, ela estava feliz. E Cassian poderia dizer exatamente a mesma coisa.

— Bom dia, estrelinha – um ainda sonolento Cassian falou baixinho e beijou seus cabelos.

— Bom dia, Cass.

Se virou em seus braços para ficar de frente para ele e o beijou, sendo demoradamente retribuída.

— Vamos caminhar um pouco – ele convidou.

Como não aceitar? Aquele planeta era lindo, apesar de estranho para eles. Um céu encantadoramente azul, grama verde, pássaros se aglomeravam e cantavam de manhã cedo, pequenos lagartos rastejavam pelo chão, além de outros animais pequenos, mas de aparência encantadora e raramente perigosos, além de um pequeno lago que havia nas proximidades. Caminhar pela manhã em volta da casa em que viviam, antes do sol nascer completamente, era maravilhoso. Estavam morando, por escolha deles mesmos, um pouco afastados da cidade que ficava a pouco menos de uma hora dali. A casa modesta, mas confortável, fora cedida por uma aliada da Aliança Rebelde que vivia naquele planeta. Jyn e Cassian haviam construído uma pequena cerca de madeira em volta pouco tempo depois de chegarem, cerca de um ano atrás.

— Espero que um dia possamos voltar. Essa luta também é nossa.

— Eu sei, Jyn... Também não consigo imaginar ficar parado pra sempre depois de todos que perdemos. Nós vamos voltar, vamos espalhar a esperança que você fez todos acreditarem com nossas próprias mãos, mas não ainda. Acho que é bom pra nós ficar aqui alguns anos, aproveitando o que conseguimos recriar da vida que arrancaram de nós quando ainda éramos crianças.

— Tem razão – ela sorriu enquanto andavam pelo campo – Eu quero que fiquemos juntos por tanto tempo quanto pudermos.

— Até o fim.

Trocaram mais um sorriso antes de Cassian beijá-la e continuarem a caminhada abraçados.


	4. Um futuro com esperança

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lembrando que essa fic é uma coleção de one shots com possíveis finais diferentes para o final do filme ou momentos que podem ter acontecido no futuro. E os capítulos podem ou não ter conexão um com o outro.
> 
> Dedico esse capítulo a Carrie Fisher e Debbie Reynolds. Sei que apenas Carrie está ligada a Star Wars, mas eu ainda não havia homenageado Debbie (quem nunca assistiu "Cantando na chuva" eu recomendo altamente). Mãe e filha partiram juntas e nos deixaram grandes sonhos que ecoarão para sempre, então deixo aqui minha homenagem.

— Diga que entende! – Galen implorou fitando os olhinhos verdes da filha de oito anos.

— Eu entendo – a menina respondeu com convicção, tentando esconder do pai a angústia e a dor que a tomavam, sabia que o que quer que fosse que estava acontecendo não podia ser algo bom.

Galen a abraçou forte e tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Sua mãe fugindo com ela através do capim alto do lado de fora da casa, seu pai conversando com homens ameaçadores, com olhares completamente tomados por maldade e crueldade, sua mãe a abraçando forte como se fosse o último abraço, que segundos depois Jyn descobriria que realmente fora o último, sua mãe a mandando prosseguir e voltando na tentativa de impedir que levassem seu pai.

Jyn viu tudo. O que parecia ser o chefe dos homens maus falar alguma coisa na direção de sua mãe, sua mãe morta no chão, o choque, dor e revolta no olhar de seu pai e o desespero enquanto ele procurava pela filha na esperança de não vê-la ou vê-la muito longe. Jyn não se mexeu, nem emitiu som algum. As palavras dos pedidos e instruções insistentes de seus pais desde que ela era bem menor a impediu de sentir choque ou dor no momento, ela só tinha que se afastar e desaparecer. Acordou de seus pensamentos quando ouviu o homem de roupas brancas falar com os stormtroopers.

— Há uma criança! Encontrem-na!

Jyn não esperou por mais nada, sabia que provavelmente aquela seria a última vez em sua vida que veria seu pai vivo, mas seria assim de agora em diante, ela estaria sozinha. Correu tanto quando pode ainda abaixada no capim, deixando cair seu stormtrooper de brinquedo, mas não havia tempo para recuperá-lo. Jyn continuou a correr, correr, correr, até chegar numa pequena caverna entre as rochas mais afastadas de sua casa e levantar uma delas,, por onde ela pode passar e se esconder. Ninguém diria que não era uma rocha real. Viu os stormtroopers por uma fresta na tampa de seu esconderijo, mas logo eles foram embora, e assim Jyn esperou talvez por mais de um dia inteiro até Saw Guerrera abrir a tampa de repente e chamá-la para partir com ele.

Segura dentro de uma nave, já muito longe de seu planeta, finalmente a desgraça emocional daquela manhã se abateu sobre Jyn, e com a sinceridade de uma criança, ela chorou no colo de Saw enquanto ele a balançava e tentava acalmá-la. Assim foi até ela dormir.

— Eu sinto muito por você, pequena. Mas vai ter que aprender a lidar com isso. Você vai ser uma mulher muito forte e ainda tem um longo caminho pela frente – ele sussurrou para a menina adormecida depois de acomodá-la em sua cama.

Beijou os cabelos da criança e acendeu uma lamparina na mesa, fechando a porta e deixando o quarto após olhar uma última vez para Jyn.

******

— Mamãe? – O menino de seis anos sussurrou aterrorizado de medo no ouvido da mulher que de repente o apanhara do chão e o abraçava com toda a força.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, meu amor – ela sussurrou de volta – Só tem que se lembrar do que sempre conversamos.

Cassian sentiu o peito doer e fechou os olhos com força, apertando mais a mãe no abraço, tentando guardar aquele momento para sempre.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, Cassian.

A mão de seu pai acariciou seus cabelos castanhos, fazendo-o abrir os olhos. Seu pai o pegou dos braços de sua mãe, também o abraçando forte. Os dois lhe entregaram a mochila que estava sempre preparada e o levaram para a porta dos fundos, a abrindo. O vento gelado do começo da manhã entrou por ela, fazendo Cassian estremecer um pouco.

— Nunca esqueça do quanto amamos você, querido – sua mãe lhe disse.

— E que absolutamente tudo que nós fizemos foi sempre pra proteger você – seu pai falou – Diga que compreende, por favor!

— Sim, compreendo.

— Você é a melhor coisa que aconteceu em nossas vidas. Nunca esqueça disso. Então vá agora, Cass – sua mãe falou tentando seu melhor para não chorar.

— Fique escondido. Você será encontrado por nós ou pela Aliança.

O menino assentiu e dando o seu melhor para não se alterar saiu pela porta, correndo o mais depressa que podia abaixado no capim alto em volta de sua casa. Cassian tropeçou e caiu com o som de uma nave pousando em frente a sua casa. Ele já ia longe, mas escondeu-se no capim, vendo claramente os stormtroopers que se espalharam sob as ordens do homem perverso que tirou a vida de seus pais com um blaster em seguida. Cassian não podia ficar mais. Ele se virou na direção oposta e correu abaixado, correu até suas pequenas pernas começarem a cansar. Encontrou finalmente as grandes rochas onde ele fora ensinado a se esconder desde quase bebê. Puxou uma das rochas menores colada a uma bem maior, que ninguém diria que era falsa, conseguindo entrar facilmente na caverna que havia ali. E ficou lá. Cassian pode ver dois ou três stormtroopers passarem pela fresta na pequena rocha nos minutos seguintes, mas horas depois não havia mais ninguém. Mesmo assim ele continuou lá e esperou por mais de um dia inteiro. Não sabia que horas eram, só que o céu estava claro quando uma mulher chamada Mon Mothma abriu a rocha o chamando para ir com ela.

Cassian chorou em silêncio sozinho debruçado sobre uma mesa dentro da nave em que viajavam, já vários quilômetros distante de casa. E o afago de Mon Mothma em sua cabeça só o fez chorar mais. A ruiva sentou-se junto a ele e abraçou o menino até que se acalmasse. Minutos depois sentou-se na beirada da cama do garoto, já adormecido.

— Você está seguro agora. A Rebelião vai proteger você, Cassian.

******

Jyn apanhou Hope do chão e a carregou para dentro de casa enquanto olhava assustada para o céu. Algo se aproximava e não tinha ideia do que poderia ser. Cassian ficou do lado de fora, tentando identificar a nave.

— Mamãe?

— Está tudo bem, querida – disse baixinho encarando os olhos da menina de seis anos, iguais aos seus – Só precisa se lembrar do que lhe ensinamos caso o papai dê o sinal.

A menina assumiu uma expressão de tristeza. Não queria, mas faria se fosse necessário. Jyn abraçava a filha ainda mais firme quando olhou apreensiva pela janela. Cassian recuou alguns passos, quase caindo no gramado quando uma nave enorme desceu veloz do céu e pousou na enorme extensão do lugar, livre de casas, a não ser pela deles. Jyn sentiu seu coração falhar quando Cassian caminhou na direção da grande nave, mas se tranquilizou ao reconhecer a Millenium Falcon. Beijou os cabelos escuros de Hope e colocou a menina no chão.

— Não são os homens maus? – Ela perguntou.

— Não, são nossos amigos – Jyn lhe disse com um sorriso.

Segurou a mãozinha da filha e se encaminharam para o lado de fora da casa, onde Cassian conversava com Han Solo. Chewbacca olhou para Hope com um sorriso e abriu os braços quando a pequena sorridente correu em sua direção. Jyn riu feliz observando a cena. O alienígena abraçou Hope, a tirando do chão enquanto ela morria de rir. Depois soltou a menina que correu para a princesa Leia, que se abaixou para ficar na altura de Hope e abraçá-la. Depois Chewbacca e Leia abraçaram Jyn.

— Sinto muito se os assustamos – a princesa lhe disse.

— Tudo bem.

— Espero que esteja tudo bem por aqui.

— Está.

A princesa pode ver no fundo dos olhos de Jyn a saudade de ajudar ativamente nas batalhas, mas muito mais que isso a felicidade de não estar mais sozinha e ter uma família de novo.

— Jyn... – Han a cumprimentou com um sorriso.

— Quanto tempo, Han – ela retribuiu.

O grupo olhou para Cassian, Hope e Chewbacca que corriam em volta um do outro morrendo de rir. A pequena família muito raramente recebia visitas, e nessas ocasiões raras Hope sempre ficava muito feliz, especialmente quando via Chewbacca ou algum droid conhecido.

— Jyn, você está feliz? – Leia lhe perguntou quando Han seguiu para perto dos outros três.

— Sim – ela respondeu com sinceridade – Eu sinto saudades, acho que acostumei a nunca ficar parada, mas nada me faria mais feliz do que eles dois.

— Pode sempre pedir ajuda à Aliança se precisar. Vão continuar bem vivendo aqui mesmo?

— Nós estamos com a força e a força está com a gente. Vai ficar tudo bem – Jyn falou, trocando um sorriso com a princesa.


	5. Stardust

— Missão de reconhecimento em curso.

— Não ataquem ou façam contato a menos que seja extremamente necessário. Façam o possível pra coletar dados sem necessidade de pouso.

— Entendido.

— Se há uma nave do Império pode ter sido roubada ou ser uma tentativa de conquista ou dominação. Talvez uma nova base. Que a força esteja com vocês – Jyn disse ao piloto enquanto seus dedos deslizavam pelo cristal kyber no colar em seu pescoço.

Junto a vários aliados, ajudantes, pilotos, droids, Jyn e Cassian passaram quase três horas na base da Aliança Rebelde que Jyn comandava, em contato com um grupo de pilotos que tentava reconhecer um planeta onde havia sido avistada a silhueta de uma nave do Império. O planeta parecia ter uma pequena população, facilmente dominável, ou que em segundos o Império poderia dizimar e tomar o planeta para si, preocupações em torno da criação de uma nova Estrela da Morte também não eram descartadas. Felizmente a nave era apenas similar a uma das naves do Império e fora confundida a longa distância. Ainda assim a Aliança manteria o planeta sob observação o mais constantemente possível. Jyn e Cassian, mentalmente cansados, deixaram a base e caminharam pelos corredores que levaria ao final da base, onde havia pequenas casas onde os membros da Aliança viviam, incluindo eles. Estavam sozinhos. Cassian segurou a mão da esposa, que apertou a mão dele de volta e abriu um sorriso quando ele soltou sua mão para abraçá-la pela cintura e beijar seus cabelos.

— Eu te amo.

— Eu sei – ele respondeu.

Jyn riu com a reposta, quando ele soou divertidamente convencido. Cassian era muito mais carinhoso do que Jyn poderia pensar quando o conheceu. Naquele momento ela só sentia raiva, pensava no quanto ele era idiota e que tipo de arma seria suficientemente forte para destruir K-2SO. Sentia saudades do droid, aprendera a gostar dele. E sabia o quanto aquela saudade também machucava Cassian. K-2SO fora um dos amigos que perderam em Scarif, e provavelmente o melhor amigo de Cassian em toda sua vida, sem o qual teriam morrido sem dar nenhum passo em direção aos planos da Estrela da Morte. Os dois caminharam em silêncio até chegar ao fim do corredor e à porta que levaria para o exterior da base, onde as pequenas casas estavam distribuídas aleatoriamente pelo enorme campo de grama verde. Cassian abriu a porta e alguns droids que cuidavam da segurança e de vistoriar toda a área da base, tanto na terra quanto no céu, tanto dentro quando fora, andavam por ali. Estrelas cintilavam no céu daquela noite. Era diferente de vê-las das janelas das naves, parecia ainda mais mágico e belo. O planeta tinha uma lua. Quando ela estava cheia podia ficar tão claro que de dentro de casa qualquer um pensaria que já estava amanhecendo. Os dois se dirigiram até uma das casas mais próximas e Jyn entrou primeiro, rindo e quase caindo com a colisão do pequeno ser que correu para abraçá-la.

— Mamãe! – Hope falou com alegria.

— Estamos em casa, amor – Jyn beijou os cabelos da filha, castanho escuros como os de Cassian.

— Papai!

Cassian sorriu para a menina, pegando-a dos braços de Jyn e fitando seus olhinhos verdes.

— Por que não está na cama, sua travessa?

— Não conseguia dormir.

— Acho que ela ficou muito agitada esperando por vocês. Nem aquelas histórias malucas que vocês humanos contam às crianças pra que durmam funcionaram – disse o droid que apareceu na sala de estar de repente.

Jyn fechou a porta e os dois sentaram-se no sofá com Hope entre eles. A pequena completara seis anos alguns meses atrás. Por sinal ela havia nascido no mesmo dia em que a catástrofe em Scarif completava três anos. Até hoje Jyn e Cassian não entendiam como haviam sobrevivido, apesar dos flashs de memória com a nave abandonada que encontraram no último segundo e de memórias de quando aterrissaram em Yavin 4 e foram socorridos e levados para um hospital da Aliança, ambos muito feridos e fracos, por muito pouco Cassian não tinha morrido. Quando os dois sentiam sua filha pular na cama deles rindo e os chamando toda manhã a vida parecia brilhar dentro deles e a cada dia percebiam novamente que não haviam morrido naquele dia, que nem tudo fora destruído em Scarif. O casal tinha ficado alguns anos escondido, recuperando suas feridas e se protegendo de serem identificados e encontrados pelo Império. Então Hope nasceu, e algum tempo depois disso Jyn se tornara uma das líderes da Aliança junto com Cassian e viviam em um planeta distante que estava sob o controle da Aliança Rebelde. O droid que tinham em casa era um droid tomado e reprogramado do Império, como K-2SO, na verdade era exatamente igual a ele. Lhes fora dado por Mon Mothma. O droid era muito útil ajudando na base e também sabia cuidar muito bem de Hope quando ela estava dormindo e os pais não queriam acordá-la quando precisavam ir trabalhar na base. Felizmente com os anos que haviam se passado a reprogramação surtira um efeito melhor do que em K-2SO e o droid era mais suave em suas respostas, embora ainda desse sem cerimônia as probabilidades numéricas de tudo, fossem boas ou ruins. Às vezes Jyn e Cassian riam se lembrando do amigo robô, às vezes o coração doía, Cassian chegara a chorar uma vez, mas ficara tão amigo do novo droid quanto de K-2.

— Mamãe, vamos ver as estrelas lá fora.

— O que acha, capitão Andor? – Jyn perguntou ao marido.

— Não é tão tarde, há droids fazendo a segurança lá fora e acho que ainda nos resta forças, nós podemos ir.

Hope emitiu um gritinho de alegria e Jyn lhe vestiu com um sobretudo quentinho por cima do pijama antes de saírem, sendo seguidos pelo droid. Deitaram-se na grama e Cassian abraçou as duas, enquanto o robô observava o céu. Ele costumava dizer que nunca iria entender porque os humanos ficavam tão encantados com coisas naturais, mas sempre observava as estrelas junto com os três quando o faziam.

— Papai...

— O que, princesa?

— Por que chama a mamãe e eu de Estrelinha?

— É como o seu avô chamava a sua mãe, querida – Cassian respondeu – Ela fica feliz com isso. E vocês duas são tão lindas quanto as estrelas.

Jyn sorriu com aquela afirmação, apesar de ele já ter dito antes, enquanto Cassian ria e beijava os cabelos da filha que rira e lhe dera um beijo na bochecha.

— Por que vovô não aparece?

\- Ele mora muito longe, amor – Jyn lhe disse.

\- Onde?

\- Nas estrelas.

\- Mas dá pra ele viajar?

Jyn e Cassian trocaram um olhar, percebendo que haviam se deparado com uma situação delicada. Mesmo sendo tão pequena, Hope era muito inteligente e não era incomum ela quase deixar o droid maluco perguntando milhões de coisas de vez em quando.

\- Estrelinha – Cassian olhou para a filha – Às vezes as pessoas se machucam muito, se machucam tanto que nem o hospital consegue consertá-las, então elas não conseguem mais viver aqui, e precisam viajar entre as estrelas pra encontrar um novo lugar onde possam se curar e viver. E esse lugar é tão longe que elas acabam ficando lá mesmo, esperando que um dia, quando estivermos mais velhos e formos mais sábios, possamos nos ver de novo. Mas onde quer que ele esteja, eu tenho certeza que ele está muito feliz, e ele quer que sejamos felizes. Então não fique chateada porque não pode vê-lo.

Hope não disse nada. Seus olhos denunciavam que ela estava tentando refletir sobre o que Cassian dissera. Com sua pouca idade ainda não tinha um conceito formado sobre a morte e o casal havia decidido que a deixariam descobrir isso da maneira mais natural e suave possível, tentando ser mais verdadeiros em suas respostas conforme ela crescesse. Ser uma família da Aliança Rebelde não os ajudava a ficar longe da violência, da tristeza e da morte, mas por enquanto estava tudo bem e queriam que Hope tivesse uma infância feliz, um lar, uma família e felicidade, tudo que o Império arrancara deles. Quando ela crescesse lhe contariam sobre o que tinha acontecido em Scarif, sobre os amigos que perderam, e como o Império os havia lenta e dolorosamente os arrastado para aquela batalha desde que eram crianças, mas por hora apenas continuariam observando as estrelas.

\- Hope? – Cassian chamou, preocupado com o silêncio da filha.

\- Ãh... – ela disse apenas, distraída olhando os pontos brilhantes no céu.

\- Espero que isso não te faça perder o encanto pelas estrelas, Hope – Jyn falou.

\- Não, mamãe. Elas são lindas! – A pequena falou com um sorriso sincero.


	6. Você foi tudo que restou

Através da fresta da porta Jyn pode ver Mon Mothma e Cassian discutindo alguma coisa, Cassian não parecia feliz. Minutos depois ele saiu irritado, lhe lançando um olhar entristecido ao passar por ela e entrar em um dos corredores até sumir de vista entre os droids e outras pessoas que transitavam ali. Depois Mon Mothma pediu para falar com ela. A primeira coisa que ela fez foi agradecer novamente pela missão realizada, apesar de ela já ter agradecido antes quando Jyn e Cassian estavam no hospital.

\- Como eu disse, você poderá sair livre daqui.

\- Eu fico feliz, mas prefiro continuar trabalhando com os rebeldes.

\- Jyn, pense em tudo que viveu até hoje. A missão acabou e você está livre como combinamos. Sem contar que essa missão foi inicialmente desaprovada e vocês a realizaram com desobediência, apesar dos bons resultados. Eu fico feliz que ao menos vocês dois tenham voltado, mesmo com os muitos dias no hospital. Não acha que agora é hora de ser feliz finalmente? De viver e não só fugir? Pode viver onde quiser, a Aliança ajudará você.

\- A Aliança me colocou nisso à força e agora que eu quero ficar estão me mandando embora?

\- Não é assim. O capitão Cassian Andor deve permanecer conosco como sempre foi, ele tem uma vida aqui. E imagino que você também tenha uma, e queira voltar pra ela, mas dessa vez, tranquila.

Jyn analisou o olhar da mulher a sua frente, e viu a mesma coisa que vira quando a conheceu, medo do desconhecido. Mesmo os grandes feitos em Scarif não haviam sido suficientes para Jyn provar algum valor.

\- Que vida? O Império tirou tudo de mim. Até a última pessoa que me restava. Não há nada pra mim lá fora, não há um lugar pra onde voltar, não há ninguém me esperado em lugar algum. Tudo que me restou está na Rebelião. Eu não tenho o que fazer com minha vida, por que não continuar lutando?

\- Jyn, se sentirá bem aqui? Você mesma disse que o Império lhe tirou todos...

\- Isso foi antes. Eu não voltei sozinha de Scarif. E quando eu estava lá vendo a a morte chegar, eu não estava sozinha. E mesmo só eu que tivesse voltado, ou que não tivesse, eu sei muito bem qual é o peso da Rebelião, e eu continuaria lutando por ela. Eu escapei, mas encarar a morte nos olhos sem correr e fugir pela Rebelião não foi suficiente pra provar que estamos lutando do mesmo lado?

\- Pense bem nisso – Mon Mothma lhe disse antes que desaparecesse pela porta.

Jyn correu para o exterior da base, passando pelo grande espaço aberto em que pilotos, naves, droids e tripulações se misturavam. Caminhou até encontrar um lugar vazio em um dos cantos do local e encostou-se na parede, percebendo que a nave estacionada ali era a mesma em que haviam fugido de Scarif, e ainda estava recebendo reparos. Jyn respirou fundo e observou o céu claro da manhã, pensando nas palavras de Mon Mothma. Realmente não teria aonde ir, o que fazer ou alguém esperando por ela lá fora. Mesmo que Saw Guerrera por acaso estivesse vivo, talvez jamais o reencontrasse, e já estava claro que não era mais seguro para nenhum dos dois viverem lado a lado. Nem Jyn estaria segura caso o Império a encontrasse sozinha, porém mesmo tendo a eterna proteção da Aliança, ela não queria estar sozinha novamente. A solidão estivera com ela por quase toda sua vida e depois de Scarif, Jyn a abominava outra vez. Aquele momento na praia, quando se entregara à morte inevitável, ela se sentiu acolhida e protegida como não se sentia há anos. E agora admitia para si mesma que era somente a Rebelião tudo o que lhe restara. Ela tinha alguém. Uma pessoa que se entregara à morte e a incerteza com ela em Scarif, sem se importar com o que aconteceria. E sem Cassian ela teria de fato morrido sem completar a missão, porque Krennic a teria matado na torre sem que ela sequer soubesse. Uma sensação estranha tomou seu coração outra vez. A primeira fora quando se olhavam no elevador da torre, e quando se abraçaram na praia. Era confortante e assustador, nunca se permitira sentir aquilo antes. A Rebelião e Cassian, não queria perder nenhum dos dois. Finalmente ela podia dizer que tinha pelo que viver e que havia alguém lá para ela, e não queria seguir nenhum caminho diferente desse.

******

Cassian estava largado na cadeira do piloto na nave que os salvara em Scarif, olhando o céu, sem realmente vê-lo por estar perdido em pensamentos. Pensou que nesse momento Mon Mothma deveria estar contando a Jyn o mesmo que disse a ele. Jyn não ia aceitar. Assim como Cassian, ela nascera para ser uma rebelde, mesmo que Mon Mothma ainda não tivesse aceitado isso por temer aceitar alguém tão recentemente chegado à Aliança, e à força. Jyn não seria feliz sozinha lá fora outra vez, mesmo que a Aliança a protegesse para o resto da vida. Não sabia como podia saber isso sobre ela com apenas um mês de convivência, mas haviam vivido suficiente para anos, haviam esperado para morrer juntos, haviam se salvado juntos, cuidado um do outro enquanto rumavam a Yavin 4 e mesmo quando acordaram quatro e cinco dias depois no hospital, haviam sido insistentes até os droids e os médicos os deixarem ficar no mesmo quarto. Mas no fundo Cassian entendia como ele podia saber sobre Jyn, simplesmente a entendia porque a vida dele fora igual, apesar de ter grosseiramente diminuído a dor dela numa conversa nervosa uma vez quando ele a informara que estava lutando desde os seis anos, e ele se arrependia por isso. Se Cassian deixasse a Aliança, assim como Jyn, também não haveria nada nem ninguém esperando por ele lá fora. E mesmo que Mon Mothma pensasse que a situação para Jyn era a mesma tanto dentro quanto fora da base, uma vez que Cassian conhecia todos lá, ela estava errada. Jyn teria a ele. Não entendia como se apegara tanto a alguém que conhecia havia apenas um mês mais do que a qualquer um dos que conhecia desde criança. Por que suas histórias pareciam ser versões diferentes da mesma coisa? Não sabia. Mas era confortante e assustador. Não queria que ela fosse embora. Havia perdido muitos amigos, especialmente K-2SO. A base pareceria ainda mais vazia e triste sem Jyn.

******

— Ela chegou há apenas um mês e porque nós a forçamos. Cassian está conosco há anos, eu mesma o resgatei quando perdeu os pais.

— Eu entendo, mas acho que deve considerar o que ela disse. Ainda que para nós uma casa e proteção da Aliança seja uma grande gratificação pelo que ela fez, ela não teria um lar, ficaria sozinha de novo. E ela é uma guerreira, guerreiros morrem de tristeza quando são afastados das batalhas. Ela pode ter chegado à força, mas pude ver nos olhos dela quando a vi passando no corredor e quando a visitei no hospital. Ela ofereceu a própria vida em sacrifício pela Rebelião, e tenho certeza que faria de novo.

— Princesa...

— Quanto ao capitão Andor. É a única pessoa que restou a ela, era quem estava com ela quando esperaram para morrer, se salvaram juntos e mantiveram um ao outro vivo até chegarem aqui. Deixe que convivam. Eles já provaram que trabalham bem juntos, a Aliança não se prejudicará em nada deixando Jyn permanecer.

— Não queremos que ela morra. Nem Cassian. Por minha vontade ele também ficaria protegido e longe de qualquer problema parecido com Scarif depois de tudo que passou, mas essa se tornou a vida dele.

— Jyn sabe disso, e ela é grata. Mas por que não deixá-la construir algo novo aqui? Estaríamos todos condenados pelo Império se não fosse por ela, por Cassian e por todos que se foram. Se quer agradecê-la, deixe-a escolher. Ela nunca ficaria parada ou fora de tudo isso, ainda que ficasse longe daqui.

— Princesa Leia. Eu confio em Jyn, mas eu não decido sozinha.

— Então deixe-me falar com todos.

******

Cassian olhou para o lado de fora, percebendo que não estava sozinho ao ver Jyn olhando distraidamente para o céu, claramente triste. Seu coração acelerou quando de repente ela olhou para cima e assumiu a mesma expressão de surpresa ao ver que não estava sozinha quando seus olhos se encontraram. Pensou em sair, mas Jyn desapareceu de vista e ele abriu a nave para que ela entrasse, a fechando em seguida.

— Cassian...

Apenas se olharam, trocando um pequeno sorriso.

— Parece que eu vou embora – ela disse.

— Pra onde?

— Não sei.

— Pode ficar aqui. Posso até ensiná-la a pilotar nossas naves.

— Não é o que pensam. Outra vez, como naquele dia. Achei que nunca mais fosse te ver quando saí da sala de reuniões – ela emitiu o pensamento alto antes que pudesse perceber.

— Eu também... É assim que acaba depois de tudo? Você sai dessa nave e não nos vemos nunca mais?

— Mon Mothma me disse pra pensar. Acho que ela até pode mudar de ideia, mas os conselheiros não vão tão fácil. É por isso que estava irritado quando falou com ela?

— Sim.

Caíram num silêncio incômodo, buscando inconscientemente maneiras de mudar aquilo.

— Foi estranho perceber que eu não quero ficar sozinha de novo. Achei que tinha me acostumado – falou sem pensar.

— Eu também.

Se olharam outra vez e se jogaram em um abraço apertado, fechando os olhos e sentindo um ao outro como haviam feito em Scarif.

— Não vai, Jyn.

— Eu não quero ir.

O capitão sentiu lágrimas arderem em seus olhos, mesmo fechados, bem como Jyn.

— Tudo que me restou além da Rebelião foi você – ela disse.

Cassian afrouxou o abraço para olhá-la. Suas mãos desceram das costas de Jyn para a cintura e ela entrelaçou seu pescoço. Lentamente seus lábios se encontraram e o mundo lá fora foi esquecido. O beijo era calmo, mas profundo e urgente, como se estivessem prestes a morrer de novo em Scarif. Cassian levou uma das mãos novamente a suas costas, fazendo Jyn se sentir protegida e amada como não se sentia desde que era criança ou desde que vira Saw pela última vez antes de todos os incidentes do último mês. Ela inspirou fundo e seus dedos se entrelaçaram nos cabelos castanhos de Cassian, que a abraçou mais forte em resposta. Separam-se sem ar e o capitão pôs uma mão atrás de sua cabeça, beijando sua testa e a deitando em seu ombro antes de envolvê-la outra vez.

— Estou com você até o fim, lembra-se? Não vou deixar você ir, Jyn.

Não houve tempo para responder. Alguém chamava no transmissor da nave. Se afastaram contra a vontade e Cassian correu para responder.

— Capitão Andor falando.

— Imaginei que estivesse aí – o droid falou – A princesa Leia e Mon Mothma estão indo ao seu encontro. Solicito que saia da nave imediatamente.

— Mas por que a princesa e Mon Mothma teriam algo a discutir comigo?

— Com Jyn Erso também. Mas esse ponto não faz parte das minhas ordens para contatá-lo, senhor.

— Entendido – Cassian falou desligando e abrindo a nave.

Quando desceram as duas mulheres já os aguardavam. A princesa sorridente e doce como sempre e Mon Mothma com a expressão que Cassian sabia que ela sempre tinha quando ia comunicar alguma decisão final. Seu coração se apertou dentro do peito, e sabia que o mesmo devia estar acontecendo a Jyn.

— Vocês venceram. Os dois vão ficar – Mon Mothma começou – Pode integrá-la a sua tripulação, Cassian. Ou ela pode nos ajudar em outros setores, habilidade certamente ela tem bastante. Acredito que queira forma uma nova tripulação para suas missões. Mas não antes de mais dias de descanso e até terem uma nave em bom estado e um novo droid.

— Sim! – Ele respondeu empolgado.

— Obrigada! – Jyn sorriu para a mulher.

Mon Mothma sorriu para os dois e se retirou, deixando a princesa com eles. Leia a esperou sumir de vista para falar.

— Gênios difíceis de convencer, mas não impossíveis.

— Convenceu o conselho inteiro? – Jyn perguntou.

— Tive que fazê-lo. Eles viram sua capacidade e tudo que fez, não tinham como continuar dizendo não, por mais que queiram te proteger. Cuidar da felicidade de alguém também significa proteger essa pessoa.

— Obrigado, princesa! – Cassian lhe disse com toda a sinceridade do mundo.

— Obrigada! – Jyn lhe disse quando a princesa lhe deu um forte abraço.

Leia também abraçou Cassian e fez menção de se retirar.

— Que a força esteja com vocês – falou antes de ir embora.

O casal se olhou sorridente e Cassian a abraçou com tanta empolgação que a tirou do chão. Finalmente, não estariam mais sozinhos.


	7. Uma nova esperança

\- Jyn Erso! Jyn Erso! - Os droids médicos chamavam enquanto corriam pelos corredores checando todo e qualquer lugar onde houvesse uma porta destrancada.

Mon Mothma fora visitar os dois sobreviventes da Rogue One no hospital da base de Yavin 4 ao saber que Jyn havia acordado depois de quatro dias, para descobrir que ela simplesmente sumira do quarto.

\- Ela está em condições de andar? - Mon Mothma perguntou a um dos droids.

\- Com algum esforço e dor, mas sim. Ela deve ter tentado e descoberto que podia.

\- Há quanto tempo a viram pela última vez?

\- Há uma hora. Ela acordou há duas, estava em observação.

Mon Mothma pensou por um tempo, observando os três droids que procuravam olharem em todos os quarto e algo lhe ocorreu.

\- Já tentaram no quarto do capitão Cassian Andor?

\- Não é permitido pacientes de alas diferentes ficarem em um quarto para apenas um. A situação dele é mais grave, o tiramos essa manhã do tanque de bacta. Ela estava melhor, por isso ficou em outro lugar. E como ela poderia saber onde deixamos o capitão Andor?

\- Nada é impossível para Jyn.

Os três droids se entreolharam e seguiram para outro corredor, parando em uma das primeiras portas. Mon Mothma os seguiu. Quando a porta foi aberta os droids não podiam ficar menos indignados. Cassian dormia com uma máscara de oxigênio, soro e monitor cardíaco ligados nele. Ao seu lado, Jyn também estava adormecida com um braço por cima de Cassian. Mon Mothma sorriu, percebendo o cuidado dela para não tocar na mão com o soro, nem nos conectores do aparelho que monitorava o coração de Cassian.

\- Não podemos acordar pacientes.

\- Mas ela acabou de quebrar várias regras do hospital.

\- Vamos chamar os médicos responsáveis pelos dois.

\- Não - Mon Mothma interrompeu a discussão dos droids - Sem Jyn nenhum de nós viveria por muito mais tempo. Ela já perdeu muitos amigos nos últimos dias e já viveu sozinha por tempo suficiente. Deixem-na dispor do conforto emocional de que precisa. Eu tenho plena certeza que ela não vai prejudicar a recuperação de Cassian. Deixem-me falar com os médicos.

Os droids se entreolharam e saíram, ficando intrigados em como Mon Mothma convenceu os médicos a colocarem uma cama para Jyn no quarto de Cassian.

\- Ele está respondendo bem depois que o tiramos do bacta. Vamos tirar as máquinas dele em breve se continuar assim. E vamos movê-la para a outra cama caso ela atrapalhe ou demore demais a acordar - uma médica explicou.

\- Eu sei que ela não vai - Mon Mothma sorriu - Eu voltarei depois - ela disse antes de se retirar.

Jyn não tinha ideia de quanto tempo passara dormindo, mas estava um pouco consciente quando sentiu sua mão ser delicadamente afastada do peito de Cassian e a próxima coisa que notou foi que a camisa hospitalar dele estava sendo aberta. Ouviu alguma coisa sobre remover o monitor cardíaco dele, mas quando abriu os olhos os médicos e droids haviam saído. Ela olhou para Cassian, agora sem máscara, com a camisa fechada novamente e sem monitor, apenas com o soro. Sorriu por não a terem levado de volta para seu quarto e ao ver o rosto adormecido tão calmo do capitão. Jyn achava que a única vez que vira Cassian tão calmo, apesar de triste, fora no momento em que os dois aguardavam seu fim na praia. Beijou o rosto dele e deitou-se novamente. Ela tinha fugido de seu quarto quando os droids deram as costas, mesmo com a dor imensa em suas pernas, e deduzido rapidamente onde poderia estar Cassian. Entrou na primeira porta que viu ao pensar que seria avistada por um droid, e como se o destino a presenteasse ali estava Cassian. Cambaleou até o lado da cama que havia mais espaço, do lado oposto ao soro, e deitou ao lado dele, acomodando a cabeça ao lado de seu ombro e pondo um braço por cima dele, logo adormecendo de novo.

Verificou o quarto e notou uma cama a sua direita, que não estava ali antes, se perguntando como ela conseguira a concordância dos médicos e principalmente dos droids. Mas não queria sair de perto de Cassian, então virou-se para ele e dormiu novamente.

******

Jyn acordou com um beijo em sua testa e uma mão carinhosa afagando seu cabelo. Suspirou satisfeita. Não lembrava mais há tempos como era a sensação de sono e proteção juntos. Abriu os olhos e viu Cassian sorrindo para ela.

\- Bom dia, Jyn – ele sussurrou.

Jyn sorriu de volta e Cassian se afastou um pouco para os dois se acomodarem melhor. Jyn deitou em seu ombro e sentiu o braço dele envolvê-la quando ela fez o mesmo, agora sem os fios do monitor para atrapalhá-la. Seus pés se tocaram no fim da cama, aumentando a sensação de conforto.

\- Bom dia, Cassian.

Os dois se olharam e sorriram e não precisavam de nenhuma palavra naquele momento, só isso. Longos minutos se passaram assim, com Cassian acariciando seus cabelos, o abraço se tornando um pouco mais apertado e os dois olhares conectados como se fossem os únicos seres vivos restantes em todo o universo. Não era possível para eles explicar, mas tudo que haviam vivido juntos em poucos dias, presenciarem a destruição de Scarif e se abraçarem aguardando a morte juntos os havia deixado mais próximos do que haviam sido de qualquer pessoa desde a perda de seus pais.

\- Eu consigo me lembrar de como escapamos, e que perdemos todo mundo – ele fez uma pausa silenciosa e triste – Mas como foi depois? Jyn, o que aconteceu?

\- Eu acordei quando já estávamos no hiper espaço, e você tinha desmaiado na cadeira do piloto. Eu te acordei e cuidei de você. Estava péssimo.

Cassian estreitou os olhos e poucos segundos depois um brilho de reconhecimento os tomou.

\- Eu me lembro. Eu lembro... De termos perdido a consciência juntos.

\- Sim... Horas depois, eu não sei dizer quantas, eu acordei com alguém da base chamando no transmissor. Eu implorei por uma equipe médica e consegui pousar a nave com ajuda de alguém me dando instruções. Não lembro bem do que aconteceu depois. Muita gente perto de nós querendo ajudar, só não achei que você tivesse morrido porque tinha uma febre altíssima. A última coisa que me lembro é de ter pedido até desmaiar pra cuidarem de você primeiro.

Cassian não conseguiu deixar de sorrir com o cuidado dela. Ele conseguia se lembrar bem de quando estavam fugindo. A dor de seus ferimentos tinha atrapalhado sua concentração, mas aquilo ele lembrava bem. Na verdade nunca esqueceria. Os dois haviam se beijado no elevador. Jyn o olhara com preocupação em vista que ele nem conseguia andar sozinho. Ele por sua vez a olhava com carinho, finalmente aceitando que em algum momento dos últimos dias tinha se apaixonado por Jyn Erso. E simplesmente aconteceu. Seus rostos se aproximaram quando o elevador ficou escuro, e poderiam morrer se beijando que não perceberiam. Separaram-se apenas quando o som de guerra chegou mais alto aos seus ouvidos e as portas do elevador se abriram.

\- Como ficamos, Jyn? - Perguntou antes que pudesse pensar.

\- Cassian... - ela não soube o que dizer, mas sabia do que ele estava falando.

\- Eu preciso de mais alguém pra pilotar a nave. Nunca deve haver na tripulação apenas um que saiba.

\- Mas nunca pilotei antes. Serei mais útil com as armas.

\- Você pousou a nave sozinha e nós dois estamos vivos, é um grande começo.

\- Eu não sei como ia ser se você nunca tivesse me arrancado daquele carro de prisioneiros. Depois que Saw me deixou... Antes também. Eu não tinha nada pra fazer, só sobreviver. Eu nem tinha ideia de que esse tempo era só uma questão de tempo pra meu pai me enviar aquela mensagem. E agora que tudo acabou, eu realmente não tenho mais o que fazer com a minha vida além de sobreviver como antes e ajudar a rebelião no que for possível.

\- Agora tem - Cassian lhe disse beijando sua testa.

E aconteceu de novo. Os dois olhares ficaram presos um ao outro e quando se deram conta Jyn apoiava as mãos em seu peito para alcançar seus lábios. Cassian sorriu com a diferença de altura, os 1,59 dela lutando para alcançar seus 1,78, e ele pensou que aquilo seria divertido se estivessem de pé e descalços em suas alturas reais. Por fim se uniram num toque suave e apaixonado, e ele agradeceu mentalmente por seus ferimentos não existirem mais. Não sabia quanto tempo passara desacordado, mas tinha certeza de em algum momento ter estado num tanque de bacta e antes de desmaiar junto com Jyn na nave tinha certeza de estar muito ferido e sentindo dores horríveis, mesmo com os cuidados dela. O beijo se tornou mais urgente, embora ainda cuidadoso e cheio do mais puro carinho, os dois pares de mãos se enlaçavam nos cabelos do outro num afago gentil e agradável. Suspiraram ao se afastarem e mantiveram os olhos fechados e suas testas unidas. Jyn fazia um afago com o polegar de sua testa para seu cabelo e Cassian pensou em como seria relaxante dormir sentindo aquilo. Ele por sua vez acariciava de leve as bochechas dela e Jyn virou o rosto, beijando a palma de sua mão esquerda, depois deitando em seu peito quando ele a abraçou e tornou a brincar com seu cabelo.

\- Estou te machucando?

\- Não. Acho que o bacta consertou tudo que podia doer. Ou talvez eu ainda esteja anestesiado. Jyn... Alguém por acaso nos viu deitados na mesma cama de hospital? Isso não é permitido.

\- Não sei. Eu fugi pra cá quando os droids e médicos deram as costas.

\- O que?!

\- Eu acordei em outro quarto, em outro corredor. Me disseram que eu dormi por quatro dias. Isso foi durante a tarde. Se é de manhã, então você dormiu por cinco e eu estou aqui com você desde ontem. Há quanto tempo acordou?

\- Alguns minutos antes de você.

Cassian riu.

\- O que é engraçado?

\- Os droids devem estar furiosos com você.

\- Eu tenho certeza que sim, mas isso não importa. Algo deve ter acontecido enquanto dormíamos. Sua cama era a única aqui quando cheguei e você tinha uma máscara de oxigênio, monitor cardíaco e soro. Eu me lembro de ter acordado um pouco quando vieram tirar de você.

\- Vamos perguntar depois. Jyn... Só nós estamos aqui?

Ela ficou em silêncio por mais tempo do que ele gostaria, e aquilo foi suficiente para seu coração se apertar. Jyn sentiu o movimento da respiração dele quando o capitão inspirou fundo ao finalmente ser atingido pela certeza que eles já tinham quando deixaram Scarif. Jyn afagou seu ombro em consolo e o olhou com tristeza. Cassian a olhou de volta e pode ver a dor nos olhos verdes, estava doendo nela também. Também eram seus amigos, há pouco tempo, muito pouco comparando com o tempo que ele conhecia alguns deles, mas eram. Jyn vivera sozinha, mesmo Saw Guerrera a havia deixado, ainda que para proteger sua vida. Cassian também, mas ao menos ele tivera K-2. A perda do droid também doía para os dois. E justamente agora que Jyn tinha pessoas ao seu lado, mesmo sendo um laço recente que ainda tinha muito a se fortalecer, perdera todos, restando apenas ele, Cassian.

\- Eu não sei o que vamos fazer agora, Jyn. Mas seja o que for, eu quero você lá comigo.

\- Até o fim – ela lhe respondeu antes de trocarem um selinho.

******

Passaram mais uma semana no hospital. Ainda que o bacta tivesse curado a maior parte de suas lesões, algumas ainda estavam presentes e os médicos queriam monitorá-los. Não importava o quanto eles mesmos movessem Jyn já adormecida para sua própria cama, quando iam verificar os pacientes à noite ela sempre estava junto com Cassian novamente. Eles perderam a cabeça por quatros dias com isso até desistirem, especialmente quando as leituras feitas por um dos droids constataram que a recuperação de ambos havia acelerado assustadoramente depois que os dois acordaram e se mantiveram no mesmo quarto.

Mon Mothma fora visitá-los novamente, agradecendo mil vezes pela missão realizada, transmitindo suas condolências pelos amigos perdidos, deixando claro que a princesa Leia recebera os planos, e após uma nova série de problemas envolvendo o sequestro da princesa, a Estrela da Morte fora devidamente destruída por Luke Skywalker, e os dois puderam respirar aliviados e um pouco consolados por todos os amigos perdidos, principalmente Jyn. A missão de Galen Erso, a missão dela, a missão dos Rogue One estava cumprida!

******

\- Então essa á Rogue Two? – Jyn perguntou olhando a nave a sua frente, bem similar à primeira, mas maior.

\- Sim – Cassian caminhou pelo interior da nave com Jyn, atentando-se a um embrulho em cima da cadeira do piloto.

Cassian abriu o pacote e se deparou com uma placa de bronze com letras marcadas, o título era “Rogue One”.

“Nessa tripulação lutaram grandes guerreiros que desistiram até mesmo de suas vidas pelo bem da Galáxia.

Nenhum deles será esquecido.

Que a força esteja com vocês, Rogue Two.

Pela Aliança Rebelde.”

Abaixo estavam os nomes de todos eles, todos, Chirrut, Baze, Bodhi, até o de K-2SO. Os nomes de Cassian e Jyn possuíam um brilho dourado, marcando-os como os únicos sobreviventes. Também havia um bilhete no pacote.

“Capitão Andor, pensamos que essa placa ficaria bem no interior de sua nave. Deixamos a seu critério onde irá fixá-la. Pense em um bom lugar, que não permita que sejam identificados facilmente caso algum possível inimigo veja o interior da nave, mas que possa sempre ser vista por vocês e por cada membro da nova tripulação.

Mon Mothma”

Uma pontada de tristeza percorreu o casal quando olharam novamente os nomes gravados na placa. Decidiram prendê-la no corredor pelo qual era preciso passar para ter acesso a todo o restante da nave, onde qualquer um da tripulação poderia ver desde que estivessem dentro da nave.

\- E agora? – Jyn perguntou.

\- Agora... Você já sabe pilotar naves, pilotou bem várias das nossas naves nos últimos quatro meses, aprendeu assustadoramente rápido. Ainda não pode pilotar por aí sozinha, mas está totalmente apta a me ajudar, e já temos alguns possíveis novos membros pra formar uma tripulação. Logo estará tudo certo e teremos novas missões. E temos o mais importante, o que você trouxe pra todos nós, Jyn... Esperança.

\- O que nós trouxemos. Krennic teria me matado se você não estivesse lá. Nós teríamos morrido se K-2 não tivesse ficado pra trás. E tanto ele quanto nós não teríamos dado um passo, nem transmitido os dados se não fosse por Chirrut, Baze, Bodhi, e por todos os outros. Você conseguiu, Cass. Fez dez homens parecerem cem, e eu espero que a esperança que trouxemos ecoe pra sempre.

\- E vai. Eu sei que vai, Jyn.

Os dois olhares ficaram presos novamente e os dois se abraçaram forte, fechando os olhos. Muitos segundos mais tarde trocaram um beijo, rápido, mas doce.

\- Eu te amo, Estrelinha.

\- Também te amo, Capitão.

Sorriram um para o outro.


	8. Em algum planeta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sim, gente, Feli tem sardas! ♥ ♥ ♥ Pena que quase sempre ficam escondidas por causa da maquiagem. ♥

Jyn tentava se acalmar e afastar a sensação de pânico, que devia ser a única coisa a mantendo acordada além do estado preocupante de Cassian. Haviam escapado de Scarif no último segundo, mas ainda mais machucados. Agora Cassian estava inconsciente e com febre. Ele tinha desmaiado pela terceira vez após instruí-la sobre como pousar a nave no primeiro planeta aparentemente amistoso que encontraram. Não encontraram nenhum sinal de habitantes, Jyn não sabia dizer se isso era bom ou ruim, mas também não era um deserto, nem contava com a presença de animais gigantes ou perigosos, isso era bom. A nave não estava nas melhores condições e havia caído no que parecia ser uma floresta, mas ainda era o melhor abrigo para eles ali. Jyn tentou contato pelo transmissor, mas ninguém respondeu, o que só serviu para aumentar sua angústia. Depois de tudo morreriam ali? Nem sabiam onde estavam! E pior! Se Cassian morresse ela ficaria sozinha. De novo! E talvez para sempre! Não, não podia deixar ele morrer, não queria que ele morresse, e depois daquele beijo que haviam trocado no elevador e do momento que viveram na praia antes da destruição milagrosamente arrastar uma nave para perto deles, Jyn sabia em algum lugar de seu coração que seu desespero para manter Cassian vivo ia muito além de apenas não ficar sozinha.

Desistiu do transmissor e olhou pela janela a chuva pesada que caía lá fora, pareciam estar numa clareira que se abria ao lado de uma grande floresta. Correu pela nave até encontrar um kit médico e se abaixou ao lado de Cassian no chão.

\- Cassian! Cassian... – chamava afagando seu rosto na tentativa de despertá-lo – Cass! – Agora dava leves tapinhas em seu rosto – Você não pode morrer! Não pode ir depois de tudo isso!

Naquele momento Jyn queria chorar, por todos os amigos perdidos, pela dor horrível que percorria seu corpo de seus próprios ferimentos, pela possibilidade de Cassian não abrir mais os olhos. Jyn abriu a camisa do capitão, vendo o ferimento profundo causado pelo blaster quando ele fora atingido na torre, fora vários arranhões de quando ele caíra e pequenas queimaduras causadas pelo calor da explosão na praia. Jyn limpou todos os ferimentos e aplicou o bacta que encontrou no kit médico. O lado bom de Cassian estar inconsciente é que não poderia sentir o tratamento improvisado, certamente o contato do bacta com os ferimentos doeria muito. Mas Jyn ainda precisava dar um jeito na febre. Pegou a toalha pequena do kit médico e a molhou com água fria no banheiro, colocando-a na testa de Cassian. Olhou de novo para os machucados em seu torso. Não tinha habilidade suficiente para avaliar a gravidade da situação, mas tinha sérias suspeitas que ele tinha costelas quebradas. Precisava tentar contato com Yavin 4 de novo!

\- Aqui é Jyn Erso! Não sei onde estamos, nem sei explicar muito bem o milagre que nos salvou, mas estamos vivos. Somos dois. Jyn Erso e o capitão Cassian Andor! Ele não está bem! Mandem ajuda! Se alguém estiver ouvindo e for capaz de nos localizar, mande ajuda urgentemente!

Ela desistiu mais uma vez, só silêncio e o som da chuva vinham em resposta. Voltou para perto de Cassian e se deixou cair no chão encostada na parede, sentindo a tristeza e o medo a tomarem outra vez, mas precisava mantê-lo vivo e cuidar de si mesma, essa seria a sua força agora. Removeu sua jaqueta, não sem dor, e puxou as mangas da camisa, que assim como a de Cassian tinha alguns rasgões, e viu machucados e queimaduras que ardiam. Não coseguiu reprimir um pequeno grito quando aplicou bacta. Não estava tão machucada quanto Cassian e sabia que a maior parte de sua dor era por exaustão física. Bebeu um pouco da garrafa de água potável que encontrou junto ao kit médico, deixando o líquido revigorar um pouco suas forças. Colocou sua jaqueta embaixo da cabeça de Cassian para amortecer o contato com o chão e o fez beber um pouco de água também, com todo o cuidado para não engasgá-lo. Molhou novamente o pano em sua testa e o observou até dormir encostada na parede sem perceber.

******

\- Jyn Erso! Capitão Andor! Se estão na nave, respondam! Falamos da base de Yavin 4!

Jyn despertou assustada ao ouvir a voz de Mon Mothma. Olhou para Cassian e queria ver como ele estava, mas precisava responder. Percebeu que não chovia mais lá fora e estava escuro, apesar da luz de duas luas iluminar o planeta. Jyn se forçou a levantar e notou que estava um pouco mais forte, embora ainda com dor. Correu para se sentar na cadeira do piloto e pegar o rádio.

\- Aqui é Jyn Erso!

\- Jyn! Ainda bem – ouviu Mon Mothma dizer – Me descreva a situação – ela pedia com urgência na voz.

\- Eu estou ferida, mas bem. Cassian está desacordado desde que aterrissamos aqui, muito machucado e com febre alta. Talvez ele tenha alguns ossos quebrados.

\- Por que demorou a nos responder?

\- Eu adormeci. Não sei por quanto tempo, mas estava claro e agora é noite.

\- Cassian... Tenha certeza que ele está vivo – ela pediu com apreensão.

Jyn olhou para trás, sentindo o medo a tomar outra vez. Suspirou aliviada ao ver que o peito do capitão se movia e estava respirando.

\- Ele está respirando.

\- Isso é muito bom. Jyn, escute. Deve estar confusa, mas use toda a força que lhe restar para manter a calma. Nós localizamos a nave e sabemos onde estão. Nunca entenderemos como escaparam, mas graças à Força estão vivos! Há uma escolta e uma equipe médica em rota agora. Estarão com vocês em algumas horas. Mantenha contato, estaremos aqui até voltarem.

\- Entendido.

Jyn voltou para o lado de Cassian, sentindo a pulsação em seu pescoço. O coração parecia bem, o ritmo e o som da respiração também. A febre havia baixado, mas não muito. Os ferimentos pareciam melhores, mas o tiro do blaster ainda era profundo. Aplicou mais bacta, e dessa vez Cassian reagiu com um gemido de dor, mas não chegou a acordar ou abrir os olhos. Se mexeu um pouco e ficou quieto outra vez. Jyn arrumou a camisa rasgada sobre ele, deixando o ombro machucado desprotegido, temia que o tecido grudasse no ferimento. Ficou sentada em silêncio por minutos agonizantes de ansiedade esperando a base dizer alguma coisa ou qualquer outra coisa acontecer.

\- Jyn...

A voz era baixa e fraca, mas ele estava acordado!

\- Estou aqui! – Jyn segurou sua mão, se voltando para ele, e sentindo-o apertar sua mão de volta – Cassian...

O capitão abriu os olhos confuso, analisando a nave e percebendo que continuava deitado no chão, apesar do tecido macio sob sua cabeça agora. Ele parecia sentir dor.

\- Onde dói?

\- Acho que quebrei algo – ele levou a mão livre às costelas.

\- Fique quieto. A base nos achou, estão vindo nos buscar. Em algumas horas estarão aqui.

\- Você...

\- Estou bem, só sinto dor e um cansaço imenso, mas estou bem.

Ele fechou os olhos novamente e Jyn preocupou-se.

\- Cass!

\- Sinto frio – ele falou a olhando outra vez.

Seus olhos castanhos pareciam perdidos, como se ele estivesse sonhando, e Jyn não tinha certeza se ele havia entendido a situação em que estavam. Soltou a mão dele e tocou seu pescoço, ainda a febre, essa era a causa do frio.

\- Você tá ardendo desde que caímos aqui. Diminuiu, mas não o suficiente, por isso tem frio. Fique quieto aí.

Jyn levantou-se e procurou por cobertores. Encontrou um no dormitório e o levou para Cassian. Após cobri-lo, ainda evitando o ferimento do blaster, seguiu até o transmissor.

\- Yavin 4.

\- Mon Mothma. Problemas, Jyn?

\- Cassian acordou.

\- Como está?

\- Confuso, com dor, com febre e frio, e acho que acabou de perder a consciência de novo.

\- Jyn – a mulher falou calmamente ao sentir o medo em sua voz – Vai ficar tudo bem, mas não se force mais do que pode, precisa descansar também.

\- Farei o melhor que puder.

Voltou ao lugar de antes e Cassian de fato estava dormindo outra vez.

\- Cass... Não pode ir depois de ter aguentado até aqui – dizia alisando os cabelos castanhos para trás.

Sem resposta. Molhou outra vez o pano em sua testa e o deslizou por algum tempo por seu rosto, pescoço e pelo peito, aquela febre precisava baixar! Jyn insistiu até sentir as pálpebras pesarem e o cansaço tomar seu corpo outra vez. Arrumou o tecido molhado na testa de Cassian de novo e deitou-se em cima do cobertor, que era grande o suficiente para acomodar os dois.

\- Não me deixa sozinha, por favor – ela murmurou repousando a mão em cima dele, e dormiu outra vez o observando.

******

\- Jyn Erso! Jyn Erso!

Ela abriu os olhos com a voz do lado de fora da nave, percebendo que o céu começava a clarear lá fora, devia ter apagado por horas. Se apoiou no braço para se erguer, e olhou para Cassian. Ele respirava. Ela tocou seu pescoço novamente, ainda com febre, mas muito menos. O ferimento do blaster também parecia um pouco melhor. Sorriu com aquilo.

\- Solicitamos que abra a nave.

\- Jyn... Estejam vivos, por favor! – Ela ouviu a voz de Mon Mothma no transmissor – Jyn, a ajuda chegou, deixei-os entrar.

Jyn levantou-se, ignorando a dor nas pernas e apertou o botão que Cassian lhe ensinara que abriria a nave. Lá fora podia ver duas naves da Aliança Rebelde e dois grupos de pessoas, um deles de médicos, além de droids.

\- Eu nem acredito que estão realmente vivos! – Alguém comentou lá de fora.

\- Você está bem? – Um droid médico perguntou ao entrar na nave.

\- Nem sei dizer.

\- Sente dor?

\- Cuidem dele primeiro, ele precisa, urgente!

Paramédicos entraram com duas macas e logo Cassian foi colocado em uma delas. Após alguma insistência Jyn aceitou ser carregada para fora também. Minutos depois estavam no espaço. Ela se recusou a dormir e descansar até que a deixassem ver Cassian. E somente quando o deitaram na cama em frente a sua ela respirou aliviada. Ele continuava dormindo, mas parecia mais relaxado e sem dor. Pode ver por um rasgado em sua camisa que um curativo selava o ferimento do blaster. Finalmente cedeu ao sono outra vez.

******

Uma mão suave acariciava seus cabelos. Jyn acordou, levantando a cabeça do colchão onde estava apoiada, percebendo que tinha dormido na cadeira do hospital ao lado da cama de Cassian. Quando chegaram a Yavin 4 haviam seguido direto ao centro médico, sido colocados em tanques de bacta, ela por poucas horas, Cassian por um dia inteiro e algumas horas mais. Três dias haviam passado e ela estava bem, ele seguia desacordado, até agora. Os olhos verdes brilharam de lágrimas de alegria por vê-lo acordado e Jyn levantou-se para sentar na beirada da cama. Cassian sorria para ela. O colchão estava erguido para ele ficar sentado.

\- Cassian... – falou quando se uniram num longo abraço.

\- Estou inteiro agora.

\- Eu sei – ela sorriu.

Se afastaram e os dois olhares penetraram um no outro.

\- Eu nunca tive tempo de dizer.

\- O que? – Ela perguntou.

\- Que eu adoro essas sardas no seu rosto.

\- Nunca tinha percebido?

\- Tinha, só não achei oportunidade pra comentar.

Ela sorriu e ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, no qual Jyn o analisou. Cassian parecia bem e relaxado, o que o deixava ainda mais bonito do que Jyn se lembrava. Sem ferimentos ou marcas de sangue e poeira em seu rosto como antes, sem febre e sem dor. Ela estivera lá o tempo todo depois de receber alta no segundo dia no hospital, até mesmo o observando dormir no tanque de bacta enquanto os ferimentos lentamente desapareciam e os ossos eram consertados por completo. Também estava lá quando os médicos o devolveram ao quarto e removeram o monitor cardíaco e o soro. Um droid vinha de vez em quando ver como Cassian estava e perguntar se Jyn precisava de algo.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Do que você se lembra?

\- De você deitada do meu lado, é a última coisa que me lembro.

\- Às vezes você parecia acordado quando estávamos chegando na base, mas não respondia quando eu falava com você.

\- Eu não sei... Eu só me lembro de ter sonhado que Scarif podia ser só um sonho e que nada daquilo aconteceu realmente, e depois eu queria acordar, pra ter certeza de ainda estar vivo. Você estava lá.

Jyn esperou curiosa que ele falasse mais.

\- Eu nunca deixaria você sozinha, Jyn.

\- Achei que estivesse dormindo.

\- Não o suficiente pra não te ouvir.

Jyn sorriu outra vez e aconteceu como no elevador, seus olhos se fecharam e seus lábios se tocaram antes que pudessem perceber. Um beijo calmo e simples, mas demorado e doce. Ao se afastarem Jyn beijou sua testa e afagou seus cabelos.

\- Há quanto tempo acordou?

\- Há meia hora eu acho. Um droid e um médico vieram me ver, levantaram o colchão, me trouxeram comida e água, e se eu continuar bem vou poder ir embora daqui em breve. E você?

\- Eu fiquei algumas horas no bacta e você pouco mais de um dia, me deram alta ontem. Faz três dias que chegamos.

\- Você não precisa ficar aqui, pode ficar nos meus aposentos na base.

\- Não vou deixar você – falou segurando a mão dele e entrelaçando seus dedos, vendo Cassian lhe dar aquele sorriso que tanto amava.

Ele afastou um pouco para que Jyn pudesse sentar ao seu lado. Ela acomodou a cabeça em seu ombro e ele apoiou a cabeça na dela, de forma que Mon Mothma os encontrou dormindo de mãos dadas quando entrou no quarto do hospital minutos mais tarde. A mulher sorriu ao ver que o garotinho que ela salvara com 6 anos de idade finalmente encontrara uma outra pessoa para dividir sua vida. E como ela ia imaginar? Que essa pessoa seria justamente a rebelde filha de Galen Erso supostamente perigosa que fora presa pelo império e ainda havia tentado fugir ao ser libertada por Cassian e K-2SO. Eles não poderiam ser felizes para sempre, haviam nascido na guerra e a mulher podia sentir a determinação de ambos em lutar pela rebelião. Ficar sozinhos de novo era um risco que correriam constantemente dependendo dos caminhos pelos quais o futuro se desenrolasse, mas ela ainda estava feliz por vê-los calmos e felizes naquele momento, apesar da dor dos amigos perdidos em Scarif.

******

Cassian recebeu alta na tarde seguinte, com as condições de repousar e não fazer esforço por mais alguns dias. Jyn foi orientada da mesma forma. O capitão terminava de se arrumar quando Jyn o ajudou a calçar as botas e ele desceu da cama, se aproximando da rebelde e a puxando pela cintura.

\- Mesmo com essas botas você ainda é bem pequena.

Ela riu.

\- Melhor não me subestimar por isso, seu gigante.

\- Não sou louco de fazer isso. Acabei de receber alta do hospital, não quero voltar pra ele.

Jyn riu graciosamente, e Cassian apreciou o momento, em todo o pouco tempo que passaram juntos, apesar de parecerem anos, não tivera a oportunidade de vê-la feliz e livre. A beijou de repente, e foi retribuído imediatamente. Os dois pares de mãos se entrelaçaram nos cabelos um do outro e separaram-se apenas quando o ar faltou.

\- Prefiro fazer isso.

\- É um bom conselho a seguir – ela respondeu.

Estavam indo embora quando Cassian encontrou um envelope lacrado em seu bolso, aproveitando que um droid entrara no quarto para questioná-lo.

\- Mon Mothma o deixou aqui e nos pediu para enviar junto com suas coisas. Ela os encontrará lá fora. Disse para abrir o envelope o quanto antes – o droid falou antes de se retirar.

O casal se entreolhou e Cassian abriu o pacote com cuidado, encontrando um bilhete e um chip protegido numa capa de plástico.

\- Eu acho que conheço esse chip!

Jyn estava curiosa, mas esperou diante da perturbação e alegria na voz de Cassian.

“Você lembra que ao reprogramar K-2SO os dados foram copiados na base e conectados com ele para back ups regulares? Espero que isso possa aliviar um pouco da dor que sentem pelos que perderam em Scarif. Encontraremos um droid reprogramado compatível para receber o chip. Desejo que melhorem o quanto antes.

Mon Mothma”

\- Cass, o que ela quis dizer?

\- Jyn! – Ele disse feliz – Isso... Isso é um chip com os dados de K-2 como você já sabe. Nós usamos um sistema que a cada algumas horas gravava as novas informações que K-2 processava. Se tivermos um novo droid, temos K-2 de volta!

Jyn sorriu e o abraçou, sendo retribuída com tamanha empolgação que Cassian a tirou do chão quando riram juntos.

\- Também sinto falta daquele chato – ela sorriu.

\- Assim que ele estiver ativo, já teremos três membros na nova tripulação.

\- Três?

\- Eu, K-2 e você. Eu não vou deixar você sozinha, Jyn. Nem deixá-la voltar pra vida que tinha antes. Você nunca mais vai ficar desamparada, nem se arriscar a cometer crimes pra sobreviver. Você vai aprender a pilotar naves e já é muito boa com armas. Eu tenho certeza que a aliança vai aceitar você como um dos mais nobres membros que já tiveram.

Os olhos verdes se encheram de lágrimas de felicidade e Jyn o beijou.

\- Então você vai ficar comigo...

\- Até o fim, querida.

Trocaram mais um sorriso e deixaram o quarto de mãos dadas para ir ao encontro de Mon Mothma.


	9. A vida não acabou em Scarif

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A foto do pôr-do-sol é das praias da ilha de Maldivas, a mesma praia de Scarif.

\- Aonde estamos indo?

\- Você vai ver.

\- Nunca andamos tão longe.

\- Está com medo, capitão Andor? – Ela brincou.

\- Não, curioso.

\- Mon Mothma e a princesa me falaram desse lugar em uma das vezes que conversamos quando vieram nos ver. Semana que vem vamos nos mudar pra assumir a nova base da Aliança. Então eu queria trazer você aqui antes se eu tivesse a chance.

\- Você já veio aqui? É aqui que estava quando sumiu por duas horas e não quis me dizer aonde foi?

\- Eu queria ver com meus próprios olhos primeiro. Você tem que ver, Cass.

\- Por acaso tem uma mina de cristais Kyber nesse lugar misterioso?

\- Não – Jyn riu – É algo que talvez... Nos ajude a seguir em frente.

Jyn o olhou e Cassian pode ver bem no fundo de seus olhos verdes, a dor de todos os amigos que haviam perdido em Scarif, e toda a angústia que tinham passado antes de quase serem mortos pela onda fatal de destruição, que ironicamente foi o que os salvou, arrastando uma nave abandonada e em condições de voar para perto deles na praia. Seis meses haviam se passado, nos quais os dois estavam temporariamente escondidos em outro planeta, enquanto a Aliança trabalhava para garantir que não sobrara ninguém vivo no Império que pudesse identificá-los. Foram para lá pouco tempo depois de deixarem o hospital, onde ficaram por duas semanas, das quais ficaram cerca de cinco dias desacordados depois do incidente em Scarif. Jyn ganhara um cargo na Aliança e comandaria uma nova base junto com Cassian, e estariam livres para formar uma nova tripulação para algumas missões se desejassem.

\- Eu vou sentir falta daqui – Cassian falou de repente.

\- Eu também. Solo disse que já esteve aqui antes algumas vezes. Também acha esse lugar lindo.

Estavam num planeta adorável, onde belos campos verdes se estendiam, além de lagos, uma bela vista do céu, nuvens de pássaros e uma brisa suave soprando cedo pela manhã, com animais pequenos e amigáveis, embora alguns fossem ariscos e não gostassem de contato com pessoas. O planeta tinha apenas uma lua, mas ainda assim quando estava cheia iluminava a noite de tal forma que de dentro de casa poderia parecer dia, além da vista magnífica das estrelas. E Cassian encontrou mais um item para acrescentar à lista de coisas bonitas daquele lugar quando finalmente chegaram aonde Jyn queria levá-lo. Era triste, e o capitão sentiu seu coração se apertar, mas ainda era lindo.

Jyn o olhou tentando ler suas reações. Cassian fitava o horizonte como se o pôr do sol o hipnotizasse. O céu se tingia de laranja, misturando-se ao azul que ainda estava presente, e o sol começava a baixar na direção do mar, onde deixava uma grande linha dourada de luz na água azul. A água que ia e vinha na praia era azul clara como o céu e começava a ser tornar escura somente vários e vários e vários metros distantes da areia.

\- Eu não sei o que dizer sobre isso – foi tudo que o capitão conseguiu falar.

Olhou para Jyn diante de seu silêncio e viu em seus olhos uma expressão entre preocupação e tristeza.

\- Jyn...

\- Desculpa se não queria ver isso de novo.

\- Não! É lindo!

\- Quando nós caímos naquela praia, eu pensei... Que eu nunca tinha visto o mar antes, só ouvia as pessoas falarem do quanto era lindo. Bem... Havia uma praia em Lah'mu, mas nunca parávamos pra comtemplá-la. Estávamos sempre escondidos com medo do Império, nunca saímos dali. Mesmo depois que fiquei com Saw e depois sozinha eu nunca tive a chance de ir a uma praia e passar algum tempo nela antes de Scarif. E naquele dia eu também pensei... Que nunca tinha imaginado que na primeira vez que eu visse também ia ser a última.

Cassian pensou em sua própria vida, vendo no quanto se parecia com a de Jyn, e outra vez se sentindo mal pela discussão que tiveram uma vez, em que jogara na cara dela que estava naquela luta desde os seis anos e ela não tinha ideia do que era a guerra contra o Império. No hospital ela havia lhe contado sobre como conheceu Saw, e consequentemente como perdeu seus pais. Jyn tinha oito anos, apenas dois a mais do que ele tinha quando quase a mesma coisa aconteceu a seus pais e Mon Mothma o salvou. Pedira desculpas a ela naquele dia pelo que tinha lhe dito antes, mas ainda doía nele de vez em quando.

\- Eu pensei quase a mesma coisa. Sobrevoamos muitas praias nas missões, mas nunca cheguei perto de uma de verdade antes de Scarif.

\- Eu queria de trazer aqui antes de irmos embora porque quando vim aqui sozinha eu me senti viva de novo. Olhar o horizonte e não ver ondas gigantes, destroços e corpos e a Estrela da Morte. A vida não acabou em Scarif. Nós nos abraçamos e esperamos a morte, nós passamos pela dor de sermos obrigados a aceitá-la ainda que aquele momento fosse o que nós mais queríamos continuar vivendo desde que tiraram tudo de nós, nós aceitamos e esperamos, mas nada aconteceu. Ao invés da morte nós recebemos um milagre. E estamos aqui agora. Todos os dias que nós acordamos eu me lembro daquele momento e percebo outra vez que estamos vivos, apesar de tudo que aconteceu pra que não estivéssemos. Quando eu soube dessa praia pensei que seria bom guardamos alguma lembrança boa de uma praia, ver o quanto realmente é bonita e sentir a água e a areia nos nossos pés sem pensar que isso vai nos matar.

Cassian sorriu e olhou outra vez a bela imagem a sua frente. Não havia ninguém ali além deles. Alguns pássaros sobrevoavam a água, bem próximos ao mar, um ou outro andava pela areia, a brisa suave que vinha do oceano fazia seu cabelo esvoaçar e acariciava seu rosto, as cores dançavam no céu e as árvores atrás deles pareciam brincar com o vento. E Cassian se sentiu exatamente como Jyn descrevera, vivo.

\- Então essa é a sensação...

\- De que?

\- Estar vivo, e se sentir feliz por isso, talvez seja assim a esperança em que você acredita Jyn.

Ela sorriu.

\- E como é?

\- Um aperto no peito, mas bom e quente, não angustiante e frio. Como se eu fosse transbordar de felicidade e não desabar em dor.

\- Sinto a mesma coisa.

Os dois deram as mãos e olharam juntos o sol se aproximar um pouco mais da água. Jyn se virou para ele.

\- Vamos sentir a água nos nossos pés.

Tiraram as botas e as deixaram na areia, seguindo até onde a água invadia a praia. Seus pés afundaram um pouco na areia molhada e a sensação da água batendo em sua pele era quase como cócegas, a água era morna e agradável. E naquele momento tiveram a certeza que aquela seria uma tarde que guardariam para sempre. Arriscaram adentrar um pouco mais a água e pequenos peixes corriam apressados por ela, algumas algas vinham boiando de vez em quando e pequenas conchas vazias adornavam a areia. Logo os dois estavam brincando na água como duas crianças, correndo pelo raso e jogando água um no outro, enquanto riam juntos como nunca haviam feito antes. Apanharam algumas conchas para guardar como lembrança daquele momento maravilhoso e daquele lindo planeta quando partissem.

Ficaram algum tempo sentados na areia, completamente molhados, mas felizes, observando o sol finalmente começar a tocar a água e pintar o oceano de dourado, deixando-o exatamente igual ao de Scarif no momento em que esperavam o fim que nunca veio, e ver aquele sol alaranjado enchendo a paisagem de vida ao invés da forma negra e fatal da Estrela da Morte trouxe aos seus corações ao menos um pouco do conforto que precisavam. Calçaram suas botas e olharam uma última vez para a praia, uma bela nuvem de pássaros atravessou o sol e desapareceu nos céus, exatamente como eles fariam na semana seguinte para começar uma nova vida. Antes de partirem pensaram em cada um de seus amigos e nos soldados que não tinham voltado de Scarif. Era triste que não pudessem ver algo tão bonito junto com eles, mas seriam lembrados para sempre pela Aliança, os grandes guerreiros da Rogue One que destruíram a Estrela da Morte, dando até mesmo suas vidas por isso.

Jyn e Cassian deram as mãos e seguiram pela mesma estrada de terra pela qual tinham vindo, tentando chegar em casa não muito depois de anoitecer. Quando avistaram a cerca de madeira que rodeava a pequena casa o céu já havia se tornado azul marinho, a lua cheia brilhava entre mil estrelas cintilantes. Apesar do frio por ainda estarem um pouco molhados, pararam após passar pela entrada da cerca para vislumbrar as estrelas.

\- Obrigado, Jyn. Foi uma das melhores tardes da minha vida.

\- Não acabou ainda.

\- Que?

\- Cass, eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa. E eu não sei se vai ser bom pra você.

\- Jyn... Só não me diga que o que aconteceu ontem é algo que pode te matar, e ficarei tranquilo.

\- Não. Eu não vou morrer.

Ela passara mal na manhã do dia anterior, sem explicações possíveis, deixando Cassian louco de preocupação. Depois de Scarif tudo que ele não queria era qualquer ameaça à vida dos dois, especialmente a dela.

\- Jyn...?

\- Eu não sei como dizer.

\- Só diga.

\- Você vai ser pai.

O capitão ficou estático por alguns segundos enquanto absorvia as palavras dela.

\- O que?

\- Nós vamos ter um filho, Cass.

Cassian saiu de seu estado de choque ao ver a apreensão nos olhos dela e finalmente sorriu. Não sabia o que dizer, então sua reação foi puxá-la para ele e beijá-la longamente, dando-lhe um forte abraço quando se separaram. Jyn ergueu a cabeça para olhá-lo. Cassian estava sorrindo de novo e lágrimas de alegria brilhavam em seus olhos. Então ela pode relaxar e sorrir de volta.

\- Jyn... Tem ideia de que acaba de me dar o dia mais feliz da minha vida?

\- Queria tanto assim ter um filho?

\- Nunca pensei muito nisso, depois que perdi meus pais e minha vida passou a ser lutar pela Aliança Rebelde, achei que nunca teria tempo, nem uma chance. Aí me mandaram ir atrás de você, e isso virou minha vida de cabeça pra baixo outra vez. E agora me sinto feliz por ter acontecido com você.

\- Obrigada, Cassian, por tudo.

Trocaram um novo sorriso e se beijaram de novo. Jyn deslizou os dedos pelo cristal kyber em seu pescoço, nesses momentos às vezes o cristal parecia ficar mais brilhante e Jyn pensava se não era apenas sua imaginação, mas ela podia sentir a Força, e sabia que Cassian sentia também. Entraram em casa antes que congelassem com o vento noturno e a água do mar que ainda restava neles.

******

\- Jyn! Querida, está me assustando!

\- O primeiro parto sempre é o mais complicado, havendo uma chance de 95% de ser muito demorado e doloroso como pudemos ver – o droid falou, em pé ao lado de Cassian.

\- Obrigado, K-2 – Cassian falou calmo e irônico – Me tranquilizou muito mesmo!

Quando se mudaram para a nova base da Aliança, Mon Mothma havia lhe entregado um chip que fora feito logo que K-2SO fora reprogramado. O chip estava ligado ao sistema do droid, e a cada três horas recebia atualizações dos dados processados por ele, o que tornou possível o recuperarem, inserindo o chip em outro robô sequestrado do Império, exatamente igual a K-2.

Jyn dera a luz a uma menina saudável apenas vinte minutos atrás e agora estava inconsciente. Mesmo aos nove meses de gravidez, ela insistia em comandar a base junto com Cassian, apesar dele fazer o impossível para que a esposa fizesse o mínimo possível de esforço. A comandante da base havia entrado em trabalho de parto enquanto comemoravam uma missão bem sucedida de conseguir novos aliados para a Rebelião num planeta distante dali. Cassian e K-2 haviam corrido às pressas com ela para casa. Com ajuda de algumas das mulheres que trabalhavam na base e que haviam se tornado boas amigas de Jyn, a pequena Hope nasceu quase oito horas depois, pouco antes do sol nascer. Cassian se recusara a sair do lado de Jyn, e lhe deu forças e a confortou durante cada segundo. A princesa Leia estava para visitar a base e coincidentemente havia chegado durante a madrugada, também ficando ao lado de Jyn.

\- Capitão – ela o chamou.

A princesa havia acabado de envolver a Hope num cobertor e a menina ainda chorava por ter sido afastada de sua mãe.

\- Segure sua criança, Jyn ficará bem.

Ele não sabia se Jyn ia ficar bem, mas o jeito da princesa falar era tão tranquilizador e confiante que conseguiu se acalmar um pouco, recebendo sua filha em seus braços pela primeira vez e ficando encantado. Hope parou de chorar no mesmo instante e um sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Cassian.

\- Veja, K-2... Como ela é bonita.

O droid olhou por cima do ombro de Cassian.

\- Eu não tenho conceitos sobre como definir a beleza humana, mas ela tem muitos traços de Jyn, apesar de ter os cabelos da cor dos seus.

\- Sim, parece muito com ela.

Hope era pequena, tinha cabelos castanhos escuros e algumas sardas se espalhavam por seu rosto, o que o levou imediatamente a fitar Jyn, para encontrar as mesmas sardas no rosto dela. E a preocupação voltou. A princesa e mais três mulheres estavam cuidando dela. Conversavam entre si dizendo que tinham certeza que Jyn estava bem, desmaiara de exaustão. E agora Leia insistia para que ela reagisse.

\- Jyn... Jyn, querida, abra os olhos para ver sua filha. Ela precisa de você, Cassian também – a princesa chamava baixinho alisando os cabelos ruivos de Jyn.

Cassian sentiu seu coração disparar quando os olhos verdes se abriram, um pouco confusos e muito cansados. Ela olhou para a princesa, que sorriu como resposta, e olhou em volta, procurando por Cassian e Hope. Viu o capitão de pé segurando sua filha, e K-2 atrás dele. Jyn sorriu.

\- Eu só posso imaginar o tipo de porcentagens horríveis que K-2 lhe deu enquanto eu estava inconsciente.

\- Ele não podia perder a chance.

\- Foi você que pediu sinceridade sobre o estado dela – o droid falou.

\- Não precisava ser “tão” sincero.

\- Há algumas coisas sobre as pessoas que eu nunca vou entender.

Todos no quarto riram.

\- Vamos deixá-los sozinhos um pouco – a princesa falou para o droid – Estaremos na sala se algo acontecer – ela disse a Cassian – Meus parabéns, Jyn, você provou mais uma vez ser muito forte.

Trocaram um sorriso e a princesa se levantou, indo na direção de Cassian, olhou mais uma vez para o rostinho de Hope e acariciou a cabecinha da bebê antes de sair junto com K-2 e as demais. Cassian sentou-se ao lado de Jyn e apenas se olharam por vários segundos.

\- Nunca mais faça isso comigo.

\- Desculpe.

Ele se inclinou com cuidado e beijou sua testa, olhando para a filha novamente, e a pequena abriu os olhinhos.

\- Jyn... Ela tem os seus olhos – falou com alegria.

Deitou a bebê nos braços de Jyn novamente e um grande sorriso surgiu nos lábios da rebelde, que beijou a cabecinha da filha carinhosamente.

\- Deita com a gente.

Cassian tirou suas botas e assim o fez. O casal olhava maravilhado para a pequena vida que haviam criado, deixando seus pensamentos voarem como tantas vezes àquela tarde na praia do planeta Terra, e novamente se sentiram vivos, sentiram a esperança enchê-los outra vez com a maior das provas de que um rastro de vida escapara da destruição em Scarif. Hope dormiu de novo acomodada nos braços de sua mãe. Cassian beijou a testa da pequena e depois encarou Jyn, trocaram um sorriso e depois um beijo. Jyn teve a mesma impressão de tantas vezes, do cristal Kyber em seu pescoço brilhar, como se a Força os felicitasse, como se a proteção de seus pais, há tanto tempo perdida, estivesse mais uma vez com ela.

\- Nós vamos ser muito felizes. Tanto quanto pudermos, apesar dessa guerra interminável, nós temos esperança – Cassian falou.

\- Sim, nossa Estrelinha, nossa pequena esperança.

Acariciavam juntos a cabeça da filha, que dormia calmamente.

\- Te amo muito, Cass.

\- Também te amo muito, Jyn.

Se beijaram demoradamente e Cassian a abraçou, permitindo que Jyn repousasse em seu ombro enquanto ele abraçava as duas e via Jyn cair no sono junto com Hope.


	10. Você está em casa

Cassian acordou com o apito de um monitor cardíaco e mãos cuidadosas em contato com sua pele. Abriu os olhos e reconheceu uma médica do centro médico de Yavin 4 o olhando. Ela retirou a máscara de oxigênio de seu rosto com delicadeza e dois droids médicos andavam pelo quarto monitorando o soro e o monitor cardíaco.

\- Capitão Andor. Como se sente? Tente falar.

Cassian estava confuso, mas conseguia respirar bem sem nenhuma dificuldade. Sua mente começou a lhe trazer as lembranças da missão, de Scarif, de...

\- Jyn...

Sua voz era apenas um sussurro, devido ao tempo sem uso.

\- Você foi o único sobrevivente encontrado. Foi retirado por um milagre em meio ao tsunami de Scarif. Seus ferimentos estão melhores e todos os ossos quebrados estão intactos. Faz seis dias que chegou aqui.

\- Jyn... - ele repetiu, agora com mais força na voz.

\- O paciente apresenta sinais de delírio - um dos droids falou.

\- Jyn é alguém que estava com você? Da sua tripulação?

\- Sou o único?

\- Sim - a mulher lhe respondeu com uma tristeza compreensiva em seus olhos.

Cassian fez força para se controlar e não se alterar, sabia que qualquer sinal de instabilidade física ou emocional seria mostrado no monitor cardíaco e seria motivo para uma sedação.

\- Preciso que nos diga se sente dor, se está respirando bem.

\- Me sinto bem, só fraco.

\- Isso vai passar. Você quer falar com alguém?

\- Mon Mothma.

A mulher assentiu e deixou o quarto com os droids. Sozinho, e após ter certeza que os três não voltariam tão cedo, Cassian se permitiu chorar. K-2, Chirrut, Baze, Bodhi... E agora Jyn. Ela estava segura e protegida em seus braços, então em algum momento do impacto com a destruição ele havia fechado os olhos e agora acordado em uma realidade que ela estava morta. E se não tivesse morrido no impacto? E se tivesse morrido sozinha, ferida e atordoada nas ondas mortais? Depois de passar a vida inteira sozinho, e de conhecer Jyn, que vivera do mesmo jeito que ele, mais do que não estar sozinho naquele momento, não queria deixar que ela morresse sozinha.

Bem podia ser um sonho. Para muitos Jyn Erso sequer existia e tudo tinha acontecido muito rápido. Mas a dor em seu peito era real. Jyn existira, Jyn lhe dera esperança, lhe dera um motivo para continuar vivo caso sobrevivessem a Scarif, mas havia sobrevivido sozinho. Então no silêncio, que era interrompido apenas pelo apito do monitor e pelo som baixo de seu choro, ele admitiu para si mesmo o que somente entendeu quando se beijaram no elevador.

\- Eu te amo, Jyn - murmurou em meio ao choro.

******

Jyn abriu os olhos. Estava num quarto pouco iluminado. Tentou levantar, mas se sentiu tonta. Olhou em volta, achando o lugar familiar. Não devia estar morta como esperava, pois certamente nem o céu nem o inferno tinham tal aparência. Se mexeu na cama a fim de avaliar suas condições físicas. Não sentia dor, só fraqueza. Sentou-se devagar e olhou pela pequena janela do quarto, vendo milhares de estrelas, então lembrou. Estava na Millennium Falcon. Han Solo era um amigo que fizera entre uma e outra andança solitária. Havia sido salva por um milagre em meio às ondas mortais da destruição em Scarif por uma nave de outra base da Aliança que fora enviada de repente na esperança de oferecer alguma ajuda ou pelo menos avaliar as perdas e o tamanho do desastre. Havia ouvido algo sobre a princesa Leia ser raptada após receber os planos, ter sido resgata por Han, e Luke Skywalker ter completado a missão da Rogue One de destruir a Estrela da Morte.

Jyn acordara seis dias depois em um centro médico, sozinha, já curada de todos os machucados e do braço quebrado. Sozinha... Era a primeira coisa que pensava todos os dias que acordava. K-2, Chirrut, Baze, Bodhi... E agora Cassian. O tinha seguro e firme em seu abraço, então o impacto da onda destrutiva contra os dois fora como levar um tiro de um blaster gigante, provavelmente quebrando o braço esquerdo de Jyn e a deixando inconsciente pouco tempo depois, quando ela já lembrava de estar sozinha e à beira de um afogamento.

\- Cassian... - sussurrou para si mesma, como fazia quase todas as manhãs desde que havia acordado.

E mais uma vez sentiu seus olhos arderem e logo lágrimas molhavam seu rosto outra vez. Cassian lhe dera força, havia acreditado nela quando mais ninguém o fez, tinha lhe dado esperança, lhe permitido sentir como se agora houvesse alguém para quem sempre voltar, e uma razão para desejar continuar viva caso sobrevivessem a Scarif. Não queria mostrar aquela dor a ninguém, por isso ela sempre chorava sozinha. Também não queria compartilhar com mais ninguém o sentimento que vinha escondendo até aquele beijo trocado no elevador. Jyn Erso continuaria sendo para os outros a rebelde audaciosa e forte capaz de lutar contra perigos bem maiores que sua pouca altura. Jyn não estava mais sozinha, e após fechar os olhos em meio às ondas havia acordado num mundo onde estava sozinha outra vez.

\- Eu te amo, Cass - falou para si mesma enquanto chorava baixinho.

******

\- Fizemos contato com a outra base, eles podem ter informações sobre outros possíveis sobreviventes além de você e das poucas naves que voltaram, mas é pouco provável. Depois de deixar a princesa e Luke Skywalker conosco, Han Solo partiu para outra base da Aliança em busca de informações. Eles ainda não sabem que alguém da Rogue One sobreviveu, mas tenho certeza que vão querer conhecer você quando souberem.

O capitão permaneceu em silêncio enquanto Mon Mothma falava.

\- Nós não vamos deixar que a Rogue One seja esquecida. Toda a Aliança Rebelde está grata pela missão que realizaram. Todos serão lembrados, especialmente Jyn. Foi um milagre conseguirem pegar você e saírem a tempo de não serem atingidos pela explosão. Cassian, deve haver algum motivo pra você ter sobrevivido, seja qual for. Você receberá alta amanhã cedo se estiver bem. Estarei lá fora esperando você.

Ele apenas assentiu em silêncio. A mulher podia notar a leve vermelhidão de choro recente em seus olhos, mas não falou nada a respeito. Apenas tomou a mão de Cassian nas suas e compartilharam um silêncio triste e compreensivo velando aqueles que haviam perdido.

******

\- Bom dia - Solo falou sem tirar os olhos dos controles da nave.

Chewbacca emitiu um ruído incompreensível, mas que Jyn já sabia que significava bom dia. Ela deu bom dia aos dois e trocou um sorriso com Chewbacca.

\- Como se sente hoje? Não conseguia andar sem dor até anteontem.

\- Melhor.

\- Por que a pressa pra chegar a Yavin 4? Podia ter esperado sua recuperação total na outra base. Foi um alívio encontrar você viva, mas nós também não estávamos com pressa.

\- Eu preciso saber algumas coisas antes de seguir em frente.

Han sabia. O companheiro dela estava morto. Muito provavelmente. Ele voltava à base de Yavin com a princesa quase no mesmo instante em que recebeu uma notícia não confirmada de que uma mulher jovem fora milagrosamente encontrada e resgatada numa chance em milhões das ondas mortais que engoliram Scarif, mas de quem se tratava não puderam dizer com certeza, uma vez que ela ainda se encontrava inconsciente. Tentando a sorte, Han e Chewbacca haviam viajado para a base em questão e encontrado Jyn no centro médico ainda desacordada. A probabilidade do mesmo ter acontecido ao capitão Cassian Andor era muito baixa. As duas bases andavam tentando estabelecer contato para falar do assunto, mas com o número de mortos já enorme e o de feridos aumentando a cada minuto, a conversa estava progredindo muito lentamente. Han deixara a princesa e Luke na base de Yavin 4 e se disponibilizara para confirmar a informação na outra base da Aliança, sem ter tempo de pedir informações pelo nome Cassian Andor no centro médico.

\- O que pretende fazer agora?

\- Eu não sei.

\- A Aliança é grata aos que lutam por ela, especialmente aos que oferecem a própria vida pra lutar por ela. Não vão desamparar você. Não precisa voltar pra aquela vida clandestina de antes, Jyn. Deve haver algo em que você possa ajudar – o piloto falou a olhando dessa vez, mas logo voltando a prestar atenção no comando da nave – Você passou a vida quase inteira sozinha, você viu a morte tentar te arrebatar, sozinha também. Acho que é uma boa hora pra essa condição sumir da sua vida.

\- Isso é relativo...

Han a olhou outra vez, mas ficou em silêncio justamente porque sabia a resposta, e se voltou novamente para a direção da nave. Sentia tristeza por Jyn, mas nada podia ser feito. Chewbacca se virou na cadeira para olhar a garota, emitindo um ruído de compaixão. Jyn o olhou de volta e deu um sorriso triste como agradecimento.

******

K-2SO fora reativado através de back ups e de outro droid sequestrado do Império, para a imensa alegria de Cassian, que chorou ao ver o robô ativado de novo, coisa que ele nunca iria entender, apesar de sentir uma grande satisfação por estar ao lado de Cassian outra vez.

O droid caminhava por entre os rebeldes que tentavam seguir em frente após os acontecimentos em Scarif. Amigos se reencontravam, quase enlouquecendo de alegria por estarem vivos, naves eram reparadas e preparadas para novas missões, pilotos e outras pessoas se misturavam no grande espaço aberto de onde as naves de Yavin 4 decolavam. Mas naquela manhã em especial havia uma agitação imensa. Ele ouvira Mon Mothma falar sobre a volta de uma grande e fantástica nave de um novo aliado da Aliança Rebelde, chamado Han Solo, que pouco tempo atrás salvara a princesa Leia de um sequestro, deixando-a em Yavin junto com Luke Skywalker, que fora o responsável por destruir a Estrela da Morte. O motivo da viagem dele no entanto era desconhecido para K-2, o que não lhe importava muito de qualquer maneira. A princesa Leia e Luke haviam visitado Cassian ao saberem que ele estava vivo, e lhe dado mil agradecimentos pela missão em Scarif. E depois feito o mesmo com K-2 quando fora ligado outra vez.

As horas correram e em outro momento que passava pelo local de pouso o robô imperial viu Mon Mothma e outros oficiais da Aliança recebendo um homem jovem acompanhado de um Wookie. Outras pessoas se aglomeraram no lugar, querendo ver o rosto do salvador da princesa e dos novos aliados. K-2 também jamais entenderia essa curiosidade louca e sem sentido dos humanos. Ele ficou ali, observando as pessoas irem e virem, pensando em fazer um relatório para Cassian, que estava em seus aposentos. O capitão andava constantemente triste e cabisbaixo, mesmo tento K-2 de volta, talvez aquilo o animasse. E não era raro ele despertar assustado no meio da noite desde que deixara o hospital, em algumas dessas noites gritando o nome de Jyn.

\- Eu podia chamar Cassian... O que?!

O droid viu pessoas indo e vindo e por um instante pensou se não haveria algum defeito em sua programação, mas logo perdeu de vista o que o alarmara. Andou de volta para dentro da base, intencionando procurar Cassian, mas encontrou os dois robôs falantes e felizes da Aliança no caminho.

\- O que há K-2SO? Parece estar no meio de uma missão urgente – C-3PO o questionou.

\- Preciso encontrar Cassian.

R2-D2 emitiu uma série de ruídos, sendo atentamente ouvido pelos outros dois.

\- O que? Você acha que ele viu algo errado?

\- Talvez apenas um defeito de programação – K-2 respondeu – Pode ser corrigido. Agora devo seguir.

Mas antes que o droid imperial desse meio passo, Cassian apareceu diante deles.

\- Fazendo amigos, K-2? Finalmente – Ele sorriu.

\- Acredita em fantasmas?

\- Que?! – Cassian respondeu como se o droid estivesse louco.

R2 novamente emitiu frases em ruídos e Cassian se esforçou para entender.

\- Defeito de que?

\- Ele estava agora mesmo falando sobre um possível defeito de programação – C-3 traduziu.

\- Não tem defeito, K-2. Eu mesmo reativei você e verifiquei tudo, saiu perfeito. E tenho certeza que não incluí nenhuma programação pra você começar a ver fantasmas.

\- O capitão Han Solo, da nave Millennium Falcon, chegou à base. Acompanhado de um Wookie.

\- Ouvi falar. Mon Mothma acha que seria bom conhecê-los, por isso eu vim quando notei a agitação de todo mundo.

\- Mas eu tive a forte impressão de ter visto Jyn lá fora.

Cassian ficou mudo e instantaneamente boquiaberto por vários segundos. Seu rosto ficou pálido e depois corado.

\- Está se sentindo bem, capitão Andor? – C-3 perguntou – Podemos chamar paramédicos.

\- K-2, isso não tem graça – ele falou com tristeza – Nós perdemos Jyn.

\- Eu por acaso tenho cara de droid comediante? Eu sei o que vi, vi com muita clareza, e as chances de eu realmente ter visto o que registrei em minha memória são de 98%.

\- Onde?! – Perguntou com a voz alterada devido às mil emoções que o atravessavam agora.

\- Vi entre a multidão de pessoas lá fora, usando roupas parecidas com as de sempre e com um lenço envolvendo a cabeça como daquela vez. E algo brilhava. Deve ser o colar do cristal kyber que ela nunca tira.

\- Ela viu você?!

\- Acredito que não.

\- Pra onde ela foi?

\- Não posso ter certeza, sumiu entre as pessoas.

\- Onde está Mon Mothma?

\- Foi receber os recém-chegados.

Cassian se apressou até o galpão de decolagem, procurando qualquer rosto familiar entre as pessoas, mas não viu Jyn. Mon Mothma, Leia e Luke conversavam com Han. Os demais estavam retomando suas atividades. Sabia que Mon Mothma estava esperando que ele aparecesse, mas sua mente havia travado em um único propósito agora, Jyn! Se ela estava na base, ele tinha que encontrá-la! Naquela manhã, sua vida teria um propósito novamente, ou acabaria de se perder. Então lembrou, Jyn sabia onde ficava seu quarto! Estivera lá uma vez para Cassian pegar algumas coisas antes de irem a Scarif. Ele não seguiu até a Millennium Falcon. Adentrou outra vez a base e correu pelas salas e corredores. Vendo de longe o comportamento anormal do capitão, Mon Mothma se aproximou dos três drois que olhavam o caminho por onde Cassian tinha sumido.

\- Há algo errado? – Ela perguntou a K-2 – Estávamos esperando por Cassian. O capitão Solo ficou muito feliz em saber que ele está vivo, e o queria aqui para contar algo importante.

\- Me diga... – K-2 se dirigiu à mulher – Acha que droids podem sofrer alucinações?

\- Como?! – Ela perguntou sem entender, olhando do droid imperial para os outros dois droids.

******

Jyn parou e respirou ofegante ao chegar na porta do quarto de Cassian. Tentou abri-la e conseguiu. Entrou e observou o lugar, do mesmo jeito da última vez. Um quarto simples, uma cama num canto da parede, guarda-roupa, um armário e uma mesa. O coração se apertou ao sentir o cheiro dele por todo o cômodo e seus olhos se inundaram novamente. Caminhou até a janela e afastou a cortina, querendo talvez ter a mesma visão de Cassian quando olhava por ela.

Cassian parou ofegante em frente à porta de seu quarto, estava aberta. De repente teve medo de dar o próximo passo. E se fosse apenas um engano de K-2? Se Jyn jamais tivesse estado ali? Se ele apenas tivesse esquecido a porta aberta ou algum intruso tivesse invadido seu quarto? Andou cauteloso até a porta. Ele tinha que fazer aquilo, e depois seguir em frente, com Jyn, ou carregando aquela tristeza para sempre, mas teria que seguir. Seu coração disparou de tal forma quando entrou no quarto que ficou involuntariamente mudo e atordoado, temendo que tivesse um ataque antes que pudesse tomar qualquer reação. Ela estava de costas, mas era definitivamente Jyn! O pouco tamanho, aquelas roupas, aquela mão sobre a cortina, ele podia reconhecê-la! Ela suspirou como se um peso enorme estivesse sobre seus ombros, ainda alheia à movimentação dele. Sim, era Jyn! Ele reconheceu sua voz naquele suspiro.

\- Jyn – chamou num sussurro.

Ela estremeceu e se virou assustada, deixando a cortina cobrir a janela outra vez. E apesar do quarto estar um pouco escuro agora, ela o reconheceu. Seus olhos verdes se arregalaram e depois se estreitaram cheios de lágrimas. Nenhuma palavra foi dita, no segundo seguinte estavam agarrados no abraço mais apertado de suas vidas até aquele dia. Jyn queria abraçá-lo também, mas Cassian a envolvia com tanta força que suas mãos estavam presas em seu peito. Ele escondeu o rosto em seu ombro e enquanto suas lágrimas molhavam a camisa dele, as dele molhavam o lenço que um segundo atrás estava envolvendo sua cabeça e agora caíra para os ombros.

\- Jyn, Jyn, Jyn.... – ele repetia como se não soubesse falar nenhuma outra coisa.

Afrouxou um pouco o aperto para permitir que ela o abraçasse também e o choro dos dois tornou-se um pouco mais desesperado. Cassian não queria soltá-la nunca mais, e o mesmo valia para ela. Os dois corações batiam numa velocidade assustadora um contra o outro. Cassian beijou seus cabelos, afagou suas costas, beijou seu rosto e logo tomou seus lábios nos seus. Jyn o envolveu pelo pescoço, sentindo-o puxá-la pela cintura, enquanto se beijavam com ainda mais amor do que no elevador. Mil minutos depois separaram-se, ainda trocando um selinho. Cassian beijou sua testa e a abraçou forte outra vez.

\- Jyn... Onde esteve?

Se afastaram o suficiente apenas para se olharem. Cassian secou suas lágrimas e ela fez o mesmo por ele.

\- Num centro médico em outra base. Achei que estivesse morto até encontrar a princesa e Luke no caminho até aqui.

\- Foi o que me disseram de você – respondeu enquanto acariciava o rosto dela.

\- E agora?

\- Agora...? Está intimada a integrar minha nova tripulação eternamente, Jyn Erso. E principalmente a minha vida.

\- O que eu poderia fazer em uma nave?

\- Você é boa com armas, é boa com sobrevivência em condições precárias, você vai aprender a pilotar, você vai aprender sobre droids e Yavin 4 agora é sua casa.

\- O que Mon Mothma e o conselho vão dizer disso?

\- Eu não vou aceitar não como resposta. Você também faz parte da Rogue One, tudo foi por você, e todos estão muito gratos.

\- Onde vou dormir quando estivermos em casa?

\- No nosso quarto, aqui.

Trocaram um sorriso e se uniram em outro abraço. Jyn riu baixinho ao sentir seus pés deixarem o chão, mas não por muito tempo quando Cassian a devolveu ao chão e seus olhos se fecharam outra vez ao se perderem em outro beijo.


	11. A confiança vem dos dois lados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lembrando que essa fic é uma coleção de one-shots com finais alternativos ou momentos que poderiam acontecer no futuro, e os capítulos podem ser lidos fora de ordem. Alguns capítulos podem estar conectados, deixo por conta da imaginação de cada um.

Jyn acordou com Cassian se mexendo ao seu lado. Piscou algumas vezes até focar o rosto dele na escuridão do quarto. Parecia perturbado. Ele apertava os olhos e inspirava fundo como se temesse algo. Jyn levou uma mão a seu rosto para acariciá-lo. Minutos depois o capitão abriu os olhos assustado e a encarou, mas Jyn não tinha ideia se ele estava completamente consciente.

\- Shhhh – a rebelde beijou sua testa, depois seus lábios, enquanto afagava seu cabelo – Está tudo bem. Estou aqui com você.

Jyn o envolveu com um braço. Cassian a abraçou de volta automaticamente e voltou a fechar os olhos enquanto ela ainda fazia movimentos suaves em seus cabelos, e antes mesmo de acordar realmente ele estava dormindo de novo, mas agora tranquilo. Jyn inspirou fundo e confortou-se sentindo as batidas do coração dele contra ela, desacelerando aos poucos do susto, e logo ela dormiu novamente.

******

Cassian acordou com um murmúrio baixo de choro ao seu lado. Abriu os olhos. Apenas a pouca luz que entrava pela janela de seu quarto, que agora também era o quarto de Jyn, na base de Yavin 4, iluminava a escuridão do local, mas ele era capaz de distinguir os móveis e o outro corpo ao lado do seu. Focou em seu rosto, ela continuava dormindo. Seu sono estava agitado e ela parecia ter calafrios. Cassian estendeu a mão para acender a lamparina deixada na cabeceira da cama, preocupado que ela estivesse sofrendo alguma recaída já que haviam deixado o hospital há apenas dois dias depois de passarem duas semanas lá se recuperando de Scarif. Ela chorou de novo em seu sono.

\- Jyn... – chamou baixinho.

De repente ela inspirou fundo como se tivesse se assustado e Cassian a puxou para ele.

\- Shhh… - sussurrou para ela ao beijar sua testa – Tudo bem, está tudo bem.

Os dedos de Jyn se fecharam nas costas de sua camisa, mostrando que estava acordada. Cassian podia sentir o movimento rápido de sua respiração devido ao susto. A abraçou até que ficasse mais calma e se afastou um pouco para olhá-la. Os olhos verdes ainda pareciam um pouco perdidos.

\- Estamos no nosso quarto, Jyn – falou para ela afastando as mechas de cabelo que caíam em seu rosto – Com o que sonhou?

\- Com tudo... Tem se tornado rotina ultimamente. Depois de passar a vida inteira sozinha parece que tudo que vem acontecendo não passa de um sonho. Meus sonhos têm me feito reviver minha vida toda... Como se dissessem que quando eu abrir os olhos tudo vai se dissolver e vou estar dormindo em alguma caverna ou lugar abandonado, ou fugindo de alguém como sempre.

Por um instante Cassian apenas a olhou de volta com a mais sincera compreensão em seus olhos castanhos.

\- Eu tenho revivido a tarde em Scarif. No último segundo eu sempre acordo. Depois de tudo que aconteceu acho que vamos ter que lidar com isso por um tempo.

Jyn sabia. Desde o hospital podia vê-lo despertar assustado de vez em quando. Acontecera na última noite, ela o havia abraçado e acariciado seu cabelo, de modo que ele dormiu de novo antes mesmo de despertar completamente.

\- Jyn... Por que se atravessou no fogo cruzado pra salvar aquela criança? Eu sempre quis perguntar.

\- Você o teria feito?

\- Sim, mas covardemente não fiz... Se eu estivesse mais perto e com menos chances de ser morto talvez. Mas você foi, mesmo sabendo que podia não voltar.

\- Quando eu vi aquela garotinha chorando eu voltei pra o dia em que meus pais se foram e me vi correndo pra fugir das naves e dos stormtroopers outra vez. Saw era gentil e paciente, mas eu passei vários dias chorando quando ia dormir sozinha toda noite. Eu não suportei a possibilidade de saber que mais uma criança ou uma mãe passaria por isso já tendo tantas nessa situação por culpa do Império.

Cassian abriu um leve sorriso. Seu respeito e admiração por Jyn cresciam cada vez mais. Quando a conhecera ele só pensava no quanto ela podia ser perigosa depois do que Mon Mothma lhe relatara antes de ele mesmo e K-2 a terem libertado. Depois a levara até Yavin 4 tentando entender como uma pessoa tão pequena tinha dado uma surra quase mortal em stormtroopers e aliados do Império, e cometido tantas ações praticamente criminosas sem nunca ser capturada até aquele momento. Depois, já na base, Cassian pensava na mesma coisa em que um outro oficial da Aliança havia questionado, se ela era confiável sem as algemas, e como intimidá-la para mantê-la sob controle. Mas Jyn Erso não se deixava intimidar. Quando Cassian havia caminhado até ela naquele dia, ainda algemada, a olhara de maneira fria e rígida, mas ao invés de demonstrar temor ela havia sustentado o olhar, quase como se o desafiasse para ver quem desviaria o olhar primeiro. E aos poucos ela havia mostrado a cada um deles o seu valor, e Cassian, o que estivera mais perto dela que qualquer outro, pode ver o que não enxergavam. Por trás de toda a audácia, força, gênio forte, teimosia e agressividade, Jyn Erso também era humana. Também guardava horrores em seu passado, uma infância perdida, dias solitários e também sentia medo e tristeza, apesar de nunca se deixar derrubar por nada disso.

Depois de quase morrerem em Scarif ela ainda tivera forças e raciocínio para ajudá-lo a pilotar a nave em que fugiam sob as instruções dele, em vista que ele mal podia se manter acordado, e depois que estavam seguros ela ainda encontrara forças sabe-se lá onde para deitá-lo no chão e ficar acordada cuidando dele e ter certeza que não estava morto. Em sua confusão mental entre a consciência e o desmaio, às vezes Cassian podia ouvi-la sofrer com o cansaço e a dor dos próprios ferimentos, mas ela continuava acordada, monitorando seu estado crítico da melhor forma de que era capaz com apenas um kit médico e um cobertor, pedindo que ele não a deixasse e que ficasse com ela, que os dois tinham que voltar a Yavin 4. Cassian perdera a consciência muitas vezes até chegarem à base, e até lá sabia que Jyn devia ter dormido muito pouco, quando a exaustão a forçava a fechar os olhos e ele podia sentir o calor dela deitada ao seu lado no chão. Ficou satisfeito e aliviado ao acordar no hospital com ela ao seu lado dias depois.

\- Cass... Acha que vai ficar tudo bem?

\- Defina tudo bem.

\- Nem sei. Que pergunta idiota eu fiz...

\- Não foi. Nós dois ainda estamos tão confusos que eu agradeço por K-2 insistir em bater na porta de manhã ou nos atrasaríamos pra tudo. Eu não sei, Jyn. Mas a Estrela da Morte se foi, você tem um cargo na Rebelião agora. Agora temos esperança, a Aliança tem uma chance. Depois de tantos anos e tantas vezes que escapei de morrer por um fio, eu parei de pensar tanto no futuro o tempo todo. Às vezes eu só quero que esteja tudo bem agora.

\- E está?

Cassian a olhou por algum tempo novamente, hipnotizado por seus olhos claros. Então lenta e carinhosamente ele selou seus lábios, depois voltando a olhá-la.

\- Está – ele lhe disse.

Jyn sorriu e segurou seu rosto com as mãos, o afagando de leve com o polegar. Ela devolveu o beijo e o olhou outra vez.

\- Então podíamos tentar dormir de novo.

\- Eu concordo.

Apesar das duas semanas no centro médico ainda estavam fracos e cansados. Cassian a puxou para cima dele, acomodando Jyn deitada em seu peito, a deixando numa ótima posição para abraçá-lo. Seus braços também a envolveram e sentiu a rebelde suspirar. Brincou com seus cabelos, agora soltos, enquanto murmurara para ela "você não está mais sozinha, estou aqui com você", até que o ritmo lento da respiração denunciou que ela dormia calmamente. Cassian sorriu e também fechou os olhos, logo dormindo com o peso acolhedoramente quente em cima dele.

**Capítulo 12 – Há muito tempo, em uma galáxia muito distante**

\- K-2, vá até em casa, ver como Hope está.

\- Os humanos ainda mantêm alta preocupação com uma criança de dez anos porque ficou em casa sozinha por alguns minutos. Eu tenho certeza que ela não explodiu a casa nem fez nada perigoso. Parece uma criança sensata, às vezes mais do que vocês dois. A não ser quando ela decide seguir os passos de Jyn.

\- Depois de treze anos você continua sendo incrivelmente doce e discreto – Jyn respondeu séria e sarcasticamente.

\- Minha programação é assim. E eu não vejo nenhum problema com ela. As chances de eu não ser um droid eficaz caso não fornecesse as reais probabilidades seriam de 99%.

\- K-2 – Cassian chamou – Eu sei que ela não explodiu a casa nem fez nada, mas, por favor, vá vê-la. Nós dois perdemos nossos pais muito cedo, Hope tem a nós e a você, e ela ama nós três. Enquanto pudermos manter nossos olhos nela, vamos fazer isso, mesmo se ela tiver vinte anos.

\- Não estou evitando a ordem, só opinando. Se você pediu, eu vou.

O casal observou o droid ir embora, fechando a porta atrás dele e os deixando completamente sozinhos na sala de onde comandavam as missões.

\- Não importa o quanto eu o atualize, ele nunca vai mudar...

\- Ele não seria o nosso k-2 se perdesse isso – Jyn respondeu – E é divertido encurralá-lo às vezes – ela sorriu.

Cassian riu baixinho e puxou a esposa pela cintura. Ela o enlaçou pelo pescoço e selou seus lábios num beijo doce e demorado. Com o passar dos segundos se abraçaram mais forte e agora as mãos de Cassian estavam em suas costas e atrás de sua cabeça, enquanto as dela repousavam em seu rosto. O beijo se aprofundou e quase esqueciam de que não eram um só. Quando ficavam sem ar se separaram brevemente e logo um dos dois iniciava um novo contato. Mesmo depois de treze anos que por segundos não haviam morrido em Scarif, ainda se amavam da mesma forma, na verdade ainda mais. Terminaram o beijo quando surgiu a necessidade extrema e urgente de oxigênio. Jyn fechou os olhos e repousou a cabeça no peito do capitão, o sentindo beijar o lado direito de sua testa e depois seus cabelos, e abraçá-la enquanto tomavam fôlego juntos.

\- Eu te amo – ele sussurrou.

\- Eu sei – ela respondeu baixinho com um sorriso.

Alguns minutos se passaram assim até ouvirem o som da porta sendo aberta e se afastaram. Hope entrou correndo e rindo. Os longos cabelos castanho escuros soltos, a alegria brilhando nos olhos verdes e o sorriso deixando o rostinho sardento ainda mais lindo. Ela correu para os dois. Cassian a pegou no meio da corrida, ouvindo a menina rir e a colocou nos braços, lhe dando um beijo na bochecha. Jyn fez o mesmo e trocou um sorriso com a filha.

\- O que é tão engraçado? – Cassian perguntou.

Hope apenas olhou para a porta aberta. Jyn e Cassian se entreolharam ao ouvir murmúrios de espanto dos outros rebeldes que caminhavam lá fora. Cassian colocou Hope no chão e pensava em sair para verificar o que se passava quando K-2 apareceu com uma fita cor de rosa amarrada na cabeça, com um laço na lateral, e corações de papel presos em sua armadura. O droid fechou a porta e não disse uma palavra, apenas ficou lá parado como se não houvesse nada de anormal, o que aumentava bastante o tom cômico da situação. Após alguns segundos de silêncio Cassian e Jyn tentaram, mas não conseguiram evitar uma série de gargalhadas. Quando conseguiram se controlar, K-2 tomou a palavra.

\- Eu fiz o que você mandou. Não vejo motivos para isso parecer engraçado, mas é melhor descolar esses recortes de mim antes que cause danos ao metal.

Cassian riu outra vez, indo retirar os seis corações de papel colados em K-2 e desamarrar a fita em sua cabeça.

\- Agora você pode me explicar como uma criança com menos de um metro e meio alcançou a cabeça de um droid com mais de dois metros?

\- Acho que sua preocupação era justificada, e minha opinião também. Ela escalou os móveis de novo e conseguiu me pegar num momento de sorte.

\- Hope – Jyn olhou séria para a filha – O que já dissemos sobre correr riscos sem necessidade?

\- Mas mamãe... Não vive dizendo que foram todos os riscos que você correu que te mantiveram viva por tanto tempo?

\- Torno a dizer que a criança é mais sensata que vocês nesse momento. E a julgar pelo passado acredito que Cassian esteja em melhor posição moral para repreendê-la.

\- No dia que você tiver um filho ou que eu te salvar de ser morto de novo nós conversamos sobre isso.

\- Meu corpo pode ser danificado, mas eu sou recuperável se meus arquivos de back up forem bem monitorados.

\- Treze anos se passaram, há novos meios de gerar compatibilidade de droids do Império com droids da Aliança. Podemos te colocar num droid menor do que Hope da próxima vez.

\- Cassian não deixaria você fazer isso. E sou muito mais útil desse tamanho.

\- E menor que eu ele não ia poder me levantar no alto. É tão divertido quando ele faz isso!

K-2 se calou quando Hope nitidamente quebrou o clima da discussão quando ele estava vencendo. Cassian tentou se conter, mas emitiu um riso baixo. Ele tinha que admitir que na maioria das vezes era divertido ver Jyn discutir com K-2. Ela era a pessoa que ele mais gostava de contrariar, por alguma razão não totalmente clara. Cassian pensava que a grande lealdade de K-2 podia fazê-lo se sentir traído por Cassian amar tanto Jyn. K-2 não podia compreender sentimentos humanos, mas sua lealdade era imbatível. E apesar de tudo ele sempre estava disposto a cuidar bem de Hope e até aprendera a tratar Jyn bem sem que Cassian o ordenasse a fazer isso.

\- Sua mãe tem razão nas duas coisas, querida – Cassian disse à pequena – Todos os riscos que corremos nos mantiveram vivos, mas nós fizemos isso porque não tínhamos escolha. Correr perigo sem que a situação exija pode não ser bom. E nós treinamos você quase todos os dias, você até já sabe usar um blaster pra necessidades extremas, não tem porque se arriscar escalando os móveis.

\- Tá bom – a menina falou um pouco chateada.

Não sabiam bem de onde Hope tinha aquele gosto por ficar em lugares altos, mas ambos viam isso como herança de suas próprias vidas. Mesmo com apenas dez anos Hope tinha o espírito nato de uma rebelde, que iria até o fim para lutar pela Rebelião e proteger os mais fracos, e a adrenalina que a tomava quando estava no alto só evidenciava isso. Ambos temiam pelo seu futuro, mas estavam lá para ela como seus pais nunca haviam estado para eles e acreditavam que a Força protegeria Hope, como sempre os protegeu.

\- É melhor irmos. Está tudo bem por hoje e vamos andar por algum tempo até chegarmos lá, Jyn.

\- Tem razão.

******

K-2 se mantinha à distância da água, apenas observando a família da areia. Cassian segurava a filha nos braços enquanto adentrava o mar, com Jyn os seguindo. A maré estava baixa àquela hora do dia e era o momento perfeito para aproveitar o lugar. Haviam se mudado para aquele planeta para comandar uma nova base da Aliança sete meses antes de Hope nascer e costumavam visitar a praia quando tinham algum tempo livre. Aquilo era sempre uma forma simbólica de se sentirem vivos e lembrarem de tudo que aconteceu até chegarem ali.

Os cabelos longos de Hope estavam presos em duas tranças, e já era incrivelmente parecida com Jyn, estava tão parecida com Jyn quando criança que a rebelde quase podia se ver de novo no dia em que toda a sua história começara quando tinha somente oito anos. Os três se sentaram na areia submersa. A água chegando quase à cintura de Cassian, um pouco mais alta em Jyn e Hope, mas nada arriscado. A água era clara, morna e agradável, como na praia que haviam visitado no planeta Terra no dia em que Jyn havia revelado que estava grávida. Haviam voltado lá mais duas vezes antes de deixarem o planeta.

\- Papai, porque toda vez que estamos aqui vocês olham tanto pro horizonte?

O casal se entreolhou. Sabiam que há tempos Hope desconfiava que havia algo que eles não contavam e que algum dia ela faria aquela pergunta. Estava na hora de responder.

\- Você lembra de como conheci seu pai?

\- Sim.

\- E do que lhe contamos sobre a Rogue One?

\- Sim. Vocês sempre falam da história da Rogue One, que escaparam por segundos de Scarif, mas o que a praia tem a ver com isso?

\- Você vai saber agora, Hope – Cassian lhe disse.

A criança encarou o pai, instantaneamente descobrindo que aquela história não era muito feliz, mas ela estava disposta a ouvir. Ela lembrava de terem lhe falado sobre Bodhi, era o piloto da Rogue One, ele tinha deixado o Império e se aliado à Aliança poucos dias antes. Chirrut e Baze eram os melhores amigos do mundo e Chirrut acreditava na Força mais do que qualquer Jedi. E junto com eles estavam seus pais. K-2 fora recuperado através de cópias de arquivos meses depois.

\- Antes de conseguirmos sair de Scarif, nós estávamos numa praia, parecida com essa – Cassian falou – Eu tinha sido atingido por um blaster, levado uma queda grande e até quebrado alguns ossos. Se não fosse sua mãe me ajudando a andar eu teria ficado na torre de onde transmitimos os dados.

\- Ele não aguentou mais ficar de pé quando chegamos na praia, e caiu. Eu também não aguentava mais andar e sentei na areia ao lado dele. Muitos soldados estavam caídos pra onde olhávamos, nossos e do Império, quase todos já sem vida. Não tinha nenhum jeito de sair dali. A Estrela da Morte apareceu no horizonte e uma onda gigante junto com ela, cheia de destroços. Quando o raio da Estrela da Morte se misturou com isso parecia que estávamos dentro de um forno quanto mais a onda se aproximava. Nós ficamos olhando porque não tinha mais nada a ser feito. O sol estava se pondo e deixava o mar dourado. Era lindo. Estávamos em paz, mas ver aquilo também foi muito triste. Nós nos abraçamos e esperamos tudo acabar. Mas quando faltava poucos metros pra onda chegar na praia uma nave abandonada foi arrastada pra perto de nós por algum milagre, talvez a Força. Eu morria de dor, mas me levantei com seu pai e conseguimos ir até ela. Nós entramos e conseguimos decolar no exato instante em que a água engoliu o lugar onde estávamos sentados.

\- Foi uma das visões mais lindas que tivemos, mas também foi a mais triste. Nós quase morremos mesmo assim. Eu desmaiei muitas vezes até chegarmos em Yavin 4 e ficamos semanas no hospital.

\- E porque continuam visitando a praia se é uma lembrança ruim?

\- Não é ruim, amor – Jyn lhe disse – Porque nos faz lembrar que ainda estamos vivos, e nos faz lembrar de nossos amigos.

\- Então é por isso que a primeira vez que foram numa praia foi num dia muito triste?

\- Sim. Um dia você vai saber o que realmente significa pra nós.

Hope ficou em silêncio, seu olhar distante denunciando que refletia a respeito do que acabara de ouvir.

\- Mas a primeira vez que você foi numa praia foi o dia mais feliz das nossas vidas – Cassian lhe disse querendo afastar os pensamentos da filha de qualquer possível tristeza.

\- Nem me lembro quando foi.

\- Não mesmo, porque foi no dia que sua mãe me disse que estávamos esperando você – o capitão falou com um sorriso.

\- Foi aqui?

\- Não – Jyn falou – Foi há muito tempo, numa galáxia muito, muito distante. Em um planeta lindo chamado Terra. Foi lá que nos escondemos por um tempo antes de virmos pra cá.

\- Queria conhecer esse planeta.

\- Quem sabe um dia? Você ainda vai crescer e viver muito – Cassian respondeu – Foi engraçado quando K-2 foi reativado e viu sua mãe grávida de cinco meses – parou sua narrativa por alguns segundos para rir – Ele me deu os parabéns sem emoção nenhuma como sempre, e uma das coisas que disse é que só esperava que mesmo que fosse menina não puxasse o temperamento de Jyn – concluiu entre gargalhadas, fazendo as duas rirem com ele – Mas a Força não atendeu ao desejo dele.

Riram outra vez e olharam brevemente para K-2, que continuava parado olhando os arredores da areia da praia, quase vazia, a não ser por eles e uma ou outra pessoa distante na água ou na faixa de areia. Levantaram-se e caminharam mais um pouco pela água. Minutos depois podiam quase se sentir naquele dia na Terra de novo, pois estavam correndo e rindo como se todos fossem crianças, jogando água uns nos outros.

\- Nunca vou entender porque os humanos gostam tanto de brincar na água. Se molham sem finalidade alguma, precisam tomar banho pra remover o sal da pele e trocar de roupa. Tanto trabalho pra se comportarem como droids mal programados dentro da água. Por mais que Cassian me explique, eu nunca vou entender – K-2 comentava para ele mesmo enquanto observava a família se divertir no mar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu revisei, mas se alguém viu algum erro que deixei passar, sinta-se à vontade para dizer nos comentários. No próximo capítulo a pequena Hope descobrirá mais sobre o passado da Rogue One. Continuem acompanhando! =D


	12. Há muito tempo, em uma galáxia muito distante

\- K-2, vá até em casa, ver como Hope está.

\- Os humanos ainda mantêm alta preocupação com uma criança de dez anos porque ficou em casa sozinha por alguns minutos. Eu tenho certeza que ela não explodiu a casa nem fez nada perigoso. Parece uma criança sensata, às vezes mais do que vocês dois. A não ser quando ela decide seguir os passos de Jyn.

\- Depois de treze anos você continua sendo incrivelmente doce e discreto – Jyn respondeu séria e sarcasticamente.

\- Minha programação é assim. E eu não vejo nenhum problema com ela. As chances de eu não ser um droid eficaz caso não fornecesse as reais probabilidades seriam de 99%.

\- K-2 – Cassian chamou – Eu sei que ela não explodiu a casa nem fez nada, mas, por favor, vá vê-la. Nós dois perdemos nossos pais muito cedo, Hope tem a nós e a você, e ela ama nós três. Enquanto pudermos manter nossos olhos nela, vamos fazer isso, mesmo se ela tiver vinte anos.

\- Não estou evitando a ordem, só opinando. Se você pediu, eu vou.

O casal observou o droid ir embora, fechando a porta atrás dele e os deixando completamente sozinhos na sala de onde comandavam as missões.

\- Não importa o quanto eu o atualize, ele nunca vai mudar...

\- Ele não seria o nosso k-2 se perdesse isso – Jyn respondeu – E é divertido encurralá-lo às vezes – ela sorriu.

Cassian riu baixinho e puxou a esposa pela cintura. Ela o enlaçou pelo pescoço e selou seus lábios num beijo doce e demorado. Com o passar dos segundos se abraçaram mais forte e agora as mãos de Cassian estavam em suas costas e atrás de sua cabeça, enquanto as dela repousavam em seu rosto. O beijo se aprofundou e quase esqueciam de que não eram um só. Quando ficavam sem ar se separaram brevemente e logo um dos dois iniciava um novo contato. Mesmo depois de treze anos que por segundos não haviam morrido em Scarif, ainda se amavam da mesma forma, na verdade ainda mais. Terminaram o beijo quando surgiu a necessidade extrema e urgente de oxigênio. Jyn fechou os olhos e repousou a cabeça no peito do capitão, o sentindo beijar o lado direito de sua testa e depois seus cabelos, e abraçá-la enquanto tomavam fôlego juntos.

\- Eu te amo – ele sussurrou.

\- Eu sei – ela respondeu baixinho com um sorriso.

Alguns minutos se passaram assim até ouvirem o som da porta sendo aberta e se afastaram. Hope entrou correndo e rindo. Os longos cabelos castanho escuros soltos, a alegria brilhando nos olhos verdes e o sorriso deixando o rostinho sardento ainda mais lindo. Ela correu para os dois. Cassian a pegou no meio da corrida, ouvindo a menina rir e a colocou nos braços, lhe dando um beijo na bochecha. Jyn fez o mesmo e trocou um sorriso com a filha.

\- O que é tão engraçado? – Cassian perguntou.

Hope apenas olhou para a porta aberta. Jyn e Cassian se entreolharam ao ouvir murmúrios de espanto dos outros rebeldes que caminhavam lá fora. Cassian colocou Hope no chão e pensava em sair para verificar o que se passava quando K-2 apareceu com uma fita cor de rosa amarrada na cabeça, com um laço na lateral, e corações de papel presos em sua armadura. O droid fechou a porta e não disse uma palavra, apenas ficou lá parado como se não houvesse nada de anormal, o que aumentava bastante o tom cômico da situação. Após alguns segundos de silêncio Cassian e Jyn tentaram, mas não conseguiram evitar uma série de gargalhadas. Quando conseguiram se controlar, K-2 tomou a palavra.

\- Eu fiz o que você mandou. Não vejo motivos para isso parecer engraçado, mas é melhor descolar esses recortes de mim antes que cause danos ao metal.

Cassian riu outra vez, indo retirar os seis corações de papel colados em K-2 e desamarrar a fita em sua cabeça.

\- Agora você pode me explicar como uma criança com menos de um metro e meio alcançou a cabeça de um droid com mais de dois metros?

\- Acho que sua preocupação era justificada, e minha opinião também. Ela escalou os móveis de novo e conseguiu me pegar num momento de sorte.

\- Hope – Jyn olhou séria para a filha – O que já dissemos sobre correr riscos sem necessidade?

\- Mas mamãe... Não vive dizendo que foram todos os riscos que você correu que te mantiveram viva por tanto tempo?

\- Torno a dizer que a criança é mais sensata que vocês nesse momento. E a julgar pelo passado acredito que Cassian esteja em melhor posição moral para repreendê-la.

\- No dia que você tiver um filho ou que eu te salvar de ser morto de novo nós conversamos sobre isso.

\- Meu corpo pode ser danificado, mas eu sou recuperável se meus arquivos de back up forem bem monitorados.

\- Treze anos se passaram, há novos meios de gerar compatibilidade de droids do Império com droids da Aliança. Podemos te colocar num droid menor do que Hope da próxima vez.

\- Cassian não deixaria você fazer isso. E sou muito mais útil desse tamanho.

\- E menor que eu ele não ia poder me levantar no alto. É tão divertido quando ele faz isso!

K-2 se calou quando Hope nitidamente quebrou o clima da discussão quando ele estava vencendo. Cassian tentou se conter, mas emitiu um riso baixo. Ele tinha que admitir que na maioria das vezes era divertido ver Jyn discutir com K-2. Ela era a pessoa que ele mais gostava de contrariar, por alguma razão não totalmente clara. Cassian pensava que a grande lealdade de K-2 podia fazê-lo se sentir traído por Cassian amar tanto Jyn. K-2 não podia compreender sentimentos humanos, mas sua lealdade era imbatível. E apesar de tudo ele sempre estava disposto a cuidar bem de Hope e até aprendera a tratar Jyn bem sem que Cassian o ordenasse a fazer isso.

\- Sua mãe tem razão nas duas coisas, querida – Cassian disse à pequena – Todos os riscos que corremos nos mantiveram vivos, mas nós fizemos isso porque não tínhamos escolha. Correr perigo sem que a situação exija pode não ser bom. E nós treinamos você quase todos os dias, você até já sabe usar um blaster pra necessidades extremas, não tem porque se arriscar escalando os móveis.

\- Tá bom – a menina falou um pouco chateada.

Não sabiam bem de onde Hope tinha aquele gosto por ficar em lugares altos, mas ambos viam isso como herança de suas próprias vidas. Mesmo com apenas dez anos Hope tinha o espírito nato de uma rebelde, que iria até o fim para lutar pela Rebelião e proteger os mais fracos, e a adrenalina que a tomava quando estava no alto só evidenciava isso. Ambos temiam pelo seu futuro, mas estavam lá para ela como seus pais nunca haviam estado para eles e acreditavam que a Força protegeria Hope, como sempre os protegeu.

\- É melhor irmos. Está tudo bem por hoje e vamos andar por algum tempo até chegarmos lá, Jyn.

\- Tem razão.

******

K-2 se mantinha à distância da água, apenas observando a família da areia. Cassian segurava a filha nos braços enquanto adentrava o mar, com Jyn os seguindo. A maré estava baixa àquela hora do dia e era o momento perfeito para aproveitar o lugar. Haviam se mudado para aquele planeta para comandar uma nova base da Aliança sete meses antes de Hope nascer e costumavam visitar a praia quando tinham algum tempo livre. Aquilo era sempre uma forma simbólica de se sentirem vivos e lembrarem de tudo que aconteceu até chegarem ali.

Os cabelos longos de Hope estavam presos em duas tranças, e já era incrivelmente parecida com Jyn, estava tão parecida com Jyn quando criança que a rebelde quase podia se ver de novo no dia em que toda a sua história começara quando tinha somente oito anos. Os três se sentaram na areia submersa. A água chegando quase à cintura de Cassian, um pouco mais alta em Jyn e Hope, mas nada arriscado. A água era clara, morna e agradável, como na praia que haviam visitado no planeta Terra no dia em que Jyn havia revelado que estava grávida. Haviam voltado lá mais duas vezes antes de deixarem o planeta.

\- Papai, porque toda vez que estamos aqui vocês olham tanto pro horizonte?

O casal se entreolhou. Sabiam que há tempos Hope desconfiava que havia algo que eles não contavam e que algum dia ela faria aquela pergunta. Estava na hora de responder.

\- Você lembra de como conheci seu pai?

\- Sim.

\- E do que lhe contamos sobre a Rogue One?

\- Sim. Vocês sempre falam da história da Rogue One, que escaparam por segundos de Scarif, mas o que a praia tem a ver com isso?

\- Você vai saber agora, Hope – Cassian lhe disse.

A criança encarou o pai, instantaneamente descobrindo que aquela história não era muito feliz, mas ela estava disposta a ouvir. Ela lembrava de terem lhe falado sobre Bodhi, era o piloto da Rogue One, ele tinha deixado o Império e se aliado à Aliança poucos dias antes. Chirrut e Baze eram os melhores amigos do mundo e Chirrut acreditava na Força mais do que qualquer Jedi. E junto com eles estavam seus pais. K-2 fora recuperado através de cópias de arquivos meses depois.

\- Antes de conseguirmos sair de Scarif, nós estávamos numa praia, parecida com essa – Cassian falou – Eu tinha sido atingido por um blaster, levado uma queda grande e até quebrado alguns ossos. Se não fosse sua mãe me ajudando a andar eu teria ficado na torre de onde transmitimos os dados.

\- Ele não aguentou mais ficar de pé quando chegamos na praia, e caiu. Eu também não aguentava mais andar e sentei na areia ao lado dele. Muitos soldados estavam caídos pra onde olhávamos, nossos e do Império, quase todos já sem vida. Não tinha nenhum jeito de sair dali. A Estrela da Morte apareceu no horizonte e uma onda gigante junto com ela, cheia de destroços. Quando o raio da Estrela da Morte se misturou com isso parecia que estávamos dentro de um forno quanto mais a onda se aproximava. Nós ficamos olhando porque não tinha mais nada a ser feito. O sol estava se pondo e deixava o mar dourado. Era lindo. Estávamos em paz, mas ver aquilo também foi muito triste. Nós nos abraçamos e esperamos tudo acabar. Mas quando faltava poucos metros pra onda chegar na praia uma nave abandonada foi arrastada pra perto de nós por algum milagre, talvez a Força. Eu morria de dor, mas me levantei com seu pai e conseguimos ir até ela. Nós entramos e conseguimos decolar no exato instante em que a água engoliu o lugar onde estávamos sentados.

\- Foi uma das visões mais lindas que tivemos, mas também foi a mais triste. Nós quase morremos mesmo assim. Eu desmaiei muitas vezes até chegarmos em Yavin 4 e ficamos semanas no hospital.

\- E porque continuam visitando a praia se é uma lembrança ruim?

\- Não é ruim, amor – Jyn lhe disse – Porque nos faz lembrar que ainda estamos vivos, e nos faz lembrar de nossos amigos.

\- Então é por isso que a primeira vez que foram numa praia foi num dia muito triste?

\- Sim. Um dia você vai saber o que realmente significa pra nós.

Hope ficou em silêncio, seu olhar distante denunciando que refletia a respeito do que acabara de ouvir.

\- Mas a primeira vez que você foi numa praia foi o dia mais feliz das nossas vidas – Cassian lhe disse querendo afastar os pensamentos da filha de qualquer possível tristeza.

\- Nem me lembro quando foi.

\- Não mesmo, porque foi no dia que sua mãe me disse que estávamos esperando você – o capitão falou com um sorriso.

\- Foi aqui?

\- Não – Jyn falou – Foi há muito tempo, numa galáxia muito, muito distante. Em um planeta lindo chamado Terra. Foi lá que nos escondemos por um tempo antes de virmos pra cá.

\- Queria conhecer esse planeta.

\- Quem sabe um dia? Você ainda vai crescer e viver muito – Cassian respondeu – Foi engraçado quando K-2 foi reativado e viu sua mãe grávida de cinco meses – parou sua narrativa por alguns segundos para rir – Ele me deu os parabéns sem emoção nenhuma como sempre, e uma das coisas que disse é que só esperava que mesmo que fosse menina não puxasse o temperamento de Jyn – concluiu entre gargalhadas, fazendo as duas rirem com ele – Mas a Força não atendeu ao desejo dele.

Riram outra vez e olharam brevemente para K-2, que continuava parado olhando os arredores da areia da praia, quase vazia, a não ser por eles e uma ou outra pessoa distante na água ou na faixa de areia. Levantaram-se e caminharam mais um pouco pela água. Minutos depois podiam quase se sentir naquele dia na Terra de novo, pois estavam correndo e rindo como se todos fossem crianças, jogando água uns nos outros.

\- Nunca vou entender porque os humanos gostam tanto de brincar na água. Se molham sem finalidade alguma, precisam tomar banho pra remover o sal da pele e trocar de roupa. Tanto trabalho pra se comportarem como droids mal programados dentro da água. Por mais que Cassian me explique, eu nunca vou entender – K-2 comentava para ele mesmo enquanto observava a família se divertir no mar.


	13. Momentos

A janela entreaberta permitia que a brisa suave e agradável da noite adentrasse o quarto. O casal estava acomodado em sua cama, Jyn deitada sobre Cassian enquanto ele acariciava suas costas e seus cabelos. Uma das mãos dela descansava em seu ombro esquerdo, a outra afagava seu rosto.

\- Vou sentir saudades de ficar assim com você nos próximos meses.

\- Vai valer a pena, Estrelinha. E vai passar tão rápido que nem vamos sofrer tanto.

Jyn riu.

\- Galen se for menino.

\- E Hope se for menina.

Cassian estendeu uma das mãos para puxar o lençol sobre eles e voltou a fazer carinho nela. Jyn fechou os olhos e logo sua respiração mostrou que ela dormia. O peso dela sobre ele era leve e não o incomodava. Apesar de já ter ganhado um pouco de peso com dois meses de gravidez, Jyn ainda era uma pessoa pequena e baixinha. Esse pensamento sempre o fazia rir, pensar em como alguém daquele tamanho conseguia sozinha dar uma surra em vários stormtroopers e aliados do Império ao mesmo tempo. Beijou os cabelos castanhos claros e acariciou o rosto adormecido.

\- Eu te amo, Jyn – sussurrou antes de dormir.

******

Após seis meses escondidos, em recuperação e enquanto a Aliança Rebelde se certificava de não ter sobrado ninguém vivo que pudesse identificá-los para o Império, Cassian e Jyn finalmente estavam acomodados na nova base da Aliança que seria comandada por eles, ainda que continuassem saindo em missões de vez em quando. K-2SO havia sido reativado por Cassian no dia anterior. E após o capitão chorar emocionado ao rever o amigo “vivo” outra vez, coisa que K-2 nunca iria entender, apesar de sentir uma imensa satisfação por estar aos cuidados de Cassian novamente, os dois e Jyn conversaram por horas sobre os últimos seis meses e o que aconteceu em Scarif. O robô não tinha emoções, mas foi capaz de sentir-se incomodado ao notar a tristeza nos olhos dos dois humanos. Mas havia algo que não estavam lhe contanto. Ao contestar Cassian horas depois, o capitão lhe disse apenas que contaria em breve. Então tentou encurralar Jyn para descobrir o que incomodava Cassian, mas só conseguiu mais uma conversa cheia de farpas irônicas trocadas com a rebelde, e no final ela sorriu e disse que sentira falta daquilo. Como alguém podia sentir falta de algo desagradável? Os humanos eram muito estranhos.

Apesar de enciumado, K-2 não ficou surpreso ao descobrir que agora os dois moravam, dormiam, trabalhavam, se alimentavam e faziam tudo juntos. Não viu problemas em ser expulso do quarto rapidamente quando ia falar com Cassian durante a noite, ele nunca ficava o tempo todo com Cassian mesmo. Normalmente enquanto o capitão dormia ele estava comandando a nave ou trabalhando em alguma coisa na base ou traçando probabilidades. O planeta em que estavam agora tinha uma aparência bem mais amistosa que Yavin 4. Havia grama verde ao redor da base e algumas inspeções provaram que as áreas em volta eram seguras para transitar. Às vezes depois de alguma missão Cassian e Jyn saíam da base para caminhar do lado de fora, longe da base, das casas onde ficavam todos os que trabalhavam ali, longe dos olhos de todos, apenas eles. Às vezes K-2 ia com eles. O droid desconfiou ainda mais que havia algo que não lhe contavam quando as mulheres que trabalhavam com Jyn começaram a demonstrar cuidado excessivo com ela, e ao observar o casal de longe, deitados na grama em uma manhã ensolarada. Jyn apoiava pelo menos metade de seu peso sobre Cassian, e os dois estavam rindo um para o outro como dois idiotas. No próximo instante Jyn se inclinava sobre Cassian e eles estavam se beijando e levando suas mãos para se unirem em um abraço. Horas mais tarde o robô tentou conversar com o capitão quando estavam em casa.

\- Cassian.

\- O que?

\- Por que tanta enrolação? Eu sei o que está acontecendo.

\- Do que está falando?

\- Você e Jyn, eu os vi do lado de fora da base brevemente. Embora eu não entenda porque, desde que partimos para Scarif calculo que a probabilidade disso acontecer era de 90%. E seis meses e poucas semanas foram mais que suficientes pra isso.

\- Eu achei que você já tivesse notado.

\- E porque me disse que falaríamos depois?

\- Eu e Jyn estávamos pensando em como te dizer.

\- Não precisam mais dizer, eu já sei.

\- Não é isso.

\- O que seria então? Por que só não diz e pronto? Não importa como.

\- Você sabe estragar o clima – Jyn comentou entrando na cozinha, mas com um sorriso.

\- Eu sou um droid, não tenho emoções.

O casal ficou quieto enquanto o droid observava Jyn em silêncio. K-2 não podia gerar expressões faciais uma vez que era um droid, mas Cassian julgaria que ele estava surpreso ou no mínimo curioso. Era a primeira vez que ele via Jyn usando um vestido, embora ela continuasse usando as botas pesadas de sempre. O tecido era leve e de um tom bege, com mangas que iam até os cotovelos e a saia chegava até um pouco abaixo dos joelhos. Mas não foi nada disso que chamou a atenção de K-2, ela parecia ter ganhado peso, o que fez o droid deduzir imediatamente o que podia estar acontecendo. Por que os humanos eram tão tímidos para revelar essas coisas? Nos dias anteriores Jyn se mantinha usando suas roupas de sempre, o que sempre consistia em pelo menos duas camadas de tecido, dificultando a percepção de qualquer alteração física.

\- Nós não sabemos o que você vai achar disso e sei que nunca tivemos muito contato com crianças – Cassian falou para o droid enquanto sentava em uma das cadeiras.

Jyn sentou ao lado dele e o droid percebeu que por baixo da mesa eles estavam de mãos dadas. Simplesmente esperou qualquer que fosse a situação que seu comandante queria comunicar.

\- E isso pode nos manter longe de algumas missões de vez em quando – Jyn falou.

\- O que crianças poderiam ter a ver com as missões? Começo a pensar que minhas deduções estão corretas.

\- Kay... Jyn está grávida.

\- Acabei de notar. Há quanto tempo?

\- Quase três meses pelas nossas contas. Desde que deixamos o planeta Terra.

\- Por isso o cuidado excessivo das outras rebeldes com ela. Por que adiou tanto? Podiam ter simplesmente me dito e pronto.

\- Você sabe mesmo como acabar com a mágica das coisas – Cassian riu, afinal o droid não tinha culpa.

\- Como vamos lidar com isso?

\- Vamos evitar missões perigosas e fazer o possível pra que Jyn não precise se esforçar tanto até o bebê nascer. Confesso que depois disso é um mistério pra nós também. Só vamos viver um dia de cada vez.

\- Acha mesmo que Jyn vai ficar quieta durante mais seis meses e uma semana? Se a criança for parecida com ela vai nascer sabendo atirar com um blaster e agredir qualquer um de quem ela não goste.

Cassian tentou, mas não conseguiu se segurar e emitiu um risinho enquanto Jyn o olhava sem saber se ficava irritada ou se ria junto com ele. Não podia discordar totalmente.

\- Não preciso ficar em repouso constante o tempo todo, só evitar atividades que exijam muito esforço físico conforme o tempo passa. E depois de dois meses posso aos poucos retomar minha rotina normal.

\- É estranho para mim dizer isso, mas se vocês estão felizes eu também estou. Isso vai ser bom, Cassian?

\- Maravilhoso, Kay! – Ele respondeu sorridente.

\- Parabéns aos dois.

\- É esquisito ver você falar como um humano – Jyn o alfinetou, mas ela estava feliz.

Cassian começava a pensar que aquilo tinha virado uma espécie de saudação entre eles. K-2 alfinetava todo mundo, mas Jyn era seu alvo favorito porque sua extrema lealdade a Cassian o fazia se sentir um pouco traído por o capitão amá-la tanto, mas desde que fora reativado ele vinha aprendendo a respeitá-la sem que sequer Cassian pedisse por isso. E Jyn sempre o alfinetava de volta, mas raramente podia-se ver raiva em seus olhos verdes, ela parecia encarar isso como um passa tempo divertido.

\- Como eu posso ser útil diante da nova situação?

\- Você pode ajudar Jyn a carregar coisas pesadas quando eu não estiver por perto e até ajudá-la a andar daqui alguns meses. Ela vai dizer quando precisar de ajuda.

\- E quando a criança nascer?

\- Isso ainda vai demorar. Nem mesmo nós dois sabemos como lidar com isso ainda, vamos conciliar depois que o bebê nascer – Cassian lhe disse.

\- Tudo vai se desenrolar naturalmente, você não precisa ficar processando dados sobre isso se ainda não aconteceu. Eu vou continuar trabalhando normalmente até quando eu puder, só vou precisar de ajuda de vez em quando.

\- Está na minha programação calcular tudo nos mínimos detalhes antecipadamente. Mas vou tentar seguir sua lógica. Há algo mais a ser dito?

\- Não – Cassian respondeu.

O droid ia se retirar, mas deu meia volta e encarou os dois outra vez.

\- Eu nunca imaginei que fosse ver isso acontecer tão cedo, Cassian. Guerras contra o Império e a necessidade constante de missões perigosas não deixam espaços de tempo descentes para que novas famílias surjam. Provavelmente você terá uma filha em uma base segura, isso é bom.

\- Filha?

\- Como pode saber que é menina? – Jyn perguntou.

\- Estou com Cassian há tempo suficiente para ter feito uma análise sobre sua genética familiar de acordo com as narrativas dele. Há 75% de chances de que tenham gerado uma menina – o droid disse simplesmente antes de se retirar.

Jyn e Cassian se entreolharam, curiosos para saber dali a seis meses se K-2 estava certo. Cassian se atentou a uma pequena marca branca perto do joelho direito de Jyn, uma cicatriz, mais uma. Bem pequena, mas fora um ferimento profundo suficiente para deixar uma marca. Eles tinham tantas que ainda estavam perguntando um ao outro sobre suas origens de vez em quando. Jyn fitou o ponto que ele olhava e o encarou.

\- Todo mundo olha nossas várias cicatrizes e pensam que todas foram feitas em combate, sem sequer lembrarem que tivemos uma infância antes de tudo ser roubado de nós.

\- Então tem essa desde criança?

\- Eu tinha cinco anos. Estava pulando em cima da minha cama e caí justamente em cima de uma nave de brinquedo que minha mãe tinha feito pra mim com sucata. A nave não se danificou muito, mas me deixou uma marca. Doeu muito na hora, eu fiquei assustada quando começou a sangrar, mas meu pai me segurou e minha mãe cuidou de mim. Fiquei dois dias sem conseguir andar direito, foi mais profundo do que me pareceu na hora. Mamãe ficou preocupada porque foi ela que fez a nave, mas a culpa foi toda minha, não era um brinquedo perigoso. Eu ainda brinquei com aquela nave por dois anos até ela se desgastar. E você, Cass? O que tem pra se lembrar dos últimos anos que tivemos?

O capitão sorriu ao se lembrar.

\- Eu tinha sete anos. Gostava de me esconder. Meus pais sempre diziam que se eu visse stormtroopers eu devia me esconder e fugir. Embora isso não tenha adiantado nada quando aconteceu, eu só pude correr e me afastar enquanto meus pais eram mortos e nossa casa pegava fogo. Um dia eu estava correndo e me escondendo atrás de pedras e caixotes atrás da nossa casa, mas eu pisei em falso quando fui correr de um caixote pra trás de uma pedra e caí. Consegui aparar minha queda usando as mãos, mas machuquei feio meu braço em um galho seco no chão.

Cassian ergueu o braço direito e Jyn pode ver ao lado de sua mão uma marca pequena como se a pele tivesse sido riscada, num tom um pouco mais escuro que a pele em volta. Jyn já tinha sentido aquela cicatriz, mas ainda não tinha perguntado sobre ela e pensava em fazê-lo na primeira oportunidade.

\- Pequena, mas doeu muito. Minha mãe me abraçou e meu pai cuidou de mim. Eu nunca vou esquecer a tristeza nos olhos dos dois quando eu disse o que estava fazendo. Mas os dois me abraçaram naquele dia e ficamos assim por vários minutos. Foi um dos nossos melhores momentos. No final das contas eu fico feliz que o bacta deixe algumas cicatrizes de vez em quando.

\- Eu também.

******

\- Se sente bem, Jyn?

\- Sim – a rebelde respondeu com um sorriso iluminado – Depois que o bebê nasce o mal estar desaparece.

\- Isso é bom – o droid respondeu enquanto a observava – Os droids médicos nos alertaram que você poderia sentir dor por alguns dias.

\- Não sinto mais nenhuma desde ontem.

Ela estava sentada na cama com as pernas estendidas enquanto amamentava a pequena Hope de cinco dias. A toalha que cobria Jyn deixava apenas os pezinhos da bebê visíveis. Ela os agitava de vez em quando em movimentos sem muita coordenação e K-2 observava curioso, bem como havia demonstrado interesse em monitorar e gravar dados sobre a evolução da gravidez de Jyn, ainda mais quando aos cinco meses o bebê começou a se mexer.

\- Até os três meses de vida ela não vai ter muito controle sobre os próprios movimentos. Foi o que um dos droids médicos me disse.

\- Ela parece muito com você.

Jyn tomou algum tempo refletindo se aquilo era ou não uma indireta, e apenas riu, deixando o pensamento de lado.

\- Cassian também disse isso. Por que ficou tão interessado em gravar dados? Só te instruímos a me ajudar.

\- Cassian disse que eu deveria ter total atenção e cuidado sobre você quando ele não estivesse e gravar informações facilitou o processo. Caso isso venha a acontecer outra vez no futuro, as informações podem ser úteis.

K-2 deixou o quarto e poucos minutos depois Cassian entrou. Sentou ao lado de Jyn e sorriram um para outro antes de trocarem um beijo rápido. Após Hope ser alimentada, Jyn deixou que Cassian a segurasse. Os olhinhos verdes da bebê fitavam os pais com curiosidade. Sardas adornavam seu rosto, assim como o de Jyn, ela poderia ser o clone perfeito de Jyn, a não ser pela cor dos cabelos, castanhos como os de Cassian.

\- Ela é linda – ele dizia pela milésima vez, maravilhado – Tão linda quanto a mãe.

\- E tão graciosa e doce quanto o pai.

Cassian a beijou outra vez e Jyn deitou em seu ombro. Daquele jeito ficaram por longos minutos observando Hope até a pequena dormir outra vez.

******

Cassian correu entre as pessoas que se espalhavam na área de decolagem da base da Aliança que era comandada por ele e por Jyn, seguindo na direção da nave que acabara de pousar. A jovem de olhos verdes sorriu ao vê-lo e correu em sua direção. Cassian a segurou num abraço apertado cheio de saudade, embora ela só tivesse ficado três semanas fora numa missão. Beijou sua bochecha e se afastou para olhá-la, mas ela foi a primeira a falar.

\- Onde estão mamãe e Galen?

\- Vindo. Ela ficou dando ordens finais e me mandou vir primeiro. Galen estava dormindo naquela poltrona que tem na sala de comando.

Hope sorriu, lembrando-se de quando ela tinha seis anos e ainda não tinha muita ideia do que significava a Aliança. Agora com vinte dois era uma das mais jovens a pilotar as naves e se saía tão bem em combate quanto seus pais.

\- Se não fosse a cor do seu cabelo e se eu não soubesse que Jyn está lá dentro eu teria confundido você com ela. Sua mãe era exatamente como você está agora quando nos conhecemos. Embora não tenha mudado praticamente nada até hoje.

Trocaram um sorriso. Jyn apareceu carregando o filho mais novo nos braços e sendo seguida por K-2. Hope deu um beijo no rosto do irmão ainda sonolento, que sorriu para ela e depois foi entregue ao pai. Galen parecia uma versão reduzida de Cassian, mas com cabelo castanho claro e sardas. Finalmente Hope e Jyn se prenderam num forte e demorado abraço. A rebelde beijou o rosto da filha e as duas trocaram um sorriso.

\- Seja bem vinda, Hope – K-2 interrompeu o momento.

\- É bom ver você também.

\- Me desculpe não termos vindo antes – Jyn lhe disse.

\- Tudo bem.

\- A missão não poderia ter sido melhor. Hoje a tarde vamos ser só nós – Cassian falou.

\- Vamos naquela praia? – Galen perguntou.

\- Naquela praia? – Hope perguntou empolgada.

\- Sim – Jyn respondeu sorridente.

Hope sorriu quando vieram a sua mente as doces lembranças de um determinado dia quando ela tinha dez anos e estava correndo por aquela praia com seus pais, no mesmo dia que ela descobriu como realmente foi a história da Rogue One.

\- Ótimo – ela respondeu com alegria.

\- Ótimo – Jyn falou no mesmo tom.


	14. Estavam lá um para o outro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Três momentos em que eles estavam lá um para o outro. ♥

\- Jyn, tome o controle da nave.

\- Mas nunca tomei a frente do comando. E estamos entrando numa área de turbulência. K-2 pode nos deixar mais seguros.

\- Eu sei. Mas preciso dar um jeito nessa peça até chegarmos na base pra reparar ou substituir, estaremos mal sem ela funcionando. E preciso de K-2 ajudando – ele disse enquanto mexia em um compartimento aberto da nave cheio de circuitos – Era pra essa peça suportar tranquilamente até voltarmos, mas deve ter superaquecido com a energia que precisamos usar pra fugir dos soldados do Império.

K-2 se retirou para buscar ferramentas e Cassian deixou o que fazia para se aproximar de Jyn, ele tomou seu rosto entre as mãos e a beijou rapidamente.

\- Querida, eu sei que nunca pilotou uma nave estando no comando principal antes, mas sei que você sabe pilotar, eu mesmo te treinei e eu sei que você pode. Preciso que faça isso por nós agora, Jyn.

Porém ainda havia um pouco de insegurança em seus olhos. É claro, estavam entrando numa área de turbulência e há meia hora K-2 indicara que as chances de haver detritos perigosos no caminho era de 50%.

\- Lembra-se de quando Han te ensinou a atirar com as armas das naves e também a se defender delas?

Ela acenou positivamente.

\- É a mesma coisa. Mas vai desviar de objetos à deriva no espaço ao invés de explosões. Eu vou estar aqui, há menos de três metros de você. Vou tentar liberar K-2 depressa.

\- Eu vou fazer isso.

\- Ótimo.

\- Ótimo.

Sorriram um para o outro e trocaram mais um beijo rápido. Cassian voltou a trabalhar nos circuitos e Jyn sentou-se na cadeira do piloto, verificando os controles e tomando a direção da nave. Cassian a observou por um instante, ela estava indo bem. K-2 voltou carregando uma caixa de ferramentas e a deixou no chão ao lado de Cassian. Jyn desviou bruscamente de detritos que iam em direção à Rogue Two, fazendo a nave estremecer por alguns segundos.

\- Tem certeza que estamos seguros? – K-2 perguntou a Cassian.

\- K-2... – ele respondeu – Se estivéssemos só nós dois poderíamos estar em apuros. E Jyn está indo bem.

O droid deu de ombros e Jyn preferiu ignorar.

\- Se você diz... – K-2 respondeu entregando alguma peça a Cassian.

\- Quase lá... – o capitão disse para si mesmo – Kay, está tudo em ordem. Assuma o controle da nave. Jyn, tome a posição de co-piloto. 

Os dois obedeceram e dez minutos depois Cassian terminou de reparar o problema. A zona de turbulência ficaria para trás em alguns instantes e com sorte sem novos obstáculos em rota de colisão. Logo estariam seguros de novo.

Horas mais tarde Jyn entrou no quarto para dormir por algumas horas antes de pousarem em Yavin 4. Cassian tinha acabado de sair do banheiro e estava sentado na cama vestindo apenas calças e secando o cabelo com uma toalha. Jyn fechou a porta e sentou ao lado dele. Percebendo o colchão ceder ao seu lado, ele pendurou a toalha na escada do beliche e a encarou. 

\- Não ligue pra K-2, você foi perfeita hoje. 

\- Já me acostumei com ele. 

Jyn pegou a toalha de volta e começou a fazer movimentos circulares para secar seu cabelo. Cassian fechou os olhos aproveitando a sensação. Quando estava o mais seco possível ela deixou a toalha de lado de novo e penteou seus cabelos com os dedos acabando numa carícia em seu rosto e os dois olhares presos um ao outro. Logo estavam de olhos fechados e mergulhados num beijo. Jyn apoiou uma das mãos em seu peito, suspirando com o contato de pele contra pele. Se deixaram cair sobre o colchão ainda unidos e Cassian entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos claros, brincando com os fios. Separaram-se para tomar ar e ficaram se olhando enquanto respiravam. 

\- Precisamos descansar, capitão. Pousaremos em algumas horas.

\- Eu sei.

\- Temos dias na base depois que pousarmos. No mínimo algumas semanas até a próxima missão.

\- Tem razão - ele sorriu.

Jyn lhe deu um selinho e levantou para puxar o lençol por cima dele, deixar uma camisa em cima da outra cama para que ele pudesse se arrumar rapidamente quando acordassem e por fim tirou as próprias botas e se juntou a ele debaixo da coberta. 

\- Agora eu posso dormir – o capitão falou beijando sua testa quando se abraçaram – Está me acostumando mal, Jyn. 

Ela emitiu um risinho e afagou de leve suas costas.

\- É recíproco.

Cassian também riu baixinho e logo estavam no mundo dos sonhos.

******

\- Isso vai explodir!! – K-2 alertou.

Em menos de dois segundos bombas do Império explodiam em lugares aleatórios enquanto civis, rebeldes e stormtroopers se misturavam em fuga ou combate. Forçados a admitir que seria impossível ser de alguma ajuda para parar com aquilo, Jyn, Cassian e K-2 decidiram por se retirar o mais rápido possível e por sorte nenhum stormtrooper se dispôs a segui-los muito longe, os poucos que tentaram foram logo derrotados por K-2, armado com um blaster. Não era possível saber onde seria a próxima explosão ou de onde viria o próximo tiro. E não houve tempo para pensar quando algo explodiu na rota de fuga do trio. Em um segundo foram atirados para longe, mas Cassian pouco se importava com os vários arranhões que devia ter agora, Jyn estava perto da explosão!

\- Jyn! Jyn!

Olhou para os lados, vendo K-2 se equilibrar e olhar em volta procurando inimigos. Jyn estava caída a sua direita, sem se mexer.

\- Ela perdeu a consciência – K-2 confirmou.

Cassian sacudiu de leve o corpo inconsciente no chão sem obter resposta. Jyn estava emborcada e o que ele podia ver é que escorria sangue num canto de seus lábios e na testa. A manga de sua camisa estava danificada e o braço ferido, não pela explosão, mas da colisão de ser atirada contra a parede de pedra e cair no chão em seguida.

\- K-2, eu não quero probabilidades agora, precisamos tirá-la daqui.

\- Sugiro que se apresse, podemos ser alcançados apesar de já estarmos a uma distância considerável da população em pânico.

O droid ajudou Cassian a virar Jyn para cima. Alguns pontos em sua roupa também haviam sofrido danos e mostravam a pela machucada exposta ou manchas de sangue denunciavam mais ferimentos embaixo do tecido. O capitão virou a cabeça da rebelde para o lado com cuidado, era o procedimento padrão para evitar sufocamento, ficando aliviado ao perceber que ela respirava. Pressionou os dedos em seu pescoço e pode sentir o coração.

\- Está viva!

O ferimento na cabeça era superficial e o corte em seus lábios nada mais era do que consequência da colisão com o chão, mas essas não eram razões para Cassian não ficar preocupado. Precisavam tirá-la dali e cuidar dela rápido!

\- K-2, vá em frente e espere por mim com a nave aberta. São só alguns metros.

O droid olhou em volta para se certificar de que não eram seguidos e andou rapidamente na direção da Rogue Two.

\- Jyn – Cassian tentou mais uma vez.

A rebelde não reagiu. Cassian tentou limpar o sangue de seus lábios e de sua cabeça, mas fluía mais rápido do que ele podia conter. Depois procurou por ossos quebrados e ficou feliz em não achar nenhum. Pegou Jyn no colo e tomou algum tempo ainda abaixado, com medo de que qualquer movimento a machucasse mais. Então levantou e o braço dela pendeu ao lado de seu corpo, o sangue manchou sua camisa quando a cabeça dela foi apoiada em seu peito e Cassian sentiu outra onda de medo. Correu o mais rápido que podia até a Rogue Two, ignorando as dores que sentia da colisão que ele mesmo sofrera. K-2 fechou a nave assim que ele entrou, e levantou voo no mesmo instante em que Cassian acomodou Jyn no dormitório da nave.

\- Devo deixar uma equipe médica a postos na base?

\- Comunique à base o que aconteceu e diga que chegaremos em cerca de oito horas.

\- As probabilidades dela permanecer inconsciente por muito tempo são de 62%, vou solicitar orientações médicas e repassá-las a você.

\- Faça isso.

\- Quer minha ajuda? – O droid perguntou aparecendo no quarto.

\- Não. Eu agradeço, Kay, mas é melhor eu fazer isso sozinho.

\- Você também precisa de cuidados.

\- Depois dela, eu prometo.

\- Compreensível. Estarei na cabine do piloto se precisar de mim.

O droid se retirou e Cassian fechou a porta. Correu para o banheiro em busca do kit médico, havia sprays de bacta, bandagens, toalhas, curativos e seringas de analgésico para dor. Pegou uma das toalhas e pressionou o ferimento na testa de Jyn, vendo o tecido branco se tingir de vermelho depois de alguns segundos. Quando conseguiu estancar, limpou o ferimento dos lábios. Tirou a jaqueta dela, as botas e o coldre com seu blaster, além de suas luvas, vendo os machucados nas partes expostas dos dedos.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem, Jyn – falou nervoso mesmo sabendo que ela não ouvia.

Depois trocou suas roupas, limpando e tratando os demais machucados no processo. Por fim ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama, para apenas observá-la respirar e tentar se convencer de que ela estava bem, apenas dormindo.

\- Você aguentou muito pior que isso quando nos salvamos de Scarif. Me surpreenda outra vez, Estrelinha – falou segurando a mão dela e a afagando com o polegar – Esteja bem quando abrir os olhos, por favor. Que a força esteja com você – lhe disse baixinho, beijando sua testa e deixando o quarto para atualizar K-2.

Jyn acordou confusa e dolorida. O quarto estava escuro e ela não se lembrava de como havia chegado ali. Vários pontos em seu corpo ardiam e tinha a impressão do canto direito do lábio inferior estar um pouco inchando. Levou a mão à cabeça, mas se arrependeu quando seus dedos tocaram o curativo e sentiu uma dor terrível. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e suas roupas tinham sido trocadas por outras limpas, mais folgadas e leves, e um lençol a cobria. Ela se lembrava de estar correndo com Cassian e K-2 e depois de mais nada. O barulho da porta se abrindo revelou o rosto preocupado de Cassian. Ele acendeu a luz ao ver os olhos claros abertos e sentou na cama ao lado dela, imediatamente tomando sua mão nas dele embaixo do lençol. O capitão havia trocado de roupa e também estava ferido. Jyn tomou algum tempo o admirando e pensando novamente no quanto ele ficava bonito vestindo azul, mas afastou o pensamento ao ver machucados em seus braços, um arranhão do lado esquerdo da testa, outro machucado na bochecha e um corte pequeno do lado direito do nariz.

\- Jyn!

\- A confiança vem dos dois lados – ela lembrou baixinho diante dos olhos castanhos preocupados e conseguiram sorrir um para o outro.

\- Eu sei.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Você estava perto demais da explosão. Fomos atirados pra longe. Você bateu com força na parede e depois no chão. Não sabemos o que explodiu, K-2 disse que era uma das bombas implantadas no chão pelo Império. O ataque aquele planeta tinha sido planejado previamente como desconfiamos.

\- Mas... Eles ficarão bem?

Cassian pensou por um instante. Não importava o quanto o tempo passasse, Jyn não mudava nunca. Continuava se preocupando com os inocentes abalados em volta dela, ainda que ela estivesse numa situação bem pior que eles. Sorriu para ela.

\- Nós não podíamos continuar lá, éramos só nós três contra um campo minado e um batalhão de stormtroopers. E você perdeu a consciência e sangrava muito. Mas eu fiz contato com a nossa base e com Yavin 4. É claro que houve perdas e nem todos puderam ser salvos, mas os grupos rebeldes armados maiores que o nosso que puderam permanecer lá conseguiram controlar a situação e não sobrou nenhuma nave ou soldado do Império pra voltar e contar a história. As bombas também foram localizadas e explodidas com segurança ou desativadas.

\- Há quanto tempo nós deixamos aquele planeta? Aonde estamos indo?

\- Quase seis horas, estamos voltando pra base. Você não quebrou nada, mas se machucou, precisa de cuidados melhores que os que eu pude oferecer. O bacta já fez algum efeito, as queimaduras nos seus braços sumiram. Corremos com você pra nave e K-2 pilotou enquanto cuidei de você. Não se lembra?

\- Não. Só de estarmos correndo e depois nada. E se os seus cuidados fossem tão ruins eu acho que não estaria falando com você agora.

\- Eu acho que a força está com a gente. Como se sente?

\- Dói muito.

\- Temos aqueles analgésicos.

\- Não quero dormir de novo.

\- Podia deixar da sua teimosia e agitação ao menos quando se fere? Vou ficar aqui com você.

Ela acabou aceitando. Cassian pegou o kit médico e preparou a seringa com a medicação. Ergueu a manga da camisa de Jyn e ela fechou os olhos quando sentiu a leve pontada da agulha. Cassian era muito delicado e ela quase não sentiu nada. Ele estancou o pouco sangue que escapou e descartou o material usado no banheiro. Voltou dois minutos depois, sentando-se na cama novamente para tirar suas botas e deitar ao lado dela.

\- Você está bem? – Ela perguntou quando olhavam um para o outro.

\- Sim. Eu fiquei com muito medo, Jyn – confessou – Depois que acordamos no hospital dias depois da tragédia em Scarif eu pensei... Que se pudesse, nunca mais queria ver você fechar os olhos se não fosse pra dormir.

\- Eu também – respondeu se virando para ele devagar.

Se olharam por um instante, fecharam os olhos e selaram seus lábios. Jyn sentiu uma pontada de dor no lábio machucado, mas não se importou.

\- Não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil.

\- Eu agradeço por isso.

Sorriram um para o outro. Cassian acariciou seus cabelos e seu rosto. Minutos depois o analgésico iniciou seu efeito e Jyn pegou no sono outra vez. Ela detestava saber que estava dormindo por efeito de medicamentos e não naturalmente, mesmo não sendo exatamente desagradável, quando parava para pensar a respeito, lhe parecia uma forma estranha de morrer, ainda que soubesse que iria apenas dormir. Mas a segurança de estar nos braços de Cassian e o afago suave em sua cabeça afastaram totalmente seus pensamentos do medicamento que corria em suas veias e ela sequer tentou lutar contra o sono.

******

\- Vá descansar, ficaremos em piloto automático por algum tempo – K-2 disse para Cassian.

\- Preciso mesmo – ele disse deslizando as mãos pelo rosto e se levantando.

O droid voltou a mexer nos controles da nave e Cassian adentrou os outros cômodos procurando por Jyn. Ela estava sentada no chão de uma das salas estudando mapas de alguns planetas. Sua atenção se voltou para ele quando a porta se abriu.

\- Você parece cansado.

\- E estou – respondeu indo se sentar ao lado dela – Interessada nos planetas que já visitamos? E por que no chão se temos uma mesa?

\- Fazendo algumas marcações mais específicas nos mapas de acordo com o que vimos. Pode ser útil no futuro. Queria me movimentar um pouco, espalhar os mapas no chão ajuda.

\- Eu concordo.

Jyn parou de mexer nos mapas, os deixando de lado e olhando para ele.

\- Está pilotando desde aquela hora?

\- Sim. Mesmo com a ajuda de K-2 precisei ficar alerta, área perigosa.

Ela se levantou e foi sentar-se no canto do sofá, o chamando para sentar ao seu lado. Cassian aceitou. A rebelde o puxou pela nuca para beijá-lo, um beijo simples e calmo, mas demorado e confortante. Depois o puxou para que se deitasse em seu colo. O capitão fechou os olhos ao se deitar e inspirou fundo com a sensação agradável dos dedos de Jyn brincando com seu cabelo e acariciando seu ombro.

\- Tente relaxar.

Ele abriu os olhos.

\- Quando fecho meus olhos vejo o painel de controle da nave outra vez.

Jyn emitiu um risinho.

\- Devia ter me chamado pra ajudar.

\- Você ficou metade do dia pilotando com K-2 enquanto eu planejava nossa nova rota.

\- Pense em outra coisa. Pense naquela praia que visitamos e naquele céu azul, ou nas estrelas que ficamos olhando ontem. Não as acha confortantes?

\- Apesar de saber que muitas delas podem não ser lugares amigáveis pra visitar...? Sim – ele respondeu com sinceridade.

\- Tente.

Jyn voltou a afagar seus cabelos e sua outra mão passeava entre o ombro e o peito do capitão. Cassian suspirou e fechou os olhos outra vez, deixando-se levar pela sensação maravilhosa dos carinhos de Jyn, que sorria enquanto o observava. Ela poderia ficar fazendo aquilo e o olhando a noite toda. Ou dia... No espaço aberto sempre era noite, ela quase riu com o pensamento, mas se conteve para não interromper o relaxamento que Cassian finalmente havia encontrado. Se perguntava em que ele estava pensando agora. Então sua mão esquerda parou, bem em cima de onde sentia o coração bater. Era uma sensação estranha e inexplicavelmente maravilhosa. A respiração de Cassian indicou que ele finalmente fora vencido pelo cansaço e estava de fato dormindo.

Jyn continuou a acariciar seu cabelo. Nesses momentos seus pensamentos iam longe. Pensava em como poderia ter sido a vida de Cassian antes de se conhecerem, apesar dele já ter lhe contado muita coisa, pensava na criança que ele deveria ter sido há muitos anos, e inevitavelmente nas tragédias que haviam destruído suas famílias praticamente da mesma forma, pensava em como ele aprendera a usar armas e pilotar naves e em que momento havia se tornado oficialmente um soldado da Aliança Rebelde. Lembrava-se dela mesma com oito anos chorando sozinha por muitas noites depois que Saw pensava que ela já estava dormindo e ia embora de seu quarto, e em sua mente conseguia ver um Cassian de seis anos fazendo o mesmo quando Mon Mothma deixava seu quarto à noite. Eles conversavam todos os dias e sempre havia algo ainda não explorado a revelar um para o outro, mas ainda havia tanto a dizer... Porém agora só aquele momento calmo importava.

\- Você pode dormir tranquilo.

Uma mão de Cassian descansava próxima a sua em cima do ponto onde podia sentir o coração do capitão bater. Jyn a tomou entre as suas e a beijou suavemente, devolvendo suas mãos a posição de antes, acariciando os cabelos castanhos e entrelaçando seus dedos com os de Cassian.

\- Boa noite, Cass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pessoal, sei que já expliquei que os caps dessa fic são independentes e podem ser lidos em qualquer ordem, embora alguns deles possam estar conectados, mas se vocês tiverem sugestões de alguma situação em que vocês gostariam de ver Jyn e Cassian antes ou depois do incidente em Scarif, digam nos comentários. =D Eu adoraria saber das ideias de vocês. ♥


	15. Até o fim, por todo o caminho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo que surgiu de um dos comentários de Emma, que lembrou que K-2 pensava que Jyn daria um tiro em Cassian a qualquer momento depois daquela cena do blaster. xD Obrigada pela ideia. =D Espero que gostem. ♥

Cassian andava pela nave, preparando tudo para a decolagem em alguns minutos.

\- Por que ela tem um blaster e eu não? – K-2 perguntou em tom indignado.

Cassian parou o que fazia por um segundo para se virar na direção de Jyn.

\- O que?! – Perguntou confuso e em alerta.

Jyn estava sentada atrás deles com um blaster A180 nas mãos.

\- Eu sei como usá-lo – ela lhe disse.

\- É disso que eu tenho medo – falou andando devagar na direção dela – Me dê isso – pediu com calma estendendo a mão.

K-2SO se virou com expectativa na cadeira giratória para olhar para os dois.

\- Vamos pra Jedha – ela rebateu – É uma zona de guerra – falou firmemente.

\- Onde o conseguiu? – Cassian questionou recolhendo a mão de volta.

\- Eu encontrei – ela falou simplesmente.

\- Acho essa reposta vaga e pouco convincente – K-2 falou da cabine do piloto.

Os três ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo.

\- A confiança vem dos dois lados – Jyn disse enquanto ainda se encaravam.

O capitão olhou no fundo de seus olhos claros, procurando qualquer mínimo sinal de traição ou ameaça, mas não encontrou. Fitou o chão enquanto refletia. Podia até se arrepender mais tarde, mas ela parecia sincera. Naqueles olhos ele só viu força e o mesmo tom de desafio de sempre. A encarou uma última vez em assentimento, e foi se sentar ao lado de K-2.

\- Vai deixá-la ficar com ele?! – O droid perguntou de fato indignado – Gostaria de saber a probabilidade dela usá-lo contra você? – Insistiu quando Cassian o ignorou e continuou a arrumar o cinto de segurança – É alta – disse olhando para o painel de controle da nave.

\- Só vamos continuar – Cassian respondeu colocando os fones nos ouvidos.

\- É muito alta – falou por fim, mesmo sabendo que Cassian já estava decidido.

******

Estavam em cerca de metade do caminho até Jedha, a nave ficaria em piloto automático por algum tempo. Cassian dormia ainda sentado na cadeira do piloto, dormir era algo de que ele tinha se privado bastante nos últimos dias, tudo para resgatar uma criminosa que nem conheciam, e em quem K-2 estava certo de que não podiam confiar, e que nem queria ser resgatada, somente solta, para fugir de novo em seguida, o que o droid conseguira evitar.

Andando pela nave, K-2 viu Jyn sentada no mesmo lugar de antes, observando Cassian dormir, e o droid pensou ter visto um sorriso amigável passar rapidamente por seus lábios, mas ela ficou séria de novo tão rápido que K-2 não podia ter certeza. Instantaneamente verificou a localização do blaster, estava preso em um coldre em sua perna direta.

\- Não estava esperando ele dormir pra matá-lo se é isso que está pensando.

\- Não vamos matar você também se é o que está pensando, desde que não faça nada para provocar isso – o droid lhe disse.

\- E quem seria meu cão de guarda em Jedha? Você?

\- Não podemos deixá-la morrer até a missão se completar, a menos que estritamente necessário.

\- Resposta vaga e nada convincente – ela rebateu.

O droid ficou em silêncio.

\- Desde que encontrei esse blaster você tomou mil notas das possibilidades de eu matar seu capitão, mas até agora só eu recebi ameaças diretas e indiretas sem ter dito mais nenhuma palavra desde que partimos.

\- É meu dever proteger o capitão de todas as formas, mesmo se você não estiver bem com isso.

\- Todo mundo aqui tem o direito de se proteger. Estou completamente sozinha há anos, sempre cuidei de mim mesma sem esperar pela ajuda de ninguém, e não pretendo mudar isso agora. Você precisa confiar nas pessoas muitas vezes, mas isso não quer dizer que tenha que contar com elas quando as coisas ficam ruins, porque sempre há a probabilidade de não haver ninguém lá pra você ou de você abrir os olhos de repente e descobrir que está sozinho ou que foi deixado pra trás.

\- Eu não entendo sentimentos humanos – K-2 falou e saiu para outro lugar.

Cassian havia girado a cadeira para a frente outra vez ao despertar e ouvir a conversa do droid com a rebelde, mas não dera sinais de estar acordado. As últimas palavras dela lhe deram a pista de alguma traição no passado, de alguém que ela confiava muito. E ela falara de solidão... Sozinha, completamente sozinha... O capitão inspirou fundo, sentindo um aperto no peito ao pensar em sua própria vida. Sozinho, completamente sozinho... Ele confiava em Mon Mothma e em seus amigos da Aliança, e agora tinha K-2, mas ainda assim... Confiar nas pessoas não queria dizer que elas estariam ali pra você quando as coisas fossem mal. Talvez Jyn Erso tivesse um coração... Talvez fosse alguém mais além de uma criminosa perigosa que serviria de instrumento para os planos da Aliança. Ele estava sobrevivendo e lutando sem parar desde os seis anos de idade. Havia dito isso cruelmente a ela como se a dor dela não importasse. Desde quando Jyn estaria lutando?

******

K-2 estava pilotando a nave, chegariam em Jedha em poucas horas. Cassian repassou os planos da missão em sua mente e andou pela nave procurando por Jyn. Havia lhe mostrado um dos quartos para que ela pudesse dormir se desejasse. A rebelde havia se recolhido há cerca de uma hora, e K-2 ficara insistentemente vistoriando a porta do dormitório e observando Jyn, ainda que ela tivesse por vontade própria deixado a porta entreaberta. E ele não esquecera de relembrar Cassian várias vezes da possibilidade dela matá-los e roubar a nave antes que percebessem.

Chegou até a porta do dormitório, vendo Jyn dormir serenamente na cama de baixo de um dos beliches. Ela tirara apenas as botas, o blaster continuava preso no coldre, talvez uma tentativa de evitar que K-2 o roubasse dela facilmente caso ele decidisse fazê-lo. Ou simplesmente o medo alimentado por anos. Cassian podia se lembrar das horas horrorosas que passara após ver seus pais serem mortos e sua casa pegar fogo. Ele se escondera entre as árvores e rochas, e decidiu se armar com um galho pontiagudo que encontrou no chão, e mesmo quando acabou adormecendo pelo cansaço, não o largou. Então ele despertou sendo resgatado por Mon Mothma horas depois.

O rosto adormecido parecia sereno e relaxado como se há anos ela não dormisse. Cassian analisou suas expressões. Em primeiro lugar ele não podia negar que ela era bonita. Podia ser arredia, desconfiada, sarcástica, completamente imprevisível, agressiva, e até perigosa como todos julgavam, mas bonita mesmo assim. Ainda não confiaria nela, durante os anos sozinho e em meio à guerra contra o Império ele aprendera a não confiar em absolutamente ninguém tão rápido. Mas aquele rosto calmo não parecia pertencer a uma pessoa má. Jyn Erso podia não pertencer a nenhum dos dois lados, podia abominar o Império, não se aliar à Aliança, preferir viver sozinha e sob as próprias regras, mas a julgar pelo que Cassian podia ver até agora não parecia a pessoa que K-2 jurava que lhe daria um tiro na primeira oportunidade em que pudesse fazer isso e fugir em seguida.

Se pegou pensando novamente no quanto fora duro com ela desde que a haviam resgatado e no estrago que a solidão de tantos anos devia ter feito nela. Ele tivera Mon Mothma, fizera amigos, encontrara um lar e algo pelo que lutar, e agora tinha K-2. E Jyn? Quem esteve lá para ela? Onde tinha vivido por todo esse tempo? O que fizera para o Império capturá-la e prendê-la num campo de prisioneiros com trabalho forçado? Talvez tivessem tempo de conversar sobre isso depois que a missão acabasse, se ela não fugisse, e se os dois sobrevivessem. Ele recuou instintivamente quando Jyn se mexeu em seu sono e inspirou fundo. Pensou se estaria sofrendo um pesadelo, mas seu rosto continuou calmo. Devia ser um reflexo de dias de exaustão, uma situação que ele conhecia bem. Ela se mexeu outra vez e os olhos verdes se abriram. Piscou algumas vezes e sentou-se na cama, passando as mãos pelo rosto antes de despertar totalmente. Ela olhou em volta e virou-se para colocar os pés no chão. Ia calçar suas botas, mas notou Cassian do lado de fora.

\- Chegamos?

\- Ainda não.

\- Veio me vigiar com medo de eu te matar também? Você pode abrir a porta, prometo que não vou te morder, nem atirar em você.

Cassian assim o fez.

\- Estava passando... E me parece que você não dorme há dias, talvez meses.

\- Como você.

Ficaram em silêncio enquanto Jyn calçava suas botas.

\- Me desculpe se ficou mal com o que eu disse antes.

\- Você disse muita coisa.

\- Há quanto tempo está vivendo assim? Fugindo e correndo? Não mora em algum lugar? 

Jyn finalmente entendeu a que ele estava se referindo.

\- Eu nasci nessa luta. E a minha casa pegou fogo quando eu tinha oito anos, foi a última que eu tive.

Jyn ficou em silêncio, refletindo se valeria a pena contar a ele uma parte de sua história e se havia motivos para isso. Não havia, mas decidiu continuar, porque também não havia motivos para não contar.

\- Não lembro de muita coisa, mas quando eu era muito pequena me lembro de ter visto o medo nos olhos da minha mãe, e pouco tempo depois meu pai nos levou pra morar em Lah’mu. Eu não entendi porque estávamos fugindo, mas três anos depois os imperiais nos acharam, mataram minha mãe e tudo que eu pude fazer foi correr enquanto nossa casa pegava fogo e os stormtroopers me procuravam. Eu tinha oito anos. Nunca mais eu vi meu pai.

\- Não pode ter sobrevivido sozinha desde esse dia.

\- Não. Alguém me ajudou. A confiança vem dos dois lados, mas anos depois eu descobri que não era assim com ele.

Cassian ficou em silêncio e praticamente tudo que ele sabia e pensava sobre ela começou a mudar naquele instante. Ela vivera o mesmo horror que ele, e depois ficara sozinha, por anos, sem uma única pessoa ou droid ao seu lado, sem nenhum apoio ou conforto, e sem casa ou qualquer tipo de abrigo para quando chovesse, ou quando precisasse descansar, ou caso ela se ferisse. Cassian tinha muitas cicatrizes feitas em batalha, e tinha certeza que ela também. Ele sempre tivera a Aliança ao seu lado para socorrê-lo nas vezes que quase morreu, e agora se perguntava como Jyn ainda estava viva. Acreditava que o encontro com Saw Guerrera poderia responder muitas dessas perguntas. Jyn ficara contrariada e brava ao ouvir falar nele, e Cassian começava a suspeitar que ele fora o causador da mágoa que Jyn deixava transparecer de vez em quando.

\- Eu sinto muito.

\- Não sinta. Ainda estou viva. E quando essa missão acabar vamos cada um pra um lado de novo.

\- Se tudo correr bem, a Aliança vai ajudar você. Não quebramos nossas promessas.

\- Aquele general não parecia disposto a me ajudar.

\- Ele sozinho não é a Aliança. E assim como eu e você, todos ali passaram por traumas. Draven tem motivos pra ser agressivo e excessivamente desconfiado. Mas se não fosse a Aliança eu estaria morto. Eu não vou discutir onde estava a Aliança quando o Império encontrou você e sua família, Jyn. Mas se Mon Mothma prometeu ajuda, a Aliança vai te ajudar.

\- Não muda muito as coisas. Ainda não terei um lugar pra onde voltar ou alguém me esperando, mas ficarei feliz se conseguirmos acabar com isso.

******

\- Estou surpreso que esteja preocupada com a minha segurança – O droid perguntou desconfiadíssimo.

\- Eu não tô. Só tô preocupada que errem você e acertem em mim.

\- Se eu ou você morrermos em Jedha, não fique surpreso. Depois não diga que eu não avisei – K-2 falou para Cassian, sem pouco se importar que Jyn estivesse ouvindo.

******

K-2 e Bodhi se entreolharam enquanto comandavam a nave e ouviam Jyn e Cassian brigarem em outro lugar. A rebelde não estava aceitando bem a ideia de que Cassian planejara matar seu pai, ainda que ele tivesse escolhido não fazê-lo, mesmo antes de perceber que Jyn estava lá também.

\- Isso é frequente? – Bodhi perguntou baixinho.

\- Não, normalmente ela está brigando comigo.

\- Então ela é mesmo arredia?

\- Não, mas fala tudo que realmente pensa, como eu.

Bodhi olhou para o droid, confirmando suas suspeitas de que Jyn era pacífica se não provocada. Ouviram uma porta bater e trocaram outro olhar.

\- Eu aprendi a não me meter – K-2 falou – E isso reduz muito as chances dela atirar em nós a qualquer momento.

\- Ela faria isso?

\- Cassian acha que não, mas estou sempre alerta. Cuide da nave, não posso arriscar ter meu capitão morto agora – o droid falou se levantando e seguindo para mais perto de onde a porta havia batido.

No refeitório da nave Cassian observava Jyn sentava e quieta em uma das cadeiras. Os dois ainda estavam encharcados da chuva. Aquele silêncio perturbador durou por mais alguns segundos e apesar de Jyn estar com a cabeça baixa, ele pode vê-la chorar, silenciosamente. Não mais por raiva, mas por seu pai. Tudo fora tirado dela, e quando depois de mais de dez anos ela finalmente encontrava uma luz, esta havia sido apagada quase que instantaneamente. Ela chorou por vários minutos, sem se importar que Cassian a estivesse observando ou que os dois estivessem começando a tremer por causa do frio.

O capitão sentou ao seu lado, um tanto receoso de que ela ficasse zangada com isso, mas ela só continuou chorando. Pôs uma mão no ombro da rebelde, na tentativa mais suave de consolo. Jyn não queria chorar, ainda mais na frente de alguém que conhecia há tão pouco tempo, mas por algum motivo sentia que não precisava temer que Cassian visse suas lágrimas, e ele realmente não havia puxado o gatilho, mesmo quando podia ter matado até ela mesma junto sem grandes problemas com isso, mas não o fez, e ainda havia conseguido atrasar o ataque dos rebeldes para salvar a vida dela. Os dois estavam ficando cada segundo mais gelados, mas a mão dele sobre seu ombro parecia quente e acolhedora. Nenhuma palavra era trocada, nenhum outro movimento era feito, mas isso era tudo que Jyn precisava agora, o que ela precisara tantas vezes em todos aqueles anos sozinha, alguém que somente a escutasse, ainda que o único som agora fosse o de suas lágrimas, alguém que somente estivesse ali ao seu lado compartilhando de sua dor, sem nenhuma necessidade de palavras ou gestos.

\- Eu sinto muito, Jyn – ele falou baixinho depois de muito tempo quando ela conseguiu se acalmar e ficar em silêncio.

O tom da voz de Cassian denunciava o peso da culpa que sentia, mesmo que não tivesse atirado.

\- Não foi culpa sua – Jyn respondeu num sussurro.

\- Nem sua.

Mais silêncio.

\- Jyn... Precisamos nos trocar, é melhor não arriscarmos nenhum resfriado. Eu vou sair primeiro e dar alguma ocupação a K-2 e Bodhi pra mantê-los fora do caminho daqui até o dormitório. Descanse pelo resto da noite, não tem que responder mais nenhuma pergunta hoje.

\- Você também precisa se cuidar.

\- Vou fazer isso.

Cassian saiu do local, fechando a porta e dando de cara com K-2 no fim do corredor.

\- Bodhi não está precisando de ajuda? Ele já se trocou? Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de adoecer.

\- Ele já está bem, está pilotando.

\- Vá ajudá-lo.

\- Vai deixá-la sozinha lá pra que além de um blaster ela possa se armar com uma faca?

\- K-2, por favor! – Cochichou para o droid – Ela acabou de perder o pai. Ela pensou que nunca mais o veria, e quando o encontrou o perdeu no instante seguinte. Ela precisa ter um tempo com ela mesma agora.

\- E se ela ficar zangada com você de novo? Quer saber das probabilidades dela estar montando um verdadeiro arsenal nesse momento?

\- Não. Só vá ajudar Bodhi.

\- Tudo bem – K-2 respondeu após alguns segundos em silêncio e se retirou.

******

Jyn deixou a sala de reuniões sem realmente ter a mínima ideia do que fazer ou para onde ir. Ela não tinha uma casa, nem qualquer pessoa a esperando em algum lugar da galáxia, seu pai estava morto, ela não tinha uma nave, nem um droid, e não sabia pilotar. A Aliança não concordava com suas ideias, que apesar de ousadas e suicidas, claramente eram a única chance restante. Ela não podia ir à Scarif sozinha. Nada parecia lhe restar além de esperar a chance de uma carona para algum lugar ou a oportunidade de viajar clandestinamente em alguma nave para um planeta qualquer quando viu Cassian aparecer diante dela.

\- Se você vai realmente fazer isso, eu quero ajudar – ele disse com convicção, olhando no fundo de seus olhos.

Jyn o olhou esperançosamente, tentando acreditar no que ele dissera e encarando os olhos castanhos com a mesma força. Ele parecia sincero. Logo Chirrut, Baze, Bodhi e outros rebeldes surgiram em volta seguindo para a nave, eles ajudariam também. Jyn sentiu o coração se apertar. Não era por ela, era por um bem maior, mas ela era a faísca que tinha acendido aquela chama e ver que a seguiriam e acreditariam nela, ainda que por intermédio de Cassian, a emocionou.

\- Não tô acostumada a ter pessoas por perto quando as coisas vão mal – ela disse ao capitão enquanto andavam em volta um do outro, sem conseguirem desprender seus olhares.

\- É minha primeira vez também – ele sorriu.

Jyn sorriu de volta. Foi estranho, foi bom, foi maravilhoso. Há quanto tempo não se sentia daquele jeito? Viva, acolhida e valorizada. E pela primeira vez em anos depois de ser abandonada por Saw conseguia sentir afeição por alguém novamente.

K-2SO apareceu quando todos entravam na nave, sem nunca tirar os olhos da rebelde.

\- Ainda preocupado com isso? – Cassian perguntou quando Jyn não estava por perto.

\- Uma grande aglomeração de pessoas é uma grande oportunidade de atirar não só em você, mas até em mim. Não viu como ela atirou sem piedade naquele droid imperial do mesmo modelo que eu em Jedha? E ela nem sabia onde eu estava, sem falar da expressão desconfiada de quando me viu e perguntei se ela sabia que não era eu. Disse que sim, mas não achei convincente.

\- K-2, ela não vai atirar em mim, nem em você, nem em ninguém. O que acabamos de ver lá dentro me parece suficiente pra provar que podemos confiar nela.

******

\- Toma. Pode precisar dele – Jyn estendeu o blaster na direção de K-2 – Você não queria?

O droid aceitou a arma e observou Jyn e Cassian correrem para o outro lado antes da porta fechar. K-2 não raciocinava ou ficava confuso da mesma forma que os humanos, mas antes de se concentrar de fato no painel de controle daquele lugar imenso refletiu sobre todas as probabilidades que fizera sobre Jyn, as quais nunca haviam se concretizado. E agora Cassian parecia gostar dela muito mais do que uma simples aliada merecia. O droid não tinha motivos para falar em voz alta, mas se seu capitão respeitava a rebelde, agora sargento, ele também o faria.

******

\- Eles já sabem que foi reativado? – Mon Mothma perguntou baixo a K-2 no corredor do centro médico.

\- Não. Os médicos e droids me disseram que Jyn acordou ontem. Cassian ainda não. Tiraram todas as máquinas que estavam conectadas nele hoje já que se estabilizou. Descobri onde estão, passei por eles há uma hora.

A situação de Cassian fora considerada gravíssima quando por um milagre uma nave rebelde abandonada e danificada pousou em Yavin 4. Haviam fugido no último segundo e colocado a nave em piloto automático. Jyn conseguira contato com a base para pousar a nave em segurança, pois Cassian estava totalmente desacordado, além da febre alta, dos ferimentos e dos ossos quebrados. Jyn não estava muito melhor, mas bem menos ferida, e desmaiou meia hora depois de serem socorridos às pressas, repetindo incansavelmente para não os separarem. Após alguma discussão e uma intervenção de Mon Mothma os médicos haviam acatado o pedido. Cassian ficara três dias inteiros num tanque de bacta, Jyn apenas um, e agora fazia cinco dias que haviam voltado.

\- Cassian deve ter acordado enquanto estive fora – o droid falou olhando pela porta entreaberta.

Mon Mothma olhou para dentro do quarto e não pode evitar um sorriso. Havia duas camas no quarto, mas Jyn ocupava a mesma cama que Cassian. Dormiam serenamente, abraçados, deitados de lado na direção um do outro. Uma das mãos de Cassian repousava sobre os cabelos claros da rebelde, Jyn o envolvia com um braço, e a outra mão estava entrelaçada com a de Cassian entre os dois. Ambos tinham expressões tranquilas em seus rostos, e quase sorriam, como se nada no mundo os preocupasse.

\- Vamos deixá-los. Há outros pacientes que podemos visitar e ajudar enquanto não acordam – a mulher falou ainda sorridente, fechando a porta do quarto e seguindo para outro lugar com o droid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O cap 16 está em curso, ele fugirá um pouco de todas as possibilidades mostradas até agora, e ligará diretamente Rogue One com O despertar da força.


	16. A Força estará com você, sempre

_“Quem você está esperando em Jakku não voltará jamais.”_

Aquela frase martelava no coração de Rey como se a cada vez que a repassava em sua mente levasse uma dolorosa pancada. Era a primeira vez que conseguia parar para pensar nisso desde que ouvira as palavras de Maz Kanata. Olhou para os quatro cantos de seu quarto na Millennium Falcon, sem ter a mínima ideia de que sua mãe, muitos e muitos anos atrás, já dormira naquele mesmo quarto algumas vezes. Era uma espécie de quarto de hóspedes, mas ainda assim aconchegante e Rey gostava dele, de forma que o transformara em seus aposentos oficiais dentro da nave. O vazio e o silêncio com os quais aprendera a conviver em Jakku agora lhe causavam tristeza e dor, talvez pela imensa quantidade de novas informações rodando em sua cabeça, e o fato de sua vida ter mudado completamente com o simples ato de ajudar um droid perdido. Quatorze anos atrás seus pais a abraçariam e lhe falariam do quão bela pode ser a vida, apesar de todas as coisas ruins. E lhe contariam as histórias que ela adorava ouvir sobre os Jedis e sobre como os Rogue One provocaram a destruição da primeira Estrela da Morte.

_“Quem você está esperando em Jakku não voltará jamais.”_

As palavras de Maz Kanata pesaram outra vez em seu coração e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Olhos verdes como os de sua mãe. Seu pai costumava falar do quanto era parecida com ela, a cor dos olhos, as mesmas sardas, a mesma coragem. E sua mãe falava do que tinha de seu pai, o mesmo carinho, o talento para cuidar de droids e máquinas, ainda que só tivesse cinco anos... O cabelo louro escuro, uma mistura dos dois. E suas discussões com K-2SO, o droid imperial reprogramado por seu pai bem antes dela nascer, antes mesmo dele conhecer sua mãe e os dois se envolverem na história da Estrela da Morte.

Rey morria de rir ouvindo a constante troca de farpas entre sua mãe e K-2, que sempre terminava com ela sorrindo e o droid confuso ou indiferente. Seu pai dizia que Rey tinha o mesmo talento da mãe para encurralar K-2 durante um diálogo, mesmo que não fosse proposital, afinal ela era apenas uma criança. Rey sorriu, mas seu sorriso desapareceu nas lágrimas que ela desistiu de conter.

_“Fique aqui, eu voltarei para você, eu voltarei, querida, eu prometo!”_

Por que não voltariam jamais?! Não tivera tempo de esclarecer isso. Estavam mortos? Ou apenas não voltariam para Jakku , mas estavam em algum outro lugar? Presos talvez? E como Maz Kanata poderia saber disso?! E K -2? Ela voltaria e esclareceria isso ao fim da missão. E começava a desconfiar que Han sabia de alguma coisa, mas agora ele estava morto. Com sorte descobriria algo com Chewie.

Rey passou mais longos minutos sozinha, deixando que as lágrimas e a dor acumulada por quatorze anos se libertassem. De repente pensou em Finn, queria que ele estivesse ali, e se perguntou se estaria bem, e acordado. Secou os olhos, precisava recuperar o foco.

_“Nunca perca a esperança. Rebeliões são construídas com esperança, Estrelinha.”_

As palavras de seus pais ecoaram em suas lembranças, e quando julgou estar com melhor aparência, saiu do quarto e encontrou Chewie que passava pelo corredor. O wookie a olhou preocupado e emitiu um grunhido triste. Rey lhe deu um sorriso entristecido, mas sincero.

\- Queria que Finn estivesse aqui... – confessou – E BB 8. E Han...

O wookie assentiu com a cabeça e seus olhos se encheram de tristeza, assim como os de Rey ao mencionar o melhor amigo que Chewie perdera de forma cruel. A garota abraçou o alienígena, que a retribuiu prontamente enquanto emitia alguns murmúrios tristes.

\- Me desculpe.

Chewie a respondeu com mais um som que para qualquer outro seria incompreensível.

\- Tá tudo bem.

Se afastaram e Chewie reagiu com outro ruído, buscando uma confirmação do que sua nova comandante dissera. Rey balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e trocou um sorriso com ele, vendo-o seguir na direção da cabine do piloto.

******

Cassian entrou correndo no quarto ao ouvir o choro da filha de quatro anos. Eram seis da manhã. Normalmente Rey acordava entre seis e meia e sete. A menina havia aparecido no quarto dos pais de madrugada de mãos dadas com K-2 implorando para dormir com eles depois de um sonho estranho.

\- Shh... Papai está aqui, está tudo bem, querida – a tranquilizou a abraçando e beijando seus cabelos.

A pequena o abraçou com força e passou mais dois minutos chorando enquanto Cassian a balançava de leve. Jyn também apareceu no quarto, com preocupação tomando seus olhos verdes, e sentou ao lado dos dois, unindo-se ao abraço e também beijando o cabelo louro escuro da filha.

\- Precisa de ajuda lá fora? – Cassian perguntou baixinho.

\- K-2 vai terminar.

Ele assentiu e voltaram sua atenção para a filha, agora mais calma. Jyn abraçou a garota olhando em seus olhos, iguais aos dela, e observando no rosto da filha as mesmas sardas que haviam no seu.

\- O que houve, meu amor?

\- Viu fogo e chuva forte numa noite escura de novo? – Cassian perguntou.

\- Eu fiquei sozinha no deserto, todo mundo foi embora. Eu gritei e ninguém voltou. Alguém me puxou pra eu ficar. A nave foi embora. Prometeram que iam voltar e foram embora – ela falou deixando novas lágrimas caírem por seu rosto.

O casal se entreolhou preocupado. Sabiam que Rey era sensível à Força desde antes de nascer. O cristal kyber de Jyn às vezes brilhava quando Rey se mexia a partir do quinto mês de gravidez e havia brilhado intensamente no momento em que ela nasceu. A menina começar a ter sonhos estranhos e ruins tão cedo não podia ser um bom sinal. Quinze anos haviam se passado da batalha de Scarif até seu nascimento, mas a ameaça do Império continuava presente.

\- Nós não vamos a lugar algum, querida – Jyn lhe disse secando suas lágrimas e beijando sua testa.

\- Eu vi neve – Rey disse com a voz infantil ainda um pouco afetada pelo choro – E as vozes. Tinha alguém correndo atrás de mim – ela apertou os olhos ao falar isso, tentando não chorar de novo, mas logo os abriu outra vez. 

\- Quem, Rey? – Cassian quis saber. 

\- Eu não sei. Eu acordei.

Jyn abraçou a filha, sentindo-a abraçá-la de volta com toda a força que seus bracinhos permitiam, e olhou para Cassian de novo. Ele podia ver o medo e a dor nos olhos verdes, e sabia que o mesmo podia ser visto nos seus castanhos. Beijou o rosto da esposa numa tentativa de tranquilizá-la e abraçou as duas.

Mais cedo Rey dissera também ter ouvido vozes, incluindo a do amigo de Luke, que eles sabiam ser Yoda. E ela vira o próprio Luke junto a um dos droids da Aliança, cuja descrição dada por ela se enquadrava no R2-D2, na chuva. Sonhos nítidos, com indivíduos e lugares que eles reconheciam, mas Rey nunca havia visto.

******

\- Estou com medo, Cass.

Jyn estava sentada num banco e olhava pela janela Rey correr e rir em volta de K-2 na grama, como se jamais qualquer sonho ruim tivesse nublado seu sono naquela manhã. 

\- Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não sinto também. Mas precisamos tentar entender o que foi isso. Sabemos que alguém pode nos ajudar. Mas vamos pensar um pouco e tentar tirar a cabecinha dela dessas coisas por enquanto. 

A rebelde assentiu e continuou olhando pela janela. Cassian a abraçou por trás e Jyn se permitiu enterrar-se em seu abraço. O capitão beijou seus cabelos e depois procurou seus lábios. Trocaram um beijo e um sorriso, voltando a ficar abraçados como antes, mas dessa vez Jyn repousou suas mãos sobre as de Cassian, entrelaçando seus dedos. Do lado de fora Rey sorriu para os dois, e involuntariamente sorriram de volta.

******

\- Por que tamanha insistência? Cassian inseriu dados em minha programação, sei como segurar uma criança, apesar da função de babá não se enquadrar nem um pouco em meu sistema.

\- Não custa testar – Cassian respondeu sentando-se ao lado do droid.

Jyn estava deitada, K-2 e Cassian sentados ao lado dela. O droid segurava um embrulho de cobertores com a recém-nascida de apenas algumas horas. A pequena se mexia um pouco e apesar das reclamações costumeiras, K-2 parecia interessado em observá-la, o que fez Cassian sorrir.

\- Ela parece muito com você – ele falou olhando para Jyn.

\- Eu também acho – ela sorriu – Mas tem algo de Cassian no rostinho dela também.

\- Realmente.

O quarto caiu em silêncio de repente, quebrado por K-2.

\- Continuam preocupados só porque um cristal kyber brilhou?

\- Você sabe que não é um cristal qualquer – Cassian lhe disse – Isso confirma que Rey é sensível à Força. E levando em conta que as ameaças ao bem estar do universo continuam mesmo depois do que aconteceu em Scarif, o futuro de Rey nos preocupa.

\- De fato – Jyn falou – Mas... Por hoje, Cass, vamos tentar seguir K-2 e não nos importar muito com isso. Nossa Estrelinha chegou finalmente, hoje devemos celebrar a vida dela. E assim como nós, ela sempre terá esperança. Seja o que ela tiver que enfrentar, vamos nos certificar de que ela sempre se lembre, rebeliões são construídas com esperança.

\- Você está certa – o capitão sorriu.

Rey emitiu um murmúrio de choro e K-2 tentou acalmar a bebê a balançando de leve, deixando o casal imensamente feliz diante da cena. Quando Rey dormiu, Cassian a tirou dos braços do droid, que se retirou para realizar alguns afazeres cotidianos de seu trabalho com Jyn e Cassian na base rebelde que comandavam. Deitou a pequena junto com Jyn e deitou ao lado das duas.

\- Eu te amo – a rebelde disse baixinho.

\- Também te amo.

Selaram seus lábios num beijo doce que durou por alguns segundos e voltaram sua atenção para a criança entre eles.

\- Amamos você, querida. Que a Força esteja com você – Jyn falou para a pequena.

\- A Força estará com você, Rey, sempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quem interessar, esse é o link de uma das teorias nas quais me baseei pra escrever esse cap:
> 
> https://moviepilot.com/posts/3860636


	17. Eu prometo

\- Não tem como irmos nós dois – Jyn cochichou para Cassian enquanto tentava espiar além das rochas que estavam usando como esconderijo.

\- K-2 disse que não desconfiam dele, mas fecharam o portão de acesso por onde ele passou pra transmitir as informações à Yavin 4. Jyn, não pode ir sozinha através de tantos imperiais destravar o portão. Essa base não tem uma única mulher, você seria descoberta facilmente.

\- Vamos raptar stormtroopers.

\- Todos são maiores que você, a armadura só vai caber em mim.

\- Serei sua prisioneira, vai me levar até o portão, vamos encontrar K-2 e depois uma saída.

\- Tem gente demais aqui, vamos procurar em um lugar mais vazio.

Os dois se distanciaram até chegar a um local distante da base imperial onde apenas um stormtrooper patrulhava as rochas na areia do enorme deserto. Esperaram que ele parasse de costas para eles. Um tiro com um blaster e ele estava nocauteado. Minutos depois Cassian trajava a armadura branca do stormtrooper, seu blaster, jaqueta e botas guardadas na bolsa que Jyn carregava.

\- Confortável? – Ela perguntou.

\- Nem um pouco.

\- Vamos acabar logo com isso.

Voltaram a se aproximar da base dos imperiais e Cassian segurou Jyn por um dos braços tentando parecer o mais ignorante que podia sem machucá-la. A rebelde se deixou ser arrastada e tentou passar sua melhor impressão de que era obrigada a andar. Jyn usava chapéu e óculos de proteção para o caso de alguém reconhecê-la ou desconfiar de sua identidade. Os outros stormtroopers e droids os olharam, mas nenhum tentou pará-los. Caminharam por dez minutos até encontrarem o grande portão que separava os dois lados da enorme base. Vários droids como K-2 transitavam do outro lado.

\- Como saber qual deles é? – Jyn perguntou o mais baixo de que era capaz.

\- Aquele – Cassian sussurrou em resposta – O que está parado olhando pra nós.

\- Como sabe?

\- Não sei explicar, só... Reconheceria meu droid em qualquer circunstância.

K-2 andou na direção do portão.

\- É trancado do seu lado – o droid falou o mais baixo que podia – Posso destruí-lo, mas é óbvio porque não daria certo.

Um outro stormtrooper se aproximou e os três ficaram em silêncio.

\- Prisioneira estranha, arredia e se recusa a falar. Não sabemos se é rebelde ou civil. Eu auxiliarei no interrogatório – o droid falou.

O soldado imperial abriu o portão, permitindo que Cassian passasse com Jyn, e o portão se fechou outra vez atrás deles. K-2 os guiou através dos droids. Jyn olhou K-2 com ironia, desconfiada de que o estranha e arredia fosse mais sincero do que ela pensava, mas isso não importava agora.

\- Aonde vamos? – Jyn perguntou.

\- Isso não lhe interessa. E se falar de novo vou usar força bruta – o droid respondeu.

O casal imediatamente soube que ele os estava guiando para uma saída, embora fosse possivelmente perigosa. Mas foram interceptados no meio do caminho por outro stormtrooper que agarrou o outro braço de Jyn.

\- A prisioneira será submetida a interrogatório – K-2 falou.

\- Sem interrogatório, todos os que pegarmos hoje irão direto ao campo de trabalho.

K-2 olhou para Jyn e Cassian. Não era possível ver as expressões do capitão, mas K-2 sabia que seu rosto devia estar angustiado, e sua cabeça rastreando um plano, os olhos de Jyn mostravam uma mistura de pânico e concentração, também buscando um meio de escapar.

\- Leve-a até o carro.

Os dois não tiveram muita escolha senão obedecer, eram três contra vários stormtroopers, que apesar de péssimos soldados lutando contra os rebeldes ainda não eram tão fracos assim, precisavam de mais tempo para pensar. K-2 ficou do lado de fora e Cassian carregou Jyn para dentro do imenso carro de prisioneiros do império. Quando viraram dois corredores e encontraram um lugar vazio, Cassian retirou o capacete.

\- E agora? – Ela perguntou.

\- Você já esteve num desses uma vez. Não conhece outra saída?

\- Três vezes. O lugar por onde entramos é o único pra entrar ou sair. Se algo dá errado eles só abandonam os prisioneiros e vão embora. Levam algum apenas se a vida dele representar risco ao Império.

\- Como escapou das duas primeiras vezes?

\- Na primeira consegui fugir antes de ser algemada, do lado de fora não vi saída alguma. Na segunda eu entrei e saí clandestinamente pra chegar a um dos campos deles e roubar armas e informações.

\- Acho que podíamos te promover de sargento a oficial da inteligência, mas agora temos que sair daqui.

\- Não há como, há muitos lá fora. Não vão deixar você ir junto, os que comandam cada carro são sempre os mesmos. Pegue K-2, se afaste daqui e me espere na nave. Eu vou esperar o carro se afastar, vou acabar com eles, sair daqui e dar a volta pelo outro lado da base. Devo encontrar vocês em algumas horas.

\- Jyn, não...

\- Cass, é isso ou arriscar matar todos nós.

\- Isso é suicídio.

\- Não seria a primeira vez. Eu vou ficar bem. Estarei com você em algumas horas, eu prometo.

\- Se algo acontecer com você, eu não vou me perdoar nunca.

\- Não vai. São stormtroopers, somos mais espertos e miramos muito melhor do que eles.

\- Eu te amo – ele falou, quase como um lamento.

\- Eu sei – respondeu acariciando o rosto do capitão.

Se beijaram rapidamente.

\- Eu também, é por isso que vou cumprir minha promessa. Que a força esteja conosco – ela falou segurando seu colar.

Cassian recolocou o capacete de stormtrooper e a abraçou da melhor maneira que a armadura permitia, sentindo seu coração ser lentamente esmagado quando se afastou. A rebelde lhe entregou sua bolsa, ficando apenas com seu próprio blaster, o chapéu, os óculos, que havia abaixado para o pescoço, e um recipiente com água preso a suas roupas.

Jyn pegou um par de algemas imperiais quebradas, mas aparentemente novas, que haviam guardado de uma das missões, e passou seus pulsos por elas. Cassian arrumou as algemas de forma que parecessem estar fechadas e levou Jyn até a sala onde os prisioneiros ficavam sentados e presos enquanto eram transportados. Ela era a única, a primeira, mas o carro imperial ainda correria quilômetros e apanharia outros pelo caminho. Jyn sentou-se e os dois se encararam.

\- Eu vou ficar bem – ela falou com convicção.

Cassian queria ter aquela mesma certeza, ser tão destemido quanto ela estava sendo. Lutava contra a vontade de pegá-la de volta, sair correndo com ela pela porta e cometer a loucura de tentar dar conta dos soldados e droids lá fora, mas ele conhecia aquele olhar. O mesmo olhar determinado e feroz de quando seguiram para a missão suicida em Scarif. Forçou-se a desprender seu olhar de Jyn e andou de volta para onde tinha entrado, olhando para trás uma última vez e vendo Jyn ainda olhando para ele. Quando saiu do carro de prisioneiros, outros dois stormtroopers entraram e fecharam o veículo, que pouco tempo depois começou a se mover para longe, sendo seguido por outro carro menor com dois stormtroopers, dois oficiais e um droid igual a K-2.

\- O que isso significa? – K-2 perguntou – As probabilidades de sairmos sem danos ou todos vivos eram mínimas, mas possíveis, achei que você as escolheria.

\- É a quarta vez de Jyn em um desses, ela tem um plano, mas não acho que aguente andar tanto. Vamos rápido.

O droid não contestou ao detectar o tom de pânico na voz do capitão e se afastaram dali o mais depressa possível.

******

A rebelde escutou atentamente o pouquíssimo som que vinha do lado de fora. Como desconfiava, recolheriam prisioneiros pelo caminho. Um stormtrooper tinha ido vê-la apenas uma vez, na qual permaneceu de cabeça baixa e tentou não chamar atenção. Na primeira vez que o carro parasse, seria sua chance, estariam longe suficiente para não receberem ajuda de outros soldados. Mais de uma longa e insuportavelmente tediosa hora se passou até isso acontecer.

Jyn esperou. O carro estava aberto, podia ouvir os sotrmtroopers conversando lá fora. Não era um prisioneiro, era um informante, possivelmente um sandtrooper, treinado especialmente para o deserto. Ok, ela teria mais trabalho, mais ainda era sua melhor chance. Jyn levantou e esperou no fim do corredor. Os passos de um dos soldados ficaram mais altos. Jyn removeu as algemas e as guardou, pegando seu blaster 1A80 e se preparando para sua primeira vítima. O stormtrooper parou em frente a sua cela, agora vazia. Olhou confuso para os lados, mas antes que pudesse ver Jyn, ela o havia atingido e deixado inconsciente. Depois de trancá-lo na cela com os bancos, andou para mais perto da saída do carro arregalando os olhos surpresa quando o segundo soldado apareceu e mirou em sua direção, mas Jyn foi mais rápida, e mais um estava nocauteado. Caminhou na direção da saída e lá fora o sandtrooper, os dois stormtroopers restantes, os dois oficiais e o droid imperial cercavam a saída com armas em mãos.

\- Você não pode ser uma civil comum – um dos oficiais falou.

Os seis ficaram paralisados por vários segundos, cada um esperando que alguém fizesse algum movimento ou desse o primeiro disparo. Jyn sentiu alguém agarrar seu pulso por trás, e soube imediatamente que o segundo soldado abatido por ela tinha despertado. Jyn fez um movimento suficiente apenas para um dos oficiais trajados de preto dos pés à cabeça atirar, e antes de ser atingida conseguiu se posicionar atrás do soldado que a prendera, que agora estava outra vez no chão, e dessa vez não levantaria tão cedo, se levantasse. Então uma chuva de tiros de blaster começou, misturada a socos, chutes, desvios. Jyn finalmente se viu do lado de fora do carro e uma cena de sua vida pareceu se repetir. O droid se preparava para apanha-la, içá-la no ar e atirá-la no chão, exatamente como K-2 quando ela o conheceu. Não cairia nisso outra vez. No último segundo se desviou do braço do droid e atirou nele, deixando a articulação danificada e impedindo o robô de mover aquele braço. Passou por entre as pernas do droid e agarrou-se a divisória entre sua cintura e a parte superior do corpo, tentando escalar até sua cabeça. Enquanto isso os cinco soldados lá embaixo atiravam na direção dela, conseguindo apenas acertar o droid, que se movia tentando se livrar de Jyn ou agarrá-la com a outra mão. Chegando à cabeça do robô, Jyn se agarrou a seu pescoço e olhou para baixo.

\- Você desce e é enviada ao campo sem ser morta – um dos oficiais falou.

\- Tenho outros planos – Jyn respondeu, acertando a cabeça do droid com seu blaster.

Os olhos metálicos apagaram e o gigante de mais de dois metros começou a despencar. Os soldados imperiais no chão correram, mas não rápido o suficiente. O robô caiu sobre um oficial e um stormtrooper. O peso de Jyn em suas costas, apesar de pouco, ajudando a pancada a ser ainda pior. Jyn se segurou o mais firme que podia esperando não se machucar tanto, mas o impacto ainda foi forte, ela bateu seu rosto contra o corpo de metal do droid e a pancada feriu sua pele, também rasgando os joelhos de suas calças. Manteve os olhos fechados tentando afastar a dor e a tontura. O oficial e o stormtrooper abaixo do droid perderam a consciência instantaneamente. Os três restantes rodeavam o local, averiguando se Jyn estava acordada. A rebelde se manteve imóvel e de olhos fechados. Passos se aproximaram dela. A mão enluvada do oficial ergueu sua cabeça sem muita gentileza, e ela fez seu melhor para resistir à dor.

\- Está inconsciente e sangrando.

Um segundo de distração e Jyn ergueu o blaster contra ele, acertando-o certeiramente. O homem gritou e caiu no chão. A sargento escorregou para se esconder atrás do droid e ouviu os passos dos dois últimos oponentes se aproximando, um de cada lado. Trocou tiros com o stormtrooper que chegou pela esquerda, o certando rapidamente, e agora restava apenas o sandtrooper. Jyn se afastou para mais longe, analisando o inimigo. Seu blaster era mais potente, tanto que fumaça pairava no ar mesmo quando o disparo atingia a areia no chão. Ela sabia o que fazer. Numa ação ousada e suicida se levantou e correu de volta ao carro de prisioneiros, se posicionando próxima ao tanque de combustível. Alguns tiros daquele blaster poderiam romper a camada de proteção. Colocou seus óculos de volta e esperou. O sandtrooper chegou mais perto e fez o primeiro disparo, do qual Jyn se esquivou e atirou de volta. Correu para o outro lado, sendo seguida. Por várias voltas ela mesma atirou no metal do carro forte, vendo que começara a ceder. Perdeu o sandtrooper de vista por alguns instantes e pensou em como virar a situação a seu favor.

O soldado apareceu e trocaram mais disparos. Depois de trinta segundos Jyn concluiu que em nada os sandtroopers eram superiores aos stormtroopers, a não ser pelo modelo de suas armas melhoradas, porque a mira ainda era péssima. O soldado do império continuou a disparar, até que finalmente Jyn caiu com um grito de dor segurando seu estômago. O sandtrooper se manteve armado e se aproximou em posição de ataque, esperando até a rebelde parar de gemer e se mexer. Sacudiu o corpo inconsciente e não obteve reação. Recolheu seu blaster e se preparava para arrastar Jyn de volta à base quando o som de líquido escorrendo chamou sua atenção. Olhou para a parede metálica do carro de prisioneiros e se aproximou para ver onde o ponto danificado deixava combustível escapar. Olhou para trás, para onde deveria estar a rebelde desfalecida, mas Jyn já estava a pelo menos cinco metros de distância. O sandtrooper não teve tempo de reagir. A rebelde atirou na direção do tanque e a parte traseira do carro explodiu, acabando com o último soldado.

Jyn respirou ofegante e guardou o blaster. Olhou em volta, não havia nada além de areia. Precisava saber a direção da base. Por sorte não ventava muito e as marcas profundas deixadas no chão pelo carro imperial não haviam se apagado. Jyn as seguiu por quase uma hora, finalmente conseguindo avistar a base ao longe. Àquela altura o sol ia alto no céu, estava bem mais quente do que antes e ela estava começando a ficar cansada. Seus ferimentos ardiam e seus lábios estavam ressecando. Não tinha comida e nem muita água, vinha fazendo o melhor para economizar, ainda tinha metade. Bebeu um pouco mais, só o suficiente para hidratar um pouco seus lábios e tentar resfriar o corpo. Voltou a andar na direção da base imperial. Quanto tempo levariam para perceber que algo saíra errado e mandarem alguém para verificar? Tentara se comunicar com a nave pelo rádio, mas o sinal estava péssimo. A tentativa de deixar suas comunicações ocultas ao Império devia estar interferindo, mas ela tentava novamente a cada meia hora.

\- Cassian – sua voz chamou fraca.

Silêncio...

\- Jyn?

\- K-2?

\- Jyn! – Dessa vez era Cassian – Onde está?!

\- Não sei... – respondeu sentindo-se tonta outra vez – Posso ver a base. Vou dar a volta por trás das dunas do lado esquerdo.

\- O que aconteceu? Você está bem?

\- Mais ou menos. Ainda tenho todos os meus membros, por enquanto é suficiente.

\- Pode dizer a distância entre você e a base?

\- Talvez... Pouco mais de duzentos metros. Estou me afastando na direção das dunas antes que me vejam.

\- Ainda está a trezentos e cinquenta metros de nós se contar com as dunas e a extensão da base. Você não vai aguentar andar tudo isso. Eu vou encontrar você nas dunas. Não podemos mover a nave sem que vejam... Jyn, aguente mais um pouco! Estou indo pras dunas.

\- E você? Onde eteve?

\- K-2 conseguiu chegar na nave antes de mim, levei quase uma hora pra conseguir sair daquela base sem ser descoberto.

A rebelde continuou caminhando, seus passos ficando mais lentos conforme ela ficava mais tonta e cansada. Cassian a chamava pelo rádio de vez em quando, tentando mantê-la alerta e para ter certeza que não haviam perdido o contato. Jyn andou por mais de meia hora até avistar as dunas e ainda teve que lutar corpo a corpo com dois oficiais do império que encontrara no caminho. Pareciam ser iniciantes ou estavam mais fracos do que ela, essa fora sua sorte. Deviam ter sido enviados para verificar as redondezas quando finalmente perceberam a falta do carro de prisioneiros.

\- Jyn!

\- Estou bem.

Havia ganhado um hematoma próximo à correia dos óculos, mas estava bem. Só tonta, dolorida, morrendo de calor, com fome, sede e muito cansada. Se deixou cair no chão após adentrar as dunas de areia e bebeu o que restava de água.

\- Jyn.

Ela queria responder, mas estava cansada demais para isso. Seus olhos se fecharam sem seu consentimento.

\- Jyn!

“Estou bem”, ela pensou, embora sua intenção fosse _falar_ isso para Cassian, “Vou ficar bem, Cass”.

\- Jyn!!

******

Cassian caminhava, ou melhor, corria por entre as duas. Começava a ventar e às vezes precisava fechar os olhos. Deu mais alguns passos até avistar um corpo pequeno deitado no chão com alguns metros de distância.

\- Eu achei, K-2! – Disse pelo rádio, correndo na direção de Jyn e se abaixando ao lado da rebelde.

\- Ela está respirando?

\- Está ferida. E desacordada.

Cassian tentou sentir a respiração em seu nariz, lenta, mas presente. A pele só não estava mais quente por causa das roupas e do chapéu, os óculos também ajudavam. Os lábios entreabertos e ressecados, a garrafa de água completamente vazia. Cassian afastou as camadas de tecido de seu pescoço e procurou pulsação, sentindo-se aliviado ao sentir o coração de Jyn bater.

\- Vou levá-la pra nave, prepare os primeiros socorros.

\- Entendido.

\- Jyn... – deu batidas leves em seu rosto – Jyn.

Os olhos verdes se abriram. Ela parecia tonta, pois seu olhar não focava lugar algum. Alguns segundos depois ela olhou para ele.

\- Cass... – murmurou rouca – Eu disse que voltaria.

\- Eu sei, eu nunca duvidei disso, querida. Não fale.

\- Você está realmente aqui?

\- Eu não sou uma miragem. Estou aqui com você, como eu prometi estar até o fim.

Ela abriu um pequeno sorriso e fechou os olhos novamente. O capitão a ajudou a sentar e Jyn tentou se levantar, mas Cassian não deixou. Levantou com ela no colo e caminhou o mais depressa que conseguia na direção da nave, a alcançando algum tempo depois. K-2 o esperava com a nave aberta e a fechou assim que os dois entraram.

\- O kit médico e o bacta estão prontos na sala de cuidados médicos – o droid informou após decolarem.

\- Obrigado, K-2.

\- Jyn, agradeço pelo risco para abrir o portão e espero que se sinta melhor em breve.

\- Eu vou – ela sorriu.

Cassian levou a rebelde para o local, deitando-a numa maca e a libertando de tudo que estava preso nela além do necessário, botas, meias, lenço, chapéu, óculos, blaster e coldre, a garrafa vazia e jaqueta. Pegou outra garrafa de água e sentou-se ao lado dela, a erguendo com um braço e levando a garrafa a seus lábios.

\- Devagar – Cassian falou.

Jyn bebeu com gratidão até sorver todo o conteúdo, deixando o líquido molhar sua garganta e aliviar seu mal estar.

\- Como você está? – Ela perguntou.

\- Além de aflito, preocupado e me recuperando de mais de uma hora de desespero sem conseguir te localizar?

\- Você é um oficial da inteligência. A Aliança confia muito no seu trabalho justamente por conseguir se manter sob controle em situações de tenção e alto risco de vida.

\- Eu também sou humano. Um oceano calmo na superfície não quer dizer que não esteja acontecendo um turbilhão em seu interior. O pânico não ajuda a resolver nada, por isso me mantenho calmo, os que me seguem precisam disso pra confiar neles mesmos. Mas hoje foi um dos dias que fiquei mais angustiado. Se você não tivesse conseguido iam te levar pra um campo de trabalho forçado do outro lado do deserto.

\- Mas eu estou aqui, você não tem que ficar revivendo o que já passou.

O capitão tocou o ferimento em seu rosto e ela choramingou de dor. Cassian afastou a mão e observou os rasgões na calça, os joelhos estavam machucados também. Ela estava fraca, desidratada e dolorida. O bacta poderia ajudar. Um das funções das U-Wings era servir como centro médico emergencial para soldados feridos da Aliança, e a sala de cuidados médicos da Rogue Two era ainda mais eficiente que a da Rogue One. Havia dois tanques de bacta, macas, medicamentos e outras coisas mais.

\- Jyn, acho prudente te colocar no bacta por uma ou duas horas.

\- Máscara e sedativo? – Ela perguntou chateada.

Jyn odiava sedativos, ela dizia que qualquer forma induzida de sono parecia uma forma esquisita e sufocante de morrer, e só os aceitava em situações extremas. Cassian pensou por um tempo.

\- Não. Se você ficar melhor sem isso eu posso ajudar. Mas é melhor trocar essas roupas cheias de terra e sangue, por outras limpas e mais leves. Eu vou buscar pra você.

O capitão beijou sua testa e a deitou de novo, saindo da sala em seguida. Jyn decidiu testar suas condições. Ainda estava com fome, mas seria melhor deixar isso para depois do bacta, a sede estava bem saciada por enquanto, ainda sentia dor, mas sua tontura sumia aos poucos. Sentia-se fraca pelo sol terrível que suportara por mais de uma hora. Cassian voltou com as roupas que os dois usavam para dormir, calças e camisas de um tecido mais leve e suave que o usado diariamente. Para Jyn ele trouxe uma bermuda, a fim de deixar os ferimentos nos joelhos expostos ao bacta. Após se trocarem Cassian mexeu nos controles que coordenavam os tanques de bacta e voltou até Jyn, que agora conseguia sentar.

\- Você está ferido?

\- Não. Eu acabei de falar com K-2, está tudo sob controle, eu vou ficar com você.

\- Como?

\- K-2 vai vir aqui daqui uma hora caso precisemos que alguém ajuste os controles do tanque.

Cassian a carregou até um dos tanques e usou um suporte de dois degraus como apoio para subir e entrar com Jyn. Ao contrário do tanque tradicional, os tanques da nave eram mais baixos e mais largos, semelhantes a grandes banheiras, e quem estivesse neles poderia ficar deitado ou sentado. O teto das naves, mais baixo que nos centros médicos, impedia o uso do tanque tradicional, onde os pacientes eram erguidos por suportes para serem colocados nos tanques pela parte de cima. O tanque em que estavam também podia ser fechado por cima, mas isso variava de acordo com a necessidade. Cassian sentou no tanque de vidro com Jyn em seu colo e a substância azulada começou a preencher o tanque.

\- Que bom que tenho você – a rebelde falou – Tantos anos sozinha... É bom receber cuidados de alguém de vez em quando. Especialmente de você.

Cassian sorriu para ela os dois fecharam os olhos, unindo seus lábios longamente. O bacta chegou à altura dos ferimentos nos joelhos de Jyn, que agora estava com as pernas estendidas sobre as de Cassian. Ela gemeu de dor e os dois se separaram.

\- Você quer um analgésico?

\- Não. Vai passar daqui a pouco.

\- O que aconteceu lá? O que fizeram com você?

\- Nada que eu não pudesse dar conta ou que eu não já tivesse feito antes. Quatro stormtroopers, dois oficiais, um droid igual a K-2 e um sandtrooper.

\- O que aconteceu com eles?

\- Coloquei todos pra dormir. E explodi o carro de prisioneiros. Acho que não foi suficiente pra matar o stormtrooper que prendi na minha cela. Conto os detalhes depois.

Cassian continuava se surpreendendo em como Jyn conseguia sozinha dar conta de situações como aquela e fazer um estrago tão grande para alguém tão pequena. “Muitas explosões para apenas duas pessoas se misturando”, a frase de K-2 veio a sua cabeça.

\- Até o droid?

\- Sim. Eu não caio no mesmo truque duas vezes.

Ela estava falando de quando havia conhecido K-2. Cassian riu baixinho.

\- Obrigado por voltar.

\- Obrigada por estar lá pra mim – Jyn falou descansando a cabeça no ombro do capitão.

Cassian beijou sua testa enquanto afagava seus cabelos, e os dois se abraçaram. Jyn escondeu o rosto em seu pescoço e adormeceu. O bacta parou de encher o tanque quando ia na altura dos ombros da rebelde. Cuidadosamente Cassian aproveitou que ela dormia para molhar o ferimento e o hematoma em seu rosto com bacta, depois voltou a abraçá-la. Ficou lá com ela por mais de uma hora, sem tirar os olhos dela ou deixar de prestar atenção em seus sinais vitais. K-2 apareceu perguntando se ele queria ajuda e Cassian pediu que ele deixasse uma maca com uma toalha ao lado do tanque.

\- Como ela está evoluindo?

\- Bem, mas exausta. Espero que ela acorde melhor do que chegou.

\- Você quer que eu traga roupas secas para os dois?

\- Sim. Eu deixei em cima da cama no dormitório. Por favor, K-2.

O droid se retirou e voltou segundos depois com dois conjuntos de roupas, os deixando em cima de outra maca. Quando ele saiu Cassian avaliou o estado de Jyn novamente. Os machucados dos joelhos já quase não existiam mais, e ele continuava a cuidar de seu rosto, bem melhor também. Uma hora a mais e Jyn estava em perfeitas condições.

\- Jyn.

Sem resposta. O capitão olhou para o rosto da rebelde, ainda escondido em seu pescoço, mas do que ele podia ver, estava relaxada e até parecia sorrir. O movimento do pequeno corpo mostrava uma respiração calma e suave. Tão serena e bela que ele não conseguia parar de olhar e lhe doía ter que acordá-la. E admitia não querer tirá-la de seus braços nunca mais se pudesse.

\- Estrelinha – chamou baixinho.

\- Humm...

\- Você já está bem, nós podemos sair.

Ela abriu os olhos.

\- Dormiu bem?

\- Todas as vezes que eu durmo com você são as que durmo melhor.

Cassian sorriu e beijou seu nariz, ouvindo Jyn emitir um risinho.

\- Vamos – ele falou se posicionando melhor com ela em seu colo e ficando de pé.

Jyn sentiu o frio logo ser substituído pelo calor da toalha que Cassian colocou em volta dela depois de sentá-la na maca. Ficou alguns instantes parada enquanto acordava completamente e começou a se secar. Cassian lhe trouxe roupas secas e esvaziou o tanque de bacta. Quando os dois estavam secos e devidamente vestidos deixaram a sala médica.

\- Tem fome?

\- Muita.

\- Então vamos. Jyn... Como explodiu o carro de prisioneiros?

\- O sandtrooper me ajudou. É claro que ele não sabia disso.

Cassian ouviu os detalhes do ocorrido enquanto caminhavam para o refeitório da nave de mãos dadas.


	18. Se você quer a liberdade, você a terá

\- Quando ela chegou aqui lhe prometemos liberdade. Como saber se ela não vai embora na primeira chance? Temos muitos que ajudam a Aliança sem estar ativamente ao lado dela, mas desde que chegou a senhorita Erso não nos deu certeza sobre sua posição. Apesar da missão suicida bem sucedida, ela lutou pra proteger vidas inocentes, mas não necessariamente pela Aliança.

\- Proteger vidas inocentes. Não é isso que fazemos, general Draven? – Mon Mothma falou após um longo tempo em silêncio – Para fazer o que é certo e proteger o que acredita não é preciso escolher nenhum lado. Jyn pode ser filha de um cientista imperial, ao qual essa condição foi imposta e não escolhida, e ter cometido crimes com gravidade suficiente para ser presa pelo império e submetida a trabalho forçado, mas agora tenho certeza que isso também não foi uma escolha, foi apenas o que pode ter sido a única chance de sobrevivência em dados momentos.

\- Todos nós tivemos momentos ruins.

\- Sim general, mas ela esteve sozinha, por anos, e cada um nesta base sabe que a galáxia não é um lugar amigável para se estar sozinho. Muitas vezes não se trata do que queremos, nem mesmo do que acreditamos, mas do único caminho que tivermos, que nem sempre é bom. E qualquer erro que tenha sido cometido está perdoado, bem como espero que Jyn nos perdoe por nossa hostilidade inicial.

\- Só quero garantir a segurança da base. Quem se responsabilizaria por qualquer problema? E foi criada e treinada por Saw Guerrera por anos, como saber se não herdou os preceitos dele?

\- Jyn é uma mulher adulta e pode muito bem se responsabilizar por si mesma. Quanto a seu pai adotivo, tendo ou não ficado muito magoada com o abandonado inesperado por parte dele, acredito que se ela herdou algo, foram as coisas boas. Devemos ser justos, atenciosos, prestar atenção ao que pode prejudicar a Aliança, mas não preconceituosos. E não vamos esquecer que poderíamos estar todos mortos se não fosse pela ousadia e coragem dela.

\- Mesmo com uma equipe inteira sendo deslocada sem consentimento?

\- Tivessem os membros da Rogue One se acomodado em nossa dúvida e temor, e talvez não estivéssemos conversando agora.

\- Então ela vai ficar?

\- Isso é ela quem vai decidir. Deixará o centro médico hoje junto com Cassian. Nós lhe prometemos liberdade. Se ela quiser, então poderá ir. E se ela decidir ficar, vamos acolhê-la de braços abertos. E a posição de sargento se tornará oficial.

\- Como pode entendê-la tão bem se a conhecemos há apenas um mês e três semanas?

\- Conversamos bastante no hospital desde que ela acordou e enquanto aguardávamos Cassian despertar, ela tem mais em comum com ele do que pensei. Comecei a entendê-la no dia em eu trouxe um garotinho de seis anos chorando para nossa base.

******

\- Os droids médicos ficariam loucos se nos vissem aqui. Disseram que ainda estamos em recuperação – Jyn comentou.

\- Eles não precisam saber. E nos viemos caminhando calma e lentamente até aqui, minimizando o máximo possível o esforço que fizemos.

\- Por que viemos tão alto?

Estavam em um dos andares mais altos da base, do lado de fora, com uma magnífica vista do céu.

\- Por que não tem ninguém. Apesar das coisas parecerem bem resolvidas entre nós, acho que poderíamos conversar. Sem médicos e droids nos interrompendo, e sem um monte de máquinas ligadas em nós.

\- Muito tempo sozinha, nunca usei muitas palavras pra resolver nada.

\- Talvez nesse caso não precisemos mesmo... Não por enquanto – Cassian respondeu se aproximando, tomando as mãos dela nas suas e unindo suas testas.

Olharam-se e sorriram um para o outro.

\- Quero você – o capitão sussurrou.

\- Você já me tem. 

\- Então me entrego a você, Jyn Erso, completamente.

Fecharam os olhos e uniram seus lábios suavemente. Foi doce, calmo, protetor, amável. Jyn levou as mãos para seus ombros e Cassian a abraçou. O beijo se tornou mais profundo e os dois esqueceram totalmente que existia um mundo em volta deles, até que a falta de ar os obrigou a voltarem à realidade. Jyn o abraçou também e repousou a cabeça contra ele.

\- Você vai ficar? – Cassian perguntou como se temesse a própria pergunta.

Jyn ficou quieta, ela havia pensado nisso uma ou duas vezes no hospital, mas ainda não tinha uma resposta. Ela nunca estivera de nenhum dos lados. Não era aliada dos rebeldes, mas odiava o Império. O que ela faria e para onde seguiria se partisse? Em que sua vida se transformaria se ficasse?

\- O que você vai fazer se eu disser não?

\- Te prometeram liberdade. Agora você pode tê-la.

Jyn sentiu o coração dele disparar contra seu ouvido e beijou o local demoradamente, percebendo que as palavras do capitão não combinavam com seus pensamentos.

\- Se acalme.

Dessa vez foi ele quem ficou em silêncio, ela havia percebido que estava nervoso. Sim, ele a queria, e ela o queria. Mas isso não significava que ela fosse ficar. Jyn era um pássaro livre, arrancada de seu lar e de sua família quando criança, protegida por quem depois a abandonou, e por fim sozinha, vivendo sob as próprias regras e fugindo de todos que queriam trancafiá-la numa gaiola e matá-la, até que conseguiram. Então numa certa manhã Mon Mothma o chamou para informar que a próxima missão era libertar uma criminosa que supostamente seria a filha de Galen Erso. Perigosa, agressiva, arredia, experiente em combate, infiltração, manuseio de armas, entre outras coisas, segundo relatos, apesar de dessa vez ter sido presa pelo Império. Cassian estudara a extensa lista de crimes pelos quais Jyn era acusada antes de partir para Wobani, e qualquer pessoa sã um se impressionaria ou ficaria no mínimo constantemente armado na presença dela, parecia um monstro. E tamanha foi a surpresa de Cassian quando K-2 a derrubou no chão quando ela tentou fugir e ele pode observá-la, uma pessoa muito pequena para os portes dos crimes daquela lista, mas seu olhar feroz e desafiador não deixava dúvida de que era tudo verdade, apesar de seu pouco tamanho.

E ele descobriu outra coisa. Orgulhosa. Após o forte impacto com o chão ficara quase incapaz de se mover ou se levantar por algum tempo, e eles precisavam ir rápido! Segundos a mais de demora para voltarem à nave e decolar poderiam significar prisão e morte para todos eles. Cassian decidiu não estender a mão para ajudá-la, ela usaria aquilo para derrubá-lo e tentar fugir de novo, então sem pedir permissão se abaixou rapidamente e a pegou no colo, correndo junto com os outros na direção na nave. Apesar de gemer de dor quando Cassian a pegou, Jyn resistiu, se contorcendo para tentar se libertar, mais para não ser ajudada por ele do que para fugir, mas as dores a fizeram se render quando viu a U-Wing e olhou mais uma vez para o terrível campo de prisioneiros em volta. Quando se acalmou Cassian notou que ela era um pouco mais pesada do que seu tamanho permitiria, sinal de treinamento duro e ossos e músculos fortes, embora ela ainda fosse bastante leve.

\- Cass...? – A rebelde chamou ao sentir os batimentos mais lentos sob seu ouvido, percebendo que os olhos castanhos estavam distantes e ele parecia pensar.

Depois de alguns segundos ele a olhou.

\- Eu não vou a lugar algum.

\- Achei que odiasse esse lugar.

\- Talvez... É o normal quando se é arrastada à força e tradada de maneira hostil.

\- Eu sinto muito, Jyn.

\- Mas agora essa luta também é minha. Não há pra onde voltar ou alguém me esperando lá fora. Se agora eu não puder chamar essa base de lar, eu não sei que lugar poderia. A última vez que alguém cuidou de mim de verdade foi quando eu tinha dez anos, nem sempre Saw podia arriscar fazer contato com centros médicos e eu preferia me cuidar sozinha. Eu... Não quero me aproveitar da Rebelião, só... Me sinto bem aqui agora, como não me sinto em lugar nenhum desde que eu tinha oito anos. E agora a Rebelião tem um significado pra mim.

\- Achei que gostasse da liberdade.

\- Correr, fugir, roubar comida, medicamentos e outras coisas, viver trocando favores e fazendo negócios arriscados... Isso não parece liberdade. Às vezes eu podia parar quando estava sozinha em algum lugar e admirar a paisagem, um deserto, o céu, as estrelas, esses foram meus poucos e raríssimos momentos de liberdade, mas não era tão emocionante não ter ninguém com quem partilhá-los. Acho que o melhor deles foi a primeira vez em que estive numa praia, apesar da situação a meu favor ser péssima.

\- Consegue lembrar onde estava?

\- Estava abraçada com você em Scarif.

Cassian voltou a pensar nas palavras usadas especialmente por Draven para descrevê-la. Arredia, perigosa, agressiva... Doce... Ela era tão doce. E Cassian se sentia privilegiado por ser o único a conhecer esse lado dela tão de perto.

\- Eu já estou livre. Estar num lugar e não querer fugir, ter alguém que não quero deixar, eu já estou livre, Cass. Eu nunca estaria livre de verdade se te deixasse.

Cassian sorriu, apertando mais seus braços em volta dela e beijando seus cabelos demoradamente.

\- Então vai ficar? – Ele queria ouvir uma plena confirmação dela.

\- Vou.

\- Obrigado, Jyn – falou aliviado.

******

\- Jyn, Cassian... – Mon Mothma falou com a mesma voz doce de sempre e o sorriso gentil – Espero que estejam bem e se recuperem plenamente o quanto antes.

Ambos assentiram ao se sentarem na sala de comando. Lá estavam Mon Mothma, general Draven, general Dodonna, general Merrick e almirante Raddus, os principais comandantes da base, e os mesmos que haviam decidido procurar por Jyn. Cassian viu Jyn e Draven se entreolharem e parecia haver chamas em ambos os olhares, Draven não confiava em Jyn e ela não gostava dele, isso era evidente desde o primeiro encontro dos dois. Mas logo quebraram o contato visual quando Mon Mothma tomou a palavra.

\- Nós conversamos – a senadora disse – No começo de tudo isso nós lhe prometemos liberdade – ela falou para Jyn – A decisão é sua, Jyn. A levaremos aonde quiser e lhe daremos recursos para sobreviver se decidir partir. O que você nos diz?

\- Não há mais ninguém esperando por mim em lugar algum da galáxia e não há nenhum lugar pra onde ir lá fora. Agora a Rebelião tem um significado pra mim. E apesar de tudo que aconteceu e de todos que perdemos, é a primeira vez em tantos anos que não quero e não sinto necessidade de fugir o mais rápido possível de onde estou. Eu gostaria de continuar ajudando a Aliança se me permitirem.

\- Fico feliz em ouvir isso – a mulher sorriu – Mas a questão não somos nós. Você, Jyn Erso, quer ficar aqui? Quer viver na base de Yavin IV?

Um momento de silêncio preencheu o lugar e Cassian sentiu uma leve angustia começar a martelar seu coração com o pensamento de que Jyn ainda não estava totalmente certa, mesmo após a conversa dos dois uma hora atrás.

\- Eu quero – ela falou decidida.

\- Seja bem vinda em casa – a ex-senadora lhe respondeu ainda sorridente – Sua posição de sargento a partir de agora é oficial e você é o mais novo membro da tripulação do capitão Cassian Andor. Ele vai direcionar qualquer treinamento que você venha a precisar. E quando estiverem plenamente recuperados poderão procurar novos membros para a tripulação.

Cassian tentou se manter sério, mas não evitou um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios ao ouvir isso. Jyn estaria sob seus cuidados, estariam juntos nas missões e ele mesmo a ajudaria a iniciar sua nova vida na base.

\- Cassian, um droid sequestrado do Império está a caminho de Yavin IV. Ele é do modelo K-2SO. Você deve se lembrar dos procedimentos de programação e segurança de seu antigo droid.

A mulher pegou em algum lugar uma caixa de plástico transparente contendo o que parecia ser o chip de programação e back up de um droid imperial e caminhou até Cassian para entregar o objeto ao capitão.

\- O último back up de informações do seu droid foi enviado à base apenas quinze segundos antes do sistema dele apagar, acho que não perdemos muito dele.

Cassian parecia um pouco chocado observando o chip, como não se lembrara daquilo?! Ele sorriu. Teria K-2 de volta. Seria de grande ajuda, mas principalmente, teria seu melhor amigo de volta, ainda que ele fosse um droid rabugento que fornecia probabilidades catastróficas nos piores momentos e falasse sarcasticamente tudo que pensava para qualquer um a sua volta.

\- Muito obrigado!

Trocaram um sorriso e Mon Mothma retornou a sua posição inicial, ela parecia ter algo mais para falar.

\- Todos aqui estão de acordo com o que eu acabei de estabelecer? – Ela perguntou olhando para os homens em volta.

\- Sim – o gentil general Dodonna foi o primeiro a falar – Seja bem vinda, Jyn Erso. Yavin IV não será o lar que sabemos que perdeu há muitos anos, mas espero que se sinta tão bem e acolhida conosco quanto for possível.

Jyn sorriu em resposta. Até que fizesse um bom reconhecimento da base e conhecesse melhor os outros rebeldes, ela continuaria a ser desconfiada e talvez não muito gentil com todos, mas ela estaria sempre ao lado de Cassian a partir de agora, e isso era suficiente para fazê-la se sentir em casa por enquanto.

\- Sim – general Merrick se pronunciou – Penso que será um bom membro para a nova tribulação do capitão Andor. Esteja à vontade para dispor do conhecimento de outros pilotos se quiser aprender mais sobre naves, acho que seria um bom adicional para você.

\- Eu o farei.

\- Sim – almirante Raddus disse – É um excelente soldado, Jyn Erso. Uma lógica suicida, mas uma boa estratégia a trouxe de volta da morte e conseguiu trazer o capitão com você. É um ótimo membro para a Aliança.

Todos olharam para Draven, que ainda ficou alguns instantes calado e sério. Todos tinham consciência de sua falta de confiança e simpatia para com Jyn. A palavra final seria de Mon Mothma, mas a opinião de cada um do conselho era sempre levada em conta.

\- Sim – ele disse simplesmente.

\- Então assim será – Mon Mothma encerrou o assunto.

Em seguida os quatro os homens deixaram a sala e apenas Mon Mothma permaneceu.

\- Jyn, vamos destinar aposentos a você. Normalmente a tripulação tem aposentos próximos ao de seu capitão.

A mulher sabia do que estava acontecendo entre eles. Não havia visto nada, nem falado com qualquer um dos dois sobre isso, mas a primeira coisa que ela viu ao visitá-los no hospital, antes de entrar de fato do quarto, foi a dor e a tristeza no olhar de Jyn para o tanque de bacta ao lado de sua cama, onde Cassian permanecia inconsciente há dias. Também vira os dois dormindo abraçados na mesma cama de hospital em outro momento após Cassian acordar. E não foram necessárias muito mais evidências para que a senadora tivesse certeza do que havia nascido entre eles. Certamente Jyn se sentiria insegura e desconfortável se fosse enviada para um quarto muito longe de Cassian, ele era a única pessoa que de fato ela conhecia na base.

\- Onde poderei ficar por hoje?

\- Ainda estamos realocando algumas pessoas e reorganizando os quartos depois das perdas que sofremos, haverá uma boa abundância de opções. Se você puder esperar alguns minutos eu enviarei alguém até um de vocês para informar.

Os dois assentiram e deixaram a sala, seguindo por entre os andares e corredores da base até chegarem aos quartos dos vários rebeldes. O corredor estava vazio, pois todo mundo estava espalhado pela base reparando naves ou no centro médico.

\- Que lugar é esse?

\- Meu quarto. É melhor ficarmos aqui do que perambulando enquanto esperamos.

Os dois entraram e Cassian fechou a porta. Jyn olhou em volta. Um quarto não muito grande, com as mesmas paredes de pedra do lado de fora, mas arejado e bem organizado. Uma janela ficava do lado oposto à porta, coberta por uma cortina. Uma cama no canto da parede, um guarda-roupa do outro lado, uma mesa e duas cadeiras ao lado da porta e outra porta ao lado do guarda-roupa, que devia ser de um banheiro. Em cima da mesa havia um rádio, alguns livros, três deles Jyn reconheceu como manuais de naves, droids e treinamentos, um deles tinha letras em um idioma que Jyn desconhecia completamente, o idioma nativo de Cassian talvez, e outros volumes aleatórios. A cama forrada com um lençol azul escuro e o travesseiro com uma fronha cinza. O cheiro do capitão estava por todo o lugar, era um aroma que Jyn aprendera a reconhecer nos dias que ficaram presos no hospital, ela gostava. Cassian a chamou para se sentar ao seu lado na cama, e ela assim o fez. Automaticamente entrelaçaram seus dedos.

\- Você podia ficar aqui.

\- Talvez não seja bom pra você, você sabe que as pessoas fazem mais suposições do que devem. Não que eu me importe com o que elas dizem.

\- Não existem lugares distintos pra homens e mulheres aqui, os tripulantes ficam em quartos próximos ao de seu capitão. Mas normalmente somente familiares ou casais casados dormem juntos.

Jyn sorriu quando o pensamento passou por sua cabeça, estar casada com Cassian... Alguém acostumada a ficar sozinha a vida inteira sem ninguém para influenciar em suas decisões, de repente se prender a outra pessoa. Ou não... Nada realmente mudaria, seriam apenas documentos e as outras pessoas tomando conhecimento de suas condições. Estavam juntos há apenas um mês e três semanas, mas estavam bem. Tinham alcançado um equilíbrio e encontrado um lar acolhedor um no outro, aquela palavra que Jyn havia ignorado por tanto tempo e quase deixado de acreditar em sua existência, amor. Na galáxia não existia amor para alguém sozinha, filha de um cientista imperial, criada e treinada por um anarquista e considerada uma criminosa em muitos lugares. Mas Cassian lhe dera confiança, oportunidades, ajuda, acolhimento, esperança, e amor.

\- Jyn...

Ela o olhou.

\- Alguém que passou a vida inteira cuidando de si mesma conseguiria se prender a alguém? – Ele perguntou com se tivesse acabado de ler seus pensamentos.

\- Estamos juntos há um mês e três semanas. Muito pouco, mas já vivemos suficiente pra anos. E o que mudaria pra nós além de documentos e as pessoas sabendo sobre nós? Estamos bem, não estamos?

\- Tem certeza? – Ele perguntou surpreso que alguém como ela aceitasse a ideia tão facilmente.

\- Nós quase morremos, Cass. Quando éramos crianças, em Jedha, em Eadu, na torre de Scarif, na praia, no caminho de volta quando você perdeu a consciência naquele estado deplorável em que estava, quando pousei a nave sabe-se lá como no hangar daqui, e em muitos outros momentos quando nem nos conhecíamos... Por que esperar mais tempo? Eu me lembro que quando eu tinha cinco anos eu estava com medo, eu não entendia porque tínhamos que nos mudar de Coruscant de repente, mas eu sabia que era algo muito ruim. Mamãe disse que buscaríamos felicidade em outro lugar, em alguma galáxia muito distante. Ela disse que a felicidade é algo tão difícil de encontrar nesse universo... Por isso se você encontrá-la, não deve deixá-la ir embora ou esperar pra correr atrás dela, mesmo que seja apenas algo singelo como uma borboleta voando entre as flores ou o brilho do sol numa manhã bonita. Papai ainda falou de uma flor que nasce entre as pedras. Quando eu tinha sete ele disse que conheceu minha mãe enquanto mineravam kyber, então entendi. Nós não precisamos esperar. E se presa for a palavra, pela primeira vez eu ficaria feliz por estar presa a alguém. E você?

Cassian sorriu e beijou-a.

\- Vamos agora mesmo cuidar disso se você quiser.

\- Há como fazer isso aqui?

\- Temos até lojas aqui, é claro que sim.

Uma batida na porta interrompeu o momento. Os dois se levantaram e Cassian abriu a porta, vendo um droid parado do lado de fora.

\- Mon Mothma me enviou para levar a senhorita Erso a seus novos aposentos e entregar algumas roupas.

Cassian pegou a pilha de roupas e as deixou em cima da cama para que Jyn pudesse organizar depois dentro do guarda-roupa. Em seguida se voltou para o droid de novo.

\- Eu acho que você vai ter que enviar uma mensagem de volta. Nós iremos pessoalmente falar com Mon Mothma mais tarde e nos desculpar pelo tempo tomado.

\- O que mudou nos planos?

\- Estávamos de saída.

\- Posso voltar mais tarde ou lhe fornecer um mapa.

\- Não, Jyn vai ficar aqui.

\- Apenas casais casados dormem juntos, capitão Andor.

\- Eu sei. A partir de hoje vou dormir aqui com minha esposa, Jyn Erso Andor. Eu ficarei grato se você puder incluir isso nos registros e informar Mon Mothma.

\- Não entendo porque humanos são tão imprevisíveis, isso não parecia previsto pra mim. Eu vou informar como me pediu – o droid se retirou e desapareceu no fim do corredor.

Jyn não sabia explicar, nunca em toda sua vida solitária sentira as sensações estranhas que lhe acometiam nas últimas semanas, alterações repentinas de temperatura, nervosismo, uma felicidade maior do que ela podia conter, tudo isso quando estava com Cassian. E o que sentira ao ouvi-lo dizer “minha esposa, Jyn Erso Andor”, ela não tinha uma explicação, mas era a melhor coisa que já tinha ouvido alguém falar para ela desde que vivera com seus pais.

\- Vamos, Jyn. Vamos a algumas lojas e depois encontrar alguém que possa nos casar ainda hoje.

\- Lojas?

\- Você vai viver aqui agora. A base nos fornece roupas, medicamentos e alimento, mas pode precisar de outros itens pessoais. Você deve receber créditos com o trabalho oficial de sargento agora, mas enquanto não, eu cuido da parte financeira pra você.

\- Cass, tenho roupas e onde dormir, é suficiente.

\- Sem formalidades, daqui a pouco estaremos casados, senhora Andor – ele falou em seu ouvido a segurando pela cintura e beijando sua bochecha suavemente.

Jyn sorriu e também o beijou no rosto. Cassian beijou seu pescoço e a barba fez cócegas na pele de Jyn, que riu. Cassian nunca a tinha ouvido rir, era um som lindo. Ele repetiu seu gesto, e ela riu ainda mais, o que terminou com os dois abraçados se movendo lentamente juntos e com sorrisos sinceros em seus lábios. Se afastaram um pouco para se olharem, ainda sorrindo.

\- Vamos então – ela falou.

\- Ótimo.

\- Ótimo.

******

Os dois entraram horas mais tarde no quarto de Cassian, que agora era dos dois. Haviam falado com Mon Mothma, que entendera e aceitara perfeitamente a situação. Os dois ficaram desconfiados que ela já esperava por aquilo, mas preferiram não perguntar. Haviam comprado algumas coisas para Jyn e depois se casado no topo da base de Yavin IV, apenas os dois e o juiz de paz. Naquele momento pensaram em Chirrut, Baze e Bodhi, que talvez os estivessem vendo de algum lugar e estariam felizes pelos dois. E se divertiram pensando em qual seria a reação de K-2 quando fosse reativado. O céu do fim da tarde estava calmo e belo e as primeiras estrelas apareceram antes que eles deixassem o local. O homem os deixou sozinhos e quando tiveram certeza de que ele havia partido se beijaram outra vez, desesperadamente, em contraste com o beijo calmo do primeiro segundo em que foram declarados marido e mulher.

\- Bem vinda em casa, querida – ele lhe disse com um sorriso.

Ela sorriu de volta. Guardaram as coisas de Jyn e se livraram de casacos, jaquetas, coldres e blasters para ficar mais confortáveis.

\- O que vamos fazer agora?

\- Tomar banho e jantar, mas podemos demorar um pouco mais se você quiser.

\- Você tem um rádio – ela comentou finalmente.

\- Um dos poucos prazeres que temos é ouvir alguma música quando estamos na base. Normalmente música calma, ajuda alguns a dormirem a noite – o capitão falou ligando o aparelho e o sintonizando.

Uma melodia lenta e bonita preencheu o quarto. Cassian veio até ela e a puxou para ele delicadamente pela cintura. Jyn apoiou as mãos em seus ombros,

\- Não sei dançar – ela lhe disse.

\- Nem eu.

Compartilharam uma risada.

\- Mas ninguém está aqui além de nós, não precisamos saber – Cassian falou.

Cassian beijou sua testa e Jyn encaixou a cabeça em seu pescoço. Ficaram ali abraçados se movimentando pelo quarto, pensando em como tinham sorte de conseguir viver um momento tão doce, mesmo em um universo que vivia em guerra constante.

\- Eu te amo – Cassian falou baixinho.

\- Também te amo – ela sussurrou de volta.

Seus olhos se encontraram. Os olhos verdes se fecharam, seguidos pelos castanhos. No próximo instante seus lábios estavam colados. Continuaram a dançar enquanto se beijavam até lentamente se deixarem cair no colchão. E não demoraria muito para registrarem aquele dia como o melhor de suas vidas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pessoal, vi uma teoria interessante e quero compartilhar com vocês. Sobre Jyn estar viva, que é o que eu acredito cegamente!! Acredito que tanto ela como Cassian e Saw tão vivos por aí, mesmo que jamais apareçam de novo nos filmes. Nunca vou perdoar o diretor por ter desistido da cena com eles vivos em outro planeta no final!!!!! Ò.Ó
> 
> A teoria que vi falava sobre o cristal de Lyra ter salvado Jyn, e questionou a falta de uma explicação exata pra antes de morrer Lyra ter suplicado pra Jyn acreditar na força, até comparava com a situação de Harry Potter. Só o amor de Lilian salvou Harry, porque o amor e o kyber de Lyra não salvariam Jyn e até Cassian junto? Afinal além dos dois estarem literalmente presos um ao outro naquele momento, acho que àquela altura Cassian também acreditava na força.
> 
> E ainda levantou outra questão interessante sobre a qual me perguntei o filme todo. O cristal que Lyra deu a Jyn claramente já pertenceu a um sith, pois se era branco quer dizer que foi purificado e perdeu a cor. Se o cristal já foi produzido sinteticamente sendo vermelho de nascença ou se pertenceu a um jedi ou usuário da força antes de se corromper eu não sei. Adoraria ter isso explicado. Uma vez que Lyra acredita na força, mas não tem ligação com ela, aquele cristal foi dado a ela por alguém que possivelmente tem. E eu tô doida pra saber quem é essa pessoa.


	19. Hope begins with them

O choro do menino tomou o quarto quando Hope pode respirar aliviada após horas de esforço.

\- Vai ser um garoto forte – ouviu o marido dizer, e por sua voz podia notar que ele sorria.

O menino continuou chorando enquanto as mulheres que ajudavam cortavam o cordão e o limpavam. Minutos depois o bebê foi enrolado num cobertor e colocado nos braços da mãe. A mulher de cabelos negros ondulados e expressivos olhos castanhos sorriu, apesar das lágrimas de felicidade em seu rosto. O marido não estava diferente. Beijou os cabelos da esposa e se pôs a observar o filho, que havia parado de chorar.

\- Ele parece com você – Hope falou.

Tassian olhou atentamente o recém nascido. Cabelos castanho escuros e olhos castanhos exatamente como ele. O pequeno o olhou de volta, depois olhou para a mãe que fazia gracinhas para ele, e riu. O sorriso mais lindo e puro que os dois haviam visto, apesar da total falta de dentes. O mesmo olhar doce, que parecia irradiar esperança, como o da mãe.

\- Mas o olhar... – o homem falou – É seu.

\- Como vamos chamá-lo?

\- Qual nome você gosta?

\- Eu adoro o seu.

Ele sorriu.

\- Vamos mudar um pouco.

Ela pensou por alguns instantes.

\- Cassian... – Hope sugeriu.

\- Parece mais doce, como você.

Olharam para o bebê, ainda acordado, mas encantadoramente calmo olhando para os dois. Aos poucos seus olhinhos começaram a se fechar. Hope sussurrou algumas palavras para o pequeno, que acarinhado pela voz suave de sua mãe e pelo afago da mão do pai em sua cabeça, acabou dormindo.

\- Cassian então – a mulher falou – Ele é lindo.

\- E vamos ensiná-lo a ser tão forte e fazê-lo tão feliz quanto pudermos.

O casal trocou um sorriso e depois um beijo. Quando Hope estava bem e as ajudantes os deixaram sozinhos, Tassian pode ninar o filho adormecido em seus braços. Brincou com a mãozinha pequena de Cassian, riu baixinho. Aqueles dedinhos podiam segurar apenas um dos seus, sim, muito fofo. Uma vida tão bela e frágil nascida num universo em guerra contra o Império... Até onde poderiam ir? Até que ponto poderiam protegê-lo? Lhe doía saber que seriam obrigados a tirar algumas horas de brincadeiras e felicidade do filho enquanto crescia para lhe ensinar a se proteger por si mesmo no caso de algo acontecer. Mas fariam tudo para que entendesse que isso era porque o amavam e o queriam seguro.

\- Se algo nos acontecer, ele tem que estar seguro.

\- Vamos cuidar disso, querida.

A mulher tomou a mão forte que acariciava sua bochecha e a beijou. Tassian sorriu e afagou os cabelos negros até que ela dormisse.

\- Isso não importa agora, meu filho. Durma tranquilo – falou agora acariciando a bochecha do bebê.

Acomodou Cassian ao lado de Hope e beijou a testa da esposa. Permaneceu acordado aproveitando aquele momento de felicidade.

\- Obrigado, querida, por nosso mais precioso tesouro – sussurrou com um sorriso nos lábios.

*****

Lyra não conseguia tirar o sorriso dos lábios. Estava deitada, ainda exausta, abraçando a pequena criança com menos de uma hora de vida em seus braços. Às vezes Jyn se mexia e murmurava, mesmo dormindo, aquilo era muito fofo. Galen sentou ao lado das duas, igualmente sorridente.

Jyn era muito parecida com a mãe, apesar das sardas, dos cabelos mais claros e dos olhos verdes, que havia puxado da família do pai. Galen observou a pequena criança adormecida. Aquelas mãozinhas podiam segurar apenas um dos dedos de seus pais, os pés também tão pequenos que Galen poderia facilmente segurar os dois com apenas uma mão. Fios macios de cabelo castanho claro adornando o rostinho delicado. Ela era linda. Tão linda quanto Lyra.

\- Ela é linda – ele exteriorizou o pensamento.

\- Muito – a mulher respondeu emocionada – Me preocupo com ela, Galen.

Galen encarou a esposa, já haviam falado sobre aquilo. O mundo lá fora era o problema. Após se conhecerem nas minas de kyber e se casarem, viviam há anos em Coruscant, onde Galen trabalhava para prover energia a planetas arruinados e quem sabe levar a eles uma nova esperança. Lyra vinha sendo muito desconfiada ultimamente. Ela não gostava de seu amigo Krennic, com quem trabalhava há muito tempo. Sabiam que o Império não era bem visto por todos, o que só servia para deixar Lyra mais desconfiada de como as coisas realmente funcionavam.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem – tentou tranquilizá-la – Estamos bem até agora, e se em algum momento não estivermos mais, encontraremos um caminho.

Lyra segurou o cristal kyber purificado e transparente em seu pescoço. Ela o daria a Jyn um dia, e a ensinaria a confiar na força também.

\- Se algo acontecer, temos que salvar Jyn, a força estará com ela, como sempre esteve conosco.

\- Assim será.

Um murmúrio da menina chamou a atenção dos dois e os olhinhos verdes se abriram.

\- Bom dia, meu amor – Lyra falou baixinho sorrindo para a filha e acariciando sua bochecha.

A pequena riu. Galen a tomou nos braços e a encarou. Jyn sorriu para ele.

\- Olá, Jyn – lhe disse vendo a mãozinha conseguir agarrar apenas um de seus dedos como ele havia previsto.

O casal riu baixinho.

\- Ela é tão pequenininha – Lyra comentou num tom preocupado.

Não por aquilo ser anormal ou ruim, ela não era muito grande também, mas nem sempre era bom ser tão pequena num universo tão grande e hostil.

\- Vamos ensiná-la do mesmo jeito. Ela pode ser pequena, mas é feroz, como você, querida. Esse olhar não me engana.

Galen deitou a filha ao lado de Lyra novamente. A mulher encarou os olhos claros da filha. Só um bebê recém nascido, mas com um olhar atento e agitado, como o dela.

\- Esqueça isso agora, querida. Jyn acabou de chegar e você precisa dormir.

Beijou os lábios da mulher e deitou ao lado dela e da filha. A bebê nos braços da mãe aos poucos adormeceu outra vez e Galen acariciou os cabelos castanhos da esposa até que ela também fechasse os olhos e sua respiração indicasse que dormia. Sono tranquilo, era tudo que precisavam agora.

******

As leves batidas na porta fizeram Cassian se levantar. K-2 o deteve e foi atender quem quer que fosse. Mon Mothma sorriu para o droid, que permitiu imediatamente a passagem da mulher. Ela olhou para Jyn, adormecida na cama, visivelmente esgotada, depois para Cassian, que segurava um pequeno embrulho agitado nos braços. O bebê murmurava e agitava as mãozinhas e pés. Cassian cumprimentou a senadora com um sorriso e ela se aproximou para observar a criança. Era Jyn, numa versão mais jovem, mas com cabelos escuros, até as mesmas sardas adornavam o rosto.

\- É uma menina – Cassian confirmou – Se chama Hope.

\- Um belo nome – ela respondeu ao reconhecer o nome da mãe do capitão, e também a palavra que fora a mais importante de sua causa na batalha de Scarif, a palavra que Jyn transformara no símbolo da Rebelião – Jyn a viu? Ela não parecia bem quando saí. Sinto muito ter me ausentado, emergências acontecem.

\- Nós entendemos, mas ela ficou feliz por sua presença. E ela a viu. Aguentou por mais algum tempo depois que tudo acabou e a alimentou, antes de perder a consciência. O mesmo droid e o médico estão vindo vê-la de vez em quando, disseram que está bem. Queriam colocá-la no bacta quando ela quase desmaiou depois que Hope nasceu. Disseram que é normal o primeiro parto ser violento e mais exaustivo. Mas como conseguiram estabilizá-la e ela ficou bem depois, e com todos os protestos dela, eles desistiram.

A mulher assentiu com um pequeno sorriso. Resistir a uma internação, típico de Jyn.

\- Quer segurá-la? – Cassian perguntou sorridente.

\- Se me permitir.

O capitão passou a bebê para os braços de Mon Mothma e a menina murmurou incomodada por se separar de seu pai.

\- Shhh... – a mulher ruiva disse baixinho acariciando a cabecinha da recém nascida.

Os olhinhos verdes se acalmaram e a fitaram com curiosidade. Era definitivamente uma pequena cópia de Jyn. Até o jeito que ela contorceu o rosto quando Cassian a entregou para ela se parecia com a expressão zangada de Jyn.

\- É igualzinha a ela.

\- Até K-2 achou isso – Cassian disse satisfeito.

\- Só espero que não tenha o mesmo gênio.

Mon Mothma riu baixinho e Cassian olhou feio para o droid.

\- Jyn é adorável, e Hope também será – Cassian disse ao droid.

\- Ela já é – Mon Mothma falou.

\- Cassian – ouviram Jyn chamar baixinho e os três se viraram na direção da cama.

\- Você quer que eu chame um droid médico? – K-2 perguntou.

\- Não, eu estou bem.

Mon Mothma sorriu ao ver o gesto de preocupação do droid. Ele mesmo não percebia, mas também se preocupava com Jyn.

\- Oi – ela murmurou para a mais velha com um pequeno sorriso.

\- Olá, Jyn.

A mulher se sentou ao seu lado.

\- Uma linda criança. É igualzinha a você. Deve estar cansada de ouvir de isso – ela riu baixinho, no que Jyn a acompanhou.

Mon Mothma colocou a pequena nos braços da mãe e a bebê abriu um sorriso. Jyn sorriu também, um dos sorrisos mais lindos já vistos em seu rosto e um brilho intenso de felicidade nos olhos.

\- Eu vou deixar vocês. Se precisarem de algo não hesitem em me chamar.

Quando ela saiu K-2 também se dirigiu à porta.

\- Eu vou concluir as tarefas inacabadas de manutenção da nave. Me chamem no transmissor se precisarem de mim.

\- Tudo bem – Cassian respondeu.

Sentou-se ao lado da esposa e da filha e acariciou os cabelos de Jyn, ganhando um sorriso dela.

\- Me desculpe deixar você sozinho, quanto tempo eu apaguei?

\- Duas horas, e nem pense que vou deixar que faça qualquer coisa sozinha pelas próximas semanas. Dois meses de recuperação, lembra?

\- Não está com medo?

\- Você está?

\- Foi assustador quando eu soube que estava grávida, e quando ela nasceu. Eu nunca tive nenhum direcionamento pra ser mãe em momento algum da minha vida. Nunca pensei muito nisso também, nem achei que eu viveria o suficiente pra ver acontecer. Mas quando trouxeram ela pra mim e ela parou de chorar na mesma hora... Eu não sabia mais do que eu estava com medo, só quero cuidar dela, e estar com você, Cass.

Cassian sorriu.

\- Também fiquei assustado, ainda mais depois de ver você sofrendo tanto por horas. Mas qualquer um que conheça você, ainda que nunca tenha se preparado pra isso, sabe que você vai ser uma boa mãe, Jyn. E eu vou fazer o impossível pra cuidar de vocês duas.

Jyn levou a mão até a dele, repousada sobre a perna, e entrelaçou seus dedos.

\- Nem pense em se colocar sozinho nesse papel. Estamos juntos em tudo até o fim.

O capitão tomou a pequena mão entrelaçada na sua e a levou aos lábios, beijando-a com carinho. Depois se abaixou para alcançar os lábios de Jyn, tocando-os com os seus. Deitou ao lado das duas e pegou Hope, deitando-a em cima dele enquanto Jyn repousava a cabeça em seu peito. Cassian beijou os cabelos da filha enquanto a abraçava, com a mão livre afagava os cabelos de Jyn.

\- Eu te amo – ela disse baixinho já de olhos fechados outra vez.

\- Também te amo, Estrelinha.

Ela sorriu ao sentir um beijo suave em sua testa. Cassian observou aos poucos as duas fecharem os olhos e dormirem novamente. Ele ficaria acordado, cuidando de seus tesouros mais importantes, apesar de também estar cansado e ter dormido pouco.

\- A Força está conosco – ela falou para si mesmo no silêncio que agora tomava o quarto – E nós temos esperança.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sempre que escrevo sobre Hope me lembro dessas fotos de Diego com a filha, muito fofo! ♥ Digam se vocês não pensam em Cassian brincando com Hope assim... *----* ♥


	20. Por todo o caminho

Cassian foi atirado para dentro da cela imperial e colidiu com o chão. Ignorando a dor torturante que sentia, levantou-se e correu para as barras da cela.

\- PAREM!!! Voltem aqui!!!

Jyn olhou para trás e os olhos verdes encontraram os deles. Ela tentou se debater ainda mais e agredir os dois stormtroopers que a arrastavam, mas em troca ganhou um tapa que Cassian pode ver que produziu um corte abaixo do olho direito, e foi arrastada para longe.

Os dois juraram que estavam mortos, mas acordaram dentro de tanques de bacta sabe-se lá quanto tempo depois da destruição de Scarif. Cassian estava muito mais ferido e tinha certeza de ter ossos quebrados. Eles não deviam ter sido completamente consertados, pois ainda sentia muita dor. Suas roupas haviam sido devolvidas, mas o cristal de Jyn e suas armas não. Sem sequer terem tempo de entender a situação, haviam perdido a consciência de novo e acordado jogados no chão de uma cela imperial. E Cassian rezava para a Força que ao menos estivessem numa base em algum planeta e não em uma nave, dado que ele ainda não tinha conseguido verificar. Jyn audaciosamente perguntara a um oficial porque ainda estavam vivos e ainda tinham sido colocados em bacta. O homem respondeu apenas que eram os únicos sobreviventes de Scarif e que se eles tinham informações sobre o que Orson Krennic relatara ter acontecido na torre de dados antes de morrer, mais cedo ou mais tarde seriam arrancadas deles. A rebelde ainda perguntou quanto tempo tinha se passado e onde estavam, uma tentativa esperançosa, mas que obviamente não obteve resposta alguma além do silêncio.

Cassian se deixou cair de joelhos, sentia muita dor, mas se manteve preso às barras da cela e olhando a direção em que tinham levado Jyn. Não era muito longe, tinham entrado em alguma sala próxima. O silêncio total fazia seu coração bater ainda mais rápido, o que só o deixava mais fraco do que já estava. De repente ele ouviu barulho, parecia uma luta, então homens gritando e um corpo pesado caindo no chão, Jyn devia de alguma forma ter derrubado um stormtrooper. Mais gritos e pancadas, então ele ouviu um disparo de blaster e o silêncio mais uma vez.

\- Não se identifica, não fala, e ainda mata um soldado! Você escolheu o caminho mais difícil!

\- Vão nos matar de qualquer jeito no final das contas – Cassian a ouviu dizer entre lamentos de dor.

Segundos depois, um dos stormtroopers, com a armadura branca manchada de sangue, de quem, Cassian não sabia, e um oficial, trouxeram Jyn de volta, ela mal conseguia se sustentar nos próprios pés. Abriram a cela, e o oficial chutou Cassian para longe. Ele ergueu-se o mais depressa que pode e viu Jyn ser atirada no chão ao seu lado. Ela gritou e se contorceu. A cela foi fechada e os imperiais foram embora, ficando apenas o oficial que parecia ser o chefe.

\- Apenas uma pequena amostra – ele disse a Cassian – Do que vai acontecer com os dois se não abrirem a boca rápido. Não havia civis em Scarif, então só podem ser rebeldes. Torça para não os identificarmos antes que decidam falar – ele disse antes de ir embora.

Cassian ignorou a ameaça, Jyn era a prioridade. Se arrastou para o lado dela e a tomou em seus braços. Os olhos verdes fechados pareciam ficar úmidos e sua respiração estava ofegante.

\- Jyn! – Chamou afastando o cabelo de seu rosto – Olhe pra mim!

Ela obedeceu, mas não parecia capaz de falar. O capitão a sentiu segurar sua mão e colocá-la sobre a lateral direita do próprio corpo. O que ele sentiu foi como levar um soco, o local estava úmido e Jyn murmurava de dor quando ele tocava. Cassian olhou. Era sangue! Parecia um ferimento de blaster.

\- Jyn – começou, tentando, mas não conseguindo impedir sua voz de tremer – Isso foi um blaster ou uma vibroblade?

\- Blaster – ela murmurou a confirmação.

Cassian ficou ainda mais desesperado. Não havia bacta, nem bandagens, não tinham nem água. Tudo que podia fazer era impedir que o sangue secasse e o tecido da roupa colasse no ferimento. Deitou-a de volta no chão e com todo o cuidado do mundo tentou afastar o tecido da camisa de sua pele e começar a rasgá-lo o suficiente apenas para manter longe do local ferido. Jyn chorou de dor.

\- Desculpe! Desculpe! – Pediu beijando sua testa e afagando seus cabelos – Você pode suportar isso, eu sei que pode.

Ela assentiu em silêncio. Cassian finalmente terminou e afastou o tecido da camisa para observar o ferimento. Aquilo precisava ser tratado! Mas não seria, e isso quase trouxe lágrimas de raiva e dor aos olhos do capitão. Jyn ainda demonstrava dor de vez em quando. Ele havia desmaiado com a queda quando fora atingido por Krennic, e isso de alguma forma havia ajudado a afastar a dor, mesmo depois que ele acordou. Mas Jyn se recusava a cair na inconsciência, ainda que isso causasse mais sofrimento.

\- Calma... Respire fundo – ele pediu deitando ao lado dela e pondo a cabeça de Jyn em cima de seu braço – Se deixe vencer ao menos dessa vez, por favor. Fique quieta, quanto mais você se mexe, mais vai doer.

Ela o olhou.

\- Isso – disse baixinho acariciando seu rosto com a outra mão.

Os olhos claros começaram a se fechar.

\- Não, não! Continue olhando pra mim, Estrelinha! Por favor!

Ela estava tentando, ele sabia que ela estava, mas seus olhos reviraram e se fecharam.

\- Não, não...!

Cassian ergueu-se se apoiando no cotovelo para verificá-la. Estava respirando, mas o coração acelerado, mais do que devia, e é disso que ele tinha medo. Não havia o que ser feito no entanto, não seriam ajudados. Deitou outra vez junto a ela, segurando novamente a pequena mão na sua.

\- Estou aqui, Jyn – falou tão baixo que era impossível alguém do lado de fora ouvir – Até o fim, querida.

******

\- Onde ela está?!

A resposta foi mais um soco antes que ele caísse no chão da cela mais uma vez e esta fosse fechada. Tinha acordado sozinho e o único vestígio de Jyn era o sangue no chão.

\- Quem é você? Onde é sua base? Quem é ela? Não devem ser parentes, são muito diferentes fisicamente. É sua amiga? Esposa talvez? Quando vai falar? Podem se poupar de tudo isso.

\- Vão nos matar.

\- É a primeira vez que você fala algo sensato. A diferença é como e com que velocidade os dois encontrarão seu fim. Estão morrendo lentamente aqui.

\- Onde estamos?

\- No seu túmulo.

\- O que fizeram com ela?

O oficial foi embora. Cassian sentou no chão, pois não havia nada ali além de paredes escuras e frias. Recostou-se à parede. Sua cabeça doía, seus pulmões puxavam o oxigênio, mas estava difícil respirar, seu coração batia tão rápido que ele tinha medo de morrer antes de descobrir o que haviam feito com Jyn. Nem sabia há quanto tempo estavam ali, aparentemente havia se passado apenas um dia desde que haviam acordado pela segunda vez, já presos.

\- Esteja viva, por favor – ele murmurou para o nada antes de adormecer cansado.

******

Cassian se debateu até não ter mais forças, tentando entender porque estavam entrando na ala médica. Pela primeira vez percebeu que havia janelas e podia ver o lado de fora ali. Não havia estrelas, havia montanhas cheias de neve, estavam em um planeta, ou uma lua.

Um soldado entrou acompanhando de dois snowtroopers, interrompendo os dois homens que carregavam Cassian.

\- Senhor, precisamos de auxílio com a programação de algumas droids – ele falou num idioma que pensou que Cassian não poderia compreender.

\- O que há com eles? – Um dos que o segurava perguntou na mesma língua,

\- Estão parando de operar sem razão. Estão andando e caem do nada ou sentam para trabalhar em algo e ficam lá sem se mexer mais.

\- Alguns desses estavam na nave que escapou de Scarif. O sistema pode ter sido corrompido com o impacto que a nave sofreu na decolagem. Todos estão assim?

\- Não, alguns parecem funcionar bem.

\- Verifique e me traga um relatório. Descubra se isso foi causado naquele momento, ou por algo ou alguém. Essa informação não pode sair desta base.

\- Entendido! – Falou antes de se retirar com os snowtroopers.

Cassian voltou a ser arrastado e pararam em frente a uma porta fechada alguns minutos depois, a ala médica do Império era bem mais extensa que a de Yavin IV.

\- Quer viver por mais tempo? Caso ainda esteja decidido a não falar pode mudar de ideia depois de ver o que aconteceu há alguns minutos. Pense bem, porque já estamos perdendo a paciência com você.

Aquelas palavras o fizeram gelar por dentro quando Jyn veio aos seus pensamentos e parecia que havia levado outra pancada para se juntar aos hematomas e cortes já espalhados pelo corpo.

\- Senhor! – O mesmo homem de antes apareceu falando outra vez em língua desconhecida – Parece que há uma invasão remota no sistema que controla os droids.

\- Mas isso é impossível!

\- Não temos certeza, mas não fomos nós que fizemos a alteração.

\- Reverta tudo o quanto antes.

\- Já tentamos. A programação foi corrigida, mas os droids problemáticos continuam em curto circuito, de alguma forma sofreram danos físicos.

\- Só volte aqui com uma resposta e uma solução, ou vai morrer como esse aqui e a mulher que estava com ele.

O oficial tentou disfarçar, mas ficou visivelmente nervoso, assentiu e se foi. Mas isso pouco importava a Cassian. O que ouviu fez seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Jyn estava morta?! Ele não podia acreditar nisso.

\- O que há com você?

Levou uma pancada nas costas, mas não se importou em responder. A porta foi aberta e ele viu uma sala com pouca iluminação onde dois droids médicos imperiais controlavam um tanque de bacta. Jyn estava nele! Por que dizer que ela estava morta? Entraram com ele e a porta se fechou.

\- Não crie esperanças – um dos homens que o segurava falou – Nós a colocamos aí porque ainda queríamos as informações dela, mas a perdemos. A diferença com você é que nós mesmos vamos matá-lo se não começar a falar quando voltarmos, seja quem você for.

Cassian observava a atividade das máquinas em volta. O monitor cardíaco estava conectado nela, mas desligado.

\- Parece que ele não está acreditando, mostre a ele – um dos homens falou para um droid.

O robô religou o monitor e o que Cassian ouviu foi como se uma vibroblade transpassasse lentamente seu coração. O apito era constante, sem pausas, sem ritmo, um som mortal.

\- Pense – o homem falou satisfeito ao ver o olhar de pânico em seu rosto.

Cassian foi atirado ao chão outra vez e escutou a porta sendo trancada quando os dois imperiais saíram. Ele rastejou até o tanque, sem se importar com a presença dos droids, que pareciam ignorá-lo. Levantou-se com as forças que lhe restavam para poder olhá-la melhor. Fitou o rosto da rebelde com a falsa ilusão de que ela abriria os olhos para ele a qualquer segundo. Aquele som continuava torturando-o. Deixou que lágrimas molhassem seu rosto e desejou que os dois tivessem morrido em Scarif nos braços um do outro.

\- Me perdoe, Jyn – disse para si mesmo, apoiando-se no vidro do tanque como se assim pudesse tocá-la, e também porque sentia muita dor para ficar de pé sem apoio.

Os droids se aproximaram, porém sem sequer olharem para ele.

\- Ela pode ainda ter tempo! Tentem um desfibrilador! Querem informações, dois são melhores que um! – Implorou para os droids perdendo temporariamente a noção de que nada do que estava dizendo seria de alguma ajuda, embora ainda tivesse em mente fugir com Jyn e não revelar nada, caso ela ainda pudesse ser salva.

\- Não temos ordens para isso. E de nada adianta usar desfibrilador num corpo sem vida. O ferimento do corpo dela estava infeccionado e a febre muito alta, o bacta foi apenas uma última tentativa de ao menos sabermos quem ela era.

Cassian teria avançado em cima do droid se a porta não tivesse sido aberta de novo. Um droid igual a K-2 entrou. E como Cassian desejava que seu amigo estivesse vivo! Mas afastou aquilo da cabeça, pois provavelmente aquelas lembranças só doeriam quando sofresse a próxima agressão.

\- Fui mandado para verificar se o prisioneiro estava apresentando resistência.

\- Está apenas inconformado com a morte da companheira. Ele logo vai ser o próximo pelo que os superiores disseram, não devia se importar com isso. Mantenha-o longe enquanto removemos o corpo e esvaziamos o tanque, não queremos interrupções.

\- Entendido.

O droid K-2SO agarrou Cassian pelos ombros, o levantou e o prendeu firmemente. O capitão só podia chorar e ofegar enquanto Jyn era retirada do tanque e deitada numa maca. A máscara de oxigênio e os conectores do monitor cardíaco foram retirados e Cassian observou seu rosto. Estava um pouco pálida e sua expressão não parecia feliz ou relaxada, apenas séria. A culpa o queimou outra vez. Até o fim, por todo o caminho, onde estava essa promessa agora? Se ao menos ele não tivesse adormecido... Poderia ter lutado. E ela não morreria sozinha e infeliz dentro de um tanque de bacta. Os droids médicos a enrolaram numa toalha.

\- O que vão fazer com ela? – Cassian conseguiu falar.

\- É o que vamos perguntar quando nossos superiores voltarem. Solte-o – disseram ao droid maior.

\- Tem certeza? Eu não tenho um bom pressentimento sobre isso. Há uma probabilidade de 97,6 % do prisioneiro reagir mal nos próximos minutos.

\- Mas ele está relativamente controlado até agora – o outro droid médico questionou.

Cassian nem prestou atenção ao restante da conversa. Estava perdendo a paciência com aquilo. Ele só queria morrer também. Não falaria, Jyn havia partido sem revelar aparentemente nada, ele partiria com a mesma coragem que ela tivera. Quando começou a achar estranha a falta de resposta do droid que o mantinha preso, a porta da sala explodiu e o droid o empurrou para a direção oposta, isso era a última coisa que Cassian lembrava.

******

Silêncio. Uma cama macia, o peso e o calor acolhedores de um cobertor. Uma mão suave acariciando sua testa com o polegar. Por um instante Cassian nem lembrava de quem era, como se tivesse adormecido por milhões de anos. Outra mão segurava a sua, e parecia haver algo entre elas, algo preso a um cordão. E assim foi por longos minutos até ele começar a tomar consciência de alguma coisa. Ele era Cassian Andor, capitão, oficial da inteligência da Aliança Rebelde, na base de Yavin IV. Ele estava inconsciente. Por quanto tempo? E como aconteceu?

\- Ei – uma voz doce chamou baixinho – Você está comigo? Cassian... Está acordado?

Seu corpo estava pesado demais e ainda muito preso na semi consciência para respondê-la. “Ela morreu no tanque de bacta”, uma voz em sua consciência falou. Cassian não lembrava direito, mas por que aquilo causava dor?

\- Tudo bem. Eu vou estar aqui por todo o caminho.

\- Você está bem? Deveria falar com alguém sobre o que aconteceu.

\- Tenho falado com a princesa.

Alguns segundos sem conversa.

\- Há uma probabilidade de 80% de que ele acorde confuso. E 20% de que ele sofra de perda de memória temporariamente.

\- Não importa.

Passos metálicos se distanciaram e depois apenas silêncio, e aquela mão gentil outra vez. Jyn... Ele estava morto? Ou tudo aquilo tinha sido apenas um sonho longo e perturbador? Não podia ser, ou Jyn faria parte apenas de seus sonhos também. E tinha certeza, e muita, de que ela era real. Minutos se passaram em silêncio e calma. Devia ter adormecido outra vez. Cassian respirou fundo e sentia-se mais consciente e acordado conforme o tempo passava. Estaria em Yavin IV? Ainda na base imperial pronto para ser agredido outra vez quando despertasse? Ou teria de fato morrido? Seus olhos piscaram algumas vezes para se acostumar com a pouca iluminação. Uma janela do outro lado do quarto mostrava estrelas a perder de vista no céu noturno. Estaria no hiperespaço? Não estava num centro médico, o quarto tinha mais cor e as paredes eram de metal. Um ruído chamou sua atenção. Olhou na direção de seus pés, vendo um wookie parado em frente à porta fechada. Ele parecia amigável, mas só deixou Cassian mais confuso. O wookie falou alguma coisa.

\- O que...? – Perguntou baixo, há quanto tempo estaria sem usar sua voz?

Ele repetiu o ruído mais duas vezes e Cassian finalmente compreendeu. O nome dele era Chewbacca. Depois o wookie continuou falando, pausada e pacientemente quando se aproximou de Cassian. Ele estava em uma nave, havia sido resgatado de uma base imperial e melhores explicações seriam dadas depois. A porta abriu novamente e um casal jovem entrou. Um garoto louro de olhos azuis e uma garota ruiva de olhos castanhos, muito parecidos um com o outro. Irmãos talvez?

\- Ele está acordado – ela falou – Obrigada, Chewie – ela sorriu para o wookie, que sorriu de volta e respondeu, antes de sair para falar com o capitão.

\- Tem ideia de onde está? – O garoto perguntou.

Cassian negou com a cabeça. Os dois se aproximaram da cama e a garota sentou ao seu lado.

\- Você parece bem melhor do que nos últimos dias. Sente dor?

\- Não.

\- Só pode ter sido um milagre da Força você estar vivo – o garoto lhe disse.

Cassian os observou com mais atenção, ele reconheceu a jovem!

\- Princesa...

\- Apenas Leia – ela falou gentilmente – Esse é Luke Skywalker.

\- Apenas Luke – ele sorriu.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Muita coisa – Luke falou – Antes de te contar qualquer uma delas, acho que vai gostar de saber que a Estrela da Morte foi destruída. E você está dormindo há quase três dias.

Cassian sorriu, eles tinham feito! A morte de Galen Erso e todas as outras, nenhuma havia sido em vão. “Seu pai estaria orgulhoso de você, Jyn”, a cena da praia voltou a sua cabeça, as mãos entrelaçadas, os olhares conectados, o sorrido triste dela... Como ele queria poder olhá-la agora, repetir aquelas palavras e lhe dizer o quanto ele também estava orgulhoso dela. Ficou sério de novo. A missão havia sido completada, a Estrela da Morte fora destruída, e os Rogue One tinham obtido sucesso. No entanto tudo que Cassian desejava agora era ter morrido com eles.

\- Como me encontraram?

\- É uma longa história, mesmo nós ainda estamos tentando processar – Leia disse – Han ouviu conversas suspeitas sobre prisioneiros peculiares em uma base imperial e depois que ele e Luke me resgataram, recebemos uma mensagem de uma base rebelde.

\- Resgate?

\- Eu recebi os planos que vocês enviaram pouco antes dos imperiais me raptarem. Mas não se preocupe, eu os deixei com um dos nossos droids e eles estão seguros. Como já sabe, a Estrela da Morte não existe mais. A falha implantada no projeto funcionou perfeitamente.

\- Está tudo bem?

\- Sim, eu estou bem. Agradeço sua gentileza – ela sorriu – Voltando ao que eu lhe explicava, um droid forneceu algumas informações. Você deve lembrar que as bases rebeldes podem rastrear os rádios transmissores portáteis de seus soldados. Eles rastrearam o seu antes de quebrar o contato pra evitar que o Império fizesse o mesmo. Han não viu problemas em desviarmos nossa rota antes de seguir o destino planejado. Recebemos alguns dados de back up de um droid da base de Yavin IV, sequestramos um droid imperial, Han o reprogramou, e inseriu os dados. Disseram que ele seria de ajuda vital.

\- K-2...?

\- Acho que sim – Luke falou – Sua amiga o chama do mesmo jeito.

Cassian ficou em silêncio.

\- Você está bem? – Luke perguntou.

\- Eu a vi morta – falou nitidamente angustiado – O que fizeram com ela?

O casal se entreolhou e Leia encarou Cassian. O droid os havia advertido que Cassian presenciara Jyn ser retirada sem vida do tanque de bacta, embora não soubesse do que realmente estava se passando no momento.

\- Não... – a princesa falou – Você viu o que queriam que você visse. Iam fazer a mesma coisa com ela depois, até um dos dois falar ou até os matarem. Jyn Erso, não é?

\- Jyn está aqui?! K-2... Está aqui também?

\- Se acalme, você continua ferido. Seus ossos quebrados não foram consertados totalmente, um dos meios deles de te causar dor. Vai vê-los em breve. Fique tranquilo – a princesa sorriu e saiu do quarto.

Luke sorriu. Tinha notado a forte ligação entre os dois resgatados.

\- Onde estou?

\- Na Millennium Falcon, capitão Han Solo. Chewie é o co piloto.

Silêncio mais uma vez.

\- Ela estava aqui algumas horas atrás. Você vai vê-la logo. Tente descansar.

Luke também se foi, deixando Cassian sozinho e não menos ansioso e confuso. Então ele se atentou a algo em sua mão debaixo do cobertor e a puxou para fora para ver o cristal kyber de Jyn entre seus dedos, com o cordão enrolado em seu pulso.

******

Jyn estremeceu com o frio e sentiu um cobertor quente ser gentilmente puxado sobre seus ombros. Ela virou para o lado esperando ser agredida ou descobrir que ainda estava no centro médico da base imperial.

\- Shhh – ela ouviu quando uma mão suave acariciou seus cabelos, soltos – Está tudo bem – a mulher disse baixinho – Jyn...?

Jyn abriu os olhos. Estava em um quarto, que nitadamente ficava em uma nave. Paredes de metal, uma janela exibindo milhões de estrelas. Se virou para cima novamente, ficando surpresa ao ver a princesa Leia sentada ao seu lado, com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Princesa...

\- Apenas Leia.

Jyn a olhou interrogativamente.

\- Acho que vai gostar de saber que a Estrela da Morte foi destruída – a princesa sorria.

Jyn sorriu involuntariamente. Tinham feito! Tudo que seu pai sofrera e todas as perdas... Nada havia sido em vão e agora havia um novo raio de esperança. “Seu pai estaria orgulhoso de você, Jyn”, as palavras voltaram a sua mente, junto às mãos fortemente entrelaçadas e os olhos presos um no outro naquela paisagem tão linda e mortal ao mesmo tempo. Cassian... Por que não estava com ele?

\- Cassian...

\- Cassian Andor? – Leia perguntou e Jyn assentiu – Ele está bem – Leia falou pacientemente – Deixe-me lhe contar o que aconteceu. Resgatamos você de uma base imperial. Foi fortemente sedada, e resgatada assim que tiraram você do bacta. Lembra de algo?

Suas lembranças eram borrões. Dor, Cassian a abraçando e murmurando palavras para mantê-la calma e com a mente longe da dor do ferimento, silêncio, febre, barulho, um imperial a pegando no colo sem delicadeza alguma e a arrancando dos braços de Cassian, uma sala médica, droids, uma seringa de sedativo, e depois nada.

\- Eu nem sabia que estava num tanque.

A princesa lhe contou sobre o contato com Yavin IV e a reprogramação de K-2, e como tudo se desenrolara. Estavam na Millennium Falcon, e ela estava dormindo há quase um dia inteiro. Os imperiais a queriam viva, apesar de que também a queriam sofrendo, mas ainda poderia lhes fornecer informações caso desistisse de resistir, por isso o bacta.

\- O droid invadiu a base, localizou vocês, e ainda roubou suas armas e seu cristal de volta de um dos outros droids que ele danificou. Depois invandimos e trouxemos os três pra nave.

\- Cassian – ela insistiu.

\- Ele está bem. Pode vê-lo quando se sentir melhor. Eu cuidei de você aqui e Luke cuidou dele no outro quarto.

\- Luke?

\- Luke Skywalker, vai conhecê-lo em breve. Mas, Jyn... Deve ir com calma. O capitão Andor deve acordar confuso.

\- Disse que ele estava bem. O que fizeram com ele lá?!

\- Ele está, querida. Mas pelo que o droid nos relatou ele pensa que perdeu você.

Jyn ficou quieta, mil emoções e pensamentos se misturavam dentro dela. Agora a sedação forte começava a fazer sentido, era recomendável sedar pacientes que iam para um tanque, mas não daquele jeito. Com o coração batendo mais lento e a respiração também desacelerada seria muito mais fácil simular um óbito. Não a queriam apenas viva para arrancar informações dos rebeldes, queriam usá-la para torturar Cassian.

\- Preciso vê-lo.

\- Deixe-me te ajudar. Vou começar devolvendo isso.

A rebelde sentiu o coração se aquecer e respirou fundo com o alívio de ter seu cristal de volta.

******

O capitão brincava com o cristal kyber em seus dedos, tentando não ficar ansioso por já estar sozinho há quase uma hora. Queria ver Jyn e K-2 depressa, precisava ver com seus próprios olhos que estavam vivos, principalmente Jyn. Não que sua alegria fosse menor por ter seu melhor amigo de volta, mas desde que acordara na base imperial, tinha planos de como recuperar o droid caso escapassem, era totalmente possível. A porta foi aberta e K-2 entrou, a fechando em seguida.

\- Cassian?

\- K-2!

\- Por que as lágrimas? – O droid questionou ao ver os olhos do capitão brilharem – Você está vivo e vai ficar bem depois de uma ou duas rodadas de bacta em Yavin IV, e ainda vamos receber medalhas pela missão, embora uma coisa brilhante de metal não tenha significado nenhum pra mim.

\- Você nunca vai deixar de estragar o clima de alguns momentos – Cassian falou, mas estava rindo.

\- Vocês humanos se emocionam com qualquer coisa, isso não faz sentido pra mim, afinal não tenho emoções. Por isso é muito estranho falar, mas... Estou feliz por você estar vivo.

\- Eu também, meu amigo – falou com um sorriso enorme quando o droid se aproximou de sua cama.

\- Não se mexa muito. Caso ainda não tenha percebido está enfaixado do peito até perto da cintura, os ossos com conserto inacabado precisam ficar bem presos. Eu apliquei analgésico em você, por isso não sente dor, e ainda tem alguns hematomas, apesar do bacta estar dando conta deles. As roupas que esta usando lhes foram dadas pelo capitão.

\- E Jyn?

\- Ela quase não sai daqui desde que acordou. Está na cabine do piloto conversando com o wookie e o capitão, parece que são velhos amigos. O casal está estudando mapas. Minha análise anatômica indica que há uma chance de 90 % de serem irmãos e 70% de que sejam gêmeos, mas me parece que eles não sabem disso, ou pela primeira vez estou muito enganado, por isso me abstive de comentar.

\- K-2, preciso vê-la.

\- Há uma chance de 95% de que você esteja no estado em que os humanos chamam de apaixonado. Devo lhe advertir das probabilidades de isso se tornar um relacionamento sério e do quanto isso pode ser perigoso?

\- K-2... – o capitão começou sem jeito, tentando ignorar o comentário, mas foi interrompido.

\- São altas, muito altas. Diga-me... Se você gerar um descendente, prefere que ele tenha maiores chances de ser disciplinado e calmo como você? Ou pretende arriscar as chances dele ser feroz e impulsivo?

\- K-2, Jyn não é assim! Não de uma forma ruim pelo menos – parou de falar ao perceber que havia confirmado as probabilidades fornecidas pelo droid.

K-2 agarrou seu pulso e tornou a falar.

\- Há uma chance de 98% de que o que você acabou de falar seja uma confirmação aos meus comentários. E é melhor se acalmar, no seu estado a pulsação acelerada pode não fazer bem pra sua saúde – disse antes de começar a se retirar – Se ver Jyn vai fazê-lo se sentir melhor, eu posso chamá-la.

\- K-2... Quais as probabilidades de Jyn...

\- Não entendo sentimentos humanos, meus dados são tomados com base em cálculos e evidências físicas e visuais, mas eu sei aonde você quer chegar. A julgar pelos últimos três dias, 99%. Ela não sai daqui nem pra dormir.

\- Por favor, não conte a ela sobre nossa conversa.

\- Você é meu capitão, você dá as ordens e eu sigo. E se tem algo a dizer, diga você mesmo. Apesar de eu não gostar nem um pouco das previsões que posso fazer disso. Devemos chegar em Yavin IV em até um dia, recomendo que não se esforce demais até lá. Haverá uma equipe médica pronta quando chegarmos.

O droid saiu, o deixando sozinho para enfrentar a turbulência dos próprios pensamentos. K-2 estava certo e ele não tinha motivos para negar, ele amava Jyn Erso. E acreditava pela intensidade e sinceridade daquele beijo trocado no elevador de Scarif que ela o amava de volta. Todos lhe diziam que ela estava viva, aquele momento horrível fora uma ilusão armada pelos imperiais, mas precisava vê-la, tocá-la, sentir por si mesmo que seu pesadelo não era real. A porta abriu outra vez, dessa vez com urgência, e ele já estava ficando irritado com o fato de ser visitado tantas vezes e em nenhuma delas ser por Jyn. Mas ela estava lá. O olhar de Cassian ficou preso no dela. Os olhos verdes, as sardas, o cabelo castanho claro, e o mesmo sorriso doce que ela havia lhe dado na praia, mas dessa vez não havia tristeza em seus olhos. A rebelde fechou a porta e correu para se sentar ao seu lado. Cassian ergueu a mão que não segurava o cristal para acariciar seu rosto e no próximo instante eles estavam abraçados.

\- Você está viva – disse em seu ouvido.

\- Não ousaria te deixar.

Ela se afastou para que pudessem se olhar. O mesmo olhar trocado no elevador.

\- Seu pai estaria orgulhoso de você, Jyn.

A sargento sorriu e o beijou, acariciando seu rosto. Os lábios do capitão reagiram contra os seus, tão necessitados do contato quanto os dela. Jyn sentiu a mão dele ir de seu rosto para afagar seus cabelos. A outra mão da rebelde insconscientemete repousou sobre o peito do capitão, onde podia sentir as bandagens por baixo da camisa, como se desejasse curá-lo com seu toque, o que ela realmente ficaria feliz em fazer se pudesse. Separam-se e a rebelde beijou sua testa, o olhando de novo em seguida.

\- Isso é seu – ele pôs o cristal em suas mãos, mas ela novamente entrelaçou seus dedos e seguraram o cristal juntos.

\- Nós fizemos isso – ela falou sorridente.

\- Sim, fizemos, Estrelinha – respondeu também sorrindo – Seu pai, nossos amigos, e todos que se foram podem descansar agora.

Algum tempo se passou apenas com os dois se olhando e Jyn afagando sua testa. Fazia tanto tempo que ninguém cuidava dele daquele jeito, a sensação era confortante e fazia seu coração se aquecer.

\- Me contaram. O que fizeram você pensar.

\- Me desculpe, Jyn... Se eu não tivesse dormido...

\- Não, você também estava ferido e exausto, ainda está – falou deslizando o polegar com cuidado por um hematoma embaixo do olho esquerdo – E nós dois estamos vivos, qualquer coisa que aconteceu lá, nós devíamos esquecer por enquanto. Nem tivemos tempo de processar o que aconteceu em Scarif.

\- Tudo parece tão confuso agora... Como se tivéssemos acordado em outra realidade.

\- Sinto o mesmo. Mas podemos pensar nisso mais tarde. Descanse.

Jyn o sentiu apertar com mais força sua mão, ele queria falar alguma coisa.

\- Jyn... O que vai fazer agora?

\- Não sei.

\- Lhe prometemos liberdade, você pode tê-la. Ou pode ficar. A Aliança vai recebê-la de braços abertos. Tenho certeza que Mon Mothma vai gostar da ideia. E se Draven tentar algo contra você, vai ter me algemar junto.

\- Leia me ofereceu o mesmo.

\- E o que você quer?

Ela o encarou.

\- A última vez que eu tive uma casa foi quando eu tinha oito anos.

\- Você será bem vinda para ter outra.

Os olhares permaneceram presos um no outro como se conversassem. Jyn foi para o outro lado da cama e se juntou a ele debaixo das cobertas. Cassian a abraçou, tentando seguir o conselho de K-2 de não fazer movimentos além do necessário.

\- Jyn...

\- É real, Cass... Eu não me esqueço de quem eu sou mesmo quando estou morrendo. Ainda há muito que não dissemos e que não sabemos... Mas depois de tudo isso... Acho que não há nada de errado em admitir que já demos o primeiro passo. Agora é só continuar, um de cada vez – falou lhe dando um selinho como que para enfatizar suas palavras.

\- Quanto tempo faz desde a última vez que alguém disse que te amava?

\- Bastante. E você?

\- Também. Ao menos das pessoas que eu mais queria ouvir, quando estavam aqui pra isso. Mas ainda lembro que era o único consolo que eu precisava quando eram palavras sinceras.

\- Amo você, Cassian – Jyn falou de repente.

Pensou nas palavras de K-2, mas bem antes ele sabia, não tinha como descrever o olhar que ela lhe dera no elevador antes de se beijarem, mas devia ser a primeira vez em anos que alguém o via como ele realmente era. E estava feliz em saber que era retribuído.

\- Eu te amo, Jyn. Você estar viva, é tudo que eu precisava.

Ela sorriu e beijou sua bochecha. Depois seus lábios.

\- Dorme. Vamos chegar logo e você vai ficar bem. Mais tarde vou te contar como conheci Han e Chewie.

E foi assim que o capitão da nave os encontrou quando entreabriu a porta para checar o passageiro machucado. Estavam dormindo, abraçados e tranquilos. As mãos unidas segurando o cristal kyber de Jyn entre elas. Um sorriso surgiu no canto de seus lábios, se sentiu feliz por eles, embora seus pensamentos ao ver o amor do casal se voltassem para outra jovem. Ele ia anunciar que chegariam em Yavin IV dentro de poucas horas, mas poderia esperar um pouco mais. Fechou a porta e os deixou descansar.


	21. Maravilhosamente bela é a mente de uma criança

Estavam abraçados no chuveiro sentindo a água cair sobre eles. Cassian riu baixinho, Jyn achou adorável.

\- Você sentiu?

\- Ela chutou.

Jyn sorriu.

\- Então você assumiu mesmo que é uma menina?

\- O que K-2 falou faz sentido.

Jyn estava com cinco meses e meio de gravidez, o bebê tinha começado a se mexer há uma semana e pela primeira vez em muitíssimos anos ela vinha usando vestidos de novo conforme a gravidez avançava.

_{Flash back}_

\- Agora que os dois estão capacitados para pilotar U-Wings e X-Wings isso pode abranger o horinzonte em muitas missões – Mon Mothma dizia a Cassian quando os três ficaram sozinhos na sala de reuniões – Claro que tudo tem que ser muito bem planejado dadas as novas condições de vocês.

\- Nós entendemos – Cassian respondeu.

\- Estamos estudando possíveis candidatos a novos tripulantes – Jyn interrompeu o que dizia ao sentir um pancada leve em seu ventre.

\- Jyn – Cassian se voltou para ela preocupado.

\- Está tudo bem, querida? – A líder da Aliança perguntou.

\- Cassian, eu... – ela sentiu de novo e automaticamente levou sua mão ao local do movimento, sentindo algo empurrar sua mão, um pé ou uma mãozinha.

Ela riu e seus olhos brilharam.

\- Jyn – ele tornou a chamar.

A resposta dela foi puxar a mão dele para o mesmo local. O capitão assumiu uma expressão de espanto ao sentir um pequeno chute em sua mão, depois conseguiu sorrir e seus olhos assumiram o mesmo brilho dos verdes de Jyn. O casal olhou sorridente para a ex-senadora, sem saberem exatamente o que falar.

\- Parabéns, mamãe e papai – ela falou com um sorriso – Você me permite, Jyn?

\- Sim.

A mão gentil da mulher mais velha tocou o local onde antes estavam as mãos dos dois e em poucos segundos o bebê se mexeu outra vez. Mon Mothma sorriu.

\- Que a Força esteja com você, criança.

_[Fim do flash back}_

Jyn continuava trabalhando normalmente em suas tarefas na base de Yavin IV com Cassian, mas ele e K-2 faziam tudo para que ela se esforçasse o mínimo possível. Os dedos do marido afagavam suas costas em círculos suaves, e a sensação era ainda mais agradável na água. Jyn ficou de costas, apoiando-se contra ele, para que as mãos do capitão pudessem se juntar as suas em sua barriga.

\- Olá, pequena – ele falou.

Jyn comprovou o comentário de um dos médicos do medbay, o bebê já ouvia sons, e reagia as suas vozes. Quando Cassian falou, o movimentou ficou mais agitado.

\- Parece tão assustador às vezes. A minha vida foi... Guerra, perdas, prisões e fugas... Não tenho a mínima ideia de como cuidar de um bebê, mas eu a quero, quero muito. Não sei pôr em palavras, mas além de você, eu nunca desejei outra pessoa assim antes. Estou ansiosa pra conhecê-la.

\- Eu nunca tive irmãos menores, nem vi de perto nenhum bebê ser criado, embora eu já tenha ajudado famílias com bebês em algumas missões. Às vezes parece assustador pra mim também. Pensar se vou ser capaz de ser um pai descente...

\- Você é um marido inigualável, Cass. É claro que vai ser um bom pai. Mamãe uma vez disse que ninguém nunca sabe de tudo mesmo, que você precisa deixar que o seu bebê lhe ensine aos poucos.

\- Por que ela te disse isso?

\- Curiosidades de criança. Eu perguntei por que as mães sabiam fazer tudo pra cuidar dos filhos. Entre outras coisas, ela me falou isso.

\- Então você não precisa ficar com medo também. Eu estou aqui, nós vamos fazer isso juntos – falou beijando seu rosto.

******

\- Me surpreende que alguém tão... “Peculiar” como Jyn esteja vivendo uma gestação tão pacífica – K-2SO disse a Cassian – É uma opinião quase unanime no centro médico que gestantes ficam malucas de alguma forma em algum momento da gravidez. Apesar de que... Não é incomum ver Jyn assim quando ela decide que quer alcançar algo.

\- Jyn pode ser temperamental e furiosa quando a situação exige ou quando se decide a fazer alguma coisa, mas no fundo sempre foi uma pessoa calma.

Os dois entraram no quarto e encontraram a rebelde dormindo.

\- Talvez a criança seja parecida com você em temperamento.

\- Por que acha isso? – Cassian perguntou enquanto fechava a porta, agora falavam mais baixo.

\- Eu me informei com os droids e médicos do centro como você mandou. Me disseram que bebês também dormem durante a gestação, normalmente sincronizam com o horário de sono da mãe, ao menos até começarem a ficar maiores e ter menos espaço, se agitarem muito e até impedirem a mãe de dormir bem, mas Jyn sempre consegue adormecer depressa, o que indica um feto tranquilo.

\- Talvez... Mas todo mundo nessa base tem sono acumulado de anos. Jyn passou a vida fugindo, em alerta, sendo perseguida por montanhas de pessoas, sendo presa, correndo... Dormir não está nas prioridades e privilégios de nenhum rebelde, muito menos nas dela. A guerra continua, mas as coisas estão relativamente calmas por enquanto, acho que ela está conseguindo aproveitar a oportunidade.

\- O bebê precisa. Um dos médicos me informou que se ela não viver um período gestacional saudável pode afetar a criança por toda a vida dela. Se ela não dormir bem, a criança também vai ter sono leve e não vai ser de dormir muito.

\- Eu sei que ela nunca vai abandonar a Rebelião, e ainda não sei como, mas vamos encontrar um caminho pra cuidar do nosso bebê e continuar lutando de alguma forma. Por enquanto, quero que ela descansse tanto quanto puder e desejar. Ela merece se sentir o melhor possível depois de tudo que aconteceu desde aquele dia em Lah’mú e é o mínimo que podemos fazer depois de tudo que ela fez pela Rebelião.

Passados alguns minutos o droid saiu do quarto e Cassian sentou ao lado da esposa para observar o crepúsculo no céu. Despertou da distração quando a mão de Jyn segurou a sua. Olhou-a e trocaram um sorriso.

\- Dormiu de tédio me esperando?

\- Tédio não está nos meus planos, estava lendo sobre as naves e descobrindo algumas informações extras. Depois fiquei com sono. Devo ter apagado por uma hora – ela falou olhando pela janela.

Cassian tirou as botas e sentou do outro lado da cama, encostando-se na parede, fazendo Jyn deitar em seu colo e afagando os cabelos da rebelde.

\- Durma mais um pouco. Vamos pro refeitório quando você acordar.

E ela assim o fez, adormecendo com um leve sorriso enquanto as mãos de Cassian passeavam por seu cabelo e sua barriga de sete meses. O capitão também sorria. Depois de todas as perdas e eventos tristes em sua vida, ele podia se sentir realmente orgulhoso e incrivelmente feliz por ter encontrado Jyn, sobrevivido a Scarif e ainda ser pai.

******

O cansaço se misturava com a alegria nos olhos de Jyn. Estava deitada com Cassian no quarto observando a bebê dormindo entre os cobertores em seu berço. Igualzinha a ela, os mesmos olhos e as mesmas sardas, quase uma cópia perfeita de Jyn, mas com cabelos castanho escuros como os de Cassian. Jyn riu.

\- Ainda lembrando daquilo? – Ele perguntou rindo também.

\- Eu nunca vou esquecer – respondeu enfatizando o “nunca” e rindo de novo.

A pequena Hope havia nascido seis horas atrás. Eles haviam sido visitados por Mon Mothma e Draven. Hope havia sorrido para a ex-senadora, que instantaneamente se apaixonou pela pequena, no entando a criança havia dado um grito e chorado terrivelmente quando o general Draven a segurou, parando apenas quando ele a devolveu para o pai. Jyn havia juntado todas as suas forças para não rir, o que ela fez no exato momento em que K-2 confirmou que Draven e Mon Mothma estavam longe o suficiente para não ouvi-la. Cassian tentou levar a situação a sério, mas acabou rindo junto com Jyn no final das contas. K-2 os repreendeu e acabou ganhando apenas uma nova troca de farpas com Jyn, na qual ela venceu mais uma vez.

\- Minha esposa e minha filha com menos de um dia de vida detestam meu superior, eu nunca ia imaginar...

\- Foi ele que começou.

Cassian riu baixinho e beijou os cabelos castanho claros. Era um fato bastante visível que Jyn e Draven não gostavam um do outro desde sempre, mas ambos mantinham uma relação de respeito ainda assim, especialmente depois que o general havia entendido que quando Jyn decidia algo, se pôr no caminho dela apenas traria mais problemas. E mesmo Mon Mothma concordava que Jyn até podia ter missões suicidas em mente de vez em quando, mas que era uma excelente estrategista e vinha recebendo treinamento com Cassian e outros rebeldes para além da função de piloto, integrar a inteligência da Aliança Rebelde.

\- Vá dormir, querida. K-2 vai ficar por perto e vigiar Hope pra nós. Você ainda está cansada e dormiu pouco desde que ela nasceu.

\- Você tem razão – Jyn respondeu num raro momento de rendição ao cansaço.

E todos esses momentos eram sempre com Cassian. Ela era forte e determinada e não havia sono ou exaustão que a impedisse de completar uma tarefa. Ele tabém era assim, mas Jyn tinha uma determinação feroz e muitas vezes ele precisava convencê-la a descansar, e nunca tinha falhado. Ela estava segura com ele, estava em casa, e sabia disso. O contrário também acontecia e Cassian simplesmente amava quando os dois paravam alguma tarefa dentro da nave ou em seu quarto na base para descansarem e ele adormecia no colo de Jyn quase instantaneamente quando ela começava a mexer em seu cabelo.

\- Boa noite, Cass.

\- Boa noite, Jyn.

Ele olhou mais uma vez para as estrelas do céu noturno no lado de fora da janela, depois para Hope, a qual Jyn também olhava. O rostinho fofo pacificamente adormecido. Cassian reduziu a iluminação do quarto e voltou a se acomdar ao lado de Jyn, puxando o cobertor sobre os dois e a abraçando pelas costas. Ela se aconchegou melhor nele, aproveitando a sensação de calor e proteção atrás dela e pondo sua mão sobre a dele em sua cintura. O sono chegou rapidamente e Jyn adormeceu logo depois de sentir um beijo suave em sua cabeça.

******

Era uma missão perigosa e urgente da Aliança, que precisava dos melhores agentes da inteligência e pilotos de X-Wings e U-Wings em campo. Uma missão na qual seus pais não poderiam levá-la. Num grande ato de bondade e genorisidade, a princesa Leia estava na base junto com seu irmão Luke, e ela e Mon Mothma se dispuseram totalmente a se revesar para cuidar da pequena Hope de oito anos. Era uma criança muito consciente e inteligente. Mesmo tão jovem e com a tristeza e a dor nublando seus olhos claros, ela passara seu tempo lendo manuais de aprendizado da Rebelião, observando os treinamentos com o mesmo brilho que surgiria nos olhos de seus pais, e até havia ganhado a chance de atirar uma vez em um alvo de treinamento com um blaster, às escondidas do general Draven. Jyn e Cassian a preparavam para tudo desde pequena, e ela aprendera a atirar recentemente para casos de emergência. Em outros momentos ela era simplesmente criança, comendo, dormindo, brincado ou ouvindo fascinada as histórias dos rebeldes, e também de Luke e Leia. Ela sabia da guerra, sabia o que havia lá fora, sabia sobre a história da Rogue One e do que estava acontecendo, mas conseguia ser mais feliz do que todos os rebeldes ali haviam sido desde a infância. Mesmo com as marcas da guerra e a batalha constante, Jyn e Cassian faziam o impossível para sua filha ser feliz e nunca deixar de acreditar na esperança e na Força, e eles vinham conseguindo desde seu nascimento.

\- Foi uma missão perigosa de um mês. Sofremos baixas e você tem que aceitar que pode receber uma notícia ruim quando as naves pousarem daqui a pouco.

A menina segurou com força o cristal kyber purificado em seu pescoço e encarou Draven com um olhar que tinha o mesmo tom de desafio de Jyn e a mesma determinação de Cassian.

\- A confiança vem dos dois lados – ela disse antes de se afastar para mais perto da entrada do hangar e olhar novamente o céu azul.

\- Entendo que você tente conscientizar as crianças da dureza da vida para torná-las fortes e reduzir seu sofrimento desde cedo, mas deixe-a acreditar. E deixe-a chorar se assim for necessário – ele ouviu Mon Mothma chegar de repente – Hope não é apenas a esperança de uma nova vida para seus pais, mas um símbolo de esperança para todos nós. Há muitos anos recebemos órfãos de diversas áreas da galáxia, mas há mais tempo ainda nenhuma criança nasce na nossa base. Ela já tem oito anos. E é mais forte do que muitos homens que eu e você conhecemos durante nossas vidas. A morte caminha ao nosso lado e nos obriga a aceitar a constante presença de notícias ruins, mas acho que nos faria bem de vez em quando acreditarmos com a esperança de uma criança, mesmo que choremos depois.

O homem assentiu com a cabeça e ficou em silêncio olhando a criança. Era pequena para sua idade, como a mãe deveria ter sido, mas os rebeldes que a estavam ensinando a lutar haviam relatado ser tão habilidosa quanto os pais. Apesar da implicância com Jyn Erso, ele não tinha nada contra aquela pequena criança, e concordava com as palavras da mulher ruiva ao seu lado. Além de sentir uma pontada de orgulho. Não chegara a ser um pai para Cassian, mas fora parte de seu apoio quando o garoto chegou sozinho e destruído à base com seis anos de idade, e a menina a sua frente era filha do garotinho que ele acolhera entre seus aprendizes.

Alertas foram emitidos e droids, mecânicos e médicos se aproximaram do hangar. Luke e Leia também apareceram, segurando cada um uma mão de Hope. X-Wings e U-Wings invadiram os céus e em poucos minutos tinham pousado no hangar de Yavin IV, além da Millenniun Falcon. Pessoas e droids corriam para todos os lados verificando as tripulações e levando alguns pilotos em macas para dentro da base. Os olhos de Hope se moviam como um radar enlouquecido em busca de qualquer sinal de seus pais ou K-2, até que ela encontrou.

\- Vai. Também quero saber se Han e Chewie estão bem.

A princesa ficou temporariamente sem reação diante de tamanha generosidade vinda de alguém com apenas oito anos. Hope podia muito bem querer que a princesa procurasse seus pais junto com ela.

\- Eu volto logo – deu um beijo na bochecha da pequena e trocou um sorriso com ela.

Hope sorriu ao ver Leia correr para os braços de Han e os dois se prenderem em um forte abraço. Então Chewie correu para o casal e abraçou os dois ao mesmo tempo, arrancando risadas deles, e também de Hope e Luke. Mon Mothma havia se afastado para falar com um dos pilotos e Draven estava prestes a fazer o mesmo.

\- Seja o que for que vai encontrar, seus pais são grandes guerreiros – ele disse a Hope.

\- Guerras não fazem ninguém grande – ela respondeu de mãos dadas com Luke.

\- Maravilhosamene bela é a mente de uma criança. Somos todos grandes rebeldes – Luke falou ao general, que não conhecia Yoda, e não tinha ideia de que história a menina ouvira aquelas palavras.

O homem assentiu, abrindo um pequeno sorriso para os dois e indo embora. Hope puxou Luke na direção de K-2 quando o avistou.

\- Hope – o droid disse simplesmente.

\- Papai e mamãe!

\- Estão na nave.

\- Estão bem? – Luke perguntou com urgência.

\- Jyn ameaçou golpear qualquer droid que continuasse insistindo em levar ela e Cassian ao centro médico só porque eles têm alguns arranhões e hematomas.

Luke suspirou aliviado ao saber que os amigos estavam bem. Hope se soltou dele e entrou corendo na U-Wing aberta ao lado de K-2.

\- Estão mesmo bem? Por que não estão com você?

\- Aceitaram receber primeiros socorros na nave. Depois de um mês longe tudo que não querem é ficar presos no hospital.

Segundos depois o casal apareceu andando e sorridente. Jyn carregava a filha nos braços enquanto a pequena morria de rir e os pais a enchiam de beijos. Luke sorriu, verdadeiramente feliz que Hope pudesse ter ao menos um pouquinho da vida que todas as crianças na galáxia deveriam ter sem o Império.

******

Horas mais tarde K-2 saía do quarto da família sem fazer nem meio ruído quando os irmãos gêmeos passaram por ali.

\- Como eles estão? – A princesa perguntou.

\- Dormindo

\- E Hope? – Luke quis saber.

O droid abriu um pouco mais a porta e o casal observou sorridente Jyn dormindo abraçada com Hope e Cassian abraçando as duas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alguém já teve a chance de ler o que Mon Mothma escreveu sobre Jyn no fim do novel de Rogue One? Ç.Ç Gente... Pra quem já tá super mega hiper na bad feito eu... Ainda mais depois de assistir o clipe de The only one that got away (Katy Perry + Diego Luna)... Esses escritos de Mon Mothma meterem um raio estelar mortal no meu coraçãozinho. Ç_Ç Mas vou deixar uma recomendação feliz aqui: Te amo y más, cantada por Diego Luna. Pertence à trilha sonora da animação "Livro da vida". Escutem em espanhol com ele cantando sozinho pra vocês verem que coisa tão linda!!! ♥ ♥ ♥


	22. Te amo y más de lo que puedes imaginar

Cassian correu para o lado da maca em que droids médicos carregavam Jyn para a medbay.

\- Você não precisa voltar rápido, eu cuidarei de tudo. Nos vemos depois no seu quarto – K-2 falou alto para que ele ouvisse.

O capitão olhou para trás, sem parar de andar, visualizando o droid ao lado da Rogue Two e da X-Wing, assentiu com um aceno de cabeça e continuou andando ao lado da esposa. Tinha sido a primeira vez que haviam viajado em naves separadas e com Jyn pilotando sozinha, apesar da unidade R2-D2 acoplada na nave. Haviam sido enviados para uma viagem longa para recuperar uma X-Wing escondida num planeta dominado pelo império. O antigo piloto havia desaparecido, morto em combate segundo o droid, mas a nave podia conter informações e era vital recuperá-la. Ainda precisaram correr contra o tempo para repará-la e fugir de stormtroopers no final das contas. E do jeito que acabaram os reparos, exaustos e sem fôlego pela corrida para fugir dos imperiais, Cassian tomou o controle da U-Wing e Jyn da X-Wing, e fugiram o mais depressa possível para o hiper espaço. Algo com o que não contavam, afinal os stormtroopers não haviam deixado tempo para que descobrissem, é que Jyn percebeu na metade da longa viagem que o piloto automático da X-Wing não estava funcionando, o que a havia obrigado a se manter acordada por mais de um dia inteiro. Não havia nenhuma base da Aliança por perto e nenhum local conhecido onde fosse seguro parar, e não tiveram escolha, a não ser seguir.

Assim que aterrisaram em Yavin 4, com o alívio de estarem seguros, Jyn perdeu a consciência por exaustão antes mesmo de sair da nave. Cassian teria feito o mesmo, pois se recusara a dormir, mesmo com K-2 pilotando a nave, e passara boa parte de seu tempo falando com Jyn e lhe dando instruções, agradecendo à força por o transmissor estar funcionando bem.

\- Não se preocupe, capitão Andor. Ela está apenas dormindo – um droid falou – Deveria dormir também. Podemos lhes dar soro para se hidratarem e até bacta se for necessário.

\- Depois. Só me deem uma certeza e me deixem cuidar dela em casa.

\- Não esqueça de si mesmo.

\- Eu não vou fazer isso.

No centro médico Jyn foi levada para um quarto, onde foi examinada e ligaram um tubo de soro à veia em sua mão, quando acabasse eles poderiam ir embora. Após algum tempo Cassian também aceitou ser avaliado e receber soro. Ele não queria dormir, embora não negasse que estava precisando. Quando os droids perguntavam se ele queria se deitar numa cama ao lado de Jyn, ele apagou, por sorte numa poltrona confortável que podia ser reclinada para que quem estivesse nela ficasse deitado. E foi assim que Cassian acordou duas horas depois, deitado na poltrona com um droid retirando o soro de sua mão. Olhando pela janela, percebeu que havia anoitecido.

\- Vocês podem ir se desejarem – o robô lhe disse – Mas ela ainda não acordou.

\- Eu posso levá-la pra casa. Ela está apenas dormindo, certo? – Perguntou preocupado.

\- Sim, ela está bem. Mas espere um pouco até seu corpo acordar totalmente. Se for cair com ela no meio do caminho é melhor que fiquem aqui.

Cassian concordou e meia hora depois ele estava carregando Jyn para o quarto deles na base, com K-2 andando ao seu lado. O droid abriu a porta e informou que estava tudo em ordem com a Rogue Two, e a X-Wing resgatada já estava sendo reparada enquanto a unidade R2-D2 informava o conselho.

\- Obrigado, K-2.

\- Espero que Jyn fique bem logo.

\- Ela vai, está só dormindo.

\- Depois de tudo, só mesmo uma humana tão teimosa e feroz pra não ter sofrido nada grave. O soro que receberam, além de hidratá-los, serviu como revigorante. As probabilidades de que ela acorde quando você for deitá-la são de 75%.

\- Isso não seria ruim, só vou ficar tranquilo depois de falar com ela.

\- Eu vou deixar vocês aqui, me chame se precisar.

Cassian se despediu do amigo e fechou a porta com o pé, tentando não fazer barulho. Deitou Jyn delicamente, e como o droid havia previsto, ela se mexeu e abriu os olhos.

\- Ei, sou eu – ele sorriu, sentando-se ao lado dela e acariciando sua bochecha.

\- Nenhum droid médico chato querendo informações e fazendo perguntas? – Ela questionou.

\- Você perdeu essa parte. Quase três horas se passaram desde que chegamos. Acabei de trazer você do centro médico, ficamos duas horas tomando soro lá.

\- Não lembro de nada.

\- Não deve mesmo, você ficou mais de vinte e quatro horas acordada sem mal se alimentar, Jyn. K-2 chegou a me assustar com possibilidades de que você morresse durante o voo. Vamos levar uma equipe maior da próxima vez pra o caso de precisarmos verificar uma nave inteira em tempo record. Você se sente bem?

\- Sim, só com sono.

\- Também estou. Não temos nenhuma tarefa até a tarde de amanhã. K-2 já repassou o relatório à Mon Mothma e cuidou da nave. Podíamosa nos limpar antes se você tiver forças pra isso agora.

\- Acho que consigo tomar banho e voltar pra cama antes de desmaiar – ela falou se sentando e o abraçando.

Cassian a envolveu em seus braços e riu baixinho quando Jyn sem perceber começou a cochilar apoiada nele.

\- Jyn – chamou-a com carinho.

\- Vamos – ela falou abrindo os olhos.

Ele a ajudou a se pôr de pé e começou a falar sobre a missão para mantê-la acordada. Em quinze minutos estavam limpos e em suas roupas de dormir, e se deitaram novamente. Jyn rolou para cima dele, e Cassian a abraçou afagando suas costas e seu cabelo. Ele tinha ligado o rádio, que tocava uma música lenta, a melodia era linda! Jyn pensou tê-lo ouvido dizer que conhecia aquela música há muito tempo, e em seus mais doces sonhos ela podia jurar que o ouviu cantar. Sua voz era linda! Se Jyn não estivesse apaixonada pelo capitão bem antes de irem para Scarif, provavelmente teria acontecido agora. Mas a inconsciência a levou outra vez e ela não ouviu mais nada.

******

A rebelde acordou com o dia claro, talvez sete da manhã, percebendo-se ainda deitada no peito do capitão.

\- Cass?

Foi abraçada mais firme em resposta.

\- Bom dia, Jyn.

Ainda abraçado a ela, se virou para o lado para estar numa posição melhor para beijá-la.

\- Bom dia – ela disse ao se afastarem, compartilhando um sorriso com ele – Tive um sonho estranho. Com você.

\- Por que estranho? Era ruim?

\- Não... Era lindo na verdade! Você estava cantando, num idioma que não conheço.

\- Se lembra da melodia do rádio ontem à noite?

\- Sim.

\- Vamos dançar, Jyn?

Ela riu. Ele devia estar mesmo alterado pelo cansaço da viagem, era o pedido mais estranho para se esperar logo que você acorda.

\- Acabamos de acordar e você me pede pra dançar? Só consigo pensar no que K-2 diria disso.

\- Provavelmente que isso não aconteceria se eu tivesse aceitado descansar mais ontem e deixado você apenas nas mãos dele. Mas... Você quer dançar comigo? – Ele perguntou de novo com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

O sorriso de Cassian era lindo, ele era lindo, e sorrindo ficava deslumbrante. E o carinho sincero em seus olhos castanhos e a doçura em sua voz o deixavam ainda mais encantador.

\- Não consigo dizer não com você me olhando desse jeito.

Cassian sorriu e a beijou mais uma vez antes de levantar. Os dois se espreguiçaram e Jyn levantou enquanto ele ajustava alguma coisa no rádio. Logo ela ouviu a mesma melodia doce da noite anterior.

\- Esse rádio grava, acho que você ainda não tinha notado, eu o deixei gravando ontem antes de nos deitarmos – falou diante do olhar interrogativo dela.

Cassian a puxou para que se levantasse e a abraçou junto a ele. Jyn o envolveu também, como em outras vezes que haviam dançado pelo quarto antes. Alguns segundos depois sua mente levou um susto. Cassian estava cantando baixinho para ela a mesma canção de seu sonho, no mesmo idioma que ela não conhecia.

\- Mas...

Te amo y más de lo que puedes imaginar,   
Te amo además como nunca nadie jamás lo hará   
En esta canción, va mi corazón   
Amor más que amor es el nuestro y te lo vengo a dar.   
  
Te miro y más y más y mas te quiero mirar   
Te amo y sabrás puro sentimiento y no hay nada mas   
Y sueño llegar a tu alma tocar   
Amor más que amor es el nuestro y te lo vengo a dar.   
  


\- É essa que ouviu no seu sonho? – Ele perguntou antes de voltar a cantar.

  
Ruego a Dios tenerte a mi lado   
Y entonces poderte abrazar   
Si no estás aquí algo falta   
Yo por ti pelearé hasta el final.   
  
Y sueño llegar a tu alma tocar   
Amor más que amor es el nuestro y te lo vengo a dar.

Te amo¡ Y más!   
Te amo y sabrás que nadie como yo te amará   
En esta canción yo veo quien soy   
  


Jyn estava simplesmente encantada. A voz de Cassian era linda. Já era tão doce e gentil quando ele apenas falava. E ela podia sentir que ele não estava apenas cantando junto com o rádio, estava cantando para ela, do fundo do coração, apesar de ela não entender uma palavra.

  
Amor más que amor es mío y lo siento   
Amor más que amor es el tuyo y presiento   
Amor más que amor será el nuestro si tú me lo das

Cassian beijou seus cabelos ao fim da música e Jyn fechou os olhos, se deixando ser abraçada mais apertado.

\- Não entendo nada do que cantou, mas foi lindo.

\- Mesmo?

\- Por que nunca cantou pra mim antes? – Abriu os olhos e ergueu o rosto para encará-lo.

\- Não encontrei uma boa oportunidade e não sabia se você ia gostar.

\- Está intimado a fazer isso em toda e qualquer chance, capitão Andor.

Ele riu e a beijou.

\- Meu pai cantava essa música pra minha mãe quando eu era criança. Está no idioma nativo da minha mãe.

\- Quando aprendeu a cantar?

\- Eu não sei. Eu cantava com os meus pais. Minha mãe... Era lindo ouvi-la cantar. Meu pai também. Quando cantavam juntos era ainda melhor. Não lembro de outro momento em que eu tenha começado a aprender. Depois foi só guerra e eu só cantava sozinho, ou em algumas comemorações dos rebeldes.

\- Devia fazer isso mais vezes.

\- Quer ouvir de novo?

\- Por favor!

Ele sorriu. Realmente não esperava que Jyn fosse ficar tão encantada com sua voz, embora ele já tivesse ouvido isso antes. Quando os rebeldes conseguiam raros momentos para festejar alguma coisa, de vez em quando havia alguém que sabia fazer música e todos que quisessem podiam cantar. Ele acionou a melodia no rádio outra vez e os dois voltaram a se abraçar. Jyn o abraçou forte ao escutá-lo cantar a mesma canção, mas dessa vez num idioma que ela compreendia. Entendendo o que dizia era ainda mais linda do que apenas ouvindo.

\- Eu te amo, Estrelinha.

\- Também te amo, como nunca ninguém jamais vai – ela lhe disse com uma das frases da canção.

\- Te amo y sabrás que nadie como yo te amará, Jyn – ele falou dessa vez antes de selar seus lábios novamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Te amo y más" é cantada por Diego Luna na trilha sonora do filme de animação "El libro de la vida / Book of life". Se nunca o ouviram cantando, só vou dizer uma coisa, especialmente em relação a essa música... Aliás, não vou dizer nada porque não consigo pensar em palavras adequadas! *------------* É algo lindo demais pra descrever! Procurem no youtube!! Ele já tem aquele sorriso lindo de morrer, aquele olhar doce, e aquele jeitinho gentil, cantando então... É algo apaixonante!! ♥
> 
> Alguém já assistiu "The one that got away" de Katy Perry? Diego Luna participa do vídeo. Meu coração está despedaçado depois de ver. Ç_Ç Esse vídeo acho que foi criado exclusivamente pra deixar qualquer pessoa com o coração sensível na bad. Ç_Ç


	23. The one that got away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caso alguém não saiba, Diego Luna fez participação no clipe da música "The one that got away", de Katy Perry. Aquele vídeo rasgou meu coração em milhões de pedacinhos. Sugiro que o assistam antes de ler o cap.

\- Kay? A área está mesmo fora das vistas dos imperiais? – Jyn perguntou.

\- A probabilidade de que sim é de 68%. Uma área segura para se chegar à noite como faremos em alguns minutos, mas teremos que nos apressar em esconder a nave e ser discretos o suficiente para completarmos a missão em dois dias e sairmos daqui.

\- Ok.

\- Vou avisar aos outros – Cassian falou se levantando.

Andou até Jyn, que estava no comando da nave junto com ele e K-2, e lhe deu um beijo nos lábios, sorrindo para ela antes de se afastar. Jyn ainda sorrindo o observou sair para outro local. Seu sorriso desapareceu quando fitou K-2.

\- Se abstenha de seus comentários. Só vou dizer isso.

\- Humanos apresentam comportamento estranho quando se envolvem um com o outro dessa forma.

\- Se concentre na aterrisassem, vai acontecer em breve. É melhor estudarmos isso.

\- Vou voltar aos cálculos.

Jyn ficou em silêncio e voltou sua atenção para o painel de controle, um pequeno sorriso voltando a surgir no canto de seus lábios.

_No verão, depois do ensino médio_

_Quando nos encontramos pela primeira vez_

_Nós nos beijamos no seu mustang_

_Ouvindo Radiohead_

_E no meu aniversário de 18 anos_

_Fizemos tatuagens iguais_

\- O que achou de aprender a montar armadilhas novas hoje? – Cassian perguntou quando voltaram ao acampamento.

\- Útil.

\- Mas as minhas ainda são melhores. Vou pegar mais pesado com você na próxima vez – ele falou num tom de provocação, sabia que Jyn odiava sentir que não havia atingido uma meta.

O sorriso dela se transformou numa cara irônica para ele. Jyn caminhou até onde ele estava, o prendendo com os dedos firmes segurando seus ombros entre ela e a parede atrás dele. Cassian sorriu.

\- Você vai ver na próxima vez – ela falou também com um ar de quem estava se divertindo com o jogo que ele havia iniciado.

\- Eu estava brincando – o capitão falou abrindo um lindo sorriso e acariciando o rosto da esposa com os polegares.

\- Não tire sarro de mim outra vez – ela reclamava, mas sorrindo.

\- Eu não estava, querida. Você foi ótima – falou antes de beijá-la.

Ela o retribuiu, os dois ainda sorrindo no beijo. Então se abraçaram forte. Cassian escondendo o rosto em seu ombro, ela entrelaçando os dedos em seu cabelo castanho, que estava um pouco maior do que de costume, apesar dele ainda se manter bem barbeado.

\- Seu cabelo está crescendo – ela comentou quando ele a colocou no chão e se olharam.

\- É o que a falta de tempo faz comigo de vez em quando, posso resolver isso quando voltarmos à Yavin 4.

\- Não estou reclamando... Você continua lindo.

Cassian afastou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela carinhosamente.

\- Você aqui... Faz tudo parecer tão leve quando estamos em segurança que eu poderia duvidar que estamos numa missão perigosa.

Trocaram um outro sorriso e mais um beijo.

\- Agora vamos cuidar do machucado no seu braço – ele disse.

O acampamento nada mais era do que uma série de pequenas casas abandonadas por civis meses atrás devido à operações imperiais no planeta. Alguma mobília havia ficado para trás e eles tinham a sorte de ter uma cama no pequeno quarto. Tinham uma tripulação de oito pessoas, contando com eles dois, e K-2. Haviam se dividido em três das seis casas abandonadas, que de tão pequenas podiam ser chamadas de cabanas. Os dois estando casados haviam ficado sozinhos em uma delas. A missão era interceptar as comunicações do Império, conseguir o máximo de informação possível antes de serem descobertos, e fugirem de volta à base. Naquele dia haviam montado armadilhas em volta do acampamento para fornecer um pouco mais de proteção. Jyn havia se ferido acidentalmente na execução da tarefa.

Cassian sentou ao lado dela na cama, com alguns tubos de medicamento, incluindo bacta, além de bandagens.

\- Que coisa... – ele falou olhando para o corte perto do pulso de Jyn e ficando em silêncio como se lembrasse de algo.

\- O que?

\- Você já viu essa? – Ele perguntou puxando o tecido do casaco.

Jyn olhou com atenção e arregalou os olhos de surpresa. Cassian tinha uma cicatriz exatamente igual ao seu machucado e também no braço direito, no mesmo local. Ainda que o dela não fosse grave, tinha certeza que deixaria uma marca. O capitão lhe ofereceu um pequeno sorriso.

\- Parece que a vida resolveu nos marcar pra não nos perdermos um do outro – ele riu baixinho.

\- Eu gostei da ideia – Jyn sorriu também enquanto ele limpava o ferimento e cuidava dela.

_Roubávamos as bebidas de seus pais_

_E subíamos no telhado_

_Falávamos sobre o nosso futuro_

_Como se soubéssemos de algo_

_Mas nunca planejei que um dia eu perderia você_

Os dois observavam a base Imperial distante pelos binóculos, luzes iluminavam apenas alguns pontos, por onde droids, stormtroopers e homens com uniformes negros circulavam. A vegetação um pouco alta dificultava ver exatamente o que se passava, mas também protegia o esconderijo improvisado.

\- Jyn... – Cassian chamou tirando o binóculo das mãos dela suavemente e o deixando junto com o seu nas telhas em que estavam sentados – Deixe-os um pouco de lado e olhe – ele apontou para cima.

Ela olhou. Estrelas, milhares delas. Uma linha se destacava em tons de azul e de luz diferentes. Poeira estelar. Jyn não conseguiu evitar lembrar de seu pai, e sentiu dor e alegria ao mesmo tempo. Aquelas estrelas, agora ele e sua mãe estariam entre elas. Ela sabia que não literalmente, mas era assim que os adultos contavam às crianças que alguém havia morrido. Era uma forma bonita de suavizar o impacto. Talvez Saw também estivesse lá... Embora a rebelde achasse que ele de alguma forma sobreviveu ao ataque em Jedha e estaria escondido em algum lugar por aí.

\- É lindo – ela falou com sinceridade.

\- Eu sabia que você ia gostar.

Ele estendeu a mão para alcançar a dela e os dois entrelaçaram seus dedos.

\- Acha que é uma loucura muito grande fazer uma promessa com a vida totalmente incerta que levamos? Nunca sabemos sequer o que vai acontecer no segundo seguinte – Jyn falou pensativa, ainda fitando as estrelas.

\- Acho. Mas já perdi a conta de quantas loucuras fizemos desde que nos conhecemos. A primeira delas foi resgatar você. Mais uma não faria mal. O que você quer prometer, Estrelinha?

\- Esses nossos momentos... Podem parecer pouco, mas... São os melhores. Eu não quero esquecê-los nunca. Eu não vou.

\- Nem eu, Jyn. Eu prometo.

Agora se encaravam, e sentados no telhado sob as estrelas, como que selando aquela singela promessa, eles se beijaram.

_Em uma outra vida eu seria sua garota_

_Nós manteríamos todas as nossas promessas_

_Seríamos nós contra o mundo_

_Em uma outra vida eu faria você ficar_

_Então não teria que dizer que você é_

_Aquele que se foi_

_Aquele que se foi_

\- Não vai, por favor!

\- Jyn, eu preciso ir! Se alguém não desligar e remover esse transmissor e eles nos pegarem, nenhum de nós vai sair daqui. Se eu desligar a tempo e removê-lo, vamos conseguir sair sem deixar pista nenhuma. Os imperiais vão chegar e vai parecer que ninguém nunca esteve aqui. Os outros estão cobrindo a proteção do lado de fora, Kay está preparando a nave, e se tem mesmo imperiais vindo na nossa direção e a distância deles é desconhecida, se alguém correr o risco de levar um tiro, não quero que seja você.

\- Eu também não quero que seja você!

\- Mas tem que ser alguém. Por mais que odiemos admitir isso, vamos viver situações assim muitas vezes, e a guerra costuma não deixar espaço pra uma solução razoável no nosso caso. Fique aqui e recolha as armas que ainda não pegamos, é a única coisa que ainda denuncia que houve alguém aqui. Saia pelos fundos, vou encontrar você na entrada da nave.

\- Cass... – segurou sua mão antes que pudesse perceber, ela tinha um péssimo pressentimento.

\- Jyn, confie em mim – ele disse antes de se soltar e sair pela porta da frente.

Ela passou alguns segundos olhando a porta. O tom de Cassian tinha sido um tanto severo, e ela sentiu-se mal, eles nunca haviam brigado antes. Não depois que pararam de se desentender quando se conheceram. Ela se forçou a colocar sua concentração em recolher os blasters e vibrovlades ainda soltos no esconderijo e correr para a nave. Mal terminou sua tarefa e uma explosão chamou sua atenção. Ouviu os tripulantes da Rogue Two gritarem. Três deles passaram correndo pela porta enquanto os outros três correram justamente para onde Cassian havia ido desligar o transmissor. Jyn se adiantou em correr para a saída, mas K-2 apareceu na sua frente.

\- Estamos sob ataque. Corra para a nave!

\- Cassian!

O droid ficou calado.

\- Cassian!

\- Ele está exatamente onde ocorreu a explosão. Leve as armas, eu vou pegá-lo!

Jyn não obedeceu exatamente. Assim que K-2 saiu da sua frente, ela convenceu um outro tripulante a levar a bolsa de armas para a nave, e agora estavam apenas ela e o droid correndo para Cassian, enquanto os outros apagavam qualquer vestígio restante de presença humana no local.

\- Eu disse pra ir pra nave!

\- Cala a boca!

Ela analisou a situação e parecia deplorável. O trasmissor estava destruído, chamas se erguiam do aparelho, Cassian atirado no chão, inconsciente, com as roupas rasgadas e manchadas de sangue. K-2 o ergueu e correu com Jyn na direção da nave, deixando o capitão no chão e decolando assim que todos da tripulação estavam em seu campo de visão. Após adentrarem o hiperespaço, levaram Cassian para a sala médica da nave, e Jyn tentava ignorar os alertas do droid de que as chances de aquilo acabar mal eram de 97%, o capitão estava muito ferido, e não conseguiam detectar respiração ou pulso. Ela olhou para a cicatriz que ele deveria ter no braço direito, igual a dela, se não estivesse tão machucado, não era mais possível ver.

\- Desde aquele dia, nunca estivemos um sem o outro. Eu deveria ter dito mais uma vez o quanto você significava pra mim. Quem sabe assim eu faria você ficar...

Após dez minutos de tentativas desesperadas, sem nenhum constrangimento por estar sendo observada por K-2 e o restante da tripulação, Jyn se abraçou ao corpo ensanguentado do marido e chorou, sentindo a dor de lembrar que as últimas palavras trocadas com ele não haviam sido das melhores.

_Eu era a June e você era meu Johnny Cash_

_Nunca um sem o outro_

_Nós fizemos um pacto_

_Às vezes sinto sua falta_

_Então coloco aquelas músicas para tocar_

_Alguém disse que você removeu sua tatuagem_

_Te vi no centro da cidade cantando blues_

_É hora de encarar a música_

_Não sou mais a sua musa_

_(...)_

_Eu deveria ter dito o que você significava pra mim_

_Porque agora eu pago o preço_

Jyn acordou assustada, com a respiração ofegante, e quase pulando da cama. Levou algum tempo para perceber que estava chorando e que seu movimento brusco havia acordado Cassian ao seu lado, pois ele estava com um braço enrolado em sua cintura antes dela levantar. Sentiu-o sentar na cama e logo a puxar para ele e beijar seus cabelos.

\- Está tudo bem, meu amor. O que te assustou?

Ela se agarrou a ele e chorou enquanto Cassian afagava suas costas.

\- Está tudo bem, Jyn... Estou aqui.

\- Eu deveria ter feito você ficar...

\- Mas eu estou aqui, e estamos seguros agora.

A rebelde o apertou mais forte e ele pacientemente a confortou em seus braços.

\- Ei... Nem parece a prisioneira mais furiosa que já resgatei – Cassian falou sorrindo enquanto enchugava suas lágrimas.

Jyn respirou fundo para se acalmar.

\- Foi horrível – disse mais calma.

\- Olhe pra mim, tente esquecer.

Ela fitou o braço que a envolvia, vendo a cicatriz que os dois compartilhavam, depois olhou para ele. Cassian estava lá, vivo, real, olhando para ela, a segurando junto dele, e secando suas lágrimas.

\- Amanhã você me conta, vamos tentar dormir.

Cassian a fez se deitar novamente e a abraçou contra o peito. Jyn o abraçou de volta, queria adormecer com a certeza de estar com ele. Ela logo apagou com Cassian mexendo em seu cabelo e beijando sua testa.

_Em uma outra vida, eu seria sua garota_

_Nós manteríamos todas as nossas promessas_

_Seriamos nós contra o mundo_

_Em uma outra vida, eu faria você ficar_

_Então, não teria que dizer que você foi_

_Aquele que se foi_

_Aquele que se foi_

\- Não vai, por favor!

\- Jyn, eu preciso ir! Se alguém não remover o transmissor e eles nos pegarem nenhum de nós vai sair daqui. Se eu desligar a tempo e removê-lo, vamos conseguir sair sem deixar pista nenhuma. Os imperiais vão chegar e vai parecer que ninguém nunca esteve aqui. Os outros estão cobrindo a proteção do lado de fora, Kay está preparando a nave, e se houver imperiais vindo na nossa direção, se alguém correr o risco de levar um tiro, não quero que seja você.

\- Eu também não quero que seja você!

\- Mas tem que ser alguém. Por mais que odiemos admitir isso, vamos viver situações assim muitas vezes, e a guerra costuma não deixar espaço pra uma solução razoável no nosso caso. Fique aqui e recolha as armas que ainda não pegamos, é a única coisa que ainda denuncia que houve alguém aqui dentro. Saia pelos fundos, vou encontrar você na entrada da nave em menos de dois minutos.

\- Cass... – segurou sua mão antes que pudesse perceber, ela tinha um péssimo pressentimento, principalmente ao ver seu pesadelo da noite anterior se repetir diante de seus olhos.

\- Jyn, confie em mim – ele disse, mas de um jeito muito mais suave que no sonho.

Cassian ficou parado ao olhar em seus olhos, algo que viu neles o fizera hesitar. Era medo, o mesmo medo da última noite. Muito raramente qualquer pessoa veria medo ou hesitação no olhar de Jyn. Mesmo sentindo-o, ela dificilmente demonstraria.

\- Fique – segurou a mão dele com mais força.

A voz dela era calma, mas o olhar suplicante. Inconscientemente ela segurava seu cristal kyber com a outra mão, como se rezasse para a força. Cassian olhou para suas mãos unidas, vendo as duas cicatrizes iguais, a de Jyn ainda era um ferimento na verdade, mas deixaria uma marca. Pensou que tinha que lembrar de enfaixar o pulso dela de novo quando saíssem dali e se perguntou porque estaria hesitando. Ele nunca hesitava quando havia algo importante a ser feito.

\- Eu posso fazer isso no seu lugar – Jyn falou.

\- O que estão esperando parados aí?! – K-2 apareceu de repente na porta, os assustando e deixando o vento gelado do lado de fora entrar, fazendo-os estremecer um pouco.

A rebelde não soltou a mão do capitão, lá fora podiam ver o céu escuro da noite.

\- O que há de errado, Kay?! – Cassian perguntou.

\- Eu deveria lembrá-lo da importância de remover o transmissor na hora certa! Mas levando em conta que você poderia estar morto, eu vou relevar pela primeira vez. Eu mesmo removi.

\- Como assim? – Jyn questionou.

\- Acredito que os imperiais instalaram detectores de calor humano pela região e os ativaram poucos minutos atrás. O trasmissor estava dentro da área possível de detecção, um de vocês teria alertado a base e sido alvejado no mesmo instante. Agora se mexam! Recolham o restante dessas armas e vamos para a nave, saiam pelos fundos! – O droid falou antes de desaparecer.

Cassian olhou para Jyn sem entender, surpreso, e feliz ao mesmo tempo. Se aproximou dela e beijou-a rápido, mas profundamente.

\- Vamos sair daqui – ele disse.

Ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça, os dois recolheram as armas restantes, apagaram as velas que iluminavam o local e as recolheram. Cassian segurou firme sua mão e a puxou na direção da saída dos fundos. K-2 esperava na entrada da nave enquanto todos entravam. Os três tomaram o controle da nave enquanto o restante da tripulação se dividia em outras tarefas, e em poucos minutos haviam fugido par ao hiperespaço sem serem impedidos ou detectados.

\- Kay, controle a nave, nós voltamos em breve.

\- Entendido.

Cassian estendeu a mão para Jyn, que aceitou e levantou-se, o seguindo até chegarem à sala médica. Ela sentou numa maca observando Cassian pegar algumas coisas pela sala. Então lembrou-se que seu braço estava ferido, o que fez um pouco da dor voltar. Olhou para o machucado, não parecia tão ruim quanto antes. Seus olhos encontraram momentaneamente os de Cassian quando ele puxou seu braço com delicadeza para ele.

\- Você pode me explicar o que aconteceu lá?

\- Eu não sei. Acho que a força não queria que você morresse hoje.

Ficaram algum tempo em silêncio enquanto ele limpava, aplicava bacta em seu ferimento e o enfaixava.

\- O que você viu naquela noite, Jyn?

\- Os imperiais explodiram o transmissor quando você estava com ele nas mãos – ela falou com um tom de dor em sua voz – Você morreu nos meus braços, numa maca nesta mesma sala. Meio que nos desentendemos antes de você ir, foi a última vez que nos falamos, foi isso o que mais doeu.

Cassian a encarou longamente sem dizer uma palavra. Ele já ouvira falar sobre pessoas que tinham sonhos premonitórios, mas não acreditava muito neles. Também não acreditava na força até conhecer Jyn. Quando ele acordou caído na torre da Estrela da Morte, e apesar dos ossos quebrados e da dor lancinante, ele estava vivo, ele conseguiu acreditar. E quando estavam abraçados na praia, prontos para morrerem juntos, de olhos fechados, sentindo como se fossem um só, ele definitivamente, não sabia porque, mas acreditava na força. Seus olhos se detiveram por um instante no colar de Jyn. Ela não aprecia o tipo de pessoa que se tornaria um jedi, mas sem dúvida alguma ela era sensível à força. E agora ele comtemplava o fato de ter escapado da morte por ela simplesmente ter segurado sua mão.

\- Cassian...?

\- Tudo bem, eu só... Fiquei surpreso.

Afastou o material de primeiros socorros e sentou ao lado dela, a envolvendo num abraço.

\- Obrigado, Jyn. Sinto muito que tenha visto isso.

\- Você está aqui, não importa mais. Temos que voltar ao comando agora? – Perguntou abraçada a ele

\- Acho que Kay e os outros vão ficar bem mais algum tempo sozinhos.

Se olharam mais uma vez, em silêncio, por bastante tempo. Os dedos de Jyn acariciavam seu rosto. Para compensar os poucos momentos que tinham assim só para eles durante as missões, pois estavam o tempo quase todo ocupados ou cansados demais, se inclinaram um pouco mais e seus lábios se tocaram. Um beijo profundo, calmo e doce, capaz de aquecer o capitão e a rebelde.

_Eu sempre te amei_

_Eu te fiz feliz_

_E nada mais poderia ficar entre nós_

_(...)_

_Você é meu raio do sol_

_Meu único raio de sol_

_Você me fez feliz quando os céus estavam cinzentos_

_Você nunca saberá, querida, o quanto eu amo você_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A única estrofe no final do capítulo é de uma canção de Johnny Cash, "You are my sunshine". Alguém se lembra da referência a essa música sei lá mais quantos anos atrás em "Ursinhos Carinhosos"? =D
> 
> "Você é meu sol, meu único sol  
> Que ilumina o meu azul do céu  
> E você não saberá o quanto eu a amo  
> Por isso não leve o meu sol de mim"
> 
> É assim que a música apareceu no episódio. =D
> 
> Agora quero comentar algo... Não sei a palavra... Chocante, irritante, importante...  
> Essa matéria: http://legiaodosherois.uol.com.br/2017/rogue-one-uma-historia-star-wars-roteirista-revela-como-seria-o-final-alternativo-filme.html
> 
> Queridos companheiros de trabalho no ofício das fanfics, nós acertamos em cheio! XD Torno a repetir... NADA prova que eles dois morreram, NINGUÉM viu acontecer. Aquela luz que tomou a tela foi só pra imagem sumir, porque a onda de destruição ainda tava muito longe. Então o que mais descrevemos que os salvou nas nossas fics, é a mesma coisa que a equipe de produção tinha em mente! *-------* ♥


	24. A jedi you’ll be

\- Cada jedi tem o seu próprio sabre, Rey. As cores indicam quem você é. Os sabres azuis indicam habilidades balanceadas entre combate e diplomacia. Os verdes indicam um grande dom para a diplomacia. Os roxos normalmente pertencem a jedis que deixaram o lado sombrio e agora querem seguir a luz. Os amarelos são utilizados pelos jedis sentinelas, que viajam pela galáxia em busca de informações e caçando criminosos. Os laranjas normalmente indicam grande força e seus cristais são encontrados em planetas muito quentes.

\- Por que os siths tem sabres vermelhos?

\- Cristais artificiais. Os planetas habitados pelos piores siths tem uma grande deficiência no fornecimento de cristais, por isso precisam produzi-los sinteticamente, e só os conseguem fazê-los na cor vermelha.

\- Há kyber aqui? Estamos no primeiro templo Jedi, deve haver algum – ela perguntou a Luke.

\- Você não precisa procurar, alguém fez isso pra você, muito antes de você existir.

Após alguns segundos de silêncio ele retirou um cordão com um cristal kyber transparente preso a ele, totalmente desprovido de qualquer vestígio de cor.

\- Este é um cristal muito raro e especial. A ausência de cor indica que ele já serviu ao lado negro. Ao ser purificado um cristal kyber volta para a luz, mas perde toda a sua cor. Porém quem o fez e a quem ele pertenceu antes disso acontecer... Como passou por tantas mãos até chegar aqui, é uma informação mais distante do que o que posso lhe contar agora.

Rey se lembrava daquilo, de alguém lhe explicando o motivo do cristal não possuir cor, quase com as mesmas palavras de Luke.

\- Esse cristal... – ela começou quando Luke colocou o objeto em suas mãos – Era da minha avó... Ela o deu a minha mãe. Eu o reconheceria em qualquer lugar... Não o vejo há quase quinze anos, mas tenho certeza! Por que está com ele?

Luke ficou em silêncio a encarando, e Rey se sentiu frustrada por não conseguir decifrar aquele olhar.

\- O que aconteceu? Onde estão eles dois? E Kay? Se você sabe, por favor, me diga. Sei que podem estar mortos... Mas me disse que pra seguir em frente não podemos carregar nenhum peso de dúvida em nossas costas, então me conte a verdade, por favor.

******

Rey se espreguiçou e se abraçou a sua mãe enquanto seu pai e K-2SO estavam sentados à mesa ao lado da cama, trabalhando em algum circuito eletrônico. A pequena observava curiosa quando seus olhos claros encontraram os castanhos de seu pai, que abriu um lindo sorriso para ela, ao qual a garota de quatro anos retribuiu. Ele voltou a trabalhar e a atenção de Rey foi chamada pelo cristal kyber no colar de sua mãe.

\- Mamãe, por que o seu não tem cor?

\- Esse cristal já pertenceu a alguém antes, querida. Antes de sua avó dá-lo a mim, alguém não cuidou bem dele, e ele provavelmente tinha cor vermelha.

Rey já sabia que pessoas que carregassem cristais de luz vermelha deveriam ser evitadas a todo e qualquer custo, elas eram perigosas.

\- Quando um cristal é purificado, ele volta para a luz, mas perde toda a cor. Quando sua avó o recebeu, ele já era puro.

\- Quem deu a ela?

\- Eu não tenho certeza.

\- Não perguntou?

Um silêncio doloroso tomou conta do quarto por um momento.

\- Às vezes algumas coisas não dão certo, querida – Cassian parou o que fazia para olhar para a filha – A mamãe não pode ficar muito tempo com sua avó, elas se separaram antes que pudessem conversar mais sobre o cristal.

\- Por que?

\- Eu prometo que vamos te contar em outra hora – Jyn falou.

\- Por que não conta agora?

\- Faz muito tempo – K-2 tomou a palavra – Seus pais precisam de algum tempo para lembrar do que aconteceu.

Cassian sentiu-se grato pelo droid aliviar a tensão e ainda encontrar uma boa saída para a situação embaraçosa. Assim até parecia que ele estava se tornando “sentimental”. Ele não se importaria em jogar a verdade, fria e cruel, na cara de Jyn e até mesmo de Cassian, ou de qualquer um, mas conseguira aprender a não fazer isso com a pequena Rey.

\- Foi há muito tempo, em uma galáxia muito, muito distante. Quando lembrarmos vamos contar a você, Rey – Cassian lhe disse.

\- Sim, vamos – Jyn continuou – Por enquanto... Só confie na força, Rey. Ela nunca vai deixar você.


	25. Marcas da guerra

Era para ser uma missão de reconhecimento. Apenas isso. Uma missão simples e relativamente segura e com bons planejamentos de fuga emergencial, num planeta desconhecido, mas aparentemente amistoso e neutro. Análises da Aliança feitas durante várias semanas indicavam que havia população, porém, assim como em Lah’mu, escassa, com seus poucos habitantes vivendo a quilômetros de distância um do outro. A confirmação dessas informações tornara possível para Cassian e Jyn levarem sua filha de doze anos com eles. Desde bem pequena ela recebia treinamento da inteligência, por seus pais e outros rebeldes, e estava se familiarizando cada vez mais com os serviços e missões da Aiança Rebelde. Seus treinadores relatavam que era tão atenta e habilidosa quanto o pai e tão furiosa e esperta quanto a mãe.

\- Eu vou pro outro lado, mas os rádios estão ligados, não saia do lado da sua mãe de jeito nenhum! – Cassian falava gentilmente se abaixando para ficar mais próximo do nível de visão da filha – Kay vai ficar na nave, ele vai sair pra ajudar qualquer um de nós que gritar primeiro.

Ela assentiu.

\- Eu te amo, Estrelinha.

\- Também te amo, papai.

A menina o abraçou, e Cassian a apertou em seus braços, rezando mentalmente para a Força que os protegesse, como ele fazia em todas as missões. O capitão beijou a bochecha da filha, que usava os cabelos castanhos presos numa coroa trançada, algo que Leia havia ensinado a ela, e caminhou até Jyn. Hope viu os dois se beijarem e sorrirem, depois trocarem algumas palavras antes de seu pai se afastar e sumir entre algumas árvores.

\- Vamos – Jyn chamou.

As duas caminharam pela grama. O planeta era realmente algo bem diferente de muitos outros. A grama era azul, o que de longe podia ser facilmente confundido com água. Antes de pousarem haviam visualizado uma pequena lagoa em algum lugar, a água era de um azul claro e bonito, mais claro que a grama, como em algumas praias do planeta Terra, onde haviam estado uma vez, ao menos para Hope. Seus pais diziam já ter vivido lá por algum tempo após a batalha de Scarif.

Jyn pegou seu blaster, deixando-o preparado para qualquer emergência. Hope ainda precisava de dois anos de treinamento para ter a permissão de usar blasters em missões que não eram de alto risco, mas podia carregar uma vibroblade, e também a segurou firme para o caso de algum imprevisto. Por alguns minutos as duas apenas caminharam pelo local, catalogando plantas, cores, temperatura, alguns pássaros coloridos que passaram voando rapidamente... Quando percorreram cerca de quatrocentos metros, avistaram uma casa pequena. Talvez habitada, mas sinistra. A madeira parecia maltratada e velha, e dentro aparentemente não havia nada. Jyn parou com o blaster em posição quando estavam há cinco metros da entrada, e empurrou Hope para trás dela, sentindo os dedos da mãozinha que não segurava a vibroblade se enrolarem em seu colete, não por temor, Hope era tão feroz quanto ela, mas por compreensão.

\- Tem alguém aí dentro? – Jyn perguntou.

Nenhuma resposta. Andaram mais alguns passos e adentraram a casa lentamente. Havia apenas um cômodo com duas portas e duas janelas, em lados opostos, estando porta e janela da frente abertas, permitindo que a luz do sol invadisse o lugar. Peças de metal estavam espalhadas no chão, algumas pareciam peças danificadas de naves, droids e outras coisas. Em alguns lugares a madeira do chão estava riscada, mostrando cálculos e desenhos de constelações desconhecidas. Jyn não vonseguiu evitar um suspiro com o aperto no coração ao se lembrar de seu pai. Teria tido a esperança de um milagre o ter salvado se não soubesse que aquela caligrafia não pertencia a ele de jeito nenhum. Mas agora a rebelde integrava a inteligêngia da Aiança e sabia só de olhar que aquelas letras tinham sido feitas por uma pessoa agressiva e cruel, e o que a preocupava é que pareciam recentes.

\- Hope... Se algo der errado você vai correr! Vai correr como se a galáxia dependesse disso.

\- Mamãe...

\- Já conversamos muito sobre isso, amor. Isso é parte do lado cruel que você tem que aceitar nas missões. Somos todos treinados e vou saber me virar, mas você ainda é muito jovem, querida. Ainda resta muito tempo pra você evoluir, precisamos te preservar.

O coração de Jyn se contorceu em dor em tristeza ao ver a garota assentir e corajosamente transformar a dor nos olhos verdes em determinação. Queria desesperadamente abraçá-la naquele momento e mantê-la segura de toda a crueldade da galáxia, mas ela sabia melhor do que ninguém que não devia desviar o foco em missões. Uma lembrança distante veio a sua mente. Sua mãe a puxando sem nenhuma gentileza pela praia em Lah’mu, e a olhando com sofrimento em seus olhos quando Jyn murmurou de dor, na época ela não entendeu. Agora sabia o que sua mãe estava pensando e sentindo naquele momento e ainda que uma pequena criança de oito anos não tivesse culpa nenhuma, ela se sentiu mal por não ter tentado parecer mais forte naquele dia. Afastou tais pensamentos e continuou inspecionando a casa.

As duas saíram e andaram em volta do minúsculo estabelecimento, não encontrando nada de muito anormal, a não ser pegadas amassando a grama azul e a terra em alguns lugares. Eram de um homem, talvez alguns centímetros mais alto do que Cassian. Algumas deformações nas marcas indicavam que estava ferido, talvez tivesse alguma deficiência ou prótese, ou apenas não fosse humano. Sabiam que havia humanos no planeta, mas se havia outras espécies, ainda não tinham certeza. Jyn estava dividindo sua atenção entre observar o ambiente e ouvir o que se passava, além de vez ou outra verificar Hope. Um som repentino e violento fez o coração da rebelde disparar. Então ela ouviu gritos de um adulto e gritos de Hope, e correu novamente para frente da casa, para onde Hope havia seguido um minuto antes. Viu a menina se contorcer presa por um ser desconhecido cujo rosto estava escondido por uma longa capa preta com capuz. As mãos espostas exibiam queimaduras cicatrizadas há muito tempo.

\- Solte ela e vamos conversar!

Ele não obedeceu, mas o que fez Jyn se agitar de pavor, ódio, raiva, desespero, foi reconhecer alguma coisa naquela figura estranha, estava mancando e, pelo som dos passos, a perna esquerda provavelmente era mecânica, mas ela o reconheceu.

\- Eu sabia que já tinha visto esses olhos e essa raiva antes! – Uma voz que Jyn odiou por quase todos os seus mais de trinta anos de vida falou.

Os dois pares de olhos verdes se encontraram, misturando pânico e concentração. Jyn conhecia sua filha, sabia que estava buscando algo em sua mente para sair daquilo. Não podiam chamar Cassian ou K-2, o estranho poderia matá-las assim que pegassem o rádio.

\- Eu disse a Galen pra não fugir, apesar dele ter feito isso a vida toda depois que você começou a crescer, falar e andar. Porque no fim eu sempre consigo encontrá-lo, mesmo que seja através de seus descendentes.

A cabeça do estranho se ergueu e através do capuz negro Jyn reconheceu os olhos azuis que ela tanto detestava, talvez fossem a úncia coisa ainda intacta no rosto danificado. A rebelde respirou fundo e deu o primeiro passo: aceitar que o homem que matou sua mãe, raptou e escravizou seu pai e provocou sua morte, a cassou durante anos, tentou matar seu marido e poucos minutos depois não a matou por um triz, e agora tinha sua filha como refém, havia sobrevivido à Scarif.

\- É ficando muda que você reage ao encontro com um velho conhecido?

Mais alguns segundos perturbadores se passaram em um silêncio mortal. Jyn queria avançar com toda a raiva acumulada desde sua infância em cima daquele homem, uma vez que agora Cassian não estava aqui para impedi-la como em Scarif. Queria agredi-lo, surrá-lo, trucidá-lo, idependente do que idiotas como o general Draven fossem pensar de sua atitude depois! Mas qualquer movimento em falso poderia arriscar sua criança. O ódio queimava nos olhso verdes, enquanto uma diversão debochada brilhava nos azuis. A guerra entre os olhares foi cortada com um grito de Orson Krennic. Ele soltou Hope e Jyn pode ver sangue escorreger da mão esquerda queimada do ex-comandante imperial, próximo ao polegar, e manchar a boca e os dentes de sua filha, ela o havia mordido. Algo que Jyn lhe ensinara para algumas situações em que a falta de armas ou seu pouco tamanho não fossem de muita ajuda. A menina cuspiu a substância vermelha no chão e limpou o rosto com a manga da camisa, mas antes que conseguisse correr o suficiente, o homem avançou em sua direção, caindo no chão, mas conseguindo agarrar um dos pés da criança, arrastando-a com ele e começando a puxá-la em sua direção. Quando Jyn avançava para arrancar sua filha das mãos do imperial, a garota a surpreendeu mais uma vez, cravando sua vibroblade no braço de Krennic, que emitiu um grito ainda mais alto, e outro quando Hope removeu a faca.

\- HOPE!! – Jyn chamou em desespero.

A menina a alcançou e Jyn se dividia entre olhar para ela e para o homem agonizando no chão.

\- Chame Kay, alerte-o pra não deixar seu pai fazer nada imprudente!

Ela asseniu positivamente com um aceno de cabeça e se afastou para pegar o rádio preso em seu cinto. Jyn avançou na direção de Orson Krennic quando viu que ele conseguira se levantar. O capuz caiu de sua cabeça, exibindo um rosto marcado por cicatrizes e queimaduras, mas ainda bem reconhecível, os cabelos brancos estavam mais escassos e os olhos azuis continuavam os mesmos, frios e impiedosos. Ele rasgara parte da capa para envolver o braço ferido, confirmando as suspeitas de Jyn de uma perna mecânica, feita com peças velhas de droids como ela havia pensado. Não chegava nem perto de se parecer com as construções perfeitas de seu pai. Jyn se lembrava dele falar uma vez pouco antes de serem atacados me Lah’mu que ele havia estudado ciência enquanto Krennic estudava como controlar as pessoas.

O homem ainda gemeu de dor por alguns minutos antes de encarar Jyn. Ela não podia atacá-lo gratuitamente, e se possível levá-lo como prisioneiro. Não precisou pensar muito sobre isso no entanto. Krennic avançou em sua direção e iniciaram uma luta corpo a corpo. Ele pouco se importou com o sangue encharcando o torniquete improvisado ou que estava desarmado, ele tentava bater e chutar Jyn com toda a raiva de um oficial do Império. Podia estar mais velho e com o corpo muito gasto, mas continuava forte. Apesar de ser consideravelmente menor, Jyn sabia como lidar com isso e estava se saindo bem, mas de Orson Krennic ela esperava absolutamente tudo, e só queria que K-2 aparecesse para tirar Hope dali.

\- Você não é imortal, Galen Erso!!! – Ele gritava como se estivesse louco – Eu vou apagar você da galáxia!!!

Após uma série de golpes em que Jyn satisfatoriamente descarregou ao menos 50% de sua raiva daquele homem, ela o derrubou, e ele agonizou no chão por alguns instantes, mas assim que levantou tentou correr na direção de Hope. Jyn puxou seu blaster mais rápido do que já havia feito em toda sua vida e atingiu a perna mecânica, a inutilizando completamente e fazendo o homem cair e quase comer grama com o impacto no chão. A criança se afastou e Jyn continuava a mirar em Krennic. Ele tentou levantar, mas caiu de novo com um tiro disparado de longe que atingiu seu ombro, dessa vez batendo a cabeça na parede da pequena casa e depois no chão, ficando inconsciente. As duas tomaram a precaução de se afastarem antes de checarem o atirador. Cassian ainda olhava o homem caído, com raiva e nervossismo em seus olhos castanhos. Ele estava ofegante como se tivesse corrido milhares de quilômetros em segundos, e mantinha o blaster erguido na direção de Krennic. K-2 estava atrás dele. Os dois adultos guardaram suas armas, se olharam e olharam a filha. Seus olhos claros mesclavam susto, alerta, choque e alívio. Cassian caminhou até a filha e a ergueu em seus braços, permitindo que ela o abraçasse também. Jyn abraçou os dois e sentiu uma das mãos do capitão afagar seu cabelo.

\- O que devo fazer com ele? – O droid perguntou.

\- Vamos perguntar à Yavin 4 – Jyn respondeu.

Cassain deolveu Hope ao chão e Jyn tocou o ombro da filha, que a encarou.

\- Hope... Diga alguma coisa.

Era a primeira vez que ela agredia alguém daquele jeito, embora já tivesse lutado muitas vezes antes e nunca deixasse de seguir os conselhos de usar apenas a violência necessária.

\- Querida, seja o que você tiver feito, não fez nada de errado, se defendeu de alguém mau – Cassian lhe disse.

\- Ela o mordeu e o esfaqueou. Ele a tomou como refém. Não sabemos de onde ele surgiu, mas ela fez tão bem quanto a ensinamos.

Cassian olhou preocupado para a filha, que tipo de trauma aquilo causaria? Ele também tinha doze anos da primeira vez que esfaqueou um inimigo. Ele havia ficado mal com aquilo durante dias, apesar de ter consciência de que fizera o necessário. Tinha o apoio de Draven e Mon Mothma, mas não era a mesma coisa de ter ajuda de seus pais, há muito perdidos, e ele esperava que ele e Jyn estarem ali para Hope fizesse alguma diferença, fizesse algo melhor.

\- Estou bem – a criança respondeu.

\- Tem certeza? – O capitão insistiu – Vamos conversar depois.

Ela assentiu.

\- Do outro lado não tem muita coisa além de grama azul, um riacho de água azul clara e pássaros e répteis de várias cores. Acho que se andarmos mais um pouco vamos encontrar a população amistosa de que nos falaram. O que foi que aconteceu aqui?

\- O que você encontrou, Jyn? – K-2 perguntou à rebelde.

\- Uma casa velha e minúscula... E Orson Krennic.

A expressão do capitão foi totalmente tomada pelo choque. Mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, um movimento repentino de K-2 chamou a atenção dos três. O droid também carregava um blaster e havia acabado de dispará-lo na direção de Krennic, que tinha uma grande pedra em uma das mãos, pronto para lançá-la na direção de Jyn.

\- Acho que agora ele está definitivamente morto, mas não podemos ter mais informações.

\- Não queime seus circuitos se preocupando com isso – Jyn falou – Eu conheço esse monstro, ele não ia falar nada mesmo que o torturássemos.

\- Kay, verifique se está mesmo morto, vá armado. Recolha qualquer informação que puder encontrar lá dentro. Eu vou pedir auxílio à base.

O droid seguiu para e execução de sua tarefa e Cassian puxou a esposa e a filha em outro abraço, ainda mais forte.

\- Eu amo vocês – ele sussurrou sem sequer pensar.

\- Nós também – Jyn falou no mesmo tom.

Ficaram os três juntos por segundos que pareceram séculos. Não tinham muita ideia do que se passava na cabeça de Hope, mas os dois contemplavam novamente o milagre de mais uma sobrevivência e a perspectiva maravilhosa e ao mesmo tempo tenebrosa que os acontecimentos dos últimos minutos traziam.

\- Vamos – ele disse baixinho, seguindo para a nave puxando as duas pelas mãos.

Jyn sentou na cadeira do co-piloto, com Hope no colo, e abraçou a filha. Cassian seguiu para o transmissor, soicitando contato com Mon Mothma, dado a gravidade inesperada da situação.

\- Tenente Andor e tenente Erso, missão de reconhecimento do planeta azul de nome ainda desconhecido. Não encontramos os habitantes humanos ainda. O lugar não parece perigoso até onde vimos. Mas sofremos um imprevisto com risco possivelmente mortal. A estrutura do planeta não está envolvida.

Ele esperou algum tempo pela resposta.

\- Cassian, me forneça seu relatório – a voz gentil da mulher respondeu.

\- Eu segui por quatrocentos e cinquenta metros na direção sudeste. Jyn e Hope checaram a área até quatrocentos metros ao leste. K-2SO ficou na nave como suporte. Eu não tive problemas e fiz registros de flora e fauna. Jyn e Hope faziam o mesmo quando encontraram uma cabana vazia de madeira. K-2 está recolhendo material de lá agora.

\- O que houve de errado?

\- Elas foram atacadas. Hope foi tomada como refém, mas se libertou e Jyn lutou com o agressor.

\- Descreva o estado delas e do agressor.

\- Jyn tem alguns arranhões e hematomas, Hope arranhou um pouco as mãos, não são ferimentos graves. O agressor está morto.

\- Quem o matou?

\- K-2SO. Eu atirei nele quando tentou agredir Hope. Ele acordou e teria atirado uma pedra em Jyn se K-2 não o atingisse com o blaster.

\- Há indicações de quem ele seja ou porque atacou?

Silêncio.

\- Cassian?

\- É que... Ainda nos custa acreditar. Ele era Orson Krennic. Mais velho, com queimaduras na pele, e uma perna mecânica, mas era ele. Não sabemos porque está aqui ou como sobreviveu à Scarif.

Silêncio novamente.

\- Deixe-me falar com Jyn.

Cassian levou Hope para sentar-se com ele enquanto Jyn dava detalhes a Mon Mothma do ocorrido.

\- Ele falou alguma coisa sobre como chegou aí?

\- Não. Só cuspiu ódio e nos atacou. Mas acredite em mim. Provavelmente eu conheço esse homem desde antes do meu nascimento, e eu tenho certeza que ele não diria uma palavra mesmo sob tortura.

\- Você está mesmo bem? E Hope? Depois do que me contou... Minha certeza sobre o grande potencial das habilidades dela cresceram, mas cuidem dela, Jyn. Sei que não preciso lhe dizer isso porque você sabe. Mas nenhum de nós deveria passar por isso mesmo com cem anos de idade. Não deixem a inocência e a esperança que vemos todos os dias naqueles olhos se perderem. Como a sua nunca se perdeu, mesmo depois de todo esse tempo.

\- Sempre.

\- Jyn... Eu cuidarei pessoalmente de registrar os dados da missão quando chegarem.

\- Isso é bom.

Jyn sabia que ela queria dizer que Draven não seria o principal encarregado. Um homem competente em seu trabalho, mas que não se importava em ferir os outros para seguir as regras, o que certamente não seria saudável para uma criança que acabara de cometer seu primeiro ato de agressão em legítima defesa, por mais que ela recebesse treinamento constante.

\- Voltem à base. K-2SO acabou de enviar um relatório, Orson Krennic está morto. Haverá uma nave de auxílio pousando perto de vocês em pouco tempo para cuidar do corpo e buscar informações com moradores locais. Tragam apenas o material coletado.

\- Copiado.

As duas não disseram mais nada por algum tempo e Mon Mothma sabia que a rebelde estava pensando no que fariam com o corpo, e pensando que o corpo de seu pai nunca fora devidamento sepultado, apesar de haver uma lápide simbólica para ele em Yavin 4, e agora estarem de fato vingados. Mas isso não mudava o passado.

\- Eu sinto muito, Jyn.

\- Tudo bem.

Quando a comunicação se encerrou, o som de outra nave foi ouvido do lado de fora, e ela viu Cassian correr para fora da nave. Hope o seguiu e Jyn fez o mesmo. K-2 e Cassian falavam com o piloto, e o restante da tripulação se encaminhou para o corpo de Krennic e para dentro da casa de madeira. Eles não esperaram o fim do trabalho para voltarem à Yavin. K-2 pilotou a nave enquanto os três se recompunham. Jyn abriu a porta do dormitório devagar. Hope dormia, agora com os cabelos soltos e os arranhões nas mãos já quase curados pelo bacta. Sentou-se ao lado dela e acariciou o rostinho delicado. Havia conversado muito com ela enquanto tomavam banho. Era uma criança forte. Estava confusa e assustada, mas feliz por estarem bem. Ela ainda não sabia tudo sobre Krennic, e Jyn e Cassian haviam deicidido não contar tudo por enquanto. Ela descobriria conforme crescesse.

\- Como ela está?

\- Abalada, mas um pouco mais tranquila.

Cassian entrou no quarto e sentou do outro lado da cama.

\- Ainda temos um dia e meio até chegarmos em casa, acho que é tempo suficiente pra ela se acalmar sem despejarem um monte de perguntas em cima de nós – ele disse.

\- Vamos contar alguma coisa boa a ela quando acordar. No meio de tudo isso, também temos lembranças boas. Algo que a lembre do quanto a vida ainda pode ser maravilhosa, apesar da guerra contra o Império.

\- Ela gosta de subir nos andares mais altos pra observar a base, como você. Vamos levá-la lá quando chegarmos.

\- Vamos.

Ruídos baixinhos e amigáveis vieram do corredor, e o droid BB, com detalhes em azul, assim como a U-Wing, entrou no quarto, emitindo alguns ruídos enquanto falava com Jyn.

\- Ela está bem.

Ele falou mais alguma coisa, dessa vez para os dois.

\- Obrigado por ser amigo dela – Cassian sorriu para o droid, recebendo um ruído amistoso em resposta.

Os dois beijaram o rosto da filha e saíram do quarto, deixando o pequeno droid astromecânico a observando. Uma das funções da unidade BB era ajudar a cuidar de Hope, algo que os havia transformado rapidamente nos melhores amigos. Os dois se acomodaram no dormitório ao lado e sentaram-se em uma das camas.

\- Jyn... Até eu ainda me sinto chocado.

\- Ele devia ter morrido naquela torre.

\- Nós também. Por que acha que estava aqui?

\- Não sei... Não tenho a mínima ideia de como se salvou, mas se estava largado aqui enquanto o Império continua em atividade, significa que o descartaram. Não acredito que ele não conseguiria se comunicar com eles. Claramente ficaram irritados com o que houve em Scarif, ele era o comandante.

\- Acha que sabem que estamos vivos?

\- Não. Já teriam acabado com todos nós. Devem ter assumido que morremos. Krennic parecia... Não louco, mas insano, de raiva, que acumulou por anos. Deve nos culpar por ter sido abandonado e nutrido em seus pesadelos se vingar, mesmo assumindo que não estávamos vivos. E hoje ele quase teve essa oportunidade. Cass... Por que não me deixou atacá-lo em Scarif?

\- Jyn... Ele já estava caído no chão. Nós íamos morrer e se tínhamos alguma chance de sair vivos, tínhamos que abandonar a torre rápido. E se íamos morrer, eu queria que estivemos bem, sem nenhum peso em nossos ombros, e não carregando a marca de uma vingança.

Ela sempre soube. Mas era confortante ouvir dele.

\- Ele matou minha mãe, raptou e escravizou, e causou a morte do meu pai, passou a vida me caçando, quase matou você, matou vários dos nossos amigos, e poderia ter matado nossa filha hoje. Graças à Força isso finalmente acabou... E você está certo. Se eu tivesse morrido naquele dia, teria morrido em paz com você. Mas que bom que estamos vivos.

Mais nenhuma palavra foi trocada. Jyn podia ver nos olhos castanhos a dor de quase perdê-la mais uma vez, além do risco que Hope correra. A rebelde levou uma mão a sua nuca e o puxou para ela, beijando-o demoradamente.

\- Está tudo bem. Pare de ficar pensando no que poderia ter acontecido. O que realmente aconteceu teve um bom final. E é tudo que precisamos saber agora.

Ele assentiu em silêncio, sem quebrar o contato visual, e a beijou de volta. Ela estava viva, mas o capitão levaria algum tempo para processar que qualquer fator que poderia ter mudado essa condição já havia passado. Por isso precisava dela, queria senti-la, tocá-la, abraçá-la e ver ela e sua filha sorrindo para ele quando acordassem mais tarde. E saberia que apesar das marcas deixadas, o pesadelo havia passado, e eles poderiam seguir em frente mais uma vez.

Jyn acordou deitada no peito nu do marido e puxou o lençol mais para cima dos dois. Sorriu e beijou o rosto adormecido. Ruídos do BB8 foram ouvidos do lado de fora. Jyn não desejava abrir a porta e revelar as peças de roupa espalhadas no chão e em cima da cama ao lado, havia até mesmo trancado a porta ao se lembrar que K-2 não sabia respeitar alguns limites.

\- Ela ainda está dormindo? – Perguntou baixinho para não acordar Cassian.

O droid respondeu, haviam se passado duas horas e Hope continuava dormindo, e parecia mais relaxada. O BB informou que continuaria com ela até acordar e que estava tudo sob controle com a nave, e K-2 não precisava de assistência no momento, o que Jyn agradeceu imensamente em seus pensamentos. Quando o pequeno droid se foi, ela deitou sobre Cassian novamente. As mãos fortes a abraçaram e ele abriu os olhos.

\- Como você está? – Ela perguntou.

\- Eu devia perguntar isso.

\- Estamos juntos até o fim, nossa dor é a mesma.

Ele se virou para que ficassem frente a frente, mas sem desfazer o abraço. Uma de suas mãos acariciava o rosto dela. Jyn beijou sua mandíbula, depois seu pescoço, fazendo-o rir baixinho antes de seus lábios se encontrarem novamente .

\- Nossa Estrelinha está bem, ainda dormindo.

\- Vamos trazê-la pra dormir com a gente da próxima vez.

\- Vamos – Jyn murmurou baixinho – Eu te amo.

\- Eu também, Estrelinha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me perdoem se encontraram erros. Os três últimos capítulos serão revisados novamente em breve.


	26. A rebelde e o capitão

Os dois adultos conversavam no hangar da base da lua onde haviam pousado. Saw falava com uma mulher ruiva, muito bonita, com uma expressão gentil em seu rosto e uma suavidade em seus olhos. Jyn tinha dez anos. Saw lhe dissera para ficar dentro da nave, mas era algo que puxara de sua mãe, ela não conseguia se conter. Estava meio escondida, mas observando os dois na entrada da nave. Se encolheu um pouco quando a mulher a viu. “Fique escondida; não deixe que a vejam; há motivos para evitar que você tenha contato com algumas pessoas”, Saw sempre lhe dizia. Mas a mulher sorriu para ela. Se Saw percebeu, não demonstrou, pois se distraíra cumprimentando outro rebelde ao lado. Foi apenas o curto tempo de Jyn devolver um pequeno sorriso para ela desviar o olhar e voltar sua atenção para Saw. Era a primeira vez que alguém sorria ao invés de fazer alguma ameça, igorá-la, ou falar apenas com Saw.

Jyn não tinha muita ideia do que estava acontecendo, mas sabia que a conversa estava tensa. A mulher permanecia falando muito calmamente, Saw um pouco mais enérgico, mas de alguma forma Jyn sabia que algo não ia bem, e ela não sabia como duas pessoas podiam brigar educadamente, mas era o que estava acontecendo ali. Ela decidiu observar o que podia ver de onde estava. Pilotos, droids, às vezes médicos, mecânicos, alguns alienígenas de espécies diferentes, e outros rebeldes, andavam misturados pelo hangar. A nave de Saw estava parada bem na frente da entrada do templo antigo usado como base, então Jyn podia ver lá dentro. Paredes de pedra, igual ao lado de fora, e aparentemente um labirinto de corredores que ela não tinha ideia de onde iam dar, e ao lado um grande galpão onde tarefas diversas eram executadas. A menina arregalou os olhos tentando confirmar o que viu de repente. Um vulto pequeno passando entre os incontáveis adultos. Maior do que ela, mas pequeno.

Segurou o cristal kyber em seu pescoço sem nem perceber. Quando ela estava o mais triste e solitária possível, ela chegava a pensar que era a única criança jogada no meio daquela guerra. Não precisou se esforçar muito, o vulto voltou, e dessa vez ela viu realmente uma pessoa. Um menino, devia ter doze ou treze anos. Levando em conta sua pouca altura, apesar dos prováveis poucos anos de diferença, Jyn deveria ainda ter oito anos aos seus olhos. Ele ficou lá parado, com uma expressão tão surpresa quanto a dela. Ele era bonito, tinha traços um pouco diferentes do que Jyn estava acostumada a ver, algo que a faria reconhecê-lo facilmente entre outras pessoas. Deveria ter vindo de algum lugar muito distante. Os cabelos castanhos brilhavam um pouco dourados com o toque do sol, os olhos, também castanhos, pareciam gentis. Apesar dele tentar manter a aparência fria, algo em seu rosto o fazia parecer tão doce e gentil... E ela viu algo lá dentro, uma coisa que os dois compartilhavam, dor. Muito provavelmente, depois da surpresa, haviam pensado a mesma coisa, estavam olhando para uma criança órfã. Nem de longe Jyn poderia ser filha de Saw, e por que o garoto estaria andando sozinho e armado pela base? A considerar o blaster preso em sua perna, devia estar sendo treinado, não como Saw a treinava, mas devia.

******

Cassian acordou de madrugada como sempre, ainda levaria meia hora para o sol aparecer. Se arrumou e prendeu o blaster ao coldre em sua perna como em todas as manhãs. Ele tinha algumas horas livres e logo teria que comparecer ao grupo de treinamento da inteligência. Participava de missões pequenas desde seus doze anos, agora tinha treze, mas o treinamento continuaria por muitos anos ainda.

Saiu do quarto e se dirigiu ao refeitório quando os primeiros raios de sol já despontavam no céu. Após meia hora estava andando por vários setores diferentes da base e executando pequenas tarefas. Quando se dirigiu ao hangar para verificar a movimentação em torno de uma nave desconhecida recém chegada, o sol já havia nascido completamente. Olhou de longe ao se aproximar, um homem negro que ele não conhecia, mas identificou por informações conseguidas anteriormente, falava com Mon Mothma. Ele era Saw Guerrera. Um aliado peculiar da Rebelião. Às vezes tomava algumas medidas um tanto pesadas demais e isso vinha gerando alguns atritos entre ele e os outros rebeldes ultimamente. Por alguns instantes Cassian só parou e observou, então decidiu continuar seus afazeres. Fosse o que fosse que estivesse acontecendo, não era da sua conta. Caminhou apressadamente pela entrada do templo, mas algo que viu o obrigou a voltar segundos depois, ele tinha que ter certeza que seus olhos não lhe prepagavam uma peça. Não era incomum aparecerem crianças na base, todas órfãs, e nem sempre ficavam ali mesmo. Na verdade nem se lembrava qual fora a última vez que vira outra criança, ainda mais... Uma menina!

Ela estava lá. Olhando para ele. Meio escondida na nave, mas estava lá. Cassian arregalou os olhos, depois do susto ficou parado enquanto os dois se encaravam de longe. E descobriu algo que ele achou que tivesse perdido nos últimos sete anos, não sabia definir, mas percebeu que ainda tinha um coração se podia dizer assim. Ela era linda, foi a primeira coisa que pensou depois de se acalmar. Tão pequena... Devia ter uns oito anos. Ela se arriscou a andar um pouco mais perto da saída da nave e a luz do sol permitiu que Cassian a visse melhor. Seus olhos eram verdes e sardas adornavam seu rosto. Os cabelos castanho claros brilharam ao contato da luz e estavam belamente trançados. Não passou despercebido a Cassian que Mon Mothma e Saw estavam se desentendendo, nem que a pequena garota tinha uma vibroblade escondida em suas roupas, mas poder compartilhar aquele momento com ela, apesar de nem se conhecerem, foi confortante. E por um instante ele desejou que tudo aquilo fosse um sonho, que aquela guerra não existisse. Eles poderiam ter seus pais de volta e quem sabe se conhecerem em outro lugar, se tornarem amigos e brincarem juntos. Sim, ela devia ser órfã como ele. Cassian sabia que Saw não tinha filhos, e se tivesse, provavelmente não seriam como ela. Também pensou no quanto ele era solitário por pensar aquelas coisas... Apesar de todo o apoio e conforto emocional que Mon Mothma e Draven tentavam lhe oferecer. Então de repente um tom de voz mais alto quebrou o momento.

\- Jyn! Volte pra dentro – Saw pediu gentilmente, mas tentando mostrar autoridade.

Então o nome dela era Jyn. Cassian achou o nome bonito, e de certa forma combinava com ela, pequeno e delicado.

A menina deu alguns passos para trás, mas andando lentamente para cumprir a ordem, ainda olhando para ele, Cassian. Ela viu um homem de expressão severa, de quem ela não gostou nem um pouco, embora não soubesse porque, se aproximar e pousar uma mão no ombro do garoto, que olhou para cima para vê-lo.

\- Cassian – ele disse.

Então o nome dele era Cassian, Jyn achou o nome lindo, e tão doce quanto o olhar de seu dono.

\- Tem dez minutos para chegar ao treinamento. Não vá se atrasar. Pode contemplar a paisagem num outro momento, deixe os assuntos dos quais não está encarregado para que outros resolvam.

\- Já vou, general – Cassian respondeu.

O homem olhou na direção de Jyn, não vendo nada, pois a criança se escondeu, não gostara dele nem um pouco.

\- Sua curiosidade é boa, e sua prudência em ficar longe também, algo importante para um oficial da inteligência, mas o que eu disse antes ainda é válido. Nove minutos – falou antes de sair para algum lugar.

Cassian olhou de novo para o interior da nave, Jyn estava lá outra vez. Ela sorriu para ele, e não conseguiu evitar fazer o mesmo.

\- Jyn, é hora de ir, querida – Saw lhe disse voltando ao interior da nave enquanto Mon Mothma o observava com o rosto sério.

\- Está tudo bem? – Jyn perguntou.

Cassian riu baixinho. A vozinha infantil era tão suave quando tudo mais que ele havia observado nela.

\- Não se preocupe, Estrelinha – Saw respondeu.

Jyn encarou Cassian outra vez quando a nave começou a se fechar. Dor, felicidade, e ainda um resquício de surpresa se misturou nos dois olhares. Provavelmente não se veriam nunca mais e para sempre iriam carregar a curiosidade do que havia acontecido com o outro. Talvez nenhum dos dois vivesse muito. Quem sabe se encontrariam em outra vida, em outro lugar... Sem guerra, onde poderiam ser apenas crianças. Os olhos verdes e os castanhos permaneceram conectados até a nave se fechar completamente. Cassian a observou sumir no céu, e ainda ficou lá por alguns minutos. Uma mão gentil afagou o topo de sua cabeça e ele viu Mon Mothma sorrindo para ele. Ele sabia que mesmo ocupada, a mulher estivera observando ele e Jyn, e devia saber o que ele estava pensando.

\- Um dia nós vamos acabar com isso – ela falou deslizando a mão por seu rosto.

Era algo que talvez nunca acontecesse, ao menos não rápido o suficiente para ele, Jyn e muitas outras crianças deixadas órfãs pelo Império, mas Cassian acreditava, queria aquilo, e lutaria por isso.isa com K-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas da época que publiquei essa história no Nyah Fanfiction, por volta de 2017, eu acho:
> 
> Não me diga que Diego morre em 5 dos filmes dele!! Ç_Ç Depois me conte quais são que eu nem assisto, não aguento ver esse lindo morrer. Ç.Ç Já tirei Elysium da minha lista.
> 
> Eu não aguento ver aquele clipe, agora escuto só a música, meu coração já foi cortado vezes o suficiente assistindo. xD Eu não deixaria Jyn e Cass seguirem o mesmo percurso, coitados. Ç.Ç
> 
> É!!!!!! Ò.Ó O diretor queria fazer eles vivos em outro planeta no final, POR QUE DESISTIU????!!!!!! Ò_Ó Nunca vou perdoar isso!!! Ò.Ò
> 
> "Diego disse que Jyn e Cassian ser um casal fica a cargo dos fãs (não preciso falar nada). Quando a Felicity foi questionada se a relação de Jyn e Cassian era amizade, companheirismo, paixão ou amor ela respondeu: "Acredito que seja de tudo um pouco"."
> 
> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 8D JÁ DISSERAM TUDOOOO! *O* Especialmente ela! É amor, confirmado!!!! XD ♥ ♥ ♥ Conte pra todos onde você viu essas lindas entrevistas!!!! *---------*
> 
> Obrigada a Emma e Dug por sempre comentarem em todos os caps e darem força pra história continuar!!! *----* Em breve mais dois caps novos, um deles especialmente pra Hope. ;D


	27. Lar

\- Se no estás aqui algo falta... – Cassian murmurou sozinho em seu idioma nativo enquanto trabalhava na Rogue Two.

\- Os humanos ficam muito estranhos depois que se envolvem como um casal.

\- É estranho não ter ela aqui – falou para o droid que acabara de entrar – Você a viu?

\- Não, eu vim do hangar subterrâneo. Mas eu passei pelo medbay e ela não estava lá, isso é um bom sinal... Ela vai ficar bem – K-2 falou para tentar deixá-lo melhor.

\- Assim espero.

******

Jyn havia adoecido após trabalhar exaustivamente durante várias madrugadas auxiliando pilotos que iam e vinham de uma missão arriscada e demorada. Na quinta noite mal dormida após todo o dia trabalhando, seu organismo fraquejou. Jyn tinha uma saúde de ferro, apesar da vida conturbada e do quase nenhum tempo para cuidar de si mesma antes de se unir à Rebelião. Raramente ficava doente, e quando acontecia ela preferia ficar o mais longe possível de qualquer ser vivo e o mais sozinha possível mais ainda. Ninguém a ajudaria, além de que qualquer um poderia tentar matá-la em seu estado frágil.

Insistira em trabalhar na manhã do sexto dia, apesar dos pedidos quase desesperados de Cassian para que descanssasse. Algumas horas depois acabou cedendo quando seus olhos começaram a se fechar involuntariamente, com um sono que parecia ser muito mais do que apenas cansaço, e seu corpo ficou fraco como se tivesse levado uma surra. Então permitiu Cassian levá-la para o quarto antes que ela ficasse mal o suficiente para precisar recorrer ao centro médico. Ele tirou seu colete, luvas, coldre e blaster, botas e meias, além de soltar seu cabelo, antes de deixá-la dormir. Jyn se lembrava dele sentado e preocupado ao seu lado por vários minutos, falando alguma coisa com K-2, até ela adormecer. Não sabia quanto tempo se passara depois disso, mas ela não se sentia tão melhor ao acordar, apesar de bem mais descançada. Sentiu frio e se encolheu debaixo do lençol, apesar de sentir suas mãos e pés quentes como se estivesse usando luvas e meias, um sintoma de febre leve. A porta foi aberta devagar e ouviu Cassian chamando seu nome baixinho. Olhou na direção dele, que fechou a porta e foi sentar-se outra vez ao seu lado.

\- Que horas...?

\- Já é de manhã... Senti sua falta lá – ele falou com um pequeno sorriso.

\- Me desculpe... Devia ter te ouvido antes, você não precisaria perder tempo assim.

\- De forma alguma se culpe por isso, querida! Precisa repousar.

Jyn estremeceu, o que Cassian não deixou de perceber, levando uma mão a sua testa e depois a seu pescoço.

\- Você tem febre. Baixa, mas é febre.

\- Estou com frio – ela falou, algo óbvio, mas falou sem pensar, só para trocar alguma palavra com ele.

\- Eu sei – respondeu afagando seu cabelo.

\- Devia estar trabalhando.

\- Já terminei com a nave, K-2 vai cuidar dos detalhes restantes.

\- Mon Mothma ou Draven devem estar te procurando.

\- Ela me mandou cuidar de você.

Jyn tremeu de novo.

\- Você precisa de água fria, temos que dar um jeito nesses calafrios e nessa febre.

\- Não garanto me aguentar em pé no momento.

\- Não precisa, eu vou segurar você.

Cassian pegou mudas de roupa para Jyn e para ele, levando-as para o banheiro. Minutos depois ela estava abraçada a ele debaixo da água fria do chuveiro, ainda tremendo. A água fria a incomodou um pouco nos primeiros segundos, mas foi confortante quando aliviou seus tremores. Cassian a segurava firme, beijando sua testa e falando baixinho com ela. Não conseguia assimilar as palavras dele por mais que tentasse, sentia-se exausta, mas ouvi-las ainda assim lhe oferecia uma sensação de segurança que não tinha há anos. O contato de pele contra pele também era agradável, e o calor da dele ajudava com o frio. Ela queria e precisava dormir mais, e quase o fez. Cassian falou alguma coisa e o chuveiro foi desligado. Ele a envolveu com uma toalha e a sentou em um banco no banheiro. Quando estavam ambos secos e vestidos, ele a carregou para o quarto e Jyn sentiu-se ser colocada no colchão macio. Depois Cassian deitou ao seu lado.

\- Relaxe, Jyn.

A rebelde inspirou fundo e continuou de olhos fechados, se virando para ficar de frente para ele. Os braços do capitão se fecharam a sua volta e ela encaixou a cabeça em seu pescoço. Antes de Wobani, Jyn nunca imaginou nada daquilo em sua vida, às vezes se perguntava se merecia. Comida, abrigo, cuidados médicos, um trabalho que envolvia realmente ajudar na luta contra o Império e não só provocar baixas para ele aqui e ali com alguns crimes, e se ela podia chamar assim... Um lar. Aos poucos ela havia feito novos amigos e criado confiança mútua com mais pessoas, até com droids, e agora, apesar do amanhã eternamente incerto, ela sentia segurança em pensar que sua vida era mais estável do que jamais fora desde a fuga de Coruscant. Porém a maior de todas as suas recompensas a estava segurando em seus braços agora, Cassian Andor. Os braços dele, o afago suave em seu cabelo, o calor do corpo do capitão, e os sussurros dele para ela, eram o lugar mais seguro e confortável do universo.

\- Eu nunca pensei que fosse ter uma casa outra vez – ela disse baixinho.

Cassian ficou em silêncio por um instante.

\- Temos que nos acostumar com a ideia de que um dia podemos precisar deixar essa base de repente. Você entende isso?

\- Sim. Eu gosto muito daqui. É um lugar bonito, nem frio, nem quente demais, mas eu entendo. No entando não é isso que eu quis dizer.

\- E o que quis dizer?

\- Você. Minha casa é onde você estiver. Quando eu era criança e nos mudamos de repente... Eu estava assustada, mas não me importei no fim das contas. Papai e mamãe estavam comigo. Agora você é tudo que eu tenho, Cass.

Ele fez mensão de falar, mas ela levou a mão a seu peito, e ele entendeu que ela queria concluir seu raciocínio.

\- Não me lembre que podemos perder um ao outro também... Eu sei. Quando as coisas estavam se acertando me indicaram pra várias tarefas dentro e fora da base, eu fico feliz de você ter exigido que eu fosse membro oficial e permanente da sua tripulação. Acho que é a melhor forma de vivermos tão intensamente quanto pudermos. Se algo acontecer, nunca estaremos tão longe um do outro.

Ele nunca sabia exatamente o que responder quando Jyn falava algo que o tocava tão profundamente, então sorriu e beijou a bochecha da rebelde demoradamente.

\- Te amo tanto, minha Estrelinha – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Ela sorriu também, deixando-o satisfeito.

\- Apesar de nada ser certo desde... Sempre, Yavin é o lar que eu tive depois que perdi tudo. Mas sempre faltou alguma coisa. K-2 preencheu um pouco do vazio quando chegou, apesar da total falta de sentimentos dele.

Os dois compartilharam uma risada breve.

\- Mas faltava alguma coisa que eu não sabia o que era.

\- E você encontrou?

\- Sim. Estava dentro de um carro de prisioneiros em Wobani. Não falta mais. Estou em casa toltamente agora.

Jyn suspirou com o conforto que aquela afirmação lhe trouxe, e beijou suavemente o escoço do capitão, onde continuava a esconder seu rosto. Cassian foi quem suspirou dessa vez com o pequeno choque que o percorreu com o toque dela. E vendo Jyn agora em silêncio lembrou-se do porque de estarem ali em plena luz do dia. Ela precisava descansar. O banho havia ajudado muito, e ela já não tremia, mas sua pele ainda estava um pouco quente.

\- Você precisa descansar.

\- Só não saia daqui.

\- Yo no voy a ninguna parte, mi amor – ele falou em sua língua nativa - Te amo, mi pequeña Estrella. Dormir ahora, y el resto. Voy a estar aquí hasta el final.

Sabia o quanto Jyn amava quando ele fazia isso, e ela vinha começando a entender o que ele dizia, por isso percebeu rapidamente que ela sorria contra seu pescoço.

\- Te amo también, mi capitán.

Cassian sorriu, e delicadamente se afastou o suficiente para lhe retribuir com um beijo nos lábios e outro na testa, antes de retornar à posição que estavam antes. Os batimentos do coração perto de seus ouvidos, a respiração dele, a mão amorosa acariciando seus cabelos, os pés se entrelaçando com os dela no fim da cama, o calor a envolvendo e aliviando o frio causado pelo que lhe restava da febre, os braços fortes a embalando protetoramente. Eles pareciam se encaixar como se tivessem nascido para viver abraçados daquele jeito. Jyn não demorou para cair no sono antes mesmo que percebesse.


	28. Confie na Força

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo contém uma foto de Beau Gadsdon pintada com lápis de cor e uma ajudinha de um efeito do instagram pra dar mais vida às cores, para dar a vocês uma ideia de como seria Hope com 8 anos. =D

Jyn acordou de um sono tranquilo e relaxante, levando alguns segundos para abrir os olhos. Quando finalmente o fez ficou entre o susto e a confusão. Ela não estava mais no medbay. Onde estavam Cassian, Hope, K-2 e todos os outros?

\- Shh... – uma voz familiar fez seu coração disparar, não de medo, de saudade.

Uma mão suave afagou o topo de sua cabeça e ela sentiu alguém sentar na cama atrás dela. Tomando algumas respirações para reunir coragem, Jyn se virou, finalmente reconhecendo o lugar em que estava e ficando ainda mais confusa e assustada. Era seu quarto, na sua pequena casa em Lah’mu, tinha certeza disso!

\- Não se assuste, minha pequena – aquela voz que tanto amava falou com carinho, ainda acompanhada do afago em seus cabelos.

Jyn respirou fundo mais uma vez e olhou para cima, encontrando os olhos castanhos de sua mãe e um lindo sorriso nos lábios de Lyra. Estava linda, muito mais forte e saudável do que da última vez em que Jyn estivera com ela. A mulher segurava um embrulho de cobertores nos braços.

\- Mamãe... – não conseguiu emitir mais que um sussurro.

Tomou a mão de Lyra nas suas e a beijou, em seguida permitindo-se chorar. Jyn não se importava que fosse um sonho ou uma alucinação, tudo que ela queria antes de perder sua mãe era tê-la abraçado mais forte, ter dito o quanto Lyra era importante para ela e que sempre sentiria sua falta. A mais velha esperou pacientemente que a filha se acalmasse, acariciando os dedos de Jyn com o polegar e secando seu rosto quando ela parou de chorar e as duas se olharam de novo.

\- Estou ficando louca?

\- Não.

\- Isso é um sonho?

\- Para aqueles que têm a Força consigo, sonhos nunca são simplesmente sonhos, querida – Lyra respondeu deslizando os dedos pelo colar no pescoço de Jyn.

\- Por que está aqui?

\- Você está um pouco perdida, e sei que é capaz de encontrar o caminho, mas não faz mal ter mais alguma luz.

\- Me desculpe...

\- Você não tem culpa de nada, Jyn. Nunca teve.

\- Eu queria ter feito mais, ter dito mais, ter entendido mais.

\- Você era apenas uma criança de oito anos. Crianças deveriam apenas brincar e aprender naturalmente, nem você nem muitas outras deviam passar por aquilo... Me perdoe por aquele momento, e me perdoe por não carregar você em meus braços quando tropeçou entre as rochas. Era uma chance de salvar todos nós e eu não queria perdê-la. A pior coisa que eu fiz foi deixar você sozinha naquele dia.

\- Eu entendo – Jyn respondeu, pensando instantaneamente em Cassian – Você também não tem culpa de nada, mãe.

Algum tempo se passou em silêncio.

\- Eu não tenho palavras pra dizer o quanto estamos orgulhosos de você, Jyn. Você sobreviveu e fez tudo aquilo... E agora você acendeu mais uma chama, e ela é um das coisas mais lindas que já vi na minha vida – Lyra sorriu olhando para a bebê adormecida.

\- Ela é uma das melhores coisas que já me aconteceu – a rebelde respondeu com outro sorriso – Mas... Estou assustada. Não sei como vou fazer isso.

\- Meu amor, nenhuma mãe sabe até acontecer. Viver no meio de uma guerra não deixa tempo e oportunidades pra ver e aprender. Você vai descobrir naturalmente, deixe Hope ensinar você. Eu também não sabia de muita coisa quando você nasceu. Daqui algum tempo vai ser tão natural... E você não está sozinha. O pai da minha neta é um grande homem. E vai ser um grande pai, além de já ser um grande marido.

Lyra exibiu uma expressão satisfeita em seu rosto ao ver o brilho e a felicidade nos olhos de Jyn ao pensar em Cassian.

\- Não tenha medo. E se tiver, enfrente-o. A Força sempre estará com vocês.

\- Papai...

\- Acho que você gostaria de ver mais uma vez os campos e a praia.

Jyn hesitou, aqueles dois lugares lhe traziam lembranças ruins. E no momento ela mal tinha energia para se levantar sozinha no mundo real, estava exausta depois de horas seguidas de dor e esforço. Como seria nos sonhos?

\- Você pode fazer isso. Dentro do seu coração pode ir aonde quiser.

Jyn sentou-se devagar, não sentia dor e seu corpo não parecia pesado e esgotado como estava antes de perder a consciência no hospital. Não estava mais usando as vestes bege do medbay, vestia roupas parecidas com as que ela usaria em uma vida normal em Lah’um, e seus cabelos estavam soltos. Colocou seus pés para fora da cama e calçou as botas que encontrou. Antes de levantar olhou para Hope, dormindo calmamente nos braços de sua avó.

\- Mamãe...

Lyra entendeu. Colocou a neta delicadamente sobre o colchão e envolveu a filha num forte abraço. Jyn a agarrou com força. Lyra afagou seu cabelo e suas costas e beijou seu rosto. Ficaram bons minutos daquele jeito.

\- Eu te amo.

\- Também te amo, Jyn – sussurrou com carinho no ouvido da filha – Seu pai está lá fora, acho que ele também quer segurar a neta.

Separaram-se e Jyn observou sua mãe pegar a neta de volta com um sorriso e todo o carinho e cuidado do mundo. Depois caminharam pela casa, que estava exatamente como Jyn se lembrava, até saírem para os campos verdes. A brisa suave fez seus cabelos esvoaçarem e ela agradeceu por o céu estar ensolarado e não nublado como naquele dia que a atormentaria até o fim de seus dias. Lyra caminhou calmamente, para dar a Jyn a chance de observar com atenção cada detalhe do lugar. Andaram por alguns minutos até chegarem à praia onde as ondas batiam nas rochas escuras que a cercavam. Jyn sentiu seu coração acelerar mais uma vez ao reconhecer a silhueta de costas para elas, observando o oceano e o horizonte.

\- Papai!

Galen se virou para as três e ele também parecia mais bonito e mais jovem do que antes. Seu rosto se iluminou com um sorriso e ele abriu os braços para receber Jyn que correu em sua direção e se atirou em seu abraço. O homem a girou no ar até devolvê-la ao chão e continuar o abraço, acariciando os cabelos claros enquanto Jyn escondia o rosto em seu peito, deixando novas lágrimas correrem.

\- Nós fizemos isso! Nós fizemos! Foi destruída! – Foi a primeira coisa que veio em sua cabeça, e ela ergueu o rosto para encará-lo.

Galen sorria. Ele secou suas lágrimas, como sua mãe fizera minutos atrás.

\- Estou orgulhoso de você, Jyn. E diga aos outros que também estou orgulhoso deles.

\- Eu vou dizer – ela falou com a voz ainda um pouco embargada, devolvendo o sorriso.

\- Eu te amo, Estrelinha.

\- Também te amo, papai.

Jyn não o deixou ir por quase dois minutos, até se afastarem e olharem para Lyra, que andou até eles ainda mais feliz do que antes.

\- Ela tem os olhos de Jyn – falou para o marido – E se não tivesse os cabelos do pai, pensaria que temos nosso bebê de volta.

Galen recebeu a neta dos braços de Lyra e a olhou sorridente. Os olhinhos verdes estavam abertos agora. Hope emitiu pequenos murmúrios, e Jyn não sabia explicar como, mas entendeu que ela se sentia feliz e segura.

\- Vocês estarão bem – Galen falou para a filha.

\- E vocês?

\- Aquele mal não existe mais, Jyn. Não perca a esperança, Estrelinha. E agradeça a ele por nós.

\- Cassian?

\- Por salvar sua vida, especialmente na torre.

Jyn entendeu que Galen não se referia a momentos específicos e sim ao amplo significado da palavra “vida”. Sem Cassian ela ainda estaria num campo de prisioneiros enquanto o universo era consumido pela Estrela da Morte.

\- E por Hope – Lyra completou – Confiem na força, Jyn.

\- Obrigada por estarem aqui.

Os dois sorriram para ela e a abraçaram. Jyn beijou a cabecinha da filha e fechou os olhos, querendo gravar cada segundo da sensação daquele momento. E isso era a última coisa que ela se lembrava.

\- Ela está estável, deve acordar logo – uma voz robótica falou.

\- Ela não vai precisar do bacta então? – Cassian perguntou em tom preocupado.

\- Não. Eu deixei um tanque preparado por precaução, mas não. O primeiro parto é difícil, tenente Andor. Pode ou não haver complicações, e a tenente Erso não teve. O sofrimento dela pareceu maior porque é sua primeira criança. Será mais rápido e menos desgastante daqui em diante, caso tenham outros filhos – Jyn ouviu uma médica dizer.

Ela não abriu os olhos ainda, sentia-se pesada e cansada outra vez. Passos se distanciaram, o droid também não falou mais, outros passos se aproximaram e ela finalmente abriu os olhos quando ouviu os murmúrios de Hope.

\- Você está horrível – K-2 disse a Cassian sem cerimônia.

O tenente estava sentado numa cadeira ao lado da cama de Jyn, parecendo cansado, mas feliz, e com o cabelo um pouco bagunçado.

\- Eu sei, Kay – foi sua única resposta.

Chirrut, Baze e Bodhi estavam de pé ao lado do droid, Chirrut segurava Hope nos braços.

\- Vejo que esteve numa visita agradável, Jyn – o monge falou.

Ela sorriu para todos, sendo imediatamente retribuída quando perceberam que estava acordada.

\- Ela é linda, irmãzinha – Baze falou.

\- Parece que copiaram você – Bodhi lhe disse.

\- Jyn! – Cassian se virou para ela quase desesperado, levando uma mão a seus cabelos e os alisando de leve, afagando seu rosto com a outra.

Ela tinha visto Hope e perdido a consciência em seguida, imaginou que ele estaria assustado quando ela acordasse.

\- Estou bem – respondeu o puxando para perto dela e selando seus lábios rapidamente, sem se importar que estivessem sendo observados.

Quando Cassian se acalmou, se virou para Chirrut, na intenção de perguntar o que ele queria dizer com “visita”. O monge sorria e Hope parecia tão calma em seus braços quanto nos dos pais.

\- Ela é como você, Jyn. Ela brilha.

\- Assim você vai assustá-los – Baze falou – A criança acabou de nascer.

\- As chances da criança ter um gênio similar ao de Jyn são de 70% – K-2 comentou – O lado bom é que certamente herdou as habilidades de ambos em mecânica e combate.

\- Não é dessa luz que ele está falando – Baze disse ao droid, conseguindo arrancar pequenas risadas do grupo, incluindo de Jyn e Cassian, que esqueceram imediatamente suas intenções de repreender o droid.

\- Mesmo quando não está lutando, Jyn brilha – Chirrut voltou a falar – O que Hope fará sobre isso, cabe a ela decidir. Ela tem a Força, e a Força está com ela.

\- Você pode explicar o que disse agora? – Bodhi perguntou.

\- Jyn poderia nos contar.

Todos olharam novamente para sua líder rebelde. Após milagrosamente todos sobreviverem à Scarif haviam se tornado parte oficial da tripulação de Cassian. Ele era o capitão da Rogue Two, e Jyn ainda era a estrategista principal da equipe. O monge caminhou até a cama de Jyn, desviando de K-2 como se pudesse vê-lo, o que intrigou os demais mais uma vez, apesar de já estarem acostumados, e colocou Hope nos braços da mãe, antes de voltar para o lado de Baze.

\- Eu vi papai e mamãe. Hope também viu – Jyn dizia enquanto acariciava o pequeno nariz da filha e sorria para ela, recebendo um sorriso de volta da pequena.

Nenhuma palavra, só olhos arregalados e olhares interrogativos.

\- Papai disse que está orgulhoso de mim – foi a primeira coisa que Jyn contou, olhando para Cassian profundamente – E me pediram pra agradecer a você por salvar minha vida. Não só na torre, toda a minha vida. E por Hope.

Os outros não entenderam bem, mas sabiam, especialmente Chirrut, que Jyn estava se referindo a acontecimentos de Scarif passados quando os dois estavam sozinhos, achando que todos estivessem mortos. Cassian envolveu a mão da rebelde com a sua e seus dedos se entrelaçaram. Com a outra mão ele fazia carinho nos poucos fios de cabelo da filha. O casal trocou um sorriso seguido por “Eu não disse?”, que Cassian falou baixinho apenas para Jyn.

\- Eles também disseram que estão orgulhosos de todos nós – Jyn continuou, agora fitando todo o grupo dos Rogue One, inclusive K-2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como puderam ver, todos sobreviveram nessa one. =D
> 
> Recomendo, e MUITO, que leiam o novel de Rogue One se puderem. Já vi muita coisa que não tem no filme, incluindo a reação de doer no coração de Jyn no momento em que vê sua mãe ser morta, como Galen a treinou desde pequena para se proteger, que destino levou o corpo de Lyra, como ela realmente morreu (diferente da morte patética do filme, no livro Lyra morreu com honra, deixando um considerável ferimento em Krennic antes), onde Cassian esteve e o que estava fazendo antes de ir resgatar Jyn em Wobani, isso incluiu passagens por Coruscant e outros planetas, também é dito qual nome falso Jyn estava usando quando foi presa e enviada a Wobani, até da mãe de Bodhi já vi informação, isso só do que li até agora, que não é nem 20% do livro ainda.
> 
> Rogue One tem até agora três novels, que em ordem cronológica são "Catalyst", eventos antes de Rogue One, que mostra como Galen e Lyra se conheceram, como Galen foi engando por Krennic, de quem era um velho amigo, e como fugiu com sua família quando percebeu (provavelmente também aborda o nascimento de Jyn, no 1° ano das guerras clônicas); "Rogue One - A Star Wars Story", que é o que estou lendo, o que foi utilizado como base pro filme; e "Rebel Rising", que fala do tempo em que Jyn viveu com Saw até ser abandonada por ele. Espero ansiosamente que lancem um novel sobre Cassian, porque sinceramente... Me irrita não sabermos praticamente NADA além de que ele começou a lutar com 6 anos, nasceu em Fest, e parece que viveu com tios por um tempo após perder os pais antes dos 6 anos. E bem que no meio disso podiam revelar como ele conheceu K-2 e o fez vir para o lado da luz.
> 
> Algumas das coisas que citei aparecem no filme, mas apresentadas tão rapidamente que mal temos tempo de absorver, realmente recomendo que leiam o novel.


	29. A esperança nasce do amor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As imagens do capítulo foram feitas na época por uma leitora chamada Emma, dessa vez direcionadas a Hope, já que esse cap foca muito nela. Muito obrigada. =)

Estavam no medbay. Mon Mothma a encontrara lá por acaso, e estava agora sentada numa cadeira em frente a Jyn, ainda sentada na cama.

\- Jyn, você sabe que tem que dizer a ele – Mon Mothma falou gentilmente.

\- Ele nem sabe que estou aqui.

\- Por que não o trouxe com você?

\- Não sei... Queria ter certeza. Ainda não sei como contar a ele. Fiquei com medo. Não sei de que, mas fiquei.

\- Você não está pensando em...

\- Não!

A mulher observou os olhos da rebelde brilharem em lágrimas somente com o pensamento de interromper a vida de seu filho ainda em formação.

\- Nunca – falou mais calma – Eu não sei explicar, mas o amo demais. Apesar de todas as condições que tornam isso perigoso e complicado. Nessa guerra podemos ter tão pouco. Fico feliz por conseguir preservar o cristal de minha mãe até hoje... Por Cassian ter me encontrado... Por agora existir um lugar pra mim... Não quero perder meu filho. Eu já matei até pessoas que nem mereciam realmente, porque não tive escolha, mas se agora eu tiver, não quero matar meu bebê.

\- Ninguém mais do que você tem essa escolha nas mãos. E não precisa ter medo de um milagre. Jyn, querida, o Império vem sofrendo baixas. Nossa luta não está nem perto do fim, mas nossas chances estão muito melhores desde Scarif, e graças a vocês. Família e guerra são palavras incompatíveis e eu sei de tudo que você está pensando agora, mas temos esperança. Há anos nenhum de nós vê uma criança sorrir ou chegar aqui sem ter ficado órfã, muito menos uma criança nascendo aqui. Seu bebê é um símbolo de esperança não só para você e Cassian, mas para toda a Rebelião. Eu os conheço e sei que não vão abandonar a Rebelião, nem a luta. Vocês não estarão sozinhos, encontraremos um jeito de consiliar. Tem que dizer a ele. Eu conheço Cassian desde os seis anos. Sempre foi um menino doce, e quando cresceu preservou isso. Eu tenho certeza que ele vai ficar feliz. Vá e conte a ele.

Mon Mothma sorriu para ela até que Jyn fizesse o mesmo. A rebelde assentiu com a cabeça.

******

Cassian estava ao lado da Rogue Two junto com K-2, Chirrut, Baze e Bodhi. Faziam manutenção nas armas da equipe. Jyn apareceu de repente.

\- Seja bem vinda, Jyn – Chirrut sorriu.

\- Bom dia – ela disse a todos.

\- Jyn! – Cassian largou o que fazia e andou até ela – Onde esteve?

O silêncio dela e a insegurança nos olhos o fizeram se calar. Jyn o viu olhá-la com aquele mesmo carinho e preocupação que ele sempre tinha quando sabia que havia algo errado com ela.

\- Vamos coversar – ele disse baixinho – Dentro da nave.

Ela assentiu quando Cassian segurou sua mão e a puxou para dentro da Rogue Two. Os demais se entreolharam preocupados.

\- Está tudo bem com Jyn? – Bodhi perguntou a K-2.

\- Por que eu saberia?

\- Você é quem mais fica com eles dois – Baze argumentou.

\- Ela esteve doente há alguns dias. Palidez e fraqueza.

\- Você não tem nenhuma probabiidade sobre isso? – Bodhi questionou.

\- Eu falei sobre isso com Cassian, ele me pediu para não comentar até segunda ordem.

\- Jyn está bem – Chirrut garantiu.

\- A força está te transformando num médico agora? – Baze brincou.

\- Ela nunca esteve melhor.

Dentro da Rogue Two, Cassian a levou até um dos dormitórios, trancando a porta para evitar qualquer possível interferência. Jyn sentou-se em uma das camas e logo Cassian estava ao seu lado.

\- Fale comigo, Estrelinha.

Cassian a envolveu pelos ombros e segurou sua mão. A respiração dela estava um pouco ofegante pelo nervosismo.

\- Seja o que for que aconteceu, estou com você até o fim, então não tenha medo de me dizer. Nadie te ama como yo, mi amor – falou baixinho antes de beijar sua bochecha.

\- Te amo tambíen.

\- Qué sucedió? Es mi culpa? – Ele perguntou na voz mais suave e amorosa possível.

\- No – ela falou com a voz alterada tentando não chorar.

Queria dizer a ele, mas seu coração se apertava no peito com a dor da dúvida.

\- Sólo dime, pequeña Estrella.

Jyn o abraçou, encaixando a cabeça em seu pescoço e Cassian a apertou contra ele, afagando sua cabeça e suas costas.

\- Esta todo bien.

\- Tengo miedo – Jyn confessou.

\- No tenga. Nadie te quiere más que a mí.

Um beijo em seus cabelos. Ela fechou os olhos e por um momento permitiu que seu coração se aquesse com o carinho dele. Era amor demais. Muito mais que outras pessoas. Na medida em que apenas seus pais tinham tido por ela. E Cassian nunca conseguiria imaginar o quanto ela era grata e feliz por isso.

\- Cass... – ela respirou fundo – Estou grávida.

As mãos que a acariciavam pararam por um segundo antes de continuar. O silêncio dele a matando por dentro, e tudo que a segurava era o carinho em seu cabelo e suas costas. No que ele estaria pensando? Em como aconteceu? Que não deveria ter acontecido? De quem seria a culpa? Como concliariam a luta na Rebellião com um bebê? Ou que não deveriam ficar com ele? Apesar de agora terem mais funções na base do que em campo... Ela fechou os olhos quando o sentiu pressionar um beijo em sua testa e apertá-la mais contra ele.

\- Nós vamos encontrar um caminho, querida.

Jyn o abraçou mais forte também e os próximos segundos de silêncio foram menos angustiantes.

\- Como?

\- Eu não sei ainda, mas nós sempre fizemos, até quando pensamos que morreríamos naquela praia. Vamos fazer de novo... Nós quase morremos tantas vezes... Em Scarif nosso fim era certo, no entanto estamos aqui agora. Aconteceu... Não é culpa de nenhum de nós, é só o que deveria acontecer naturalmente se não houvesse uma guerra pra ferir as pessoas. Não acha que esse é um grande sinal de que, mesmo através de tudo isso, a vida deveria continuar?

\- Você está feliz com isso?

Cassian afrouxou o abraço para beijá-la.

\- Más que nunca, mi rebelde – ele disse com um enorme sorriso – Sonreír para mí.

Jyn sorriu. Casian secou os cantos de seus olhos com os polegares, impedindo que as lágrimas que Jyn segurava manchanssem seu rosto. Trocaram um sorriso enorme, talvez o mais lindo de todos até então, e um beijo igualmente apaixonado. “Nuestro bebé”, “nuestro hijo”, ouviu Cassian sussurrar entre os beijos.

Do lado de fora da nave, K-2 se perguntava se deveria interferir, mas temia que Cassian gritasse com ele como em outras vezes que o havia interrompido por acidente em alguns momentos com Jyn.

\- Já está tudo bem.

\- Não quero nem pensar no que você veria e saberia se enxergasse – Baze falou.

\- Está tudo no coração e na força. Não preciso ver dessa forma.

******

\- O que ela tem? – Jyn perguntou preocupada.

A médica do medbay trouxe a recém nascida de volta para a mãe, agora banhada e vestida, o que não fez a menina parar de chorar, apenas se acalmar um pouco. A médica sorriu para tranquilizar o casal.

\- Ela está apenas com fome, não fique preocupada. Eu vou orientar você sobre isso.

A mulher ensinou Jyn como segurar a bebê adequadamente para alimentá-la, depois examinou Jyn rapidamente. Ela havia desmaiado após o parto, logo que segurou a filha em seus braços. Quando comprovou que Jyn estava bem, a médica deixou o casal sozinho no quarto, orientando-os a chamar imediatamente se algo parecesse errado, e fechou a porta antes de sair.

Cassian sentou-se ao lado da esposa e da filha, afagando os fios macios de cabelo castanho da pequena enquanto Jyn a amamentava. A rebelde estava notavelmente esgotada depois daquelas longas quase oito horas, e Cassian também após quase ter um ataque quando ela perdeu a consciência. Às vezes os olhos verdes pareciam que iam se fechar. Ela olhou para Cassian, devolvendo o sorriso que ele já tinha para ela, antes de se beijarem.

\- Qual é a sessação?

\- Estranha... E maravilhosa – Jyn respondeu olhando para Hope outra vez.

A bebê tinha fechado os olhinhos. Cassian queria vê-los mais uma vez, eram iguais aos de Jyn. Tudo nela se parecia muito com Jyn, apesar de ter sua cor de cabelo e logicamente também ter traços seus. Era um bebê pequeno, embora não dos menores segundo os médicos e droids, quando crescesse ela deveria ficar do mesmo tamanho da mãe ou um pouco maior.

Cassian adorava isso em Jyn. Ela era linda! E o pouco tamanho a deixava ainda mais graciosa, especialmente quando estava brava. Em um segundo ela estava irritada com ele por alguma coisa, no próximo ele estaria rindo por achar fofo ver alguém tão pequena parecendo um trooper furioso, deixando-a mais zangada ainda, então ele a prenderia em seus braços, ou entre ele e a parede, para beijar seus cabelos ou seu rosto, e ela se rendia alguns beijos depois, esquecendo-se totalmente do motivo de estar com raiva e colando seus lábios nos dele. E fora provavelmente depois de um desses momentos em que eles haviam chegado ao momento de agora, com uma linda, pequena e fofa recompensa descançando nos braços de Jyn.

\- Ela dormiu?

\- Não, ainda está sugando. Acho que ficou cansada. Um dos droids disse que o parto também cansa o bebê.

Ela repousou a cabeça no ombro do marido, que a envolveu com um braço e beijou sua testa.

\- Você está bem?

\- Sim... Só exausta.

Jyn respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Cassian a observou preocupado, mas ficou quieto, deixando-a descansar. Ela abriu os olhos novamente depois de algum tempo, quando Hope se sentiu satisfeita. Cassian segurou a filha enquanto Jyn fechava sua roupa hospitalar. Hope finalmente abriu os olhos de novo e o tenente vislumbrou o mesmo verde bonito dos olhos de Jyn.

\- Ela é tão linda quanto você – falou olhando encantado para a filha.

Jyn sorriu ao ver o sorriso enorme no rosto de seu amado capitão. Ambos eram tenentes agora, mas para ela, ele sempre seria seu capitão, como ela seria sempre sua rebelde.

\- Ter o pai mais lindo da galáxia também ajudou.

Trocaram mais um beijo e chamaram alguém pelo comunicador. A mesma médica voltou e os ensinou como cuidar da criança após sua alimentação para que não engasgasse. Quando Hope dormiu, a mulher a acomodou no bercinho ao lado da cama.

\- Você precisa tomar soro – ela disse à Jyn, que assentiu.

Não demorou para ela conectar um tubo de soro à mão esquerda de Jyn, que estava com tanto sono, que quase não reagiu quando a agulha perfurou sua pele. A médica prendeu uma placa a sua mão para mantê-la imóvel e avisou que o soro iria hidratá-la e ajudar a recuperar as forças.

\- Alguma pergunta? – Ela questionou gentilmente.

Antes que qualquer um dos dois respondesse, Jyn, que estava olhando na direção da médica, fechou os olhos de repente e sua cabeça pendeu para o lado. A tensão voltou a se instalar nas feições de Cassian, que sentiu seu coração começar a acelerar e atordoá-lo.

\- Jyn!

Sem resposta.

\- O que aconteceu?!

A médica tomou algum tempo verificando as funções vitais da tenente e baixou o colchão par Jyn ficar deitada, sendo ajudada por Cassian para deixá-la numa posição mais confortável.

\- Ela está bem, apenas dormiu. Ficou cansada demais e o corpo apagou ao chegar no limite de sua energia. Estará bem quando acordar daqui algumas horas.

\- Acha que ela pode precisa de bacta?

\- Não. Deixarei um tanque preparado por precaução caso algo se complique. Mas as chances dela acordar em poucas horas e bem, são altíssimas, apenas está dormindo. Deixe-a descansar. Um droid virá aqui de minutos em minutos.

Cassian assentiu e após a mulher verificar Hope uma ultima vez, ele foi deixado sozinho com as duas. Hope dormia tranquilamente, totalmente alheia a qualquer uma das preocupações que nublavam os pensamentos de seu pai. Jyn parecia tranquila e até feliz, sua respiração estava calma e ele mesmo se certificou que seus batimentos estavam normais, só então ficando realmente menos nervoso. Também devia estar visivelmente cansado. Ele não tinha dormido desde que Jyn entrara em trabalho de parto durante a madrugada, apenas cochilado enquanto esperavam trazerem Hope de volta da medição e pesagem. E se recusava a fechar os olhos até que Jyn acordasse. Segurou a mão livre dela, acariciando-a com o polegar e beijou o canto de sua testa.

\- Descanse, querida – sussurrou para ela.

A porta foi aberta suavemente e K-2 entrou, fechando-a em seguida.

\- Me disseram que não devem receber visitas até ela acordar, mas me permitiram ficar aqui e auxiliar. Fui informado de que você não dormiu de verdade nenhuma vez desde que tudo começou. E se me permite dizer, sua aparência não está realmente das melhores, começando pelos cabelos desalinhados. Durma um pouco, eu vou vigiar Hope e Jyn.

Cassian sorriu, sentindo-se grato ao amigo mecânico. K-2 pouco se importava com as emoções humanas, mas sabia cuidar bem daqueles que lhe eram importantes. E Cassian fizera questão de treiná-lo durante a gravidez de Jyn para que fosse totalmente capaz de julgar se havia algo errado com ela ou o bebê, mesmo depois que Hope nascesse. Os médicos e droids do centro médico não negaram oferecer informações para tornar isso possível.

\- Obrigado, Kay – ele disse apenas, antes de se endireitar na cadeira, repousar a cabeça ao lado da de Jyn e adormecer quase instantaneamente.

******

Os Rogue One observavam Jyn rir segurando Hope no colo. A bebê estava com pouco mais de um ano e tinham encontrado Jyn e Cassian sentados com ela do lado de fora da base. Cassian também ria abraçando a esposa e a filha. O riso era algo um pouco estranho até para a própria Jyn. Haviam sobrevivido à Scarif e o Império vinha sofrendo cada vez mais baixas após a destruição da Estrela da Morte, uma vitória da Rebelião podia acontecer a qualquer momento. Mas depois de tantos anos em guerra e sofrimento, todos eles precisavam reaprender o que era felicidade.

\- O que aconteceu com vocês? – Baze perguntou se divertindo com a situação, tinha chegado ali de repente acompanhado de Chirrut, Bodhi, e K-2.

\- Ela disse mamãe – Cassian respondeu com um sorriso ainda maior.

Os olhos de Jyn brilhavam de alegria quando ela beijou a bochecha da filha, que emitiu uma risada.

******

Estavam sentados no hangar conversando com Han, Leia e Chewie sobre as pequenas vitórias que vinham sendo conseguidas aqui e ali pela rebelião. Chewbacca estava sentado no chão brincando com Hope e seu K-2SO de brinquedo que Cassian e Jyn tinham feito para ela. O boneco ficara realmente similar ao droid, que não raramente comentava sobre não ver muito sentido em cloná-lo para ser um brinquedo para divertir uma criança, e Jyn sempre rebatia que ela tinha um stormie quando era pequena, e o K-2 de brinquedo não podia ser o mais esquisito. Mas já tinham visto mais de uma vez o droid usando sua própria miniatura para entreter Hope quando ela chorava, e ela sempre se divertia.

\- Ela está perto? – Han perguntou quando viu a pequena tentar ficar de pé e cair de volta ao chão.

\- Quase – Jyn respondeu – Ela consegue ficar de pé um tempo sozinha, mas cai quando tenta andar. Ontem achamos que ela daria o primeiro passo, mas caiu tentando.

\- Mas ela parece feroz como você, não deve demorar – Leia comentou.

A criança já havia caído três vezes e tentado levantar de novo em todas elas. Chewie se levantou segurando o brinquedo nas mãos. A pequena exibiu um olhar irritado para o wookie, mais por não poder alcançar a altura dele do que por ele estar com seu mini K-2.

\- Cheiie – ela murmurou o nome do wookie desajeitadamente, ainda se enrolava com algumas palavras.

Chewie emitiu um ruído em resposta. Hope agarrou a calça de Cassian e se puxou para cima. O tenente riu.

\- Um acesso de raiva vai fazer você andar? – Ele perguntou sorridente para a filha.

\- Vá pegá-lo, Estrelinha! – Jyn sussurrou encarando a menina com um sorriso.

A pequena pôs a outra mão no joelho da mãe e passou um longo tempo parada fitando o wookie. Não era possível definir o que se passava naqueles jovens olhinhos verdes. Mas sendo um velho amigo de Jyn, Han podia dizer com segurança que já vira aquele olhar muitas vezes antes, o mesmo olhar de Jyn quando decidia que ia fazer alguma coisa e ninguém conseguia fazê-la voltar atrás. Mais alguns segundos correram até ela soltar a calça de Cassian e se impulsionar para frente ainda com a outra mão no joelho de Jyn. Conseguiu se manter de pé quando a soltou e encarou Chewie, que a incentivou com outro ruído.

\- As probabilidades dessa ser a primeira tentativa com sucesso são de 55% – K-2 falou.

\- Se Hope quer, então ela vai fazer – Chirrut falou.

\- Vamos, Hope! – Bodhi chamou-a indo para o lado de Chewie.

\- Queremos ver você correr, irmãzinha! – Baze a incentivou.

\- Recupere seu droid, querida – Leia lhe disse.

Mais algum tempo depois Jyn e Cassian já podiam se considerar felizes por ela ainda estar de pé e um olhar de surpresa tomou o rosto de ambos quando a criança deu dois passos sem cair na direção de Chewie, embora cambaleando um pouco, e parando antes de continuar andando. Passos um pouco vacilantes, mas passos ainda assim. Chewie a esperou chegar até ele e falou algo em sua língua que Hope ainda não entendia, mas ela identificou a alegria do wookie e riu quando ele a pegou no colo e lhe devolveu o droid de brinquedo, junto a exclamações de alegria e satisfação dos demais. Chewie devolveu a menina ao chão e ela olhou na direção dos pais, que a chamavam.

\- Volte, querida – Cassian lhe disse.

\- Venha pra mamãe e pro papai – Jyn chamava ainda mais feliz.

Mais alguns passinhos inseguros e ela logo chegou até eles, apoiando-se nos joelhos de ambos. Jyn a puxou para cima, sentando-se mais perto de Cassian para Hope poder compartilhar o colo dos dois, e beijaram o rosto da filha.

\- Parece que cheguei num bom momento – uma sorridente Mon Mothma apareceu.

Ela os observava de longe e conseguira ver o que tinha acabado de se passar.

\- É bom ver algo assim aqui. Depois de todos esses anos vendo crianças tristes.

******

\- Papai – a pequena de três anos puxou a calça de Cassian com a mão livre, para lhe chamar atenção.

A outra mãozinha segurava a do pai.

\- Você já vai comer, querida – o tenente sorriu para a filha, erguendo-a e sentando-se com ela no colo.

A tripulação da Rogue Two sempre fazia suas refeições junta no grande refeitório de Yavin. Mesmo K-2 ficava por perto quase sempre. Baze e Chirrut já comiam. Bodhi fora ajudar Jyn a trazer algumas coisas para a mesa. Logo os dois chegaram deixando duas bandejas ali.

Jyn beijou a bochecha de Cassian e depois fez o mesmo com Hope antes de se sentar.

\- Kay já está vindo, meu amor – disse para a pequena.

Logo o droid apareceu carregando outra bandeja com uma tigela de mingau, deixando-a na frente de Cassian.

\- Nunca pensei que algum dia eu desempenharia função de babá... Não estou reclamando, apenas dizendo – se defendeu quando Cassian o olhou.

Todos riram um pouco com a cena. Cassian pegou a colher na tigela e começou a alimentar a filha.

\- Vamos, querida.

Hope normalmente não dava trabalho para comer e abriu a boca rapidamente para receber o alimento. Todos observavam aquele momento com orgulho e felicidade, especialmente Jyn, que não pode deixar de pensar em como seus pais, e até Saw, ficariam felizes em ver aquilo, e provavelmente os pais de Cassian também. Ele parecia transbordar em felicidade, seus olhos castanhos brilhavam e não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto.

******

Hope corria e ria atrás do BB8 azul que agora era o mais novo membro da tripulação e da família. Uma das funções do pequeno droid era ajudar a cuidar da menina de cinco anos. Quando a pequena se cansou, sentou no chão e voltou a rir quando o droid arredondado começou a dar voltas e mais voltas em torno dela.

\- Quién es, mamá?

\- Es una unidad de BB. Um BB8. Un nuevo amigo, Hope – Jyn respondeu.

\- Ele vai morar com a gente também?

\- Sim – Cassian sentou-se no chão ao lado da filha – Ele vai nos ajudar com algumas coisas na nave, nas missões, na base... Agora com ele e Kay juntos, podemos fazer mais coisas ao mesmo tempo.

\- E uma das coisas mais importantes que ele vai fazer é nos ajudar a cuidar de você – Jyn falou, já sentada no chão do quarto de Hope junto com os dois.

Quando Hope começou a crescer, o quarto ao lado, que estava vazio, foi conectado ao de Jyn e Cassian para que Hope pudesse ter seu espaço nele. Era um cômodo praticamente idêntico ao outro, apenas com uma nova porta para ligar os dois. Era uma criança obediente e jamais abria a porta para o lado de fora quando estava sozinha, mas os dois conheciam sua filha o suficiente para saber que ela herdara a ânsia por aventura de Jyn, e o BB8 havia chegado em bom tempo para ajudar com a segurança dela. O droid estava parado em frente aos três os olhando. Ele emitiu alguns ruídos e a expressão no rosto de Hope revelou que ela não tinha entendido.

\- Ele disse que você é uma criança adorável – Jyn falou – Você está começando a entender o R2-D2, vai entender ele também.

Passos metálicos e pesados foram ouvidos atrás deles e o BB8 ergeu a cabeça para olhar K-2, que apenas ficou lá parado.

\- Não vá me dizer que está com ciúmes – Cassian brincou com um sorriso.

\- Ciúmes é uma emoção humana, não sinto tal coisa.

\- Você tinha ciúmes de Jyn quando a conheci, e bastante, embora nunca tenha aceitado isso. Você não sabe Kay, mas tem uma lealdade tão grande a quem você gosta... Eu ainda acho que isso é uma sequela da sua programação imperial, mas convertida em proteção e posse ao invés de dominação e opressão. O BB8 é um novo membro da tripulação e da família. Ele vai ser uma ajuda extra, até pra você.

\- Você está imaginando coisas. E é claro que fico satisfeito em ter mais auxílio. Você tem ideia do que eu precisei dar conta sozinho quando todos vocês estavam fora da nave em apuros ao mesmo tempo?

\- Vocês parecem se complementar perfeitamente – Jyn falou – O BB8 é um docinho, você continua falando a primeira coisa que vem em seu cérebro metálico.

\- A propósito... Vão transformá-lo em um mini protótipo de pelúcia também?

Cassian e Jyn riram.

******

\- Assim... Respire fundo e não se desconcentre do seu alvo – Cassian dizia abaixado ao lado da filha, que segurava o blaster 1A80 de Jyn nas mãos erguidas apontando para um alvo.

\- Você ajudar você no primeiro tiro, pra que sinta a força do blaster. Você não vai poder usar esse ainda, é muito potente, você pode se machucar quando atirar – Jyn lhe disse.

A menina assentiu. Aos oito anos, parecia nascida para lutar, pois nem menos os dois droids e toda a tripulação da Rogue Two a observando tiraram sua concentração.

Jyn pôs as mãos sobre as mãos enluvadas da filha, ajudando-a a manter a posição correta e suportar a força na arma no momento do disparo, e esperou que ela se preparasse para puxar o gatilho. Não esperava que ela acertasse perfeitamente o alvo no primeiro tiro de sua vida e com uma arma daquele calibre, mas ela puxou o gatilho e foi exatamente o que fez. Ninguém emitiu uma palavra, havia apenas olhos arregalados e a fumaça que se erguia do centro do alvo na área de treinamento. A criança devolveu o blaster a sua mãe e olhou dela para seu pai com expectativa. Jyn guardou a arma no coldre e olhou para a filha, ainda surpresa.

\- Você foi perfeita! – Falou sorridente, sendo imediatamente correspondida.

\- Hope... Como...? – Cassian procurava palavras.

\- O que você achou?

\- Querida, eu precisei atirar muitas vezes pra fazer isso.

******

Hope levara a sério as palavras de um dos treinadores rebeldes que dissera no dia anterior “surpreenda-me”. Faltando apenas um minuto para o treinamento de luta corpo a corpo ela ainda não estava visível. O grupo era formado em maioria por adolescentes e adultos jovens, de vários lugares distantes, que recentemente haviam se unido à Aliança. Hope era considerada a única criança. Talentosa e hábil, feroz como Jyn e furtiva como Cassian. Mas sempre fora ensinada e nunca utilizar mais violência do que a necessária, e seguia isso mesmo nos treinamentos. O soldado rebelde responsável pelos treinos orientou o grupo a treinar em duplas e olhou em volta.

\- Hope! Se está aí é bom que não se atrase ma...

Ele nunca terminou a frase. Um peso colidiu com suas costas, provavelmente vindo da X-Wing parada atrás dele, e pernas pequenas se prenderam a ele enquanto duas mãozinhas vedavam sua visão. Passado o momento de surpresa, o treinador levou as mãos para trás para reagir, mas, como preço por poder enxergar de novo, teve suas mãos fortemente presas nas costas. Não entendia como uma criança de onze anos conseguia ser tão forte. Nesses momentos ele quase conseguia acreditar na força também, porque era a explicação mais próxima de “possível”. Quanto mais tentava tomar o controle, mas a criança o puxava e empurrava para forçá-lo em outra direção, quando não usava uma das pernas para impedir um movimento das dele. A essa altura o grupo tinha parado o treinamento e todos observavam sem dizer uma palavra. Após mais alguns minutos o treinador conseguiu retomar o controle e prendeu a pequena rebelde no chão, tendo o cuidado de segurar as mãozinhas longe da cabeça, pois uma vez ela o havia mordido, apenas o suficiente para fazê-lo soltá-la, apenas sentiu dor, nem havia se machucado, mas sabia que ela podia fazer muito pior se quisesse.

\- Você tem talento criança, como eu já disse muitas vezes, mas aqui vamos nós com mais uma chance de consertar as brechas no seu método. Um segundo pode custar sua vid...

Um chute na perna e uma joelhada no estômago. A menina o empurrou de cima dela e se levantou. O treinador caiu para o chão com um pequeno murmúrio de dor, inconscientemente tentando não demonstrar que fora vencido por alguém tão menor e mais jovem. Hope o olhava com a mesma expressão séria e ameaçadora de Jyn Erso. Ninguém que estava há muito tempo em Yavin 4 se esqueceria daquele olhar. Mas em dois segundos os olhos verdes se suavizaram e ela estendeu a mão para ele, um ato de nobreza sempre alimentado entre os aliados da Aliança nos últimos tempos, apesar da guerra sempre endurecer um pouco o coração de todos. O homem sorriu e aceitou, embora tivesse se levantado mais por si mesmo do que com Hope o puxando.

\- Isso foi brilhante! Mesmo – falou para ela com um pequeno sorriso – Mas sabe que temos ordens, um protocolo de treinamento.

\- Ordens? Quando sabe que estão erradas?

\- Você é mesmo filha de sua mãe – ele disse baixinho.

******

\- Han!

\- Jyn!

Os dois amigos se abraçaram. Fazia um bom tempo que a Millennium Falcon não pousava em Yavin. Perto da entrada da nave, BB8 conversava animadamente com C-3PO, R2-D2 e um BB8 vermelho alaranjado que pertencia a um novo e jovem piloto da Aliança, chamado Poe Dameron.

\- Onde estão todos?

\- Leia os encontrou lá dentro. Estão conversando. Hope saiu correndo pra ver Chewie.

\- Estão dentro da Falcon.

\- Por que?

\- Equipamento com problemas... Você tem que ver isso!

Jyn o acompanhou até um lugar da nave onde duas caixas de circuitos estavam abertas. Chewie tentava consertar alguma coisa em uma, e Hope fazia o mesmo com a outra, manipulando fios e conexões como se fizesse aquilo há anos. Embora desde pequena tivesse aprendido a consertar e reprogramar droids e alguns pequenos problemas em naves, nunca havia feito nada numa nave com o porte e quantidade de alterações da Falcon. Hope Lyra Erso Andor agora tinha treze anos. Chewie emitiu um ruído de satisfação e fechou a caixa que estava manipulando.

\- Consertado – Hope falou, também fechando a caixa de circuitos.

Jyn apenas olhava surpresa e feliz enquanto Han sorria.

\- No dia que ela nasceu e nós viemos aqui visitá-la, sendo filha de vocês dois, eu sabia que ia muito longe, mas não deixo de ficar surpreso mesmo assim.

******

\- Corra e encontre um esconderijo.

\- Mamãe...

Ela se lembrava de seu treinamento quando criança, e dos motivos, e de como sua mãe descobrira o que realmente significava a brincadeira de se esconder quando ela mesma era criança. “Vá e se esconda” nunca era um bom sinal.

\- Querida – Jyn a chamou – Precisamos de cobertura. Enquanto estivermos aqui, você não vai ser a escala pros maiores riscos, já decidimos isso. Nós chamamos a atenção, você atira sem que possam ver de onde, e o caminho até a nave fica livre.

\- Eu contatei Kay e BB8. BB fica na nave. Kay vai vir da direção oposta pra atirar junto com você. Nós vamos rastejar enquanto isso.

Ela assentiu e se afastou. Seu pouco tamanho a ajudou a se esconder perfeitamente entre as rochas e a grama alta. Com quinze anos, era ainda mais parecida com sua mãe, e pequena como ela. Seu coração acelorou quando os stormtroopers detectaram Jyn e Cassian, mas forçou-se a ficar concentrada e certificou-se de não errar nenhum tiro depois que os dois se abaixaram. Viu os soldados imperiais que ela não conseguia alcançar também caírem mortos, e Kay apareceu ao longe carregando um blaster. Saiu de seu esconderijo e os quatro correram para a nave. Logo Chirrut e Baze também entraram, vindo de outra área de combate. Bodhi já preparava a nave para a decolagem e em segundos estavam fora daquele planeta com mais uma missão completa e sem perder ninguém. Sempre um milagre para qualquer grupo rebelde. Viu sua mãe segurar o cristal kyber que nunca saía de seu pescoço, e as palavras que ela ouvira a vida toda, até mesmo de seu pai, ecoaram em seus pensamentos, “Confie na força”.

******

\- Tudo bem em nos desviarmos antes de encontrar Maz? – Hope perguntou.

Agora com vinte e quatro anos, às vezes ele tomava o controle da nave junto com Bodhi ou K-2.

\- Sim, eu falei com Mon Mothma sobre isso – Cassian respondeu.

\- Faz muito tempo que não paramos pra realmente admirar uma praia, não acha? – Jyn perguntou.

\- Sim... Estamos sempre correndo – Hope respondeu.

\- Quando vou poder pilotar, mamãe? – Galen perguntou.

A rebelde riu e abraçou o filho de oito anos, beijando sua bochecha.

\- Quando você crescer mais um pouco.

Hope havia pilotado a Rogue Two junto com Bodhi e K-2 por quase todo o trajeto até ali. O Império finalmente havia caído, e uma nova era de esperança se erguia para todos. Estavam no planeta para receber algumas informações de Maz. Tinham se desviado para a praia por algum tempo antes disso. O grupo podia dizer que há anos não tinham realmente um momento para descansar da guerra constante. E como a própria Mon Mothma havia dito antes de partirem, tal vitória jamais teria sido alcançada sem eles. O trabalho continuaria sempre, mas podiam repôr as forças por enquanto. Baze e Bodhi corriam pela água rindo como dois tontos e se divertindo como só deviam ter feito quando crianças. Jyn, Cassian e Chirrut riam observando.

\- Vamos também! – Cassian levantou-se de repente, puxando Jyn e Galen com um braço e Hope com o outro.

Os quatro riram juntos, sem exatamente ter um motivo. A derrota recente o Império era suficiente por enquanto. O BB8 entrou na água, sendo perseguido por Galen e Hope. Chirrut permaneceu sentado na areia com K-2.

\- Você também não gosta de água? – O droid perguntou.

\- A água faz parte da perfeita harmonia da natureza. Mas no momento estou em paz aqui.

Cassian ergueu Jyn em seus braços e a rebelde ria enquanto ele corria para dentro da água com ela. Após alguns minutos, quando já estavam completamente encharcados, e cansados de correr, sentaram-se juntos na areia submersa e a mão de Jyn acariciou o rosto do marido, afastando o cabelo molhado de sua testa e o beijando nos lábios.

\- Finalmente – ela falou baixinho antes de beijá-lo outra vez.

\- Vinte e cinco anos... Finalmente, Jyn – Cassian também disse, como se repetisse um mantra.

Uma grande comemoração já havia sido feita na base, e em todas as bases rebeldes espalhadas pela galáxia, mas aquela era a comemoração deles. Lah’mu, Fest, Wobani, Scarif, Eadu... Todas as mortes, todos os amigos perdidos. Agora tinham a maior prova de que nada daquilo fora em vão.

\- Obrigada por me encontrar e sempre voltar pra mim, meu capitão.

\- Obrigado por ficar comigo e por sempre cuidar de mim, minha rebelde.

Os dois olharam seus amigos e seus filhos brincando na água azul clara. A luz do sol e as árvores espalhadas na areia branca tornavam o momento ainda mais lindo. Se olharam sorridentes e uniram suas testas, fechando os olhos e entrelaçando suas mãos por um instante, como se agradecessem à força. Talvez inconscientemente estivessem fazendo isso. Era um milagre ainda estarem todos vivos após a derrota do Império. Cassian beijou a bochecha da esposa suavemente e ela virou o rosto para procurar seus lábios. Se prenderam em um abraço, as mãos de um acariciando os ombros e os cabelos do outro, o beijo se aprofundando intensamente como se fossem morrer naquele instante, como havia acontecido naquele elevador em Scarif vinte e cinco anos atrás, mas a sensação que carregavam era totalmente diferente. Sem morte, medo, tristeza ou dor. Eles viveriam. E mais do que em qualquer outro momento, havia esperança.


	30. In another life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esclarecendo um pouco antes da leitura. Esse cap surgiu de algum momento muito louco que tive umas ideias loucas pra fazer outro cap baseado na música "The one that got away", de Katy Perry, e em "You are my sunshine", de Jonnhy Cash e June Carter. Nesse cap Jyn e Cassian se encontram e reencontram em vidas diferentes. A primeira delas bem antes de começar a guerra do Império contra a Aliança, e a que mais se baseou na letra e vídeo da primeira música que falei. Sugiro que assistam o clipe de "The one that got away" e verifiquem a tradução pra entenderem melhor. Só pra incentivar mais ainda, Diego Lindo Luna está no clipe com Katy. xD ♥

Jyn estava à beira de um precipício, observando a depressão mortal que havia ali, como fazia todos os anos naquela mesma data. Com setenta e cinco anos de idade, sua dor continuava a mesma de quando tinha dezoito.

\- Senhorita Carter... – ouviu alguém chamar atrás dela – Está ficando tarde, é melhor voltarmos.

Ela continuou olhando o pôr-do-sol alaranjado e apoiou-se na cerca de madeira como se fosse a última vez que faria aquilo, uma sensação estranha que ela não sabia descrever. Quase podia vê-lo de novo. Olhou para baixo, mesmo sabendo que não encontraria mais nenhum pedaço da nave que se espatifara ali anos e anos atrás. Finalmente deu as costas àquela linda paisagem e seguiu seu assistente de volta para a aldeia.

\- Quer que eu feche a porta?

\- Não. Deixe entreaberta, eu quero ouvir a música.

\- Entendido – o homem idoso disse antes de sair do quarto dela.

_Você é meu raio de sol, meu único raio de sol_

_Você me fez feliz quando os céus estavam cinzentos_

_Você nunca saberá, querida, o quanto eu a amo_

_Por favor, não leve meu raio de sol para longe_

Eles adoravam aquela canção, e como adoravam... Jyn fechou os olhos, apreciando o som baixinho que chegava a seu quarto. Aquele era um dos poucos planetas na galáxia em que se encontrava uma boa quantidade de artistas, apesar da vida ser tão simples quanto nos outros planetas, alguns dos quais ofereciam uma vida bem mais dura e sacrificada a seus habitantes. Mas não havia guerras pelo menos, isso era suficiente para viver.

Ela começou a sonhar, visões aleatórias de sua vida. Eram jovens de novo, estavam observando as estrelas na janela da nave dele enquanto corriam livres pelo espaço... Era seu aniversário de dezoito anos, esles fizeram tatuagens iguais, estavam rindo e felizes, esparramados na cama entre as pinturas, desenhos e materiais espalhados pela pequena casa, além de instrumentos musicais, ele sabia tocar... Gritos, lágrimas, ele estava indo embora, e ela não tentou impedi-lo, apenas olhou a nave decolar... Não sabia o que tinha dado errado com a nave antes mesmo de deixar o planeta, mas ele estava morto. Jyn não queria aquilo, nunca quis! Tinham feito uma promessa, ficariam juntos para sempre, por todo o caminho, até o fim!

\- Senhorita Carter!

O grito desesperado de seu assistente não foi suficiente para despertá-la de seus sonhos e pesadelos que se mesclavam. Estava outra vez na cerca de madeira, olhando o pôr do sol mais lindo de todos, como fizera naquela manhã, mas ninguém nunca veio chamá-la, por mais que ela esperasse. Ouviu passos e pensou que fosse seu ajudante, esperando para que voltassem à aldeia, mas o som não vinha de trás dela. Ergueu o olhar quando uma sombra nublou a luz do sol, e seus olhos verdes ficaram congelados naquele rosto. O mesmo Cassian jovem que ela conheceu, o mesmo que havia amado tanto... Estava ali, olhando para ela. Não sabia o que havia em seu olhar, tristeza, dor, arrependimento, compaixão... Ele olhou para baixo e ela seguiu a linha de visão dele, vendo a mão forte e jovem segurar a sua envelhecida e menor, e acariciá-la com o polegar. E ali estavam mais uma vez, as duas tatuagens idênticas, um coração contornado em um dos lados com uma cruz embaixo, simbolizando um amor sagrado.

\- Jyn!

Abriu os olhos. Seu corpo nunca estivera tão sonolento e pesado antes. Sabia que era seu ajudante a chamando, mas não conseguia focá-lo direito, nem tinha ideia do porque dele estar desesperado e de haver outras pessoas em seu quarto àquela hora da madrugada. Estava apenas com sono. Não havia dor, nem pânico. Sentiu alguém colocar uma máscara em rosto, uma máscara de oxigênio provavelmente. Ok, ela não estava bem, mas não se importava. Nada em sua vida importava muito nos últimos anos.

Rumores sobre uma guerra começavam a se espalhar pela galáxia, lendas estranhas sobre “Jedis” e “Siths”, algo sobre um poder incrível descoberto nos cristais kyber, que nunca tiveram muita serventia, e eram usados e comercializados apenas como joias. Coisas estranhas como aquelas nunca tinham acontecido antes, mas algo perigoso estava de fato acontecendo muito longe dali e se espalhando pelo universo. Com o bom coração que sempre tivera e com seu moderado poder aquisitivo, Jyn chegara a ajudar vários viajantes perdidos que apareciam na aldeia, alguns contando as mesmas histórias esquisitas, e era isso que fazia de sua vida além das pinturas de sempre e de outras tarefas aleatórias. Assumia até o último risco para ajudar inocentes, mas fora isso não tinha muito a que se agarrar desde aquele dia trágico em que uma única palavra, um pedido de desculpas, um abraço, mãos unidas no último segundo ou um beijo desesperado, poderiam ter mudado tudo. E hoje ela ainda seria sua garota e eles manteriam todas as suas promessas. Nunca tinha planejado que um dia o perderia. Era sua culpa, era essa a dor que carregaria para sempre.

Viu o pânico das pessoas em volta aumentar. Continuou a ignorá-los. Alguém estava sentado ao seu lado. Uma mão gentil e cuidadosa acariciou seus cabelos brancos. Aquele toque era tão familiar... Era tão bom... Talvez fosse tudo que ela precisasse por tantos anos. Decidiu olhar para o ser caridoso que lhe era gentil naquele momento confuso, então teve certeza de realmente havia algo errado com ela. Ele estava bem ali, onde sempre deveria ter estado, ao seu lado. Lágrimas se juntaram nos olhos verdes, mas ele não disse uma palavra, apenas a olhava. Estava jovem e bonito, vestido exatamente como ela se lembrava de tê-lo visto pela última vez. Os olhos castanhos a olhavam de maneira doce, sem nenhum ressentimento. Jyn os viu brilhar, e por um instante achou que ele fosse chorar como ela estava fazendo. “Fantasmas choram?”, pensou, “Ou melhor... Alucinações podem chorar?”.

Cassian ajoelhou-se no chão ao lado da cama, tomou sua mão na dele, acariciando-a com o polegar, e a beijou demoradamente. Mais uma vez ela pode ver suas tatuagens idênticas unidas. Jyn foi tirada da cama e colocada em uma maca, estendendo a mão, não querendo se afastar dele. Não sabia se estava morrendo, mas se a última coisa que veria era o fantasma de seu amado capitão, era exatamente e apenas isso que ela queria.

\- Fique tranquila, vamos cuidar da senhorita – ouviu a voz de seu criado dizer, ainda em pânico.

Mas Cassian continuou lá, andando ao lado da maca enquanto ela era carregada para uma nave, provavelmente para o centro médico mais próximo. A nave levantou voo e ela agradeceu mentalmente por ser deixada sozinha em um dos cômodos.

\- Até o fim... – sua voz não passou de um murmúrio.

Ele entrelaçou suas mãos de novo, a olhando profundamente. Parecia tão real para ser uma alucinação... Jyn fechou os olhos quando Cassian deu um beijo em sua testa. Uma lágrima deixou seus olhos e sumiu no tecido do travesseiro. Jyn esperou pelo próximo instante, pelo próximo acontecimento, mas nunca veio. Estava satisfeita, no entanto, que sua última sensação fosse aquele beijo, que tirou todo o peso que carregou por cinquenta e sete anos.

******

\- Acabou, Jyn! Acabou querida!

Cassian ria e chorava ao mesmo tempo abraçando a esposa. Jyn se agarrou a ele enquanto fazia o mesmo. O Império finalmente encontrara seu fim. Sem Estrela da Morte, sem Império, sem Darth Vader, sem vidas inocentes e planetas inteiros sendo dizimados por nada. Alguns leais aos imperiais continuavam espalhados por alguns cantos da galáxia, mas um número completamente insignificante que logo desapareceria. Agora teriam que trabalhar talvez mais do que antes. Ajudar os sobreviventes, ajudar planetas destruídos, conciliar e restaurar alianças, estabelecer uma nova ordem de paz, mas eles estavam felizes, e era só o que precisavam no momento.

\- Papai pode ficar em paz agora... – ela falou.

\- Sim. E nós também.

Eles quase haviam morrido ou perdido um ao outro tantas vezes. Era um milagre estarem ali juntos e nunca mais deixariam o outro ir a qualquer lugar sozinho. Enquanto os outros rebeldes da base corriam e andavam apressados em volta, com gritos e lágrimas em comemoração, eles se beijavam ao lado da Rogue Two, uma U-Wing.

\- Cassian, há uma...

O droid parou de falar ao perceber que os tinha interrompido. Cassian sempre ficava com raiva dele quando ele e Jyn eram interrompidos assim. Mas os dois simplesmente se separaram, riram e trocaram um beijo rápido antes de Cassian colocar Jyn no chão e os dois olharem para o droid.

\- O que há, Kay? – O tenente perguntou sorridente.

\- Não vai me repreender?

\- Não hoje... Acabou! Você se sente ao menos um pouco feliz?

\- Eu não sinto felicidade ou tristeza, mas posso definir meu estado como satisfeito. Você tem ideia de quantas vezes eu quase morri e morri de verdade por essa causa? Há uma comemoração na ala de alimentação. Alguns que sabem fazer música estão lá tocando aqueles instrumentos barulhentos que vocês humanos adoram. O restante da nossa tripulação está lá. Bodhi pediu que eu os localizasse.

\- Obrigada por dizer, nós vamos agora – Jyn sorriu.

Os três se dirigiram ao grande galão usado como refeitório na base, Jyn e Cassian de mãos dadas.

\- Mon Mothma informou que Leia, Luke, Han e Chewbacca podem aparecer aqui em breve, e que vocês gostariam de saber.

\- Quando? – Cassian perguntou.

\- Não há uma resposta exata. Primeiro a general precisa resolver os assuntos pendentes junto com o irmão.

\- Obrigado por dizer, Kay.

Os três mal entraram no local e foram abraçados por Baze e Bodhi que estavam tão loucos e emocionados quanto os outros rebeldes. Logo Chirrut também se uniu ao abraço, mais calmo como sempre, mas nitidamente feliz. Ficaram em silêncio por um instante. Não sabiam o que dizer, só sentir. E todos deveriam estar sentindo a mesma coisa, mesmo K-2 com toda sua frieza de droid.

Realmente havia música. Música animada. Alguns estavam dançando, e mesmo Baze, Chirrut e Bodhi haviam se unido ao grupo dos que dançavam.

\- Os humanos agem de forma esquisita quando estão tão exitados – K-2 comentou.

\- Isso porque você não sente, mas não há nada de esquisito nisso – Cassian respondeu – Se anime um pouco – falou com um sorriso.

\- E você espera que eu dance com você? Acho que sozinho chamaria menos atenção. Ou dance com Jyn.

\- Isso não é uma má ideia.

\- O que? Eu não sei dançar.

\- Não precisa saber, amor. Falamos do nosso futuro como se soubéssemos de algo... Tem ideia de quantas coisas fizemos na vida sem ter a mínima ideia de como acabariam? Não precisa saber essa também – Cassian falou, a puxando da cadeira em que havia se sentado – Eu estou com você, e é tudo que precisa saber hoje. Você está comigo?

\- Até o fim.

Sorriram um para o outro e Cassian a puxou para a multidão de rebeldes que dançavam e riam. Ele a segurou perto dele e uniu uma mão com a dela. Passos tímidos e lentos no início, mas logo estavam acompanhando o ritmo da música agitada e rindo como jamais haviam se divertido desde que eram crianças.

\- Que bom que você está aqui – ela falou.

\- Eu nunca te deixaria, por nada.

\- Eu te amo.

\- Eu sei.

******

\- Alô?

\- Eu... Quem é?

\- Diego.

\- Sou Felicity. Eu devo ter discado seu número por engano, me desculpe.

\- Tudo bem.

A ligação caiu. Felicity... Porque aquela voz parecia tão familiar? Deixou a questão de lado, tinha trinta minutos para sair de casa. Se olhou no grande espelho preso na parede, arrumando a roupa, e em poucos minutos saiu. Entrou em seu carro preto e se dirigiu ao local do show que veria com alguns amigos naquela noite. Quando parou no sinal a garota do telefone voltou a seus pensamentos, e não entendeu porque. Era só alguém que havia se enganado de número. Acordou de seu devaneio quando o carro de trás buzinou e viu que o sinal estava aberto. Deu partida rapidamente e tentou prestar mais atenção. Depois de chegar a seu destino e encontrar um estacionamento, entrou na área vip do show, onde encontraria outros amigos, que eram atores ou músicos como ele, que era os dois.

\- Diego! – Alan chamou de longe.

Quando localizou a mesa onde o amigo estava caminhou até ele e os dois trocaram um abraço. Ele sentou-se e passou bons minutos conversando com Riz, Donnie, Jiang e Alan.

\- Empolgado pra ir ao estúdio? – Riz perguntou.

\- Bastante! Isso é Star Wars!

Os quatro riram animados. A noite avançou e uma hora depois cantavam empolgados as canções de Katy Perry. Diego já havia participado de um de seus clipes. Uma história triste, mas a música ainda era linda. Os dois eram bons amigos desde então, além dele sempre ter sido fã da cantora. E por sinal era aquela música que ela estava cantando agora. Só um clipe, só uma história, mas que o deixava mais triste do que ele costumava admitir. Doía muito quando ele reassistia, como espectador e não como um dos participantes. Não por ele morrer durante o clipe, apesar de ser apenas atuação, seu coração simplesmente se apertava como se já tivesse vivido algo similar na vida real, embora não se lembrasse.

_Em outra vida, eu seria sua garota_

_Nós manteríamos todas as nossas promessas_

_Seríamos nós contra o mundo._

Olhou em volta e decidiu se levantar um pouco e caminhar pela ala das mesas para ver o palco um pouco mais de perto.

\- Vou ver o show um pouco mais de perto.

\- Nós vamos assim que essa rodada acabar – Jiang falou indicando a comida e bebida na mesa.

\- Ok.

\- Vai falar com Katy, Diego? – Donnie perguntou.

\- Depois que acabar vamos todos nós.

Diego levantou e procurou um caminho por entre as outras mesas e a escuridão do lugar, desatentamente esbarrando em algo, ou alguém menor que ele.

\- Desculpe... – ele disse para a pessoa pequena com quem havia colidido.

\- Me desculpe...

Os dois olhares se encontraram. Ela era linda. Não podia ter certeza no escuro, mas diria que seus olhos eram verdes e o cabelo castanho claro. Um colar de uma pedra transparente e diferente de tudo que ele já tinha visto estava preso em seu pescoço, ajudando a adornar o vestido azul acinzentado que ela usava.

\- Eu não conheço você de algum lugar? – Ela perguntou.

\- Sua voz... Você me ligou por engano.

\- Então era você?

\- Acho que sim – ele sorriu, não apenas para ser simpático, quis sorrir para ela, mesmo sem razões – Me desculpe perguntar, mas... Acho que já vi esse colar em algum lugar.

\- Ah... – ela olhou rapidamente para o cristal – Está na minha família há mais gerações do que posso contar, não tenho certeza de onde veio, mas o diretor do meu próximo filme ficou empolgadíssimo quando o viu e disse que seria muito útil.

\- Acho que já vi alguns de seus filmes.

\- Eu também já vi alguns seus. Estou na cidade porque fui escalada pra mais um.

\- Eu também. Qual o seu?

\- Rogue...

\- One? – Ele completou.

Os dois se olharam sem saber o que dizer.

\- Isso foi esquisito – ela falou – Já tem o nome do seu personagem?

\- Sim. Cassian. Cassian Andor.

\- Jyn Erso... É esquisito... Mas sinto que vou me dar muito bem com essa personagem. O nome dela soa como se fosse meu.

\- Eu sinto a mesma coisa sobre o meu. Também não tenho explicações.

\- Por que não conversamos um pouco? A confiança vem dos dois lados, Cassian – ela disse quando ele demorou a responder.

Ela segurou sua mão, e Diego achou que estivesse ficando louco. Como o primeiro toque de alguém que acabara de encontrar pessoalmente pela primeira vez o fizera esquentar por dentro e sentir um emaranhado de emoções ao ponto de até querer beijá-la? “Até o fim”, uma frase recorrente em vários sonhos estranhos que ele tinha, com um acidente envolvendo uma nave estranha, e com uma guerra, uma rebelião e um imperador insano. E ele nunca estava sozinho, sempre havia ao seu lado... Uma garota pequena de olhos verdes, a quem ele amava mais do que a própria vida. E de repente lembrou de onde conhecia aquele cristal no colar dela.

\- Bem vinda em casa, Jyn – ele falou com um verdadeiro sorriso.

Ela sorriu de volta, o sorriso mais lindo que ele já vira, e seus sonhos nunca pareceram tão reais quanto naquele instante.


	31. A força está com você

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deixo meus agradecimentos a Dugedrinho que sugeriu a aparição de Dath Vader. =D Muito obrigada!!! *----*

A cabeça de Cassian começou a doer junto ao restante do corpo devido aos ferimentos, ossos quebrados e o terror psicológico despejado sobre eles. Deveriam ter morrido em Scarif, preferiam isso. Após dias encarceirados e sendo torturados numa prisão imperial num planeta frio, estavam sendo arrastados para outro lugar. Uma sala grande e vazia, apenas com alguns painéis de controle e telas. Ele foi mantido de joelhos, preso por Snowtroopers perto da porta de entrada, enquanto Jyn era arrastada por outros dois soldados de branco para o centro da sala. Ela se debatia com o que restava de suas forças, e seus pés nem tocavam o chão por seu pouco tamanho. Cassian tremia de frio, e tinha certeza que Jyn não se sentia muito mais aquecida. Quando acordaram suas armas haviam sumido. Por sorte o cristal kyber de Jyn estava escondido em suas roupas e os imperiais não se deram ao trabalho de procurar. Casssian apenas respirava, cansado de se debater e gritar, por mais que quisesse se levantar e arrancar Jyn das mãos dos troopers.

\- Quieta!!

Um snowtrooper acertou a cabeça dela com uma coronhada do blaster e o corpo da rebelde perdeu toda a força. As pernas pararam de chutar o ar, ficando suspensas sem tocar o chão, e a cabeça pendeu para frente, embora ela ainda parecesse estar acordada, mas consideravelmente atordoada. Cassian queria gritar seu nome, queria um olhar, um murmúrio, qualquer coisa que mostrasse que estava viva, mas tinham feito um acordo, nenhum falaria o nome do outro na presença de imperiais, nem nada que revelasse sua identidade ou qualquer coisa sobre a Rebelião, mesmo que morressem por isso, mesmo que apenas um saísse vivo, o que muito provavelmente não aconteceria. Nunca sairiam dali vivos se estavam mesmo onde pensavam estar. Darth Vader ser citado em uma coversa entre soldados no dia anterior tirava toda a paz de espírito que eles ainda poderiam ter, e todas as garantias de que não revelariam nada.

De repente os troopers ficaram quietos, e uma porta se abriu, iluminando a sala por um instante, e Cassian podia dizer que a própria morte havia acabado de entrar. Só com a visão de Vader adentrando o local sentiu seus músculos já enfraquecidos ficarem dormentes. O sith caminhou na direção de Jyn e ficou parado a olhando.

\- Rebeldes? – A voz robótica perguntou de dentro do capacete negro – Não digam, eu posso fazer isso sozinho.

Ele ergueu o rosto de Jyn para olhá-la. Cassian viu sangue escorrer de sua testa pela lateral do rosto, até desaparecer na roupa. Os olhos verdes se abriram lentamente, ainda confusos, e Jyn tremeu assustada, mas após um breve segundo de pavor, Cassian viu a mesma chama de determinação furiosa surgir em seu olhar. Jyn era um ser humano inigualável, com um espírito inquebrável. Em Scarif ela não havia fechado os olhos como ele, havia encarado a morte nos olhos antes de desmaiarem. E agora ela fazia o mesmo.

\- Orson Krennic... – Vader começou – Ele parou de fazer contato de repente. Estamos procurando por ele, caso ainda esteja vivo... Mas podemos nos adiantar com algumas informações – falou ainda encarando Jyn – Você pode contar o que sabe espontaneamente, criança.

Ela não reagiu, apenas sustentou o olhar sério. Sabia que Cassian devia estar vivendo horrores vendo a cena se desenrolar. Eles morreriam naquela sala, nunca mais veriam a luz do dia, nem o desenrolar daquela guerra. “Confie na força”, as palavras de sua mãe ecoaram em sua cabeça. De repente lhe ocorreu que o sith a sua frente poderia detectar a presença de seu cristal, e sentiu medo, depois se forçou a se controlar e esvaziar sua mente de qualquer pensamento.

\- Você não pode dizer que não teve uma escolha, escolheu o caminho mais difícil. Você e seu amigo poderiam sair ilesos daqui de volta ao cárcere, mas ele vai ser o próximo. Por que não começa dizendo seu nome? E de onde você veio?

Cassian emitiu um murmúrio engasgado quando a atmosfera da sala de repente pareceu pesar toneladas sobre seu corpo e ficou difícil respirar. Olhou para Jyn, vendo seus olhos arregalados de pavor, ou talvez de dor. Mesmo os troopers faziam força para ficar de pé. Vader era o único a não ser afetado, e continuava parado no mesmo lugar. Jyn apertou os olhos, sem nunca desviar o olhar dele. Mais pressão foi colocada no ar e ela gritou, um grito que cortou o coração de Cassian. Ela gritou outra vez, e outra, e mais depois enquanto se contorcia. Vader ergueu a mão aberta em sua direção e começou a fechá-la. Jyn emitiu mais um grito entrecortado e se calou, fechando os olhos com força e agarrando com firmeza os punhos das armaduras brancas dos dois que a seguravam.

Cassian queria gritar, queria correr e tirá-la dali, mesmo que isso causasse a morte de ambos, o que seria até bom naquela situação, ou o menos pior que poderia acontecer para o bem geral, deles e da galáxia. Mas a pressão em torno de seu corpo era tanta que não conseguia mais sequer mover um dedo que fosse, e a dor de seus ferimentos não tratados era tanta que caso fechasse os olhos, poderia simplesmente não abri-los outra vez, nunca mais.

Jyn não se importava de morrer tentando. Ela não sabia definir algo completamente abstrato como o que estava acontecendo, mas sentia uma força tentando invadir seus pensamentos, e o aperto em seu pescoço, ainda que Vader nem a estivesse tocando, aumentava muito mais seu sofrimento. Mas não permitiria! Mesmo que sua cabeça explodisse. Concentrou-se em criar um muro, qualquer coisa que gerasse uma barreira mental para manter longe os raios de luz negra que ela via a sua volta, enquanto ainda tentava não pensar em nada além disso, nem mesmo em sua preocupação com Cassian. Suas forças começaram a se esgotar e por um momento achou que seus olhos se fechariam e perderia o controle, quando de repente todo o ar em volta ficou mais leve, e a pressão dolorosa que machucava seu corpo desapareceu. Ficou tonta e sentiu-se horrível, como se tivesse sido espancada e depois sedada fortemente. Fechou os olhos, ainda lutando para manter a concentração no que estava tentando fazer. Em algum lugar em sua mente e seu coração ela rezava silenciosamente para a força, levando em conta que talvez até agora somente isso poderia tê-los feito aguentar vivos.

\- Vamos tentar com aquele ali – Vader falou.

O coração de Jyn falhou. Cassian estava muito fraco, não ia aguentar nenhum segundo! Ele ficou tão fraco enquanto ela era torturada que só não caiu no chão porque os snowtroopers o seguravam. Mesmo eles pareciam abalados e balançavam um pouco para continuar em pé. O capitão fez força para erguer a cabeça e olhar para Jyn. Seu corpo estava suspenso como antes e ela parecia desacordada. Vader pegou algo nas próprias roupas, e Cassian teria ficado fascinado em presenciar se fosse qualquer jedi manipulando aquele objeto prateado. A lâmina de luz vermelha que surgiu quase o fez chorar de pânico e dor. O sith continuou olhando para Jyn. Ela morreria antes mesmo de perceber. Mas os olhos dela se abriram de novo e pela terceira vez aquela mulher brava estava encarando seu fim corajosamente sem sequer piscar. Vader ergueu o sabre o apontando para o estômago de Jyn. Poderia ter sido a cabeça ou o coração, mas ele queria matá-la lentamente, queria ouvir os gritos de Cassian respondendo aos dela enquanto presenciava seu sofrimento. Nenhum dos dois jamais vira um sabre de luz, mas Cassian sabia teoricamente que se o tiro do blaster mais simples causava queimaduras possivelmente mortais, ser atingido por um sabre de luz representava chances muito altas de um fim definitivo.

\- Você poderia se juntar a nós.

Ela não respondeu. Vader aproximou mais a lâmina vermelha dela, e as roupas começaram a ficar chamuscadas. O sabre foi puxado alguns centímetros para trás e tudo que Cassian queria era ter a capacidade de se transportar para a frente dela. Ele gritou antes que pudesse pensar quando Vader deu indícios de que perfuraria Jyn. O sith e os troopers o olharam em silêncio. Jyn também. O olhar dela encontrou o dele, e quase imperceptivelmente ela balançou a cabeça em negação. “Não, por favor!”, era o que seus olhos suplicavam. Ela queria adiar o máximo possível a morte de Cassian, mesmo que ambos soubessem que ele apenas seria o próximo.

\- Tem algo a declarar? – Vader perguntou num tom irônico – Pode se juntar a nós, ou morrer junto com ela, mas nenhum dos dois antes de termos uma conversa amigável.

Uma sirene tocou de repente, agredindo os ouvidos de ambos, e interrompendo o momento cruel quase comicamente. Vader recolheu a lâmina de luz e guardou o sabre, olhando para uma grande tela acima de Jyn. A imagem de um homem usando um uniforme imperial preto surgiu.

\- É bom que tenha o melhor dos motivos – o sith falou sério, mas visivelmente irritado.

\- Orson Krennic, senhor – o oficial informou com a voz amedrontada – Perdeu uma perna e talvez perca o braço devido à explosão. Quase não conseguiram removê-lo antes do local ir pelos ares, mas está vivo e consciente sob efeito de analgésicos. O levaremos ao centro médico.

\- NÃO! Aqui, agora!

\- Senhor, se queremos as informações, ele precisa estar vivo para nos dizer...

\- Não preciso que ele fale! E ele não precisa viver mais tempo do que vai levar para me transmitir – falou calmo de novo – Tragam-no agora.

\- Sim, senhor.

A tela apagou e os segundos de silêncio que ocorreram em seguida foram mais assustadores que a tortura de minutos atrás.

\- De volta ao cárcere.

\- Somente isso, senhor? – Um dos troopers questionou.

\- Podemos conseguir mais do que apenas informações sobre Scarif, mas isso será tratado após a urgência que acaba de surgir.

Os troopers assentiram e a mesma porta por onde tinham entrado foi aberta novamente. Jyn não sabia como, mas conseguia sentir que apesar de parecer uma pedra inexpressiva, Vader estava vibrando de ódio por dentro, um ódio direcionado a Krennic. Um pequeno sorriso cruzou o rosto da rebelde quando lhe ocorreu o pensamento de que Krennic entraria naquela sala em alguns minutos para jamais sair. Ela e Cassian foram arrastados para fora, e antes que a porta se fechasse, puderam ver a porta oposta se abrir e uma figura encapuzada de preto entrar carregada por dois snowtroopers. Vader não perdeu tempo em erguer seu punho na direção dele e fazê-lo se erguer no ar. As portas se fecharam, abafando os últimos gritos aterrorizados de Orson Krennic.

******

\- Jyn... – Cassian sussurrou a tomando nos braços quando estavam jogados no chão da cela outra vez e sem imperiais à vista – Por favor, me diga qualquer coisa – implorava acariciando seu rosto e limpando o sangue com a manga de sua camisa.

As únicas reações dela foram soltar um pequeno gemido de dor, fechar os olhos, tremer de frio e inclinar-se nele. Encostou-se na parede da melhor forma que seu corpo fraco tornava possível sem que caísse, e permitiu que Jyn se encolhesse em seu peito enquanto ele a abraçava. Ela começou a tremer de novo, e dessa vez ele soube que não era apenas frio, ela estava em choque. Certamente uma consequência da tortura de Vader, se perguntava o que ela teria visto e sentido enquanto estava gritando. Precisava aquecê-la, apesar dele mesmo estar tremendo, e buscava em sua mente meios para fazer aquilo sem ter nenhum cobertor ou qualquer tecido ou fonte de calor disponíveis. Jyn gemeu, medo e dor em sua voz.

\- Me diga alguma coisa, querida, qualquer uma que vier a sua mente, por favor – pedia agora desesperado, correndo os dedos por seus cabelos – Jyn, eu amo você, fale comigo – confessou beijando seus cabelos.

Jyn abriu a boca como se tentasse falar, mas nenhum som saiu. Ela fechou os olhos outra vez e enterrou o rosto no peito do capitão. A mão dela se apertou no peito em volta da própria roupa, e ele sabia que ela estava agarrando o cristal kyber escondido ali. A outra mão de Jyn agarrou a camisa dele, e de novo Cassian se perguntou se ela estava sentindo alguma dor. Mas em pouco tempo seu tremor começou a sumir e ela parecia estar dormindo enquanto a respiração lentamente se tornava mais regular. Pensou estar imaginando coisas, até ele próprio se sentir mais quente. Jyn era capaz de usar a força? Por que é isso que parecia estar acontecendo para mantê-los vivos desde dias e dias atrás quando haviam acordado presos, mesmo que ela não estivesse percebendo. Com o silêncio ele finalmente reduziu um pouco seu nível de tensão, e a dor de todos os estragos em seu corpo voltou com tudo. No entanto, ele ficou quieto, não querendo acordá-la. A balançou de leve, apesar daquele simples e curto movimento lhe causar dor e precisar aplicar um esforço incrível para fazê-lo, na esperança de tornar seu sono o mais tranquilo e agradável possível. Era horrível naquela situação não saber o que aconteceria no próximo segundo. Os dois deveriam ter morrido em Scarif... E agora estavam ambos jogados numa cela imperial, ainda mais feridos, e em choque após o traumático encontro com o próprio Darth Vader. Se sobrevivessem, Cassian tinha certeza de que jamais esqueceriam como escaparam da morte naquela sala, ainda mais milagrosamente do que em Scarif, e do pavor que os tomou de corpo e alma durante aqueles minutos agonizantes.

Três droids imperiais apareceram diante da cela, todos armados com blasters, um deles com dois, os blaster dele e de Jyn! Cassian os olhou assustado, puxando Jyn para cima do colo e a apertando mais em seus braços, forçando-se a lembrar que K-2 estava morto e aquilo não podia ser algo bom. Um dos robôs abriu a cela com um silêncio que Cassian precisava admitir ter ficado admirado. Outro entrou carregando um cobertor cinza escuro e um casaco preto imperial. O capitão se encolheu mais quando um deles se aproximou tentando tirar Jyn de sua proteção.

\- Obedeça sem contestar ou estará morto em poucos segundos – o robô que carregava os tecidos falou baixo.

Cassian segurou Jyn com mais força, mas o outro droid se aproximou e o forçou a soltá-la, sendo obrigado a conter o capitão quando ele tentou reagir no momento em que o droid que carregava o cobertor estendeu o tecido no chão e pegou Jyn nos braços, deitando-a sobre o tecido e começando a envolvê-la como se embrulhasse um bebê, deixando uma abertura suficiente no tecido apenas para ela respirar, de forma que alguém mais baixo que os droids não poderia ver de quem se tratava enquanto a carregavam. Depois a pegou outra vez e a acomodou nos braços mecânicos. Cassian ficou confuso. Foi puxado para cima e vestido com o casaco preto, ficando imensamente agradecido quando o que ainda sentia de frio começou a desaparecer, mas não ficando tão feliz quando seus pés o traíram e ele cambaleou, sendo sustentado pelo droid. Um chapéu foi colocado em sua cabeça de forma a esconder o máximo possível de seu rosto. Depois ambos foram levados para fora e o último droid implantou alguma coisa parecida com uma bomba dentro da cela, depois saiu e a trancou.

\- O que está acontecendo? – Cassian se atreveu a perguntar.

\- As probabilidades de ambos morrerem nessa base são de 97,6%.

Não explicou nada, mas Cassian já tinha ouvido aquilo antes. Não era possível... Foi quase carregado pelos outros droids em vista que mal conseguia andar sozinho, e muito menos correr. Minutos se passaram até adentrarem um corredor escuro e em seguida chegarem a um hangar que se abria para a imensa extensão de neve do planeta. Caminharam em direção a uma nave que Cassian não ligou nem à Aliança e nem ao Império. Devia ser roubada ou ter tido seus ocupantes mortos pelo Império, ou ainda uma nave para infiltrar imperiais em locais neutros ou rebeldes. Era uma nave cinza e azul, de tamanho médio. O motor estava ligado. O droid que carregava Jyn entrou e voltou sozinho, agarrando o braço de Cassian e o puxando para dentro.

\- Matem todos – ele disse aos outros dois, que assentiram em silêncio.

Depois empurrou Cassian para dentro e fechou a nave, deixando-o ainda mais confuso.

\- Você acabou de mandar seus comparsas pra morte?

\- É melhor se sentar, do jeito que está vai cair, quicar e terminar de quebrar os ossos que ainda estão inteiros quando atingirmos a velocidade da luz para o hiperespaço.

\- Você pode simplesmente me dizer o que está acontecendo?! – Perguntou nervoso.

Explosões e tiros foram ouvidos do lado de fora, e Cassian precisou se segurar na cadeira em que o droid estava sentado para não ser atirado do outro lado quando a nave arrancou do hangar, e uma dor forte preencheu seu corpo, especialmente no ponto onde ele tinha certeza que tinha algumas costelas quebradas. Ele ficou tonto e fechou os olhos. Podia sentir a nave voando em extrema velocidade, mesmo depois do salto para o hiperespaço, ouvia o droid apertando uma série de botões em alta velocidade. Quando abriu os olhos viu o robô ligar o radar, depois o transmissor.

\- Estamos à distância segura. Eu peguei os dois. Deixei os sistemas temporariamente hackeados em uma missão suicida.

Cassian olhou as janelas e seus olhos se arregalaram quando várias X-Wings apareceram voando em volta como uma escolta.

\- Mantenha a velocidade. É da base de Vader que estamos fugindo – a voz de Draven respondeu.

\- Copiado. Entraremos em piloto automático temporariamente. Eles precisam de primeiros socorros urgentemente.

O droid levantou e olhou para Cassian, girando a cadeira ao lado e o puxando de onde estava com cuidado até fazê-lo se sentar nela.

\- Onde está Jyn?!

\- Sugiro que tire logo essas roupas horríveis. Há algumas nessa nave que devem servir em você e Jyn. Também há um kit médico. O que aconteceu com ela? Minha análise de sua expressão facial indicou que ela sofreu agressão mental violenta.

\- Kay...? – Cassian quase não conseguiu dizer ao ser tomado por mil emoções, levantou e abraçou o droid antes de pensar qualquer outra coisa.

\- Não acredito que demorou tanto tempo pra me identificar... E não entendo porque ser tão sentimental, mas estou feliz em ver você também.

\- Mas você...

\- Eu hackeei outro droid imperial antes de ser alcançado na base em Scarif, me transferi no momento em que me derrubaram para um droid que estava dentro dessa nave junto com quatro imperiais em fuga.

\- E o que fez com os ocupantes?

\- Abri a nave e joguei todos para fora. Eu sobrevoei por tanto tempo quanto pude antes de deixar Scarif, mas não consegui localizar vocês dois a tempo. Mais um segundo e a nave iria pelos ares. Eu sinto muito por isso.

\- Não se preocupe com isso.

\- Aconselho que você revise e reprograme corretamente essa unidade depois que estiver bem e que estivermos seguros. Consegui encontrar os outros antes de sair, em um local um tanto distante de onde provavelmente você e Jyn estavam. Ficaram bem mal, mas o bacta os concertou depois de alguns dias, embora ainda estejam no centro médico.

\- Chirrut, Baze e Bodhi estão vivos?!

\- Sim. Nossa nave infiltrada explodiu, Bodhi pulou pra fora segundos antes. Os três passaram um dia inteiro chorando e se lamentando quando acordaram e vocês não estavam.

\- Quem e como nos achou?

\- Quando me comuniquei com Yavin 4, todos os radares rebeldes foram acionados. Um deles detectou duas naves imperiais em fuga, uma delas levou vocês. Vou lhe contar detalhes depois. Precisa de cuidados urgentes.

\- Jyn primeiro.

\- Ela não tem ossos quebrados e está inconsciente, ou seja, sem sofrimento físico aparente no momento. Você é o caso que exige maior urgência, e garanto que não estou levando isso para o lado pessoal.

\- Foi horrível, Kay. Nós vimos o próprio Vader.

\- O QUE?! Por que não me forneceu esse dado antes?!

\- Ele pegou ela enquanto dois soldados me obrigaram a ficar de joelhos assistindo. Eu não sei o que ele fez com ela, mas ela gritou bastante. Depois ficou em choque. Me deixe vê-la.

\- Isso torna o estado de ambos mais crítico do que imaginei. Me forneça mais detalhes – o droid pediu ao capitão ainda abraçado com ele.

******

Jyn se mexeu, percebendo que o chão duro e o frio insuportável da cela imperial não existiam mais. Era a única coisa de que ela se lembrava com nitidez total depois dos gritos de Krennic. Lembrava de Cassian falando com ela, e de não conseguir respondê-lo, como se sua voz estivesse presa ou sua garganta fechada, parecia que o punho de Vader ainda apertava seu pescoço, então uma agonia horrível a tinha tomado e ela desistiu de tentar falar.

Estava deitada em algo macio e sentiu algo pressionar em volta dela. Sua consciência ainda desequilibrada a impedia de saber em que estava presa. Não era um aperto agressivo, mas as últimas lembranças a faziam se sentir sufocada, ao menos não estava mais frio. Ela tivera pesadelos conturbados, ela e Cassian fugindo de Vader ou sendo mortos por ele e acordando para reviver tudo de novo, um sendo torturado enquanto o outro era obrigado a assistir, gritos, dor, sangue, pânico, um chorando sobre o corpo do outro, um sendo queimado e perfurado pelo sabre vermelho enquanto o outro assistia e os dois gritavam, os dois correndo num corredor escuro que nunca terminava com Vader e a luz vermelha assustadora do saber de luz atrás deles.

A rebelde finalmente abriu os olhos apavorada. Seu coração disparou e ela respirava rápido como se tivesse acabado de quase se afogar. Fechou os olhos de novo, mas temendo rever qualquer coisa de seus pesadelos os abriu e tentou detectar sua fonte de calor. Cassian dormia com uma expressão claramente esgotada. Jyn acariciou seu rosto. A camisa aberta exibia bandagens em volta do peito e do abdômen, além de um grande curativo no ombro direito. Ele estava usando roupas diferentes e aparentemente havia tomado banho. A presença de apenas uma janela coberta a fez deduzir que estavam em uma nave. Não sentia dor como esperava que fosse acontecer. Talvez alguém tivesse lhe aplicado analgésico. O medo de Vader ainda lutava para ocupar espaço em sua cabeça, mas a visão de Cassian dormindo a tranquilizou, e saber que o aperto em seu corpo nada mais era que os braços dele em volta dela a fez relaxar.

\- Cass...

Conseguiu se soltar do abraço sem acordá-lo, e sentou-se na cama, vendo roupas dobradas em cima da cama ao lado, além de um kit médico. Havia uma porta, que provavelmente era do banheiro. Levantou-se e puxou a cortina da janela, X-Wings voavam em volta entre as estrelas. Jyn ficou ainda mais confusa. Se lembrava de Cassian falando com ela, de querer respondê-lo, mas sua voz não saía, e depois apenas pesadelos. Se ele estava dormindo tranquilo, e com ela, provavelmente estavam seguros. Fechou a cortina e pegou as roupas e o kit, seguindo para o banheiro. Seu rosto refletido no espelho revelou que alguém havia limpado seu rosto e apenas machucados se destacavam em alguns lugares. Levou um tempo considerável para tomar banho, pois seus ferimentos doíam em contato com a água. Quando terminou aplicou bacta em suas feridas e observou o cristal kyber em sua pele nua. A força... Se já acreditava na força antes, agora acreditaria ainda mais. Nada mais poderia conceber o milagre de salvá-los de Scarif, ainda que não fosse exatamente um salvamento amigável, e do próprio Vader, mesmo que através de outras pessoas ajudando. Vestiu-se, deixando o cabelo solto, e voltando ao quarto. Cassian estava acordado.

\- Jyn...

Ele não disse, mas viu em seus olhos que ele a queria de volta com ele. Deitou-se ao lado do capitão outra vez debaixo das cobertas.

\- Me diga que você está bem – ele implorou.

\- Acho que sim.

Ela pode ler facilmente o alívio nos olhos castanhos ao escutar sua voz.

\- Você não falava comigo...

\- Minha voz simplesmente desapareceu, parecia que o punho de Vader ainda tentava me sufocar. Eu ouvi você falar, mas não conseguia responder. E estava frio demais. O que aconteceu depois?

\- Kay está aqui.

\- Mas...

\- Eu vou explicar depois. Agora você só precisa saber que estamos seguros, indo pra Yavin 4, que Baze, Chirrut e Bodhi estão vivos, e que a Estrela da Morte foi destruída há uma semana, quando tudo aconteceu.

Jyn não tinha palavras para o que sentiu, e sua reação foi chorar e rir ao mesmo tempo. Cassian a puxou para ele e a acalmou, ele mesmo havia chorado horas atrás enquanto K-2 cuidava dele e os dois cuidavam dela. Afagou os cabelos castanhos claros quando ela ficou em silêncio novamente.

\- Cassian...

Ele esperou ela continuar.

\- Eu te amo também. Eu ouvi você...

Olhou para ela. E por alguns instantes ficaram apenas em uma troca de olhares e toques, a mão de um acariciando o rosto do outro.

\- Do que estávamos com medo naquele elevador?

\- Não tenho a mínima ideia. De muita coisa, eu acho... Mas podemos pensar nisso depois.

Seus lábios se uniram delicadamente, e um embrulhou o outro em um abraço. Não era uma sensação nova para nenhum dos dois, o sentimento talvez, pois agora era mais verdadeiro do que nunca, mas finalmente libertaram o que vinham evitando desde bem antes de partirem para Scarif. Todas as vezes que Cassian voltou por ela, quando simplesmente podia deixá-la morrer por não ser mais útil, a gentileza, os olhares e o cuidado que pouco a pouco ele começara a demonstrar com ela, ele ter escalado a torre para ir atrás dela quando acordou ao invés de apenas fugir, agora Jyn entendia. E Cassian finalmente podia deixar para trás o arrependimento de não tê-la beijado naquele elevador.


	32. Coração de kyber

\- Eu estou nessa luta desde os seis anos de idade! – Cassian quase rosnou com raiva para Jyn – Você não é a única que perdeu tudo que tinha. Alguns de nós... Decidimos fazer algo a respeito.

\- Você não vai se livrar dessa assim – ela respondeu, sem perder o olhar magoado e penetrante.

\- E nem quero – disse a encarando com frieza.

Emitiu algumas ordens à K-2, e após mais uma consideração irritada, deu as costas a todos e subiu as escadas para o compartimento superior da nave imperial roubada.

Um silêncio pesado se abateu sobre todos. Nenhum deles além de K-2SO podia afirmar que conhecia Cassian bem, mas como Baze dissera, ele tinha o rosto de um amigo. E a expressão de raiva e descontrole vista em seu rosto antes dele sair provavelmente era vista com muita raridade. Para até mesmo K-2 ficar em silêncio, Cassian devia estar realmente nervoso. Os olhares dos homens se voltaram para Jyn, que fitava qualquer ponto entre a parede e o chão. Dor e mágoa se misturavam no brilho em seus olhos. A nave imperial não era muito grande, mas tinha outros cômodos. Jyn também subiu as escadas e discretamente Bodhi e Baze olharam para cima, vendo que ela tinha seguido a direção oposta de Cassian.

\- Estou preocupado com Cassian – K-2 finalmente se pronunciou.

\- Também estamos com Jyn. É ela que está sofrendo agora – Bodhi falou.

\- Ela é perigosa. E Cassian não tem reagido corretamente a isso desde o começo. Embora eu não entenda porque.

Chirrut sorriu.

\- Ficou doido de vez? O que é engraçado? – Baze perguntou.

\- A força está com eles também, mesmo que não saibam disso ainda. Tudo vai ficar bem. Por enquanto devemos deixá-los.

******

Várias horas se passariam até estarem em Yavin. Cassian estava sentado no chão do dormitório com os joelhos dobrados e os braços apoiados neles, olhando pela janela, perdido, sem realmente ver as estrelas que passavam por eles. O frio de suas roupas, ainda um pouco molhadas, incomodava, mas estava tão distante que nem o sentia mais.

\- Você não precisa carregar sua prisão com você pra onde vai. Nem trancar todas as janelas – ele reconheceu a voz de Chirrut e olhou para a porta, vendo o monge de pé.

Não sabia o que responder, então ficou em silêncio. Tinha tirado o casaco e a jaqueta e os colocado para secar em uma máquina num cômodo pequeno ao lado do quarto.

\- Há uma secadora ao lado se quiserem secar suas roupas. Diga a Jyn se a vir.

\- Você mesmo pode dizer.

Cassian ficou em silêncio de novo.

\- Eu sei o que está acontecendo com você. É algo que parece ruim no meio de uma guerra, mas não precisa ficar com medo. Você não acredita na força, mas ela também está com você.

\- Não sei do que está falando.

\- Você sabe. Você é um bom homem, tomou a decisão certa no momento em que teve a chance, embora isso não apague sua intenção anterior. Eu conversei com seu droid. Jyn não é mais útil, mas você tentou impedir o ataque dos rebeldes quando soube que ela estava lá e voltou para buscá-la. Por que?

\- Eu não sei... Porque ela é minha responsabilidade.

\- Não seria a maior ordem que você quebraria, seria até mesmo irrelevante.

O monge conseguia sentir a força sombria guerrear com a luz dentro de Cassian e pouco a pouco desaparecer e ser substituída por muitas emoções misturadas, emoções que Cassian mantinha trancafiadas há muito tempo, e que apesar de boas, o assustavam.

\- Você não precisa ter medo do que está acontecendo. É algo benigno. E não importa que não pareça certo aos olhos dos outros. Há quanto tempo tem permitido que outros comandem sua vida, decidindo mesmo as coisas mais simples e pessoais, capitão?

\- Chirrut...

\- As estrelas mais brilhantes tem coração de kyber. Ela brilha. Eu tenho certeza que ela entende tudo o que você passou, talvez bem mais que o suficiente. Eu e Baze temos um ao outro para lidarmos juntos com a dor de também termos acabado de perder o que nos restava. Mas Jyn está sozinha.

“Jyn está sozinha”, três palavras numa frase pequena, mas que atingiram o coração de Cassian como chumbo, fazendo o restante de sua raiva começar a se dissipar. Ele também estava sozinho, mas tinha a Aliança, tinha Yavin 4, tinha companheiros de trabalho, e K-2. O que Jyn tinha antes de ser enviada a Wobani e desde que perdera seus pais?

\- As pessoas lutam guerras diferentes em suas vidas. Mas guerras são todas guerras. E o sofrimento mostra a mesma face cruel para todos. Ela está chorando na sala de planejamento do outro lado.

\- Por que está me dizendo?

\- Eu fiz eu acredito. O que você vai fazer com a informação cabe a você decidir. Que a força esteja com você – o monge falou antes de sair e Cassian ouvi-lo descer as escadas.

Passou mais alguns minutos sozinho com sua confusão interior. O que diria a ela? Como ajudá-la? Como olhá-la nos olhos depois de brigar com ela daquele jeito? Por que tinha brigado com ela para começar? Não importava que ela estivesse ou não em choque, ela tinha acabado de perder o pai, e estava certa em culpá-lo, mesmo que ele tivesse tomado a decisão certa no último segundo. Acima de tudo, Jyn era uma pessoa justa, sem permitir que seus sentimentos interferissem em seu senso de justiça, e ele já tinha percebido isso. Voltou a pensar nas palavras de Chirrut. Até que ponto poderia auxiliar a Aliança sem ferir inocentes? Já tinha feito isso tantas vezes... E esse dia seria mais um para sua extensa lista de arrependimentos. Levantou-se e seguiu para o corredor.

******

Uma sala de planejamento. Uma mesa, cadeiras, estante e um projetor. Isso não era importante, Jyn só queria ficar sozinha. Tirou o casaco, a jaqueta e parte do equipamento que carregava, deixando as coisas molhadas em cima da mesa e percebendo que nem mesmo a última camada de roupa que usava tinha escapado completamente da chuva. Sentou-se no chão por trás da mesa. Pegou o cristal em seu colar e as mortes de sua mãe e agora de seu pai fizeram seus olhos transbordarem no mesmo instante.

Jyn estava tão cansada... De estar sozinha, fugindo, lutando, sem dormir, muitas vezes sem comer também por longos períodos de tempo, sem poder confiar em ninguém, sem um lugar ao qual pertencer ou para onde voltar, cansada de ser perseguida, de usar nomes falsos, de ser deixada para trás, de ser tudo, para os que sabiam sua identidade, ou de ser nada. Não se importava com a briga com Cassian, tinha total consciência de que a vida dele fora tão triste quanto a dela, e de qual era o peso da culpa de mil acontecimentos horríveis pesando em seus ombros, e ela não se importar com a Rebelião e ele sim, não mudava isso. Cobriu os olhos com as mãos e chorou sem se importar se alguém lá embaixo ouviria. Jyn queria chorar, estava mais do que cansada de engolir suas lágrimas, então ela iria chorar. E agora pouco lhe importava o que o capitão Andor pensaria sobre isso. Teve a sensação de ser observada, mas ignorou, e logo sumiu. Olhou pela janela e a visão das estrelas a fez chorar mais quando a voz de seu pai veio a seus pensamentos. _Eu te amo, Estrelinha_.

Jyn chorou por mais meia hora sozinha até conseguir se acalmar um pouco. Puxou os joelhos para o peito e cruzou os braços sobre eles, escondendo o rosto ali e soluçando enquanto tentava parar o choro.

\- Papai... – o sussurro escapou de seus lábios, sem ideia de que tinha sido ouvida.

Só quando ouviu a porta sendo fechada devagar Jyn notou que não estava mais sozinha. Os passos que ela não queria ouvir, e que acabara de perceber que conseguia reconhecer, se aproximaram lentamente, mas ela não ergueu o rosto para olhar. Soluçou mais um pouco e um murmúrio baixo de tristeza e frustração lhe escapou.

Cassian olhou para a pequena figura encolhida no chão, ainda com as roupas e os cabelos um pouco molhados. Ela ficava ainda menor daquele jeito. Suas palavras rudes voltaram a atormentá-lo ao ver aquela mulher forte encolhida e abalada, quase irreconhecível. Ele já tinha vivido uma cena parecida antes, muitos anos antes, um garotinho de seis anos encolhido do mesmo jeito num canto de uma nave depois de ser encontrado sozinho pela Aliança, chamando por mamãe e papai, e tentando sobreviver à dor. Jyn tinha perdido tudo uma vez, provavelmente numa idade não muito diferente de quanto aconteceu com ele, e quando algo lhe era devolvido, era imediatamente arrancado dela outra vez, e definitivamente de agora em diante. Como podia ter sido tão insensível só para evitar mais um item em sua lista de arrependimentos? Se ajoelhou ao lado dela e tentou tocar seu ombro, mas Jyn se afastou, ainda sem olhá-lo.

\- Me perdoe – sua voz não passou de um sussurro – Jyn.

Uma inspiração cansada foi a única resposta que ouviu.

\- Não pensei no que estava dizendo. Eu também fiquei assustado, e não percebi que você estava obviamente pior do que eu.

A rebelde tentava avaliar o nível de sinceridade daquelas palavras. Cassian tinha mentido para ela, mas tinha desistido de seu ato cruel. Ele não parecia realmente um assassino, e apesar de ainda não confiar nele, alguma coisa lhe dizia que podia, ao menos naquele momento. Talvez sua dor a estivesse enganando, ou lá no fundo ela apenas estivesse inconscientemente buscando qualquer tipo de conforto. Ela não tinha ganhado muito, ou nada, por confiar nas pessoas durante sua vida. Ela nunca ia saber se não olhasse em seus olhos, então ergueu o rosto apenas o suficiente para vê-lo. Aqueles olhos castanhos pareciam verdadeiramente tristes, e sinceros, e tudo que ela queria era ao menos dessa vez não estar enganada.

A vermelhidão, a dor, e as lágrimas nos olhos verdes cortaram o coração de Cassian. Ele sabia que não era inteiramente sua culpa, mas ele fora o gatilho a disparar aquela reação. Jyn levantou a cabeça completamente. Seu rosto também estava levemente vermelho e algumas gotas de tristeza ainda corriam por ele. Ela assumiu uma expressão de concordância e desviou o olhar para o chão. Cassian pegou seu casaco, já seco e o colocou em volta dela, ficando surpreso por Jyn não tentar empurrá-lo. Os olhos dela se estreitaram e ela começou a chorar de novo, receber aquele cuidado num momento daqueles fazia seu coração se apertar. Somente seus pais e Saw tinham lhe mostrado atos de amor e cuidado parecidos com aquele. Cassian hesitou por um instante, mas sentou-se mais perto dela e a puxou para ele, surpreendendo-se novamente quando Jyn se inclinou contra ele e se enterrou em seu abraço.

\- Me perdoe, Jyn – repetiu, a deixando chorar.

Afagou suas costas quando, alguns segundos depois, ela soluçava e tentava retomar o controle, até que o ritmo de sua respiração começou a diminuir e ela ficou em silêncio.

\- Por que voltou?

Aquela pergunta de novo. Ele sabia, depois de conversar com Chirrut, ele tinha admitido, mas não estava pronto para dizer a ela.

\- Sou sua responsabilidade, sua missão... Não precisa falar.

\- Não. Você é muito mais do que você pensa. Cada um na galáxia é importante de alguma forma, Jyn. Com você não é diferente. E de um jeito muito melhor e mais digno do que você está pensando.

Jyn não pediu para que ele se explicasse, porque se Cassian perguntasse porque estava aceitando a afeição e o acolhimento que ele estava lhe oferecendo, ela também não saberia responder.

\- Você também... Não é o monstro que pensa que é.

Quando ele olhou para Jyn novamente ela estava dormindo. Se posicionou melhor e a fez deslizar para seu colo. Seus dedos secaram as lágrimas no rosto adormecido e antes que pudesse perceber estava afagando os cabelos castanho claros.

\- De todas as mulheres da galáxia... É logo você... E logo agora. E nessas circunstâncias.

O capitão sorriu ainda assim. Estava feliz com ela. O momento para contar a ela ainda não era aquele. E se ela não o quisesse? Apesar de que a confiança que ela estava colocando nele enquanto dormia em seu colo era uma grande evidência de reciprocidade. Tinha dado o primeiro passo, não precisava ter pressa agora.

\- Eu te amo, Jyn Erso – falou baixinho, só para saber o que sentiria pronunciando aquilo.

Um pouco estranho e assustador, mas bom, como se finalmente houvesse algo que ele se importaria em perder, algo que completava o vazio que sentia constantemente.

\- Por isso eu voltei.


	33. Eu tenho uma promessa

\- Me conte a verdade, por favor – Rey pediu de novo.

\- Alguém chegou aqui antes de você – Luke respondeu.

\- Então tivemos companhia nas últimas semanas e você não me disse nada?

\- Há motivos pra tudo, Rey. O alívio de sua dúvida pode gerar outras piores. Não deve desviar sua mente do treinamento e da batalha que devemos concluir. Se você quiser e tiver uma resposta, terá que ter força pra frear seu coração e desligá-lo de questões fortes até concluir o objetivo.

\- Já estou fazendo isso. Deixei Jakku me jogando à própria sorte e quebrando minha promessa, nos encontramos com o próprio Han Solo no meio do nada e descobrimos que estávamos a bordo da lendária Millenium Falcon, tive visões estranhas e descobri do nada que o sabre de luz de Luke Skywalker chamava por mim, fui sequestrada por um sith maluco, descobri que consigo usar a força, lutei com ele numa floresta cheia de neve, e depois acabamos com um super projeto de destruição imperial, deixei meu melhor amigo inconsciente na base sem saber se um dia ele vai abrir os olhos de novo, então me tornei a nova capitã da Falcon e me confiaram a missão de encontrar você. Pra o vazio que foi a miha vida até hoje, isso já foi bastante pra tão pouco tempo. Tenho me concentrado por todo o caminho até aqui.

Luke ficou em silêncio e fitou o horizonte, depois a extensão do belo planeta arborizado, como se lembrasse de coisas passadas há muito tempo.

\- Por que não me acompanha até o templo?

Rey assentiu e os dois caminharam em silêncio.

\- Onde conseguiu o cristal de minha mãe? – Rey perguntou de novo enquanto caminhavam.

Luke ficou em silêncio, parecia buscar as palavras certas em sua mente. Com alguns minutos de caminhada atingiram as ruínas do antigo templo. Bem gasto, mas ainda de pé e ainda capaz de impressionar qualquer um. Mas o que fez Rey se surpreender não foi a imponência do primeiro templo jedi e sim as duas figuras de costas para eles, olhando para longe como Luke fizera minutos atrás. Eram humanos! E o coração de Rey acelerou ainda mais ao ouvir os ruídos do BB8, o que estaria fazendo ali?! O droid pequeno e gentil apareceu rolando ao lado do casal, ainda alheio à presença dos dois, mas não era vermelho alaranjado como o de Poe, era azul! Pelas marcas em seu metal ele aparentava ter a mesma idade, ou próxima, do BB8 de Poe. O droid emitiu uma exclamação de surpresa e saltou um pouco para trás ao vê-los, imediatamente alertando os dois humanos, que viraram ligeiramente a cabeça para olhar o droid. O garoto tinha cabelos curtos e a garota cabelos castanhos que iam até um pouco abaixo dos ombros e esvoaçavam com o vento.

\- Conhecendo seus pais como conheço, ainda é surpreendente que não peguem seus blasters no mesmo instante em que alguém chega pelas costas – Luke falou com um sorriso.

\- Você é o único aqui – a garota falou.

Rey pareceu se esquecer como falar, aquela voz... Como sentira falta daquela voz! Havia algo diferente, mas... A conhecia. Então o casal a olhou, e o coração da jovem piloto quase saltou do peito, podia jurar estar olhando para seus pais se não fossem algumas diferenças. A garota parecia quase uma perfeita cópia de sua mãe, olhos verdes, sardas, mas cabelo castanho escuro como o de seu pai. O garoto tinha cabelo castanho claro como sua mãe, algumas sardas adornavam seu rosto também, e os olhos castanhos pareciam ser tão doces quantos os verdes eram ferozes, embora também gentis. Exatamente como Rey se lembrava!

\- Rey...? – A menina falou com um sorriso triste.

\- Você é mesmo muito parecida com ela – o menino falou.

E como a voz dele era parecida com a de seu pai! Rey não precisava de explicações, ela tinha entendido tudo, por mais impossível que lhe parecesse!

\- Comecem a falar – ela pediu gentilmente, tentando controlar a sensação de ansiedade desesperada que a tomava por dentro.

\- Não houve um único dia que não sofressem pelo que foram abrigados a fazer com você – a garota falou.

\- Tivemos que deixá-los também, os seguidores de Vader e sucessores dos imperiais estavam perto demais. Mas dessa vez ela deixou o cristal com Hope.

\- Tínhamos quatro anos. Nossa vida era fugir de planeta em planeta, até que em um deles mamãe, papai e Kay desapareceram. Galen encontrou uma rota de fuga e passamos junto com o BB8 despercebidos aos Imperiais. Quando deixaram você, mamãe estava grávida de nós dois, ela não sabia disso ainda, e muitos planetas já tinham passado quando ela descobriu. O mínimo que podíamos fazer quando soubemos de tudo que aconteceu nos últimos meses era procurar você.

\- Como sabiam sobre esse lugar?!

\- Não chegamos muito antes de você, alguém da resistência nos disse. Rey – Galen chamou – Sabemos que é muito mais do que você pode processar agora, mas sabemos onde estão. Descobrimos que estão vivos no final das contas. Teríamos ido atrás dos três, mas esse cristal tinha que chegar nas suas mãos. Mamãe sempre nos disse pra confiar na força, você pode mudar as coisas.

\- Onde?! Onde estão?! – Rey questionou, não estavam mortos afinal!

\- Isso precisa acabar primeiro – Hope lhe disse – Ainda há caçadores de recompensa querendo caçar quem destruiu a primeira estrela da morte. Quando isso acabar, estaremos todos com você.

\- Me disseram que estavam mortos.

\- É o que dizem por aí de quem desaparece. Eles estão bem. Do que sabemos passaram anos nas mãos no Império com outras identidades e depois fugindo deles. Não temos ideia de como escaparam ou em que estado. Mas informantes nos disseram que conseguiram se estabelecer em um planeta neutro e consideravelmente longe daqui. Nós cuidamos disso enquanto você continua seu caminho.

O droid se aproximou dela e emitiu alguns ruídos. E Rey nunca imaginaria que sua mãe um dia ouvira quase aquelas mesmas palavras de seu pai, quando estavam de mãos dadas em uma praia, num planeta chamado Scarif. Ela sorriu para o BB8 e se abaixou para ficar no nível do droid, lhe dando um beijo na cabeça mecânica. O pequeno emitiu o mesmo ruído amável de alegria que o BB8 que ela já conhecia e Rey se levantou novamente, encanrando os irmãos. Os três se olharam longamente, tentando absrover a ideia da existência e da ligação uns dos outros.

\- Eu não posso desistir, eu vou lutar – Rey falou – Mas se eu nunca voltar... Digam a eles o quanto eu os amo. E que não houve um único dia que eu não pensasse nos três.

O casal não disse nada, se aproximaram com cautela e a abraçaram. Aquilo foi totalmente inesperado, mas a aprendiz de jedi fechou os olhso e se deixou levar pelo mesmo conforto que os gêmeos procuravam nela.

\- Que a força esteja conosco – ela falou, repetindo as palavras que sua mãe costumava dizer.


	34. Feliz por ter você

\- No que estava pensando?! – Ela perguntou irritada pela terceira vez desde que haviam chegado à base.

\- Jyn, precisa se acalmar.

-Um momento de silêncio, apenas as gotas da chuva que caíam lá fora sendo ouvidas.

\- Como eu ia pegar você se sua X-Wing tivesse sido atingida?!

A última missão foi inteiramente formada por uma frota de X-Wings para auxiliar em batalha. Felizmente todos os rebeledes haviam voltado, mas não sem serem perseguidos. O TIE fighter tentara mais de uma vez derrubar a nave de Jyn, e Cassian usara manobras com sua própria nave, nada modestamente perigosas, para tirá-la da mira e explodir o TIE.

\- Acabamos de voltar de mais uma missão suicida, estamos finalmente em casa, vivos e inteiros, e você vai ficar zangada comigo ao invés de nos abraçarmos e comemorarmos?

\- Está tratando sua própria vida como uma brincadeira. Assumimos o risco de perder um ao outro quando nos deixamos levar pelo que sentimos, eu não me arrependo, mas a guerra é real, e não um sonho como nós gostaríamos. Não podemos evitar tudo, mas podemos tentar quando houver a chance.

\- E como acha que eu teria me sentido se nossas posições se invertessem?

Ela ficou em silêncio. Tinha considerado isso, e sabia o quanto Cassian ficava desesperado quando algo ruim acontecia com ela, já tinha pressenciado isso mais de uma vez.

\- Vamos, Jyn. Fique zangada comigo em qualquer outro momento, mas não agora – falou baixinho em seu ouvido ao se aproximar dela, com aquela voz que ele sabia que ela amava e que a faria ceder a quase qualquer coisa que ele dissesse quando estavam sozinhos.

Cassian a abraçou contra o peito e ela emitiu um resmungo zangado, pressionando os dois punhos fechados em seus ombros, mas se tinha a intenção de empurrá-lo, não o fez. O capitão riu, ela ficava tão linda zangada. Ele achava muito fofo alguém tão pequena parecendo um trooper furioso.

\- Do que está rindo? – Ela perguntou perigosamente calma, ainda nitidamente brava.

Cassian riu outra vez e beijou seus cabelos, ouvindo um pequeno rosnado irritado por estar perdendo a discussão. Como ela era fofa! E como ele tinha sorte de ser o único a ver esse lado de Jyn Erso que ninguém poderia imaginar existir. A fez andar para trás até prendê-la entre ele e a parede do quarto. Beijou a bochecha da rebelde e depois a encarou.

\- Você fica linda zangada.

\- Odeio quando você não me leva a sério.

\- Eu levei, querida. Acredite, eu entendo você – falou encostando sua testa na dela, sem quebrar o contato visual – Mas acho que podemos finalmente respirar aliviados depois de duas semanas e ficarmos algum tempo juntos sem estarmos arrodeados de pessoas em um acampamento. Vamos, eu sei que você pensa o mesmo – beijou sua testa – E obrigado – um beijo em seu nariz, que o deixou satisfeito por ouvir um risinho dela – Por se preocupar – um beijo no canto dos lábios, que a fez suspirar – Com minha segurança – um beijo suave e demorado em seus lábios.

\- Eu é que devia agradecer por isso – a mão pequena acariciou o rosto do capitão – Me desculpe, Cass.

Outro beijo dele em seus lábios.

\- Obrigada – Jyn sussurrou, e ele soube que ela havia se rendido.

Cassian sentiu o pequeno corpo pressionado contra o dele perder toda a tensão e relaxar em seus braços. Envolveu mais os braços em suas costas e a puxou para cima, ainda a prendendo ali, notando que os pés dela não tocavam mais o chão, e antes que ele fizesse o próximo movimento era Jyn que estava enlaçando seu pescoço, levando uma mão para sua nuca e o puxando para um beijo demorado, mas agora profundo e ardente. Eram duas semanas correndo entre imperiais, dormindo em acampamentos improvisados e se revesando para ajudar civis em fuga, concentração total na missão, e o único momento que tinham para eles era quando podiam se deitar juntos e dormir exaustos durante algumas poucas horas. Agora estavam em casa e precisavam um do outro. Cassian a levantou um pouco mais em seus braços e deu dois passos para trás enquanto ainda se beijavam, depois ele caminhou com ela em outra direção. Jyn sentiu-se ser delicadamente inclinada para baixo quando Cassian a colocou no colo, e suas costas tocaram o colchão macio.

\- Eu te amo – Cassian falou quando parou o beijo para olhá-la – Meu pequeno trooper furioso.

Jyn riu e abriu os olhos, olhando para cima e se deparando com os olhos castanhos do homem a encarando. Afagou o rosto dele, sentindo a barba por fazer arranhar sua mão, ela gostava da sensação. Sorriu para ele.

\- Eu te amo, meu capitão – ela respondeu enfatizando o “meu” e vendo Cassian sorrir – Yo pensaba que no quiere perder el tiempo – ela falou suavemente, o olhando e deslizando o polegar pelos lábios do marido.

\- No quiero, mi amor – ele sussurou amorosamente.

\- Você me deixa louca falando assim... – respondeu no mesmo tom.

O sorriso de Cassian aumentou. Ele sabia, por isso falava. Jyn se derretia ao ouvi-lo falando em Festian. Ela achava a sonoridade do idioma bonita.

\- Estou feliz por ter você – ela falou.

Os dedos de Cassian passearam carinhosamente por sua bochecha e por sua testa, alisando os cabelos claros em seguida. Os olhos verdes pareciam alimentar as chamas que brilhavam nos castanhos. Os olhos se fechando e o suspiro satisfeito de Jyn o encorajaram a unir seus lábios novamente e em poucos minutos tinham perdido totalmente o controle.

Cassian acordou horas mais tarde, ainda ouvindo o som da chuva, o que era incrivelmente confortante, especialmente considerando a escuridão do quarto. Jyn estava dormindo, descançando parte de seu peso em cima dele. Não se importava, ela era muito leve, ele até gostava da sensação. A cabeça repousava em seu peito, os cabelos soltos, uma mão encaixada entre seu ombro e seu pescoço enquanto ela o abraçava, a outra fechada perto de seu rosto, e um leve sorriso em seus lábios. Linda, ele pensou mais uma vez com um sorriso. Beijou a testa de Jyn e a abraçou mais firme. Estava um pouco frio, ao menos para ele. Riu baixinho. Jyn estava confortável, inconscientemente roubando o calor da pele dele, e o esquentando um pouco também. Puxou as cobertas mais para cima dos dois e voltou a fechar os olhos, acariciando de leve o braço que o envolvia e depois repousando a mão nas costas dela.

\- Eu tenho muita sorte – falou para si mesmo – Obrigado por existir, Jyn, minha querida.

Logo o som da chuva e o calor agradável que so dois compartilhavam o carregaram suavemente para a inconsciência de novo.


	35. Flor estelar

\- Eles são tão fofos juntos – Bodhi falou baixinho enquanto sorria e observava o casal a alguns metros de distância do acampamento.

Baze colocava mais madeira na fogueira que haviam feito enquanto Chirrut estava quieto ao lado dos dois.

\- Os humanos se derretem com coisas que nada mais são além de instinto natural para gerar descendentes e perpetuar a espécie – K-2 falou.

\- Se ela te ouvir dizendo isso, as ameaças de te desmontar podem se tornar reais – Baze falou.

Estavam em um deserto, escondidos entre as rochas. A missão havia sido completada e partiriam em algumas horas. Tinham que verificar possível influência imperial no planeta, o que havia sido descartado, havia apenas população civil naquela região e os habitantes não eram simpáticos a imperiais. Jyn e Cassian estavam de frente um para o outro, de mãos dadas e muito próximos, se olhando como se suas vidas dependessem disso e totalmente alheios aos demais cerca de quinze metros atrás deles.

\- Nunca pensei que eu fosse ver aquele capitão da inteligência frio e durão ficar totalmente desarmado e derretido na minha frente – Jyn falou com um pequeno sorriso.

Cassian levou alguns segundos para reagir. Estava perdido nela, a olhando com devoção, um olhar tão terno que apenas Jyn tivera o privilégio de ver nos últimos anos.

\- O que fazer? A rebelde agressiva e perigosa que resgatamos é na verdade a pessoa mais amável e gentil que já conheci.

Jyn riu, fazendo-o sorrir. Cassian já dissera muitas vezes que o sorriso dela era lindo, e ela lembrava bem disso. A rebelde o provocou puxando-o um pouco para baixo e encostando sua testa na dele. Beijou a bochecha de Cassian, depois a mandíbula, então o canto dos lábios, lentamente, ouvindo um baixo grunhido impaciente de súplica.

\- Como quer que eu fique com você fazendo isso comigo? – Ele perguntou baixinho.

Sorriu satisfeita contra o rosto dele e finalmente o beijou de fato. Suspiraram no beijo e se abraçaram.

\- Minha Estrelinha – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido ao se separarem.

Não queriam falar da guerra naquele momento, nem de todas as chances que tinham de um deles morrer a qualquer momento. Estavam satisfeitos em poder desfrutar de um momento como aquele com a brisa fria da noite do deserto e com os milhares de estrelas no céu acima deles. A paisagem aberta deixava o céu muito mais visível e bonito, e manchas cintilantes de poeira estelar enfeitavam o manto azul escuro.

\- Estamos sendo observados – Jyn falou com o rosto escondido no pescoço dele.

\- Não importa. Eu estaria com inveja de mim se estive nos observando de longe, você é a melhor coisa do mundo, Jyn.

Ela riu de novo, tanto pela falta de lógica do que ele havia dito, quanto pelo significado do que realmente queria dizer.

\- Eu também – respondeu – Pode ser a beleza da paisagem e o sucesso da missão confundido minha cabeça, mas você está ainda mais doce do que de costume.

\- É minha obrigação e meu direito ser doce com minha esposa.

\- Não estou reclamando.

\- Eu sei – falou com um sorriso.

******

Chirrut e Baze estavam dormindo, Bodhi e Jyn pilotando. Cassian chegou à cabine para anunciar que era hora dos dois descansarem.

\- Vá dormir um pouco, eu e Kay assumimos agora – disse a Bodhi.

Olhou para Jyn, encontrando-a apoiada de lado na cadeira, dormindo. Não conseguiu evitar um pequeno sorriso.

\- Eu disse pra ela descansar. Estamos em piloto automático mesmo – Bodhi falou sonolento.

\- Tudo bem.

Cassian girou a cadeira da esposa para sua direção e cuidadosamente passou os braços por suas costas e por baixo dos joelhos, erguendo-a e a acomodando em seus braços.

\- Vá logo dormir, eu não vou carregar você também – brincou.

Bodhi riu.

\- Kay já está vindo – falou para o amigo uma última vez, vendo o notável cansaço em seu rosto.

O piloto assentiu e levantou-se, checando os comandos da nave uma última vez. Cassian levou Jyn para o quarto onde apenas eles dois dormiam e a deitou. Soltou seu cabelo e a livrou de suas botas, coldre, blaster, jaqueta e luvas. Puxou o cobertor sobre ela e acariciou seu rosto.

\- Durma bem, querida.

Beijou os lábios da rebelde suavemente e beijou sua testa, deslizando novamente os dedos por seu cabelo antes de sair do quarto.

*****

\- Te miro y más, y más, y más te quiero mirar. Te amo y sabrás que nadie como yo te amará...

Jyn sorriu ao ouvir a voz suave cantando em seu ouvido, ao sentir os braços dele se fecharem em sua cintura, e o peito do capitão contra suas costas. Fechou os olhos quando o sentiu beijar seu pescoço e largou a comida que estava preparando para acariciar as mãos que a prendiam fortemente pela cintura.

\- Te amo... Y más, y más, y más, y más... Quem é a rebelde mais linda e mais corajosa de toda a base de Yavin 4? – Cassian sussurrou em seu ouvido.

\- Não vou fugir se é o que está pensando – ela falou com um sorriso.

\- Eu sei.

\- Então por que o aperto tão forte? – Ela brincou, adorava provocar Cassian assim, só para ouvi-lo dizer o quanto era louco por ela.

\- Estou te machucando? – Perguntou em tom preocupado, afrouxando um pouco o aperto.

\- Não, só queria saber. Nos vimos há menos de duas horas quando eu te deixei dormindo.

\- No meio de uma guerra, qualquer minuto é a eternidade, mi amor. Bodhi e Kay estão pilotando, Chirrut e Baze estão discutindo formações de ataque pra missões em campo aberto. Temos um tempo sozinhos por enquanto. Então eu quis vir aqui dizer de novo o quanto eu te amo.

Jyn sentiu todo seu corpo esquentar e o fôlego faltar, o que a obrigou a tomar uma longa inspiração ao sentir os lábios dele contra sua têmpora.

\- Como sabia onde eu estava? – Ela perguntou com um sorriso, erguendo a mão para acariciar o rosto dele e aproveitando a sensação agradável da barba arranhando sua pele.

\- Você não estava em nenhum outro lugar.

Jyn se virou para ele e levou as duas mãos ao seu rosto. Cassian a puxou pela cintura e se beijaram demoradamente.

\- Te amo además, querido – Jyn sussurrou ainda com os lábios próximos aos dele naquele idioma que apenas os dois conheciam, o beijando de novo enquanto entrelaçava os dedos nos cabelos escuros.

Cassian a apertou mais contra ele e a ergueu, sentando-a no balcão do pequeno refeitório da nave. Uma eternidade pareceu se passar até se separarem, respirando ofegantes. Cassian beijou sua testa e Jyn afagava a nuca do capitão. Uniram suas mãos e entrelaçaram os dedos, apenas se olhando por algum tempo.

\- Você deve estar com fome também – Jyn falou.

\- Por que não veio logo? Faz duas horas que levantou.

\- Me entreti ouvindo histórias de Chirrut e Baze. Vamos comer agora. Chegamos em Yavin em menos de uma hora.

******

Jyn saiu do banho e se vestiu, já no quarto dela e de Cassian na base. Dessa vez sem o colete de utilidades que geralmente usava, o seu havia sido arruinado num momento de fuga em outro planeta, antes da missão da qual haviam acabado de voltar. Tinha que se lembrar de conseguir outro o quanto antes, e também um reserva. O que fora destruído já era o seu reserva na verdade. Havia usado um extra de Cassian em alguns momentos, mas era muito grande para ela e dificultava algumas tarefas.

A porta do quarto se abriu de repente e por instinto Jyn levou a mão ao blaster preso em sua coxa, mas era apenas Cassian. Tinha que ser, apenas os dois conseguiam abrir a porta, e depois que haviam se casado, Kay só entrara sem chamar uma vez por ainda não estar acostumado às novas condições, e Cassian brigou com ele por quase pegá-los numa situação delicada.

Jyn respirou aliviada, o viu fechar a porta e vir até ela com uma mão em suas costas. A outra mão de Cassian segurou a sua carinhosamente e a levou aos lábios. Depois lhe deu um selinho.

\- Por que está me mimando tanto desde ontem? – Ela perguntou num tom divertido antes de deixá-lo falar.

\- Mimar minha esposa é um dos meus afazeres favoritos – ele respondeu sorrindo – E você não achou que eu ia esquecer...

\- Esquecer exatamente o que?

Ele lhe mostrou o que estava escondendo. Uma flor. Tão branca que parecia ser azulada. Suas pétalas pontiagudas se abriam como se fosse uma estrela. Jyn tocou as pétalas, tão macias que ela teria certeza que a flor era feita de tecido se já não a tivesse visto nos arredores de Yavin, mas nunca tinha chegado perto para observar. Pontos brilhantes se distribuíam pelas pétalas pálidas e o centro tinha uma cor um pouco rosada, que descoloria gradativamente para o branco azulado, e a imagem da flor parecia abrigar todo o universo.

\- Feliz aniversário, Jyn – Cassian falou amorosamente.

Jyn queria dizer alguma coisa, mas sua atenção estava presa nos olhos castanhos dele. Sentiu as mãos de Cassiam se unirem com as suas enquanto colocava a flor em suas mãos. Os olhos verdes se encheram de lágrimas e com o presente já seguro em uma das mãos, ela o abraçou. Cassian a segurou ternamente, afagando seus cabelos até se unirem num beijo avassalador. Não muito rápido, mas não muito devagar. Ardente, mas cheio de carinho e cuidado.

\- Jyn... – Cassia riu quando se separaram muito tempo depois, ainda abraçados – Assim você vai me matar antes de eu te falar sobre a flor.

A rebelde riu, livre e solta como uma criança, como Cassian a ouvira fazer apenas quando soubera que a Estrela da Morte tinha sido destruída e quando ele a pediu em casamento ao deixarem o centro médico depois de Scarif, quando finalmente ambos perceberam que ainda havia espaço no meio daquela guerra para que fossem felizes.

\- Eu te amo – ela beijou seu rosto demoradamente e trocaram mais um sorriso.

\- Essa flor – ele começou – Nós chamamos de Stardust, acho que não preciso dizer porque. Ela cresce em muito poucos lugares, e um deles é Yavin 4. Ela me faz lembrar de você, minha Estrelinha.

Jyn ficou muda outra vez. Não sabia reagir diante de tanto amor, nem daquele olhar. Então o abraçou, concentrando-se nos batimentos do coração dele e nos afagos das mãos fortes em suas costas.

\- Faz tanto tempo que ninguém sequer sabe sobre esse dia que um tempo depois que Saw me deixou, achei que mesmo eu ia esquecer.

Dessa vez foi Cassian que não soube o que falar, aquilo era muito triste. Uma de suas mãos se moveu para acariciar o topo da cabeça dela, e decidiu dizer apenas o que estava em seu coração naquele momento.

\- Isso nunca mais vai acontecer. Agora você tem a mim, e eu te amo mais do que tudo, Jyn.

Sentiu os lábios dela pressionados bem em cima de seu coração, e a olhou. Os olhos verdes estavam fechados e ela apoiou o rosto nele outra vez.

\- Obrigada, Cass.

Cassian sorriu notando a felicidade em sua voz suave, e beijou os cabelos claros.

\- É meu primeiro aniversário desde Scarif. Ainda não tínhamos falado disso. Como sabia?

\- Sou da Inteligência, querida. É meu trabalho descobrir coisas – ele sorriu.

\- Quando é o seu? Não me diga que já passou. E não me diga que eu já estava com você...

Ele riu.

\- Ei... Você não está atrasada, ainda tem dois meses até lá.

A rebelde sorriu contra sua camisa e ele se lembrou de algo.

\- Jyn, tem outra coisa – falou, a fazendo olhar para ele.

\- O que?

Quando se afastaram Jyn pegou um copo e o encheu com água para deixar a flor em cima da mesa. Antes que se virasse para ver o que Cassian fazia, o sentiu segurar suas mãos por trás e vesti-la com alguma coisa. Depois ele a virou delicadamente para ele, arrumando a roupa em seus ombros. Jyn olhou confusa para o que ele havia colocado nela, um novo colete de utilidades, do tamanho perfeito para ela.

\- Você gostou? Há dois, o reserva está guardado junto com suas roupas no armário.

\- Cass... – ela sorriu sem palavras pela terceira vez em menos de uma hora – Como consegue fazer isso?

\- Isso o que?

\- É o único que consegue me deixar sem palavras em muitos anos e três vezes em um único dia. É perfeito – sorriu novamente para ele, se referindo ao presente – Obrigada, meu capitão – falou o beijando.

Riram juntos por pura alegria, se abraçando e girando pelo quarto como se fossem duas crianças. Então Cassian a ergueu e a levou na direção da porta, ainda ouvindo-a rir, e a colocando no chão para abrir a porta.

\- Aonde vamos?

\- Eu não sou a única pessoa que quer comemorar com você hoje – ele sorriu.

Quando saíram do quarto Cassian a puxou pela mão até chegarem à ala de alimentação da base, que devia estar vazia àquela hora. Mas Jyn ficou surpresa ao encontrar o restante da tripulação dos Rogue One, Han, Leia, Luke, Chewie e até mesmo Mon Mothma reunidos em torno de uma mesa com comida e bebida, incluindo leite de bantha, algo que nem sempre era visto na base. Todos a saudaram quando ela chegou com Cassian, e a rebelde não pode evitar um enorme sorriso. A líder da Aliança se aproximou do casal e sorriu para ela, lhe dando um forte abraço em seguida.

\- Eu não posso ficar, muito trabalho a fazer sempre. Vocês têm dias de folga após a missão e não faz mal um pouco de alegria no meio de tudo isso. Você merece, Jyn. E eu tenho certeza que de algum lugar entre as estrelas, há outras pessoas sorrindo por sua felicidade hoje. Então aproveite seu dia. Que a força esteja com você – Mon Mothma falou e sorriu para os dois antes de se afastar e desaparecer.

Vamos, querida – um sorridente e empolgado Cassian puxou a Jyn mais feliz que eles já haviam visto na direção da mesa.

Jyn o puxou para trás e Cassian sabia que não adiantava insistir quando ela decidia algo, além dela ser muito mais forte fisicamente do que seu pouco tamanho sugeria, por isso não impediu sua tentativa de fazê-lo se deitar. Se ela quisesse obrigá-lo, conseguiria sem precisar tentar muito. Jyn puxou o cobertor sobre eles e Cassian sorriu ao perceber que ela estava vestindo as próprias calças, mas usando uma de suas camisas, fazia isso de vez em quando. Ela não fez objecções quando a mão do capitão deslizou por baixo da camisa roubada e passou a acariciar sua barriga em círculos


	36. O dia de amanhã

Cassian sentou-se cansado na cama, vestindo apenas calças, após mais um dia de trabalho na base. Um dia relativamente tranquilo, algo raro. Ainda assim estava cansado pelo trabalho intenso dos últimos dias. Após a destruição da Estrela da Morte o Império vinha sofrendo cada vez mais baixas, o que exigia um grande cuidado dos rebeldes para impedir qualquer reviravolta, e uma vitória da Aliança podia ser esperada a qualquer momento. Isso o deixava feliz. A esperança que eles haviam trazido para a galáxia brilhava cada vez mais.

Seus pensamentos se dissolveram quando mãos pequenas e delicidadas deslizaram por suas costas, seus ombros e a parte de trás do pescoço. Ele sorriu, imediatamente percebendo que Jyn estava traçando as cicatrizes em sua pele. Ele tinha muitas, ela também. De vez em quando falavam sobre elas e sempre havia novas histórias, lugares e pessoas. As mãos suaves deslizaram de seus ombros para o peito quando Jyn se abraçou a ele por suas costas, e continuaram sua exploração das marcas presentes ali. Nem todas podiam ser sentidas, mas ela já havia decorado cada uma, bem como ele sabia onde estavam as dela. O capitão riu baixinho quando os dedos dela causaram cócegas em sua barriga, ainda correndo pelas marcas de batalha, e entrelaçou seus dedos com os dela, levando as duas mãozinhas aos lábios para beijá-las, depois deixando-as continuar a passear onde estavam antes. Sentiu Jyn beijar suas costas, depois se erguer um pouco mais e beijar seu pescoço.

\- Você está cansado, vamos dormir – ela falou, e Cassian suspirou satisfeito.

\- Espero... Que acabe logo. Estou sonhando demais?

\- Não. Todo mundo espera que isso acabe logo. E estamos mais perto do que nunca. Mas acho que vamos trabalhar ainda mais em alguns dias quando acabar. Muito estrago a ser reparado.

\- Eu sei. O trabalho não é um incômodo. Mas é muito melhor ir dormir sem ficar tão preocupado com o dia de amanhã.

\- Eu entendo – ela respondeu beijando o ombro do marido.

Jyn o puxou para trás e Cassian sabia que não adiantava insistir quando ela decidia algo, além dela ser muito mais forte fisicamente do que seu pouco tamanho sugeria, por isso não impediu sua tentativa de fazê-lo se deitar. Se ela quisesse obrigá-lo, conseguiria sem precisar tentar muito. Jyn puxou o cobertor sobre eles e Cassian sorriu ao perceber que ela estava vestindo as próprias calças, mas usando uma de suas camisas, fazia isso de vez em quando. Ela não fez objecções quando a mão do capitão deslizou por baixo da camisa roubada e passou a acariciar sua barriga em círculos suaves, era uma sensação agradável. Jyn suspirou.

\- Se for uma menina, espero que pareça com você – Cassian falou.

\- Por que? –Jyn perguntou com um sorriso.

\- Porque me casei com a rebelde mais linda de todas.

A sargento sorriu e o beijou nos lábios.

\- Então ela ou ele também vai ser o bebê mais lindo se parecer com você também.

\- Kay acha que é uma menina. Eu já lhe contei sobre minha família mais de uma vez, ele analisou dados e disse que a probabilidade de termos uma filha é de 75%.

\- Chirrut falou algo hoje antes de você chegar no refeitório.

\- O que? – Cassian questionou, acariciando a bochecha e os cabelos claros da esposa.

\- Ele olhou pra mim, sorriu, e disse que “Há muita luz”.

\- Então mesmo se for um menino vai se parecer muito com você.

\- Você também brilha pra mim.

\- Você me fez brilhar, querida. Eu não me imagino chegando tão longe se você não estivesse lá.

Jyn abriu um grande sorriso e o beijou mais uma vez.

\- Bodhi e Baze já estavam falando sobre quando ele ou ela crescer e lhe ensinarem a pilotar e lutar – Jyn contou.

Cassian riu.

\- Nossa criança vai ser tão feliz... – ele disse – Eu não posso imaginar uma família melhor pra ela nascer.

\- Nem eu... São só três meses até agora, gosta mesmo dos nomes que pensamos?

\- Sim, vamos mantê-los.

Hope Lyra Erso Andor para uma menina. Galen Tassian Erso Andor para um menino.

\- Estou com medo – Jyn falou – Mas completamente maravilhada ao mesmo tempo.

\- Eu também. Mas vamos passar por isso juntos. Cada uma das barreiras que precisar derrubar, eu vou estar com você.

Outro beijo. Dessa vez demorado e profundo.

\- Quando ele vai começar a se mexer mesmo? – Cassian perguntou.

Jyn beijou o local onde sentia o coração dele bater, se acomodou sobre seu peito, o abraçou e escondeu o rosto em seu pescoço.

\- Cerca de cinco meses. Ou um pouquinho mais.

Ela estava cansada também. Precisavam dormir agora.

\- Eu te amo – Cassian sussurrou a abraçando mais firme.

\- Também te amo – ela respondeu com um sorriso ao sentir a mão dele protetoramente acariciando suas costas enquanto a outra repousava em sua cintura – Boa noite, Cass – disse antes de fechar os olhos.

\- Boa noite, Jyn. Duerma bien, pequeña estrella.


	37. Quando as ordens estão erradas

\- O melhor para o bem geral? – A mulher perguntou irritada, embora mantivesse seu tom costumeiramente calmo – Onde está o melhor, general? Um homem inocente foi morto por nós, que devíamos protegê-lo! Mais alguém ficou órfã quando poderíamos ter evitado isso, mais alguém perdeu tudo que tinha depois de todas as coisas ruins que já tinha passado, incluindo ser forçada por nós a participar da missão que matou seu pai. E se não fosse por Cassian ela também estaria morta e a Estrela da Morte continuaria a destruir planetas. Você tomou uma decisão imprudente sem a unanimidade e conhecimento do conselho, ainda persuadindo seu principal agente a cometer o ato. Fico feliz que Cassian tenha tomado a decisão correta, mesmo que um pouco tarde demais. Perdemos uma testemunha vital, provas concretas, e a chance de fazer um bom planejamento que evitasse tantas mortes em Scarif simplesmente por sua incapacidade de acreditar um pouco nos outros. Nossa rebelião não é feita unicamente de esperança, também precisamos de confiança mútua. Isso foi muito grave. Está suspenso de suas atividades e das reuniões do conselho até segunda ordem – Mon Mothma falou por fim.

Draven assentiu em silêncio, e sem olhar nos olhos de sua superior saiu da sala de comando, deixando Mon Mothma sozinha. Ainda que não a estivesse vendo, ele podia sentir o olhar pesado e decepcionado da mulher em suas costas enquanto ele se distanciava no corredor. Mesmo para o general mais rígido e frio da base de Yavin 4 era emocionalmente cansativo levar dois baques no mesmo dia, de sua superior e de seu subordinado. Já começara seu dia na base sendo advertido de que não tinha ordens para executar qualquer função naquele dia e deveria encontrar Mon Mothma o quanto antes, e conversar com Cassian no centro médico antes de encontrá-la não ajudara muito a melhorar seu humor.

_{Flash back}_

Chegou cedo ao centro médico ao saber que os tripulantes sobreviventes da Rogue One estavam acordados e bem, dias e dias após o ocorrido em Scarif. Dos dois nativos de Jedha o monge permanecia internado, mas se recuperando. Seu companheiro recebera alta no dia anterior, mas não saía de perto dele e dos outros. O piloto desertor também continuava se recuperando das queimaduras da explosão que quase o matou quando pulou para fora da nave, mas seu estado já não era grave. Jyn Erso havia acordado no dia anterior, e Cassian há algumas horas. Todos tinham conseguido se recuperar bem sem perder nenhum membro, sem perder a visão, ou ganhar sequelas, o que ele considerou um verdadeiro milagre depois de ler os relatórios de Scarif. Ainda que tivessem passado dias imersos em tanques de bacta, ainda era um milagre pelo estado terrível em que alguns haviam chegado.

O general empurrou a porta corrediça do quarto, vendo o capitão da inteligência acordado, olhando quase hipnotizado para a mulher dormindo serenamente na cama ao lado e com a mão livre entrelaçada com a dela. Em seus olhos castanhos o general identificou algo que talvez ele nunca tivesse visto em seu subordinado, paz. Não alívio como sempre depois de uma missão difícil, paz, como se finalmente Cassian Andor fosse um homem completo, mesmo dentro de uma guerra. Ambos trajando as roupas brancas do centro médico, com alguns machucados visíveis, e Cassian ainda com soro em uma das mãos.

\- General – ele falou devagar e baixo com um leve sorriso ao vê-lo.

\- Como você está?

\- Bem, eu acho.

\- Por que ela está aqui? Os outros três estão no quarto da frente.

\- Meu estado era muito grave. Deve saber que estive sozinho por algum tempo. Quando Jyn estava sendo cuidada não parava de implorar pra ficar por perto. Ela pediu por isso até desmaiar. No final das contas, acharam que não nos faria mal.

\- Conversaremos sobre isso depois.

Cassian ficou em silêncio, engolindo a pontada de raiva que sentiu e analisando o homem a sua frente, havia algo errado.

\- O conhecendo como conheço não viria aqui até o meio dia. Está no horário de suas funções.

\- Algo aconteceu. Alguns desentendimentos no conselho, você não precisa se preocupar com isso agora.

\- O que quis dizer com conversar depois?

\- Estamos numa guerra, não num mundo livre e maravilhoso, é bom que se lembre disso se não quiser sair ferido.

\- Eu sei... Vivemos em um universo onde é perigoso se sentir feliz. Mas é tarde demais – o capitão falou sem conseguir esconder o tom de mágoa em sua voz – Eu nunca vou me perdoar por aquilo. Eu já fiz muitas coisas erradas pela causa, mas aquela... Sempre vai doer, general. Com todo o meu respeito a sua autoridade, mas é a última pessoa que deveria me dizer isso.

Um silêncio incômodo se abateu sobre o quarto durante longos segundos.

\- Quando pude ver o que tínhamos feito... Era tarde demais. E Jyn poderia estar morta. A Estrela da Morte não teria sido destruída porque eu duvido que iríamos tão longe sem a bravura dela, e logo estaríamos todos mortos. No final das contas foi só mais um item pra minha bem extensa lista de arrependimentos. Acho que todo mundo tem uma dessas no meio de uma guerra, mas podíamos evitar algumas mortes de inocentes, e nós não fizemos. Jyn confiou em mim, confiou de verdade, e eu quase consumei uma traição contra ela – falou com os olhos brilhando de mágoa e dor consigo mesmo ao se lembrar – Jyn esteve se machucando a vida toda, mesmo antes de perder seus pais. Eu não vou deixá-la sozinha agora só porque estamos no meio de uma guerra ou porque você ou qualquer outro superior pensa que é melhor assim. E no final das contas ainda somos todos humanos. K-2 é o único qualificado pra não se deixar envolver assim. E ainda posso afirmar com certeza que ele arriscaria tudo pra salvar minha vida se fosse necessário, mesmo que pra outras pessoas não tenha importância ele morrer no processo.

Cassian mostrou um sorriso triste, a dor correndo rapidamente por seus olhos quando citou o droid.

\- É bom se acostumar com Jyn – ele voltou a falar, dessa vez sério – E aceitá-la. Porque ela vai ser minha esposa quando sairmos desse quarto.

Cassian fez uma pausa, dando tempo para o general absorver suas palavras. Draven arregalou ligeiramente os olhos e não era possível saber exatamente se estava indignado ou apenas surpreso.

\- Vai se casar com uma mulher que conhecemos há menos de dois meses.

\- O que vivemos nesse tempo foram coisas suficientes para preencherem anos de nossas vidas. Eu não vou deixar de lutar pela causa, nem diminuir minha determinação, mas quando eu estava com ela naquela praia, sem nenhuma nave à vista antes de Bodhi aparecer em outra nave pra nos resgatar nos últimos segundos, tudo que eu sabia é que eu ia morrer. Eu pensei que aquela tinha sido minha última missão, que eu tinha deixado meu quarto nessa base pela última vez, que eu nunca mais ia pilotar nenhuma nave, nem falar com Kay, você ou Mon Mothma de novo, que a guerra continuaria sem mim e eu jamais saberia o que aconteceu, se o que fizemos foi realmente de alguma ajuda. Eu podia aceitar tudo isso. Mas Jyn segurou minha mão, eu olhei nos olhos dela, e me vi lá dentro. Tivemos vidas tão diferentes, mas tão parecidas... E quando ela olhou pra mim também, e não dissemos nenhuma palavra, apenas havia o som da destruição, eu percebi que eu nunca quis viver tanto quanto naquele momento. Bodhi estava muito ferido e ficou acordado até onde pode pra pilotar a nave até aqui. Chirrut e Baze perderam a consciência, e se Jyn não tivesse se aguentado acordada cuidando de mim, tenho certeza que eu teria morrido no hiperespaço. Eu não sei por quanto tempo eu fiquei ouvindo a voz dela implorar pra que eu não dormisse, pra que eu aguentasse, mesmo também estando ferida. Foi um alívio acordar ao lado dela hoje. Eu reconheço os riscos da guerra e tenho consciência de todas as possíveis consequências. Há vinte anos o Império me tirou tudo que eu tinha, e eu não podia fazer nada na época pra mudar isso. Mas agora eu posso ao menos tentar, e eu não vou deixar o medo e a incerteza tirarem Jyn de mim. Nunca vou deixá-la sozinha, nem por uma missão. Temos direito a uma tripulação permanente como equipe de estratégia, não é? Mesmo que nos separemos pra algumas coisas de vez em quanto, eu acabei de encontrar a minha.

\- Em uma guerra usar o coração pra pensar ao invés do cérebro o conduzirá à morte. Tenha certeza do que está fazendo.

\- Baze é um excelente guerreiro, Chirrut também, além de ser sábio e bastante sensitivo, isso se mostrou útil em incontáveis momentos. Bodhi é um ótimo piloto. Se ele pode pilotar tantas naves do Império, ele pode pilotar as nossas. E ele também entende de máquinas. Jyn é uma excelente estrategista, lutadora, tem extenso conhecimento sobre armas e sobrevivência com poucos recursos. Seu pouco tamanho também facilita sua furtividade e velocidade. E ela é muito mais forte fisicamente do que parece, como já descobrimos na extração dela de Wobani. Minha tripulação é boa. E dessa vez não estou pedindo permissão ou sugerindo, estou apenas informando. E a propósito... Leia está na base, veio nos ver há duas horas. Ela e Jyn se conhecem desde crianças. Ela me falou do quanto Jyn era uma boa criança, mesmo com a tragédia de sua família tão recente quando as duas se conheceram. E assim como ela, eu tenho certeza que Jyn Erso é, e vai continuar sendo, uma boa mulher. Se tem algum ressentimento com ela, e eu sei que tem, lembre-se que a culpa é toda nossa.

Cassian sabia que podia ser repreendido e até punido por tal ousadia, especialmente se Draven pensasse que ele estava tentado usar sua condição de “herói da Rebelião”, como alguns vinham chamando os Rogue One, para conseguir o que queria. Por sorte, os dois se conheciam bem o suficiente para o general saber que ele nunca faria isso. O homem mais velho ficou em silêncio, e Cassian viu mil coisas diferentes passarem por seus olhos, incluindo dúvida e desconforto.

\- Comunique isso a Mon Mothma quando falar com ela. E temos um novo droid roubado do Império, poderá reprogramar o seu com os dados salvos quando sair daqui. Eu preciso ir agora, se recuperem logo.

\- Obrigado – o capitão falou com um sorriso sincero antes de Draven sair.

Não tivera uma resposta, mas ele realmente não se importava em receber a aprovação de seu superior, embora seu silêncio provavelmente indicasse aceitação. Se em todos aqueles anos vivendo e existindo apenas para a Rebelião, Cassian Andor tinha o direito de tomar algumas escolhas por si mesmo, seriam essas. E nada o faria voltar atrás. Olhou novamente para Jyn, ainda dormindo, se perguntando o que ela pensaria se tivesse ouvido a conversa. Contaria a ela depois, achava que ela devia saber. A rebelde exibia um rosto relaxado e um quase sorriso. Apesar dos tormentos de Scarif ainda rondarem sua mente, seus sonhos agora deviam ser bons. Ela havia dito sim ao seu pedido antes de adormecer, e os droids médicos haviam ficado loucos ao constarem os batimentos disparados de felicidade do monitor ligado ao peito de Cassian. Jyn estava pronta para ameaçar atirar qualquer peça de equipamento médico nos droids quando insinuaram querer sedá-lo. Mas coincidentemente a princesa Leia apareceu naquele instante e os convenceu do contrário. O capitão sorriu e se deslocou da melhor forma que podia para beijar a testa de Jyn e deitar mais perto dela.

_{Fim do flash back}_

Draven se dirigia ao galpão que levaria aos dormitórios, em seu terceiro dia de suspensão, após mais uma das visitas regulares que era obrigado a fazer ao conselho, parando subitamente ao notar uma figura pequena o fitando com um olhar indecifrável. Jyn Erso estava parada no hangar a céu aberto, entre os rebeldes que iam e vinham. Sua aparência ainda estava um pouco abatida, como se estivesse cansada, mas não havia mais nenhum único ferimento restante de Scarif. Ele sabia que os tripulantes da Rogue One haviam sido todos liberados do centro médico no dia anterior e teriam semanas livres para sua total recuperação, especialmente Cassian. Mon Mothma lhe informara ocasionalmente que ele e Jyn estavam casados desde poucas horas após deixarem o centro.

O general cogitou que a sargento pudesse estar olhando outra coisa ou apenas perdida em pensamentos, mas ela continuou o encarando quando ele se deslocou alguns passos. Os olhos verdes estavam tão frios e cruéis quanto a neve de Hoth. Mágoa, raiva, ódio e fúria se misturavam neles. Ela sabia a verdade, ele teve certeza. Agora que ela era oficialmente um soldado da Aliança, as situações mal resolvidas entre ela e o conselho precisavam acabar, e certamente tinham lhe dito a verdade. O homem ruivo sentiu mais uma pontada de frustração se abater sobre ele quando diante de toda a base se confirmava algo que ele havia negado muitas vezes, Jyn Erso era uma pessoa civilizada. Caso contrário, ele tinha certeza de que ela o mataria naquele momento, embora nada indicasse que ela não o faria depois, embora ele pensasse que não. Não era possível saber se ela tinha conhecimento de que ele estava sendo punido, mas não demoraria muito tempo para ela descobrir. Isso não a deixaria satisfeita, mas não parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que consumava vinganças, e isso provavelmente a acalmaria de alguma forma.

Tão rápido quanto ela apareceu, ela sumiu entre as pessoas que passavam como se nunca tivesse estado lá, o que fez Draven pensar se não estaria sendo assombrado por seu feito cruel com ela. A única certeza que ele tinha agora é que jamais esqueceria aquele olhar, como nunca esqueceria a mágoa e a dor na voz de Cassian na conversa de dias atrás. E outra certeza o atingiu como um soco, outro ponto de vista no qual ele jamais havia acreditado antes dos acontecimentos das últimas semanas, a esperança que Mon Mothma acreditava, que podia ser alcançada com diplomacia ao invés de sangue derramado, a chance de um voto de confiança ao invés de resoluções rápidas e egoístas, era possível. Era demais para sua cabeça absorver num único dia depois de tantos anos. Na falta de qualquer possibilidade de saber por quanto tempo estaria suspenso, voltou a caminhar na direção de seus aposentos, agora que tinha tempo livre para pensar em tais questões.


	38. Minha estrelinha

Jyn se apressou pelos corredores da base ao concluir suas tarefas, um pouco mais tarde do que o habitual. Mesmo à noite a base de Yavin continuava movimentada com pessoas trabalhando numa série de coisas.

\- Jyn – K-2 surgiu quando ela virou mais um corredor – Cassian ficou preocupado que algo pudesse ter dado errado. Me pediu para encontrá-la.

\- Apenas uma checagem de documentos e relatórios que demorou mais que o esperado. Hope está dormindo?

\- Estava chorando quando saí, Cassian está cuidando dela.

\- Pode estar com fome – Jyn falou andando um pouco mais rápido.

Dois minutos depois chegaram à porta e K-2 se despediu dizendo que estaria no transmissor da nave se precisassem dele. Cassian era um excelente pai, cuidava de Hope tão bem quanto Jyn, mas nem tudo ele podia resolver sozinho. A rebelde entrou em silêncio, mas ao passar pela porta parecia estar em outra dimensão. A primeira coisa que reparou foi a mamadeira que tinha deixado para Hope já vazia em cima da mesa. Uma melodia suave se espalhava pelo quarto e a voz mais linda e doce que ela já ouvira cantava tão suavemente quanto a música, a voz de Cassian. Jyn sorriu, não era a primeira vez que o ouvia cantar, nem a primeira vez que o via cantar para Hope, mas seu coração sempre se derretia, não importava o quanto a cena se repetisse.

_“Wise men say_

_Only fools rush in_

_But I can’t help_

_Falling in love with you”_

Cassian cantava baixinho enquanto balançava delicadamente a menina de dois anos em seus braços. Hope dormia profundamente.

_“But I can’t help_

_Falling in Love with you”_

Era a mesma canção que ele tinha cantado para Jyn na noite do dia em que haviam se casado. Mais uma canção de Fest, que sua mãe cantava para ele. O capitão tinha deixado o cabelo crescer um pouco ultimamente, embora continuasse bem barbeado. Jyn ainda o achava lindo assim. Se aproximou dele, que ainda balançava Hope devagar, o abraçou pelas costas e beijou a parte de trás de seu pescoço.

\- Também te amo, mi amor – ele respondeu, e Jyn percebeu que ele estava sorrindo.

\- Me desculpe por demorar tanto.

\- Eu entendo.

\- Ela está bem?

\- Melhor do que nós.

Compartilharam um riso baixinho. Jyn se soltou dele para deixá-lo colocar a filha no berço e acomodá-la entre os cobertores. Então Cassian lhe deu um beijo nos lábios e repousaram as mãos entrelaçadas na borda do berço, observando com orgulho e felicidade a pequena dormir.

******

\- Do que está com medo? – Jyn perguntou.

\- Não sei... E se eu fizer algo errado e a nave cair. Imagine se cair bem em cima da sala do conselho?! – Hope dramatizou, fazendo os pais rirem.

\- Isso não vai acontecer – Jyn falou.

\- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

\- Por que você parece demais com sua mãe pra deixar alguma tarefa perigosa dar errado – Cassian falou.

\- As probabilidades são de...

K-2 surgiu no hangar ao lado deles carregando um embrulho de cobertores nos braços mecânicos, onde o menino recém-nascido dormia.

\- Não me diga as probabilidades – Hope pediu.

\- Puxou isso do seu pai. Ele me diz isso há anos.

Jyn riu.

\- Han dizia a mesma coisa a C-3PO. Aliás... Ele estará aqui essa semana, é um dos melhores pilotos de quem já se ouviu falar. Ele pode te ensinar mais do que nós e os treinadores.

******

\- Feliz aniversário, estrelinha – o sussurro gentil chegou a seus ouvidos, fazendo-a despertar completamente.

Hope abriu os olhos para ver os verdes de sua mãe, iguais ao seus, a encarando com um sorriso.

\- Bom dia – Jyn disse.

Hope apenas sorriu e sentou-se, e as duas se uniram num longo abraço.

\- Te amo também – falou para Jyn, sendo retribuída com um afago carinhoso em suas costas e um beijo em sua bochecha.

Horas mais tarde estavam todos no quarto de Jyn e Cassian. Haviam sido liberados de seus afazeres na base por algum tempo.

\- Por que vinte e dois é especial? – Hope perguntou ao pai.

\- Sua mãe tinha vinte e dois anos quando a conheci.

\- E qual é a sua idade especial então? – A jovem perguntou sorridente.

\- Vinte e seis – Jyn respondeu.

\- Quanto tempo falta pra eu ter vinte e seis, mamãe? – O pequeno Galen perguntou.

\- Vinte anos.

\- Quanto é isso?

\- Muito mais tempo do que você já viveu. Ainda vai demorar muito. Você não tem que ter pressa – Casssian falou para o menino em seus braços – Tudo que eu e sua mãe queríamos às vezes era sermos crianças de novo, mesmo que pôr só alguns minutos.

\- Por que?

\- Você vai saber um dia – a irmã respondeu – Agora isso não é importante.

\- Chirrut, Baze e Bodhi irão encontrá-los lá fora dentro de uma hora – K-2 lembrou.

\- Podem precisar de ajuda com algo, vá encontrá-los e diga que logo iremos também – Cassian falou.

\- Certo.

Quando o droid se foi Hope pensou sobre a razão do encontro. Ela sabia. A tripulação da Rogue One nunca deixava de lembrar o aniversário de todos os membros, ainda que nem fosse uma data tão relevante para alguns. Agora era o seu, e talvez o que mais tivesse algo a comemorar, pois meses atrás o Império havia sido derrotado, e embora o trabalho dos rebeldes continuasse intensamente, a vida agora era mais leve e feliz. Conforme ela e Galen cresciam outros quartos e cômodos em volta do de seus pais foram acoplados, e agora formavam uma pequena casa. Seu pai estava mexendo no rádio e sua mãe brincando com Galen e o BB8 no chão. Uma melodia lenta e bela encheu o ar e Hope não estranhou quando Cassian se virou para ela e a puxou para um abraço, começando a dançar lentamente pelo quarto. Sempre dançava com ela em seu aniversário. E Hope reconheceu a canção, a mesma que ele dizia cantar para ela dormir desde bebê, e que ele também cantava para sua mãe e Galen.

\- _Wise men say..._ – o capitão cantou baixinho em seu ouvido.

Ela sorriu e se manteve quieta até o fim da música.

\- Feliz aniversário, minha estrelinha – falou beijando seus cabelos – Eu te amo.

\- Também te amo, papai.

Sentiu-se ser abraçada agora pelas costas e sua mãe beijou seu ombro.

\- Eu sei – a rebelde de cabelos escuros respondeu.

Ficaram algum tempo unidos naquele abraço. Quando se soltaram Cassian surpreendeu Jyn a erguendo do chão, e fazendo-a rir, depois lhe dando um beijo e a devolvendo ao solo.

\- Galen preparou algo pra você.

\- O que? – Hope perguntou encarando o irmão.

\- Mostra pra ela – ele disse ao BB8.

O droid olhou para Hope e começou a emitir os ruídos que sempre usava para se comunicar. Ela riu ao reconhecer o que ele estava dizendo, ou melhor, cantando, a mesma canção que seu pai acabara de cantar.

\- Você ensinou a ele?!

\- Nós ajudamos um pouco – Jyn falou.

Hope sentou-se no chão e abraçou o irmão e o droid, enchendo-os de beijos e ouvindo Galen rir.


	39. Aqui comigo

"Você vai ficar bem! Resista, por favor!"; "Força, Jyn!", a voz de Mon Mothma, a única reconhecível, falou; "Ela tem febre, está ardendo!”; “Tem ferimentos! Preparem um tanque de bacta!"

Estava sendo gentilmente removida para uma maca e envolvida num cobertor enquanto alguém colocava uma máscara de oxigênio em seu rosto. Depois sentiu o movimento de ser empurrada através de corredores e notou a luminosidade do ambiente variar conforme se movia, deixando o barulho de pessoas desesperadas na base rebelde para trás. Onde estava Cassian? Os dois estavam abraçados na praia. Jyn sentiu uma angustia atordoante começar a crescer dentro dela e de repente queria gritar, chorar, exigir por explicações de onde ele estava, mas não conseguia abrir os olhos, nem emitir qualquer som.

Bacta. Estava flutuando num tanque de bacta. Por um instante teve a vaga lembrança de uma silhueta borrada, que aparentava pertencer à Mon Mothma, parada em frente ao tanque por um longo tempo, em silêncio. Jyn abriu os olhos brevemente e não podia ouvi-la, mas no que pode focar do lado de fora, e com seu limitado conhecimento de leitura labial, pode deduzir que ela dizia “Obrigada, Jyn”. Seus olhos tornaram a se fechar e tudo ficou escuro outra vez. Pelo que lhe pareceu uma eternidade depois, estava deitada numa cama macia. Silêncio. Um cobertor quentinho. Seus cabelos estavam soltos. Usava roupas brancas e muito mais leves que as que vestia antes. Máscara de oxigênio, soro em sua mão, fios de um monitor cardíaco ligados a seu peito. Ainda nenhuma explicação ou sinal da presença de Cassian ou de qualquer um de seus amigos. Jyn entendeu... Por que ela sempre tinha que continuar viva?

******

\- A galáxia é ainda mais cruel do que pensei... Cada um. Ela levou cada um deles. Talvez queira me punir. Por que eu sempre tenho que ficar viva sozinha? – Jyn questionou séria, mas logo soluçou e as lágrimas que segurava há dias correram por seu rosto.

Ela agradeceu por estarem sozinhas num andar alto da base. A rebelde permitiu que Mon Mothma a abraçasse, e ficou grata com o silêncio que veio junto com o gesto. Não havia palavras para curar aquela dor. Primeiro sua mãe. Então seu pai, depois Saw, seu pai sendo novamente e realmente arrancado dela para sempre. Kay, Chirrut, Baze, Bodhi... Cassian. As lágrimas correram com mais força ao pensar nele. Não era justo! Todos tinham suas vidas e seus papéis naquela luta. Ela era apenas um artifício extra para a Aliança, por que justamente ela tinha que ser a única a viver?

\- Por que eu não podia simplesmente morrer também? - Perguntou antes que pudesse pensar.

\- Talvez você ainda tenha um propósito, Jyn.

\- Como pode aceitar como recruta alguém que faz um questionamento tão egoísta?

\- Todos aqui passaram por isso um dia. Mas muito poucos tiveram a coragem de questionar em voz alta como você. Isso não a torna fraca ou incapaz, Jyn.

******

Naquela noite ela não achava que conseguiria dormir. Um quarto lhe foi dado, não um quarto qualquer, o quarto “dele”. Todas as coisas dele estavam lá, apesar de não serem muitas, e Jyn poderia decidir o que fazer com elas. Cassian não tinha parentes vivos, e todos os seus amigos mais próximos estavam mortos. E ninguém que vivesse em Yavin 4 precisava ser muito atento para perceber que Jyn se tornara a pessoa mais próximo a ele nas últimas semanas, alguém em quem ele realmente confiava. Ela não sabia o que Cassian havia dito sobre ela, mas todos ali pareciam respeitá-la e aceitá-la bem, e o general Draven estranhamente parara de importuná-la com sua desconfiança quando a própria Mon Mothma diante de todo o conselho a oficializou como um membro da Aliança Rebelde.

Ela deu um passo a frente ao perceber que ficara parara na porta do quarto perdida em pensamentos. Acendeu a luz e a ajustou para não ficar muito forte. Havia uma cama, provavelmente a mais confortável em que Jyn já teria dormido em sua vida desde que perdera seus pais. Uma pequena mesa com duas cadeiras, alguns livros de assuntos variados empilhados nela, e um rádio. Um armário. Jyn o abriu. Encontrou reservas de comida e água numa gaveta, uma caixa com peças metálicas de droids, blasters e algumas ferramentas. Pendurou e dobrou as peças de roupa que havia ganhado da Aliança no espaço livre ao lado das peças que já estavam ali. Um parka, duas calças, algumas camisas, coletes, e roupas de dormir. Uma outra gaveta tinha roupas de cama, e um par de botas estava num canto do armário, bem em frente aos pés de Jyn. Ela poderia rir ao notar o quanto os pés dele eram maiores que os dela, mas aquilo fez seus olhos arderem e transbordarem novamente. O quarto estava impregnado com o cheiro dele, que era ainda mais presente no armário. Jyn respirou fundo tentando se tranquilizar e começou a se livrar de suas roupas e equipamento. Olhou para seu blaster A180, havia sobrevivido à Scarif, o blaster que ela tinha roubado dele. Deixou no armário e seguiu para o banheiro.

Jyn nunca tivera muitos problemas para seguir em frente após perder alguém depois que se acostumara com a quantidade absurda de vezes em que isso acontecia, mas dessa vez estava doendo tanto quando perdeu seus pais, e ela não se importaria de ficar ali debaixo da água quente para sempre. Desligou o chuveiro e se secou, indo para o quarto se vestir.

\- Você devia estar aqui comigo – falou para si mesma quando já estava meio vestida e puxou uma das camisas do capitão ao lado das suas no armário.

Jyn a vestiu, mais uma vez percebendo o quanto ela era pequena perto dele, e indo se deitar. Puxou o cobertor com força em torno dos ombros, tentando suprir a falta do outro corpo que esperava ter ao lado do seu. Agarrou seu cristal kyber com uma das mãos.

\- Cassian... – sussurrou com dor.

“Confie na força, Jyn”, as palavras de sua mãe ecoaram em sua mente quando ela adormeceu.

******

\- Sargento Erso. Missão de reconhecimento no planeta Hoth. Nave danificada, incapaz de levantar voo.

\- Descreva a situação – alguém falou de Yavin 4.

\- Houve uma tempestade, a nave foi arrastada até a borda de um desfiladeiro. Ainda assim a estou usando como abrigo, porque não há nenhum outro. Uma das assas foi quebrada ao meio e desapareceu. O vento ainda é moderado e poucas funções da nave estão funcionando.

\- Uma nave aliada está próxima, vamos enviá-la. Aguarde no mesmo lugar.

\- Tem wampas na região. Tenho certeza que vi um lá fora há alguns minutos.

\- Fique onde está e tente não chamar atenção. Como estão suas armas?

\- Acho que são a única coisa que ainda funciona bem.

\- Faça contato em caso de emergência.

\- Copiado.

Jyn encerrou a comunicação, embora achasse que de nada adiantaria pedir ajudar pelo rádio se um wampa furioso a atacasse de repente. Ficou sentada na x-wing observando a neve cair na paisagem completamente branca lá fora.

\- Sargento Erso.

\- Erso na escuta – respondeu imediatamente ao ouvir a voz de um droid.

\- Quando voltar, compareça imediatamente à sala do conselho. Há algo que precisa saber o mais rápido possível.

\- E o que seria?

\- O compartilhamento desse dado pode interferir se tornando uma distração perigosa para sua sobrevivência. Será informada quando chegar. A própria Mon Mothma estará a sua espera.

\- Copiado.

Não se deu ao trabalho de responder mais nada, preferia não perder seu tempo discutindo com droids. As unidades BB8 eram os únicos droids com os quais se valia a pena manter uma conversa. Os R2-D2 também podiam manter uma boa cobversa de vez em quando, e também C3-PO. Outros eram bem petulantes como K-2SO, e outros conseguiam ser tão irritantes e chatos quanto droids médicos.

Não tentou pensar muito no que quer que fosse que Mon Mothma queria falar com ela, não iria adivinhar de qualquer forma, e voltou a concentrar-se na paisagem branca. O R2-D2 surgiu atrás dela informando alguma coisa.

\- O que?!!

Foi tudo que Jyn teve tempo de falar. A nave balançou e bateu violentamente de volta ao chão. E isso continuou acontecendo. Ela segurou-se da melhor forma que podia para se erguer um pouco e tentar olhar do lado de fora. Ela abafou um grito e caiu sentada de novo quando o rosto deformado e monstruoso de um wampa adulto apareceu do lado de fora. A criatura gritou furiosa e continuou empurrando a nave. Jyn olhou para o desfiladeiro, desse jeito iam cair! O wampa socou o vidro, o quebrando e obrigando Jyn a proteger o rosto com os braços. Aproveitando que o monstro tinha ido para o outro lado, colocou o droid do lado de fora e depois saiu, puxando os óculos de proteção sobre os olhos e sacudindo os estilhaços de vidro de suas roupas. A nave estava quase caindo ladeira abaixo, mas Jyn teve a má sorte de ser vista. O wampa correu em sua direção e o R2-D2 começou a gritar, correndo na direção da criatura branca e tentando eletrocutá-la, mas a grossa camada de pele e pelos brancos permaneceu impenetrável e o droid foi simplesmente ignorado.

Jyn atirou no wampa, que se inclinava, mas continuava correndo como se nada tivesse acontecido, e ela passou a agredi-lo com seu tonfa quando ele chegou perto. Mas se Jyn já era pequena perto de outros humanos, ela não passava de um inseto ao lado daquele wampa. A mão gigante do monstro a atingiu com força na lateral do corpo e ela foi atirada na neve. O droid voltou a atacá-lo enquanto ela tentava se levantar, mas a resposta foi outro gritou aterrorizante e o wampa quase esmagando o R2 antes dele correr para longe. Jyn estava ficando de pé quando a mão enorme a agarrou pelo pescoço e a ergueu. Prendeu o tonfa ao cinto e agarrou o braço branco que a prendia, tentando não se sufocar. Sacudiu as pernas tentando se soltar, embora soubesse que era inútil com a força que o wampa tinha. A outra mão a golpeou, rasgando sua roupa e ferindo seu ombro e seu braço. Uma dor escruciante correu por seu corpo e qualquer força para lutar começou a ser lentamente drenada.

Seus olhos verdes correram pela neve, o R2 não estava mais visível, a nave também não, o que indicava que havia caído. Mais um grito a fez encarar o rosto horrendo do wampa, que andou com ela até a borda do desfiladeiro. Jyn respirou fundo, refletiu. Não havia o que pudesse fazer. Os tiros do blaster e o tonfa não eram suficiente. E mesmo uma pessoa grande não poderia lutar em níveis de igualdade com aquela criatura. Então esse era o fim? Depois de dois meses ela veria seus amigos de novo. E veria Cassian. Veria seus pais, e Saw. Jyn fechou os olhos, e sorriu. Viver ou morrer... Ela estava aliviada com qualquer uma das opções. Então apenas esperou. Mas a realidade não foi compatível com suas expectativas. Ouviu o R2 gritar e alguma coisa muito forte atingiu o wampa, ela podia jurar ter ouvido um tiro. Os dois caíram, mas o monstro levantou e correu na direção do disparo, ferido e mancando, mas ainda correndo. Jyn bateu em algo, ou alguém e sentiu-se escorregar pela ladeira de neve abaixo dela quando algo a prendeu firmemente ao chão, e por mais impossível que ela considerasse ser, parecia um braço humano.

\- Eu sabia que se alguém era capaz de lutar com um desses e ficar viva até o socorro chegar, só podia ser você.

Jyn abriu os olhos ao reconhecer a voz do velho amigo. Há quantos anos não se viam mesmo? Focou o rosto de Han Solo. Ele estava meio enterrado em seu karpa e óculos, mas podia reconhecê-lo. Apesar da dor em seu braço conseguiu sorrir de volta para ele.

\- Estava começando a pensar que estivesse morto.

\- Olha quem fala... Vamos subir isso antes que a gravidade resolva terminar o que começou.

\- O que foi aquilo? – Jyn perguntou quando começaram a se esforçar para subir.

\- Chewie o atingiu. Lembra daquela arma que ele carrega?

\- Eu não ia querer ser atingida por aquilo.

\- Pois é. Mas ele ainda pode ter problemas. Um wampa é um wampa.

Os dois finalmente conseguiram se agarrar à borda para subir. Han a empurrou pra cima, subindo em seguida. O wampa gritava ao ser atingido, mas se recusava a cair. O R2-D2 emitia ruídos nervosos enquanto girava em torno do próprio eixo. Chewbacca atirava impiedosamente no wampa, junto com outras quatro pessoas que Jyn não podia identificar. Os tiros começaram a sessar quando a criatura branca correu para longe, desaparecendo na neve e deixando um rastro de sangue que se estendia atrás dele. As armas foram abaixadas e três das quatro figuras adentraram a Falcon junto com o R2. Chewie olhava o wampa em fuga, para o caso dele voltar. Uma das pessoas estranhas continuava ali.

\- Eu não disse que o desvio era necessário? – Han falou alto para ser ouvido por ele.

O estranho os olhou, e apesar do karpa e dos óculos esconderem quase todo o rosto, Jyn notou imediatamente a mudança de expressão de neutro para totalmente abismado. O homem tinha barba e era familiar a ela. O coração da rebelde disparou, e seu cérebro tentou protegê-la impedindo-a de acreditar no que via.

\- Cabelo castanho claro, quase ruivo, olhos verdes, sardas, e menos de um metro e sessenta. Essa é a sua garota? – Han perguntou.

O olhar de Jyn continuou preso nele quando Han se levantou e a ajudou a fazer o mesmo. Jyn gritou quando seu braço doeu ao se apoiar nele para se levantar. Não precisou de mais do que isso para o outro homem correr na direção deles.

\- Dois minutos, ou vamos morrer congelados aqui – Han falou para ela – Entrem logo, vamos cuidar desse braço.

Jyn assentiu e seu olhar se prendeu ao outro indivíduo. Estava muda e não tinha palavras para aquele momento. Ele chegou mais perto e tirou sua mão de cima do braço ferido para que ele mesmo pudesse ver o estrago. A mão enluvada acariciou a sua e a outra puxou os óculos do rosto lentamente. Aqueles olhos castanhos tão doces e acolhedores estavam olhando para ela outra vez, da mesma maneira que haviam olhado na praia de Scarif. Jyn fechou os olhos quando ele soltou sua mão para tirar delicadamente os óculos que ela usava, embora não soubesse do que estava com medo. Polegares gentis acariciaram suas bochechas e suas testas foram unidas. Quando os olhos verdes se abriram outra vez, lágrimas além de seu controle correram pelo rosto, e a rebelde viu os lábios dele dizerem sem som, “Jyn...”.

Os dois pares de olhos se fecharam de novo e Jyn chorou ainda mais quando seus lábios foram pressionados contra os dela e as mãos fortes seguraram seu rosto. Foi a segunda vez que ela pensou que poderiam morrer se beijando, ela não se importaria, e tinha certeza que ele também não.

\- Cassian... – falou com voz e choro misturados quando se separaram e ela o abraçou com força, ignorando a dor em seu braço.

\- Jyn... – sussurrou abraçando-a forte e enterrando o rosto em seu ombro bom.

\- Escapar agora, abraçar depois – ouviram Han falar de repente – Vamos morrer aqui se demorarem mais um minuto fora da Falcon.

Quando se afastaram Jyn pode ver que Cassian também chorava, mas ele lhe ofereceu um sorriso e começou a guiá-la para dentro da nave. Quando já decolavam Jyn ouviu ruídos do R2 se afastando para algum lugar e os ruídos de Chewie a chamando. Ela sorriu para o wookie e os dois se abraçaram.

\- Senti sua falta também – a sargento falou.

\- Jyn?!

Outro susto. Os olhos claros se arregalaram e ela se soltou de Chewie, olhando para o corredor tentando localizar de onde ouvira a voz de Bodhi.

\- O que?! Ela realmente está aqui?!

Baze dessa vez. Após os breves segundos em que ela decidiu que não estava alucinando vendo Bodhi, Chirrut e Baze andando em sua direção, ela mesma se adiantou para abraçar os três amigos longamente.

Após saltarem para o hiperespaço e entrarem em piloto automático, Han se levantou da cadeira do piloto e se espreguiçou, se livrando da roupa de neve e observando com um sorriso os quatros amigos abraçados e falando todos ao mesmo tempo. Havia encontrado os quatro rebeldes desesperados por uma carona para Yavin 4 em um dos planetas que havia passado. Tinham encontrado uma nave imperial abandonada e saído de Scarif no último segundo, resgatando milagrosamente o capitão Andor das ondas mortais. Ele quase morrera várias vezes no transporte e nas semanas seguintes. E só conseguiram tratamento médico e tanques de bacta porque Bodhi tinha conseguido vender a nave numa espécie de mercado negro na cidade. Dali em diante, após curados, levaram dois meses até se depararem com a sorte de Cassian reconhecer Han de breves encontros no passado quando ele e Chewie entraram em um bar. E aquele fora um dos dias mais agitados do contrabandista. Assimilar que quatro rebeldes dados como mortos estavam vivos, que a presença imperial no planeta os impedia de fazer qualquer contato, que temiam ser descobertos a qualquer momento, explicar a eles detalhes sobre a destruição da Estrela da Morte. E como uma ironia do destino, ser interrompido por Leia e Mon Mothma no transmissor no exato momento em que desmentiria a lamentável afirmação deles de que sua líder estava morta.

\- Jyn, Chewie vai te levar pro seu quarto, pra cuidar desse braço – ele falou, lamentando ter que interromper o momento, mas um ferimento de um wampa não era algo a ser ignorado.

******

Jyn tirou os óculos e o karpa arruinado e sentou na cama do mesmo quarto onde dormira na Millenium Falcon tantos anos atrás. Cassian trancou a porta e sentou ao seu lado com o kit médico. Mas antes de qualquer coisa estavam presos em outro abraço forte como se quisessem se tornar um só. Poderiam passar a eternidade abraçados, nunca seria o suficiente. Cassian beijou seu rosto, sua testa, seu nariz, seus lábios.

\- Jyn... Achei que estivesse morta.

\- Você não sabe como foi difícil acordar sozinha em Yavin.

\- Fiquei feliz em ver Chirrut, Baze e Bodhi comigo, mas em muitos momentos parecia que Chirrut não ia resistir. E você não estava lá. Nunca foi tão difícil aceitar que eu tinha perdido alguém.

Outro beijo.

\- Nunca mais quero que você saia da minha vista – ela falou, acariciando o rosto dele.

\- Nem eu que você saia da minha – respondeu com mais um beijo.

Suas mãos se uniram e a dado momento a mão do braço ferido de Jyn apertou a dele com força e um murmúrio escapou dela, estava sentindo dor. Cassian parou o beijo suavemente.

\- Me deixe cuidar de você.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Bodhi disse que quebrei algumas costelas, tive queimaduras e muita febre. Fiquei quatro dias em um tanque de bacta. Chirrut ficou dois. Baze e Bodhi apenas um. Havia algumas pessoas contra o Império escondidas lá, elas facilitaram pra nós. Tivemos muitas sorte. Fique quieta – ele pediu quando pegou uma faca pequena e rasgou o que restava de tecido da manga da camisa de Jyn.

******

\- Aonde estamos indo?

\- Meu quarto – Jyn lhe disse.

Após longas horas de explicações e procedimentos quando chegaram em Yavin 4, finalmente puderam se instalar para descansar. Bodhi, Baze e Chirrut haviam ganhado aposentos na base, e receberiam treinamento extra agora que faziam parte oficial da Rebelião, embora todos fossem continuar como a tripulação dos Rogue One. No caminho para Yavin Han lhes dera um presente, um droid imperial que roubara alguns planetas antes de resgatá-los, e no dia seguinte poderiam reativar K-2.

\- Jyn, onde ficam seus aposentos?

\- Não quer ir comigo?

\- É que é o mesmo caminho dos meus. Isso é bom.

Ele emitiu um risinho ao chegarem na porta de seu próprio quarto. Jyn segurou sua mão e entrelaçou seus dedos, fazendo com que a olhasse.

\- Espero que não se importe de eu ter ocupado o pouco espaço livre que você tem. E de ter usado suas camisas de vez em quando.

\- Obrigado por ter feito isso, meu amor – o capitão sussurrou em seu ouvido, a puxando contra o peito e beijando seus cabelos.

Jyn inspirou fundo quando uma sensação imensa de felicidade e amor a invadiu.

Em meia hora estavam instalados. Tomaram banho e Cassian trocou os curativos em seu braço e seu ombro, aplicando mais bacta. Deitaram juntos debaixo do cobertor e se abraçaram tão próximos que compartilhavam a sensação de seus batimentos cardíacos e o calor tão desejado do corpo um do outro.

\- Você está aqui – Jyn falou pela quarta vez naquele dia, como se temesse ter sido tudo um sonho, novamente deixando a barba dele arranhar suas mãos – Eu te amo tanto.

\- Eu também te amo. Quero você perto de mim... De todas as formas, Jyn.

\- Bem vindo em casa.

Cassian sorriu. Ela disse que ele estava em casa, e ele sabia que ele estava. Foi o suficiente para os dois se perderem finalmente um no outro. Jyn parecia completar sua vida como se sempre tivesse estado nela. Sim, estavam cansados, precisavam dormir, mas seus olhares não conseguiam se desprender, e logo o mesmo valia para seus lábios.

******

\- Tenha certeza de que ele não vai ficar doido e nos matar – Bodhi falou apreensivo.

\- Já viu isso acontecer? – Baze perguntou.

\- Parece que sim – Chirrut falou antes que Bodhi respondesse – Ele não tem boas lembranças disso.

O monge recebeu os olhares intrigados de sempre, mas rapidamente a atenção se voltou para o droid imperial sentado entre eles no hangar. Cassian o ativou e todos deram um passo atrás. Os olhos de Kay aos poucos se iluminaram e o corpo mecânico começou a se mexer. A cabeça se movimentou de um lado para o outro enquanto o droid parecia catalogar as pessoas em volta.

\- Cassian – ele falou, e pela primeira vez alguém podia jurar ter ouvido alegria em sua voz – Jyn, Bodhi, Chirrut, Baze... Princesa Leia, o contrbandista Han Solo e seu wookie co-piloto.

\- Chewbacca – Han falou – e Luke Skywalker – Ele apontou o garoto louro ao lado de Leia.

\- Obrigado pela informação... Mon Mothma, general Draven. Quem vai me explicar por que não estamos mais mortos?

\- São pouco mais de dois meses de informações pra você processar – Jyn começou.


	40. As flores de Lah’mu

\- Jyn...

\- Nós estamos bem – falou com sinceridade quando o marido apareceu atrás da cadeira do co-piloto onde ela estava sentada, e pousou as mãos em seus ombros.

\- Ainda acho que foi muito arriscado viajar assim aos nove meses de gravidez – K-2, acupando a posição de piloto, disse sem tirar os olhos dos controles.

\- Eu não podia perder isso. E minha gravidez não é de risco. Há uma equipe médica e recursos em nossas naves prontos pra emergências. E é melhor do que ficar congelando lentamente em Hoth. Se meu filho nascer nesse planeta, eu vou ficar feliz.

\- Deve significar muito pra você – ouviram a voz de Bodhi que acabara de chegar, ele ofereceu um sorriso a Jyn.

\- Sim – respondeu sorrindo de volta.

\- Eu, Baze e Chirrut estamos nos aprontando pra o desembarque. Devemos pousar em menos de uma hora, certo?

\- Afirmativo – K-2 falou.

\- Acho que o quarto vai ser mais confortável pra você durante o pouso – Cassian a olhou.

\- Ele tem razão – o droid disse a olhando brevemente.

\- Eu fico no seu lugar agora – Bodhi ofereceu.

\- Tudo bem.

Cassian a levou até o dormitório onde apenas os dois ficavam e deitou-se junto com ela, a olhando com aquele sorriso e aquele olhar doce que ela tanto amava.

\- O que? – Jyn perguntou com um leve sorriso.

\- Você me faz perder o controle das minhas emoções, tenente Erso.

Jyn riu e acariciou o rosto do capitão quando Cassiam se inclinou sobre ela para beijá-la. Um onda de choque agradável percorreu seu interior quando uma das mãos dele começou a passear suavemente por sua barriga enquanto ainda se beijavam.

\- Te amo, mi pequeña rebelde – Cassian sussurrou e a beijou novamente.

Ela suspirou no beijo, provocando a mesma reação em Cassian quando uma de suas mãos tocou o peito do tenente, o acariciando ali. Por fim se separaram, trocando um longo olhar apaixonado. Mais um sorriso dele, um beijo em sua testa, e ele estava deitado outra vez ao seu lado.

\- Está ansiosa? – Perguntou ainda afagando o lugar onde estava seu bebê.

\- Sim. Depois de tudo isso... Conhecer o rosto de alguém que vai nascer livre, e que nunca viu a guerra... Não é maravilhoso? E um pouco assustador?

\- Acho que sim. Especialmente porque fomos nós que o fizemos.

\- Mas essa também é a melhor parte.

Os dois olhares mergulharam um no outro novamente e Jyn pode ver algo no fundo dos olhos castanhos, era tristeza.

\- Cass... O que está te perturbando?

\- Nada preocupante, eu só...

Cassian refletiu. Homens treinados para a Inteligência se tornavam pedras impossíveis de ler, mas não com Jyn. Todo o seu treinamento se derretia quando os dois estavam sozinhos. Ela conseguia lê-lo mesmo que ele tentasse impedir.

\- Sinto falta deles agora. Queria que estivessem aqui, que vissem o rosto do nosso filho, que soubessem que eles vão continuar nesse mundo de alguma forma, que sentissem essa felicidade também.

A rebelde acariciou os cabelos castanhos e o olhou profundamente.

\- Eu também.

Sua outra mão segurou a dela em seu rosto, entrelaçando os dedos, e o silêncio foi suficiente por alguns minutos. Quando a encarou de novo, alívio e esperança se misturavam em seus olhos verdes.

\- Mamãe e papai foram embora, mas estamos aqui pra ele em uma galáxia finalmente livre... E eu tenho certeza que onde quer que estejam eles podem nos ver, ou nos sentir, e eles estão felizes também.

Cassian pensava em algo para respondê-la quando um chute sob sua mão o fez olhar para baixo e sorrir. Jyn emitiu um murmúrio de felicidade e um pequeno riso escapou de seus lábios.

\- Bom dia, mi pequeño amor – Cassian falou baixinho.

\- Chuta mais forte quando você fala também. Isso é adorável...

Jyn já dissera isso várias vezes nos últimsos meses, mas ele adorava ouvir de novo e de novo. Deitaram-se mais perto um do outro e entrelaçaram os dedos de uma das mãos enquanto continuavam sentindo juntos os movimentos de sua criança.

******

As naves estavam bem acomodadas no extenso gramado do leste de Lah’mu onde haviam pousado. Cassian ficara preocupado que as emoções de ver a praia do planeta e o local onde a família Erso vivera há muitos anos abalassem Jyn negativamente, mas apesar da tristeza em seus olhos, ela pareceu bem. Ele não sabia se ela estava apenas se controlando, ou se ela ficaria bem com aquilo depois, mas estaria lá para ela.

A derrota do Império algum tempo atrás, como os dois haviam previsto, fazia os rebeldes trabalharem quase tanto quanto antes. Essa missão fazia parte de um acordo de paz e ajuda com vários planetas que de alguma forma tinham sofrido qualquer tipo de dano por mãos Imperiais. Deveriam ficar por pelo menos duas semanas e verificar a situação do lugar. Tinham a confirmação de que o planeta estava livre de Imperiais, agora precisavam falar pessoalmente com alguns habitantes. A noite estava caindo e haviam decido prestar uma homenagem aos rebeldes mortos durante todos aqueles anos, em especial à família destruída naquele lugar por Orson Krennic. Deixaram as naves em segurança e seguiram na direção da praia, que não ficava tão longe.

\- Essa noite é importante – Chirrut falou enquanto andavam – Posso ouvir almas respirando aliviadas e as estrelas brilham tanto quanto kyber.

\- É bom saber disso – Baze falou com um sorriso, e nesse momento não houve dúvida que sua fé na força estava restaurada.

Jyn se abraçou a Cassian, deitando em seu ombro, enquanto ele envolvia um braço ao redor dela.

\- Você está bem?

\- Estou.

O grande grupo de rebeldes que viera distribuído em três u-wings e duas x-wings parou na areia diante do oceano azul turqueza. As estrelas brilhavam tanto naquela noite que pareciam comemorar o fim do Império junto com eles. Entre elas uma linha brilhante se destacava, algo que podia ser visto em planetas com anéis. A brisa fria que vinha do oceano soprava suavemente, e as ondas eram baixas e calmas. Alguns seguravam lanternas e cada um deles tinha uma flor. Um longo momento de silêncio se estendeu enquanto fitavam o oceano. Segura nos braços de Cassian, Jyn deixou sua mente vagar a tempos longínquos onde outros braços a seguravam e aqueciam nas noites em Lah’mu, quando vozes amorosas cantavam baixinho pra ela dormir e os três podiam sentar no gramado e observar as estrelas juntos depois do jantar enquanto ela abraçava Benny, seu brinquedo favorito, junto ao peito, e seus pais a abraçavam. Jyn suspirou. Não sentia mais vontade de chorar, nem a angústia profunda de muitos anos, mas ainda doía. Alguns rebeldes começaram a cantar, uma canção doce de agradecimento, e Jyn agradeceu por não se parecer em nada com as que ela se lembrava de ter conhecido naquele planeta, porque tinha certeza que iria chorar. Um dia encararia aquelas lembranças e conseguiria viver melhor com elas, mas não ainda, não na sua primeira vez ali depois de seus oito anos, não quando tudo em que queria se concentrar agora era a missão e seu filho. Sentiu Cassian apertar sua mão e o olhou, percebendo que ele já a olhava de volta acolhedoramente, como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos.

\- Vou com você – ele sussurrou.

Jyn assentiu e os dois se juntaram aos que já depositavam suas flores sobre as águas, deixando que o oceano as levasse. Se aproximaram até as ondas que iam e vinham tocarem suas botas, e Cassian ajudou Jyn e a se abaixar.

\- Por Galen, Lyra, Saw, e todos que perdemos em Scarif – Cassian falou baixinho.

\- Por Hope, Tassian, e todos os nossos amigos que não voltaram de Scarif – Jyn falou.

Juntos, eles deixaram suas flores sobre a água e as assistiram dançar juntas enquanto se afastavam da praia. Cassian a ajudou a se levantar e observaram seus amigos. Bodhi olhava as flores espalhadas pela água com um sorriso triste, mas havia paz em seus olhos. Chirrut estava de olhos fechados e fazia alguma oração para a força. Ao seu lado Baze sorria observando a mesma cena que Bodhi, como se finalmente a galáxia não parecesse apenas um lugar terrível para ele. Kay observava a cerimônia em silêncio, como que procurando algum sentido lógico naquela maneira dos humanos de homenagear e agradecer, mas se o droid pudesse exibir expressões faciais, Cassian achava que eles estaria grato também, ou aliviado, ao menos um pouco feliz. O canto dos rebeldes, as luzes das lanternas e as flores coloridas sendo levadas cada vez mais longe pelo mar era uma das coisas mais lindas que qualquer um dos Rogue One já tinham presenciado, embora nenhum deles soubesse dizer exatamente porque.

\- Você não precisa entender, só tem que sentir – Jyn disse de repente, e Cassian percebeu que ela também observava o droid ao lado deles.

\- Eu não sinto, sou uma máquina.

\- É... Você não tem coração pra bater acelerado, nem sangue pra correr por seu corpo e esquentar sua pele, nem limitações humanas e medos que te confundem. Não pode sentir como nós, mas ainda sente alguma coisa, embora eu não saiba explicar de que maneira.

\- Ponto de vista confuso, mas vou pensar sobre ele – o droid respondeu à rebelde – Posso dizer que me sinto satisfeito, e respeito sua cerimônia humana. Eu não desejaria estar em oitro lugar agora.

\- Isso se chama felicidade, Kay – Cassian lhe disse sorridente.

O droid o encarou por algum tempo e voltou a fitar o oceano, parecendo refletir. Os Rogue One se aproximaram, compartilhando um silêncio que dizia tudo que cada um estava pensando, e observaram juntos a bela cena diante de seus olhos.

Antes de partirem para se abrigar Jyn quis chorar com o que viu, não de tristeza dessa vez, estava feliz. Todos os rebeldes se viraram em sua direção oferecendo um sorriso gentil, e ela viu a esperança que brilhava em todos os olhares, a esperança nascida do desastre em Scarif, a esperança que brilharia com o nascimento de seu filho, a primeira criança que eles veriam nascer livre dos horrores do Império.

******

\- Cassian... Cassian!

Ele acordou ao sentir uma mão de Jyn apertar a dele com mais força que o normal e a outra bate de leve em seu rosto. Havia um tom de choro em sua voz.

\- Estou acordado – falou sonolento, mas logo despertou completamente ao ver as lágrimas correndo pelo rosto da esposa – Jyn! – Chamou se sentando – O que há de errado?! – Perguntou tentando não parecer nervoso e afagando os cabelos dela.

\- Está vindo. Vai ser agora.

O capitão arregalou os olhos, mas respirou fundo e tentou se controlar.

\- Eu vou chamar Kay, os droids médicos e as médicas presentes, vamos levar você pro centro médico da nave. Tente não ficar agitada demais – ele pediu lhe dando um beijo nos lábios, secando suas lágrimas e levantando da cama.

Ela assentiu e assistiu Cassian trocar de roupa o mais rápido que podia e sair correndo pela porta. Ele trocou algumas palavras com K-2 e seus passos se afastaram.

******

\- O que houve? – Bodhi perguntou aparecendo no corredor – São três e meia da manhã. Estamos sendo atacados?

Os dois guardiões de Jedha surgiram atrás dele, observando intrigados um Cassian nervoso e com cabelos desalinhados correndo pela nave.

\- Jyn está em trabalho de parto – K-2 informou – Estou indo preparar a sala médica. Cassian foi chamar a ajuda.

******

Jyn tentava controlar a dor através de sua respiração. Tinha certeza que não fazia nem dois minutos que Cassian se fora, mas pareciam horas. Alguém se aproximou da porta e ela teve a esperança de Cassian estar de volta, mas eram Baze, Chirrut e Bodhi. Ela sorriu ainda assim e os chamou para sentarem ao seu lado.

\- Eu não sei o que dizer, mas estamos com você Jyn – Bodhi falou.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem, irmãzinha – Baze disse gentilmente segurando uma de suas mãos.

\- Que a força esteja com vocês, Jyn – Chirrut rezou.

Jyn sorriu. Ela tinha uma família, outra vez. Já sabia disso, mas não se importava em confirmar aquilo para si mesma de novo e de novo de vez em quando.

******

Cassian segurava sua mão e acariciava seus cabelos, pois palavras não pareciam ajudar muito. Com a dor que ela estava sentindo devia ser difícil até mesmo se concentrar em entender o que era falado. Tentava esconder sua própria dor por vê-la daquele jeito e sua preocupação a cada vez que ela demonstrava sofrimento ou qualquer sinal anormal, embora desconfiasse que não estava conseguindo. Se sentia angustiado cada vez que Jyn apertava sua mão com força e fechava os olhos chorando com dor. Ela respirou profundamente quando a dor desapareceu por um instante, olhou para ele e lhe deu um sorriso cansado.

\- Deve estar aqui em pouco tempo – ela sussurrou.

\- Como pode saber? Não devíamos perguntar sobre isso?

\- A dor está cada vez pior e já posso senti-lo. Nosso bebê está perto.

\- Ela tem razão. A criança deve estar aqui em menos de duas horas – um droid médico falou.

\- Respire bem quando puder, vai precisar de muita determinação quando o momento final chegar – uma médica falou para Jyn com gentileza.

Ela assentiu.

\- O que acha que está acontecendo lá fora? – Jyn perguntou.

Cassian riu baixinho.

\- Bodhi deve estar andando de um lado a outro arrancando os cabelos de preocupação, Chirrut está rezando pra força, Baze meditando em seus próprios pensamentos, enquanto Kay dá a todos eles as piores probabilidades possíveis.

Jyn riu junto com ele tanto quanto seu estado permitia.

Kay já assustara Cassian lhe informando de que o primeiro parto era sempre o mais complicado, demorado e doloroso, além de algumas probabilidades não muito felizes. Para a infelicidade dele, os droids e as médicas haviam confirmado quase tudo isso quando Jyn falara séria e assustadoramente que queria a verdade. Ela já esperava por aquilo. Não tivera nenhuma chance em sua vida de estudar tal situação, mas conhecia a teoria.

\- Jyn... Está com medo? – Cassian perguntou quando os demais se afastaram para que conversassem sozinhos.

\- Estou. Mas eu tenho você. Vamos ficar bem – disse estendendo a mão para acariciar o rosto dele, vendo o mesmo medo em seus olhos – Vem aqui.

O tenente se aproximou e a beijou suavemente, sentindo os dedos de Jyn acariciarem seu cabelo. Um murmúrio de dor escapou dos lábios da rebelde, fazendo-o se afastar. Os olhos verdes estavam cheios de dor outra vez, mas Cassian também podia ver a chama feroz que nunca deixava os olhos de Jyn. Segurou sua mão nas dele e logo a equipe médica estava ao lado dela outra vez.

******

Jyn ria e chorava ao mesmo tempo enquanto um sorridente Cassian beijava sua bochecha.

\- Quero ver – ela pediu com a voz fraquinha.

\- Calma – Cassian riu baixinho beijando seu rosto outra vez, o choro do recém-nascido parecia música em seus ouvidos.

Os olhos de Jyn brilharam com mais lágrimas quando o bebê foi colocado em seu peito, ainda ligado ao cordão, e parando de chorar instantaneamente quando se encolheu sob as mãos de sua mãe. Nem ela, nem Cassian se importaram que a pequena criança ainda estivesse um pouco manchada de sangue. Uma das médicas colocou um pequeno cobertor em volta do bebê para aquecê-lo e Jyn o segurou com devoção. Era tão pequeno, a coisa mais linda que os dois já tinham visto sem nenhuma dúvida.

\- Tenente Erso, tenente Andor... É uma menina – uma médica sorridente informou.

Cassian abriu um enorme sorriso, assim como Jyn, e a beijou demoradamente nos lábios.

\- Há um nome em mente? – Um droid perguntou.

\- Hope Lyra Erso Andor – Jyn lhe disse.

\- Vou preparar os registros – o robô respondeu se afastando.

\- Você finalmente está aqui – Jyn falou baixinho, sua voz misturando choro e sorriso, e beijou a cabecinha da filha – É o seu cabelo – disse a Cassian.

\- Ela é linda, Jyn!

Cassian também tinha os olhos cheios se lágrimas e Jyn estendeu a mão para secar as que escorreram por seu rosto, tomando um segundo para observar o quanto ele ficara lindo não sabendo o que dizer, apenas olhando para sua filha com adoração. Os dedos dele acariciaram os poucos e macios fios de cabelo, iguais aos seus.

\- Ela é você – Cassian sorriu – Tem até suas sardas. É igual a você.

Jyn olhou mais uma vez para o rostinho da pequena, vendo-o adornado por algumas sardas como o seu, e se espantando mais uma vez ao pensar que podia estar olhando um espelho que a refletia quando criança. Cassian tinha razão, embora também pudesse vê-lo claramente ao olhar para Hope. A pequena piscou algumas vezes e abriu os olhos, revelando um verde tão belo quanto os de Jyn. Ela sorriu, fazendo o casal rir junto mais um a vez.

Alguns momentos mais tarde quando tudo acabou Hope foi separada dos pais para ser pesada, examinada e banhada, chorando audivelmente outra vez. Os sinais vitais de Jyn foram checados e um tubo de soro foi colocado em uma de suas mãos. Já eram quase nove da manhã. Logo Hope foi trazida de volta, já vestida. Jyn a amamentou e as duas adormeceram.

Quando Baze, Chirrut, Bodhi e Kay foram autorizados a entrar uma hora depois, encontraram o Cassian mais radiante e sorridente que já qualquer um deles já tinha visto. Ele estava sentado na cadeira ao lado da cama de Jyn, ainda dormindo, e não conseguia tirar os olhos do pequeno embrulho em seus braços.

\- Cassian – Kay chamou, e o tenente os olhou ainda sorrindo.

\- Elas são iguaizinhas, Kay.

\- De fato – Chirrut sorriu – Eu posso sentir a força. Como Jyn, ela brilha.

\- Então é uma menina?! – Bodhi perguntou baixinho e feliz.

\- Nossa tripulação está crescendo – Baze falou com alegria.

\- Sim, são muito similares. Espero que ela tenha o seu gênio, Cassian – K-2 falou se aproximando para ver Hope, e arrancando risadas dos demais.

\- Como ela está? – Baze perguntou olhando para Jyn.

\- Ficamos preocupados – Bodhi falou.

Cassian esperava por isso. Como homens de guerra nenhum deles estava acostumado a tal situação, e ouvir sua líder rebelde gritar e chorar dentre alguns intervalos de tempo, mesmo com o conhecimento teórico do processo, era algo preocupante.

\- Está bem, só exausta. Ela não teve complicações. As médicas e droids disseram que com o primeiro filho é sempre mais demorado e difícil, por isso devemos ficar aqui mais algumas horas antes de movê-las pra o quarto. Ela não pode fazer esforço físico por duas semanas e nada extravagante demais por dois meses.

Todos se assustaram ao ouvir K-2 rir pela primeira vez na vida. Uma risada curta e irônica, mas uma risada.

\- É melhor você colocá-la numa camisa de força.

Os quatro homens riram divertidamente, mas baixinho para não incomodar Hope e Jyn. Um murmúrio da bebê os fez se calarem e os olhinhos verdes se abriram. Ela sorriu ao ver seu pai, e voltou sua atenção aos demais em volta. Ela contorceu o rosto e ameaçou chorar quando Kay se aproximou demais pra vê-la. Cassian a balançou de leve e beijou sua testa.

\- Shh... É só Kay – dizia baixinho com a voz mais doce que já tinham ouvido dele – Vai se acostumar com ele, querida.

\- Ela tem os olhos de Jyn – o droid informou.

A pequena se acalmou e olhou curiosa para Chirrut, Baze e Bodhi. Os três homens se abaixaram ao redor para vê-la mais de perto. Ela franzia o rosto de vez em quando e às vezes pensavam que fosse chorar novamente, mas logo ela parecia bem outra vez, e Cassian ficou feliz por sua filha aceitar bem os três amigos.

\- Qual é o problema dela comigo? Se parece mais com Jyn do que pensei.

Cassian riu.

\- Você é um droid imperial gigante. Ela ainda não exerga bem, mas sua forma é algo estranho pra ela, mesmo sem a total consciência da diferença entre humano e droid. Em poucos dias ela vai se acostumar com você.

\- Kay está rindo... Eu só posso estar sonhando.

Todos se levantaram e arrodearam a cama de Jyn ao vê-la acordar.

\- Como se sente, Jyn?

\- Ainda meio entorpecida – ela respondeu a Chirrut – Me deram um anestésico. Está tudo bem lá fora?

\- A missão está proseguindo normal dentro do possível. Nós contatamos a base e Mon Mothma está muito feliz. Ela quer muito falar com vocês quando você estiver melhor, e nos pediu que transmitisse seus parabéns – Bodhi falou.

Jyn sorriu.

\- Ficamos com medo, é um alívio vê-la bem – Baze lhe disse.

\- Vocês ficaram mesmo acordados esperando?

\- Sim, todos nós.

\- Ela é adorável, Jyn – Kay falou.

A rebelde abriu um sorriso maior ainda ao ouvir aquilo justamente de K-2.

\- E já começou estranhando ele, vai ser mais parecida com vocês do que imaginamos.

Jyn riu. Os dois não se importaram que os outrs estivessem olhando quando Cassian deitou Hope ao lado de Jyn e trocaram um beijo.

\- Olá, Estrelinha – ela sussurrou para a filha.

Hope sorriu, deixando seu rostinho sardento ainda mais lindo. Jyn beijou a testa da filha e a abraçou. A mão de Cassian começou a fazer afagos suaves e amorosos no topo de sua cabeça, fazendo Jyn fechar os olhos e emitir um suspiro que demonstrava tudo que sentia naquele momento.

******

A pequena Hope seguiu a tripulação dos Rogue One até a praia de Lah’mu de mãos dadas com sua mãe. Fizera oito anos algumas semanas atrás e sabia que tinha nascido naquele planeta, embora depois disso tivesse passado apenas algumas semanas nele.

\- Por que não viemos antes, mamãe?

\- Não houve muitas chances, mas sempre cuidamos desse planeta de longe, querida. Eu tinha oito anos da última vez que estive aqui antes de você nascer. Vou te contar daqui a pouco.

A criança olhou em volta. Seus tios Baze, Chirrut e Bodhi colocaram as flores que carregavam sobre o mar, e deixaram que a água azul turquesa as levasse. Kay e BB8 observavam.

\- É a nossa vez, Estrelinha – seu pai falou abaixando-se para ficar na sua altura e beijando sua testa – Vamos.

Os três andaram juntos até o mar, abaixando-se para colocarem suas próprias flores na água e vendo-as dançar nas pequenas ondas.

\- Quem criou essa cerimônia?

\- É um jeito que os rebeldes encontraram de agradecer e homenagear aqueles que não estão mais aqui – Cassian falou.

\- Houve uma dessas nessa mesma praia na noite antes de você nascer – Jyn lhe disse.

\- É uma história triste, não é?

Ambos ficaram em silêncio com a pergunta da filha. Hope era muito inteligente, às vezes até mais do que sua idade sugeria. Ela sabia que algo terrível acontecera no passado de sua tripulação, pois conhecia em parte a história de Scarif, mesmo que agora estivessem todos bem.

\- Sim – Cassian lhe disse – Mas você é o final, o final mais feliz que nós poderíamos desejar.

\- O final que fez a nossa esperança brilhar ainda mais, querida – Jyn falou.

Ficaram satisfeitos em ver a filha sorrir. Cassian a ergueu nos braços e Jyn abraçou os dois, enquanto cada um beijava um lado do rosto da criança sorridente.


	41. Snow

\- Recebemos o sinal, mas nenhum de nós conseguiu localizá-la, Cassian. A tempestade deve estar interferindo no sin—a-a—l...

\- Bodhi!! – Cassian chamou.

Silêncio.

\- Cassian... – a voz voltou.

\- Onde vocês estão?!

\- Eu encontrei Baze e Chirrut. Estamos há cerca de um quilômetro da base.

\- Voltem pra base, agora.

\- O que?! Não vamos deixar, você, Jyn e Kay.

\- Estão muito longe, minha distância é maior que isso, não há porque arriscar a tripulação inteira. Se estão perto, cheguem à base e peçam ajuda! Kay está trabalhando pra captar o sinal de Jyn. O abrigo de emergência não fica muito longe daqui. Com sorte Jyn o encontrou.

\- Cassian...

\- Faça o que eu disse! Entro em contato em breve.

\- Certo. Mas vamos sair se não disser nada dentro de duas horas.

\- Vão logo!

Um som alto e a comunicação caiu novamente.

\- Kay! – Ele gritou para ser ouvido através do vento gelado.

\- Eu acredito que Jyn está naquela direção! – Ele apontou para a frente. O abrigo fica um pouco mais à esquerda, mas já é um bom sinal.

Cassian correu em seu tauntaun enquanto Kay os acompanhava. Correram por vários minutos até Cassian conseguir visualisar uma mancha escura em meio à neve que caía. O tamanho correspondia ao de um tauntaun, mas sem ninguém o montando. O capitão olhou para baixo, tentando avaliar as condições de seu próprio tauntaun, parecia um pouco cansado, mas ainda poderia aguentar alguma corrida.

\- Vamos, garoto... Só mais um pouco.

O animal emitiu um ruído de entendimento e começou a correr novamente quando Cassian ordenou. Em pouco tempo os três estavam diante da tauntaun de Jyn, perturbada e aparentemente sozinha, mas ainda com o equipamento da rebelde preso em sua cela.

\- Kay! Onde ela está?

O droid caminhou em volta do animal, parando onde Cassian não podia vê-lo muito bem.

\- Aqui! – Ouviu K-2 responder.

O droid tentava tomar as rédeas da tauntaun em mãos enquanto ela desviava e Cassian pode ver Jyn com uma das mãos presa às rédeas, sendo arrastada na neve gelada e já um pouco coberta por ela, já um pouco pálida, a visão o fez gelar por dentro e não conseguiu evitar que seu coração acelerasse.

\- Fique onde está! – K-2 pediu.

O droid soltou Jyn das rédeas e Cassian tentou se aproximar para acalmar a tauntaun e evitar que fugisse, por mais que quisesse voltar sua atenção para Jyn. Em alguns minutos conseguiu obter sucesso e quando olhou para Kay, ele vinha em sua direção, carregando Jyn.

\- Não acho que tem ossos quebrados, mas deve sentir dor quando acordar devido à queda. Talvez tenha alguma lesão escondida pelas roupas. Devemos nos dirigir ao abrigo agora.

O droid acomodou a rebelde junto a Cassian, que a segurou firmemente com um braço, segurando as rédeas com a outra mão, enquanto Kay conduzia a tauntaun de Jyn na direção do abrigo. Não levaram mais que dez minutos para chegar, embora para Cassian parecesse uma eternidade a cada vez que olhava o rosto da esposa.

\- Fique comigo, Jyn! Fique comigo, falta só um pouco, querida!

O lugar havia sido construído logo que a base rebelde se estabelecera em Hoth. Normalmente os abrigos escondidos eram bem menores, mas em áreas mais perigosas como aquela eram projetados com maior capacidade. Era grande o suficiente para acomodar dois tauntauns, dois humanos e um droid, além de caixas com suprimentos, roupas, kits médicos e um aquecedor. Kay ajudou Cassian a vir para o chão com Jyn, e assim que foram libertados do equipamento que carregavam os tautauns foram para um canto do abrigo e se enroscaram um no outro, logo caindo no sono. Kay encontrou alguns colchonetes e estendeu um deles no chão, o forrando com um cobertor, onde Cassian acomodou Jyn.

\- Tente se comunicar com a base.

\- Ainda não considero que ela está sofrendo uma hipotermina, mas está em risco. Vou tentar do lado de fora e rastrear a área por possíveis ameaças. Precisa aquecê-la o quanto antes.

\- Farei isso. Tenha cuidado lá fora.

\- Tentarei não demorar.

Cassian viu o droid sair e fechar a porta. Levantou-se rapidamente para acender as luzes, estava escuro dentro do abrigo e havia cortinas cobrindo as poucas janelas. Examinou Jyn rapidamente, tocando em seu rosto. Estava pálida e gelada. Colocou um cobertor perto do aquecedor enquanto procurava por roupas que coubessem nela em uma das caixas. Conseguiu encontrar, mas não estavam muito mais aquecidas do que a neve lá fora, então as deixou junto ao aquecedor também.

\- Jyn... Pode me ouvir? – Perguntou enquanto a libertava de suas botas e roupas geladas, sem resposta – Vamos, Estrelinha – pediu um pouco mais desesperado removendo as próprias luvas e tentando aquecer os braços dela com o calor de sua pele – Jyn...

Seus olhos se detiveram na marca vermelha na lateral esquerda do corpo, parecia uma pancada, causada por algo grande. Correu com cuidado seus dedos por ela, mas Jyn não reagiu. A lesão estava começando a ficar roxa.

\- Preciso de bacta.

O capitão se arrastou para a caixa de kits médicos, pegando um deles e encontrando bacta, material para curativo e bandagens. Jyn não reagiu nenhuma vez enquanto ele cuidava dela, deixando-o mais aflito a cada segundo. A respiração lenta o assustava, a pulsação em seu pescoço parecia boa, mas não o suficiente. Não demorou para pegar o cobertor aquecido e o colocar sobre ela depois de aplicar um curativo com bacta na lesão. A neve das roupas que Jyn usava começava a derreter lentamente e molhar o tecido. Cassian as colocou junto com as botas perto do aquecedor, pegando as roupas que encontrara e puxando o cobertor de cima de Jyn para vesti-la novamente, também colocando novas meias e luvas em seus pés e mãos. O que o consolava é que além do hematoma a pele não apresentava outros locais com vermelhidão e manchas roxas, que seriam o claro sinal de hipotermia avançada. Soltou o cabelo da rebelde e colocou uma touca em sua cabeça, tentando deduzir o que poderia tê-la derrubado de sua tauntaun. Em seguida pegou seu karpa extra no equipamento e envolveu Jyn com ele. Ela era tão pequena para seu tamanho que se estivesse com o corpo encolhido, poderia facilmente desaparecer dentro do agasalho.

\- Acorde logo, por favor... – pediu se juntando a ela e puxando o cobetor sobre eles.

A abraçou o mais perto que podia e beijou sua testa, fazendo círculos suaves em sua bochecha com o polegar sem tirar os olhos de seu rosto por nenhum segundo. Longos minutos se passaram até a temperatura dela parecer um pouco mais elevada.

\- Vamos, Jyn... Por favor, querida. Você ainda está viva, não desista. Nós estamos com a força e a força está conosco – ressitou o mantra de Chirrut.

\- Cassian...

Kay havia voltado. Ouviu a porta ser fechar e o droid apareceu ao lado dos dois.

\- A área está livre de perigos, eu consegui contato com a base. Estarão aqui o quanto antes, cerca de uma hora e meia se as condições lá fora melhorarem rápido. Há outros rebeldes espalhados esperando ajuda, mas nenhum deles com risco de morrer congelado como Jyn, por isso temos alguma prioridade. Você encontrou lesões?

\- Ela tem uma pancada grande do lado esquerdo do corpo. Acho que algo foi atirado nela, e ela caiu. Mas quem ou o que faria isso?

\- Wampas. O território deles não fica tão distante do lugar onde encontramos Jyn. As várias camadas de roupa, e a neve macia a protegeram enquanto ela provavelmente ficou pendurada na tauntaun e depois foi arrastada por ela e perdeu a consciência por algumas centenas de metros, tendo a grande sorte de não ser perseguida e virar comida.

\- Você pode parar por aí. Não me diga as probabilidades.

\- Você deveria se alimentar. A temperatura dela parece ter melhorado, vai ficar bem sem seu aquecimento adicional por alguns minutos.

Cassian olhou de K-2 para o rosto de Jyn novamente, ainda pálida, mas não tanto quanto antes. Pressionou dois dedos em seu pescoço e sentiu a pulsação um pouco mais forte. A respiração parecia melhor também. A deixaria por pouco tempo, apenas o suficiente para enganar o estômago com qualquer coisa. Se apoiou no cotovelo para se levantar e se ergueu lentamente, mas parou na metade do movimento quando jurou tê-la sentido tremer ao notar sua ausência.

\- Jyn?!

Ela estava de fato tremendo, tremendo bastante agora.

\- Está em choque... – falou assustado para si mesmo.

\- Está recobrando a consciência – K-2 respondeu – Os tremores são uma reação natural do corpo para tentar gerar calor.

\- Posso aguentar a fome um pouco mais, Kay – falou voltando para debaixo do cobertor pra abraçar Jyn novamente.

Os olhos verdes se abriram, mas por menos de um segundo antes de fecharem novamente. Ela parecia tonta.

\- Jyn?

Um gemido baixo foi a única resposta além de mais tremores. Cassian esfregou suas costas e sentiu-a mover os dedos das mãos. Seus olhos se abriam e fechavam, várias vezes.

\- Não se force – Cassian sussurrou colocando um beijo suave em seus lábios, ainda um tanto frios, pela primeira vez não se importando que Kay os estivesse observando.

Jyn o olhou por mais alguns segundos dessa vez, antes de fechar os olhos novamente. Cassian deduziu que havia dormido de novo, mas ao menos ela parou de tremer algum tempo depois e seu rosto ganhou um pouco de cor.

\- Eu vou relatar a base sobre a situação – K-2 falou se retirando.

Cassian tomou seu tempo observando as sardas no rosto a sua frente, ela era tão bonita... Mesmo frágil e inconsciente. Continuou abraçando-a perto dele para esquentá-la. Quando Kay voltou com instruções, a respiração dela assumiu um ritmo diferente e um murmúrio deixou seus lábios. Então Jyn começou a tossir. Devia ter se engasgado ao tentar falar de repente. Cassian se ergueu, e a sentou o mais cuidadosamente que pode, apoiando-a nele.

\- Água, Kay!

O droid pegou uma garrafa nas caixas de suprimentos e a entregou a Cassian já aberta.

\- O isolamento térmico para os suprimentos foi bem pensado, ou essa água estaria tão gelada que seria uma péssima ideia você dá-la à Jyn.

\- Respire fundo, Jyn – ele disse à rebelde, que ainda tossia.

Ela parecia consciente agora, pois fez o que ele disse. Quando a tosse diminuiu por alguns segundos, Cassian levou a garrafa a seus lábios, e Jyn bebeu com gratidão. Quando ele devolveu a garrafa a Kay, Jyn olhou confusa de um para o outro, e ao redor.

\- Nossos tauntauns estão bem, estão dormindo no canto atrás de nós. Fale alguma coisa, Jyn...

\- Não lembro bem... – ela sussurrou, se recostando a ele novamente.

\- Você lembra de ter visto algum wampa? – K-2 questionou pacientemente.

Jyn o olhou por algum tempo como que forçando seus pensamentos.

\- Sim. Apreceu do nada, gritou furioso, e jogou um pedaço grande de gelo na minha direção. É tudo que me lembro.

\- Isso explica a lesão que encontrei – Cassian lhe disse – Você vai ficar bem, o bacta vai resolver. Kay, peça uma nova atualização.

\- O sinal parece estar melhorando lá fora. Não devo demorar.

Quando o droid saiu, Jyn olhou em volta, as roupas que usava estavam junto com suas botas na frente do aquecedor, deviam estar no abrigo. Mexeu os pés e notou que usava meias, além das luvas e da touca que já havia percebido. Aquele karpa enorme devia ser de Cassian. Mudou um pouco de posição e percebeu que estava completamente vestida e algo doía perto de sua cintura, provavelmente a pancada causada pelo wampa. Começou a tremer de novo, e Cassian a empurrou para que voltasse a se deitar.

\- Ainda bem que acordou – ele disse baixinho beijando sua testa e a abraçando perto dele outra vez – Fiquei com medo.

\- Te deixar não está nos meus planos, capitão.

Jyn sorriu e fechou os olhos com a sensação reconfortante da mão protetora acariciando suas costas e o calor que emanava dele ajudando-a a se aquecer. Ela tornou a abrir os olhos brevemente para encará-lo, e o beijou. Cassian a retribuiu prontamente. Foi rápido, mas mesmo ele se sentiu mais aquecido com aquele pequeno carinho. Jyn se encolheu perto dele querendo que compartilhassem tanto calor quanto possível, ela ainda se sentia congelando por dentro. Os braços de Cassian em volta dela eram o lugar mais seguro e confortável do mundo.

\- Devem vir nos ajudar em uma hora, talvez menos.

\- E os outros?

\- Estão bem, estavam perto da base, mandei que voltassem, embora eles quisessem vir procurar você. Eu estava mais perto de você do que da base, o que não importa, eu viria do outro lado do planeta te buscar se fosse preciso.

\- Eu sei – Jyn respondeu com um sorriso.

\- Você ficou presa nas rédeas da tauntaun. Kay acha que ela correu com você pendurada por algum tempo, depois você caiu. Te encontramos sendo arrastada na neve com uma mão presa nas rédeas. Se ela tivesse continuado indo mais longe quando você caiu... Eu fiquei aterrorizado, Jyn... Só de pensar nisso. Ainda bem que você não predeu seu rádio, e o rastreador de Kay conseguiu te localizar.

\- Esqueça isso. Já estamos bem.

\- Te amo muito, Estrelinha – Cassian beijou sua bochecha.

\- Também te amo muito, meu herói – beijou o peito do marido.

Os dois compartilharam uma risada e não demorou muito até Kay voltar avisando que o resgate estaria com eles em cerca de quarenta minutos.


	42. A origem da Força

\- Não é uma antiga base e vamos ter que começar do zero. Mas está suficientemente longe dos olhos da Primeira Ordem por enquanto – Leia falou para Chewie enquanto todos desembarcavam da Millenium Falcon.

O wookie respondeu com um ruído e um aceno de cabeça e os dois passaram a observar Rey.

Ela estava entretida conversando com Fin, Poe e BB-8. Não era possível saber com certeza o que se passava em seus pensamentos ou seu coração. Suas emoções pareciam estáticas, como se ela ainda estivesse absorvendo o que acontecera nos últimos dias.

O planeta em que pousaram parecia amigável e inabitado, além de bonito. O lugar misturava florestas e pedras enormes, que se tornaram o esconderijo provisório perfeito para a nave e os rebeldes. Enquanto sobrevoavam puderam ver que havia uma praia há alguma distância dali. Não tinham encontrados animais ainda. E não sabiam o ciclo entre dia e noite no planeta, mas parecia ser manhã.

Quando todos estivessem bem, e com planos mais concretos, poderiam decidir o que fazer. A nave foi bem escondida e fechada enquanto vasculhavam as imediações e alguns rebeldes, incluindo Fin e Rey, cuidavam de Rose.

\- Queria que eles estivessem aqui – a general falou apenas para Chewie – Estou realmente cansada.

O wookie colocou uma mão em seu ombro e os dois compartilharma um olhar cheio de dizeres ocultos, e por fim um sorriso.

\- Muitos morreram pra estarmos aqui hoje, vamos até o fim.

A conversa foi interrompida por um desesperado BB-8 e Poe em seu encalço.

\- Nós vimos um droid do Império! – Poe falou.

\- O que?! – Leia perguntou em choque, achava que já tinha visto tudo que podia nos últimos dias – Um droid Imperial ativado? Caminhando?

\- Sim! Eu não sei como é possível, mas está lá! As peças parecem antigas, mas está ativado.

\- Ele viu você?

\- Não posso garantir que não.

Nesse momento todos os rebeldes correram para todos os lados, logo se posicionando armados e escondidos entre as árvores.

\- Como é um droid do Império? – Rey perguntou, agora ao lado de Chewie.

\- São androids grandes, mais de dois metros, negros, rápidos, muito fortes e carregam o símbolo do Império em sua armadura.

\- Acha que nos encontraram? Mas estamos muito longe, não vimos nada nos radares. E porque estariam usando tecnologia de trinta anos atrás? – Finn questionou, se juntando aos três.

\- Eu não sei. Mas não acho seguro perguntar.

Os quatro se abaixaram ao lado dos rebeldes armados e de fato a cena ficava cada vez mais estranha e inexplicável. Duas pessos surgiram ao longe e chamaram a atenção do droid. Mas o robô não parecia hostil.

\- Devemos atirar? – Alguém perguntou.

\- Não, esperem – a general ordenou, levantando-se e seguindo em frente, apesar dos protestos desesperados do grupo atrás dela.

Poe se preparava para correr e trazer a general de volta quando ela se aproximou do trio e de repente os quatro pareciam em choque.

\- Quem são eles? – Rey perguntou.

******

A casa era pequena, mas com algum improviso e a ajuda da Millenium Falcon puderam acomodar o grupo dos rebeldes. Por hora quase todos dormiam, com excessão dos quatro droids, que convresavam entre eles do lado de fora da porta. Mesmo Leia e Chewie tinham necessidade urgente de repor as forças após todo o ocorrido que haviam relatado. O casal estava sentado na cozinha, de onde podiam ver Rey adormecida no quarto. Jyn olhou brevemente para o porg adormecido em seu colo e depois apertou a mão do marido.

\- Cass...

\- Ainda não, Jyn. As lembranças dela estão confusas. E depois de tudo que ela nos contou...

\- Fomos forçados a fugir, e agora estamos com os rebeldes outra vez. Ela acha que estamos mortos e que a vendemos. Está se questionando sobre isso.

\- Mas não estamos. E vamos deixá-la saber. Quando as coisas esfriarem um pouco.

\- Tudo bem...

Os dois se olharam. Era demais para absorverem de uma só vez. Ainda havia muito a ser explicado tanto para eles quanto paras os rebeldes recêm chegados.

\- Vamos encontrar um caminho, Estrelinha. Eles precisam de esperança agora. Nós acendemos a chama, vamos fazer de novo. E vamos consertar as coisas.

\- Vamos – Jyn sorriu para ele antes de trocarem um beijo.


	43. Vida

A explosão estava quase os alcançando. Se abraçaram mais forte, fechando os olhos e escondendo o rosto no ombro um do outro. Nunca quiseram tanto viver quanto naquele momento, mas estavam em paz.

_“Confie na Força, Jyn.”_

“Mamãe... Papai... Está feito”, ela pensou. E nesse momento, mais que em qualquer outro em sua vida, ela acreditava na Força, e provavelmente Cassian também. Jyn tentou concentrar 100% de seu pensamento nele, na Força, nos dois, apenas os dois ali, não queria pensar no que os atingiu no momento de deixar esta vida. E assim foi. Ela seguraria seu cristal se estivesse com as mãos livres, ao invés disso abraçou Cassian mais forte. O medo lutava para tomá-la, mas Jyn fazia força para bloqueá-lo em seu cérebro. Sentiu o chão tremer mais e o impacto começar a atingi-los. Em breve deixariam o universo junto com Scarif. A luz tomou tudo em volta e o som estrondoso da destruição incomodou os ouvidos dos dois. Jyn nem percebeu quando sua consciência desapareceu e a sensação do abraço sumiu.

******

Estava frio... Era difícil dormir assim, incomodava muito. Que dia era hoje mesmo? Onde ela estava morando? Coruscant? Não... Lah’mu. Não... Saw havia acabado de abandoná-la, estava por sua conta. Mas onde? Não conseguiu lembrar. Ela tinha que se encontrar com alguém... Quem era mesmo? Um homem de cabelo escuro e feições neutras, mas olhos gentis. Era alguém importante. Importante para ela. Não entendia como. Havia perdido todos que lhe eram importantes.

Jyn abriu os olhos. Só havia milhões de estrelas e uma quantidade incomum de poeira estelar e fumaça em alguns lugares do céu em volta. Onde estava? Não se lembrava de ter dormido ao ar livre. Ficou olhando para as estrelas por vários minutos, quantos exatamente não sabia, sem encontrar forças para mudar de posição. Sua mente estava bem ativa, mas o corpo ainda mais exausto do que de costume. Virou-se para o lado, sentindo uma dor terrível percorrer seu corpo. Fechou os olhos com força e apertou os dentes e os punhos. Havia quebrado algo enquanto dormia? Quando a dor passou ela olhou em volta. Onde diabos estava? Destroços, areia, árvores caídas, uma destruição sem fim. A não ser no lugar onde ela estava. Fez um esforço para sentar e viu alguns rasgões em suas roupas e machucados através deles. A sua frente estava o oceano mais estranho e mais maravilhosamente lindo que ela já vira em sua vida. Assim como o céu, ele parecia inundado de estrelas brilhantes, azuis. E não era um truque de sua mente, realmente havia pontos brilhantes na água. Olhou para o outro lado e uma correnteza avassaladora de memórias a atingiu como uma bomba. Um homem ferido estava deitado ali.

\- Cassian!!

Se arrastou até ele, imediatamente checando se respirava e encostando seu ouvido no peito no capitão. Estava vivo! Ergueu-se para olhá-lo novamente. Ferido, preocupantemente ferido. A camisa estava rasgada, expondo o ferimento de blaster no ombro e outros mais em seu torso.

\- O que vou fazer?

Ela não tinha muitos conhecimentos médicos e não tinha sequer um kit médico. E se Cassian tivesse ossos quebrados, o que era provável após aquela queda da torre, ou órgãos danificados? Há quanto tempo estavam ali? Como haviam saído vivos? O que fazer agora? Deveria tentar acordá-lo? E se ele estivesse com dor? E se não aguentasse acordado? Encarou o rosto do capitão. Não havia sofrimento, mas não havia tranquilidade também. Jyn olhou para seu cristal e mentalizou novamente o dia em que o recebera de sua mãe. A Força... A Força os teria salvado da Estrela da Morte? Deixando o pensamento de lado, a rebelde decidiu que era mais prudente vasculhar o ambiente primeiro.

Jyn levantou-se da melhor forma que podia com seu corpo dolorido, e caminhou até onde a água do mar ia e vinha da praia, olhando primeiro para o horizonte, onde o oceano escuro se encontrava com o céu estrelado. Depois olhou para seus pés e se abaixou para observar as estrelas azuis dentro da água. Estendeu sua mão e a agitou, havia de fato pontos brilhantes dentro da água. Se eram animais minúsculos, plantas, ou qualquer outra coisa desconhecida Jyn não sabia, mas ela lamentou que algo tão lindo, que algo tão vivo, acabasse num lugar destruído daquele jeito. Scarif podia ser um planeta imperial, mas era um dos mais lindos que Jyn vira em sua vida, pensava isso desde que haviam chegado, e a perversidade do Império atingiu uma nova profundidade em sua cabeça, a aniquilação da vida, não só a humana e de outras espécies inteligentes, mas da vida inocente e pura que havia em cada planeta tomado pela escuridão. Seu coração se apertou e nesse momento sua dor parecia nenhuma diante da imensidão do que acabara de enxergar. Olhou outra vez para o mar, depois para Cassian, queria tanto que ele também o visse. Cassian... Precisava cuidar dele.

Afastou-se do mar estrelado e olhou na direção oposta, temendo outra coisa agora, encontrar os corpos de seus amigos entre os destroços, embora ela duvidasse que tivesse sobrado alguma coisa inteira de pessoas, objetos ou construções. Se encontrasse ao menos um kit médico, um único frasco de bacta... Era tudo que ela queria. Olhou Cassian de novo, temendo deixá-lo sozinho. Mas aonde ele poderia ir? E não havia mais ninguém vivo naquele planeta. Correu por entre a areia e as árvores caídas, levando alguns minutos para atingir o que antes era a cidade imperial. Não encontrara corpos ou armaduras de stormtroopers, nem queria, deviam estar todos soterrados, ela só precisava encontrar bacta. Caminhou para a primeira pilha de destroços que pareciam pertencer a uma nave. Mal sabia por onde começar. Puxou primeiro os pedaços menores de metal, árvores e construções que haviam se empilhado, cortando suas mãos em algum ponto do processo, mas continuou, e cavaria Scarif inteiro se preciso para encontrar algum recurso milagroso que ajudasse Cassian.

******

Cassian ia e voltava da consciência. Estava muito frio. Mas ele não tinha forças para reagir. Seu corpo parecia anestesiado ou dormente, como se estivesse sob efeito das drogas analgésicas utilizadas no medbay de Yavin 4. Quando conseguiu se manter acordado, a princípio não entendeu porque estava deitado numa praia. Era noite, e o céu era lindo. Mas por que ele estava jogado numa praia no meio da noite mesmo? Onde estava Kay? Tentou se mexer, mas seu corpo não obedecia, parecia incrivelmente pesado e exausto. Muitos minutos depois conseguiu levar seu braço até o peito. Ele estava ferido... A camisa estava rasgada. E doía.

\- Jyn...

Jyn... Por que esse nome foi a primeira coisa que ele conseguiu pensar em pronunciar naquela situação estranha? Jyn!

\- Jyn!

Ele lembrou. De tudo de uma vez. Como estava vivo?! Kay estava morto. Onde estava Jyn?!

Ele precisava se levantar. Mexeu o outro braço e tentou dobrar os joelhos. Tudo doía. Virou para o lado oposto ao tiro do blaster e um grito de dor escapou dele. Quando abriu os olhos, exceto pelo lugar onde estava, tudo que podia ver era areia e destruição, e o mar mais esquisito e mais belo que já vira em sua vida. Havia estrelas dentro da água. Queria ver mais de perto, mas essa não era sua prioridade. Jyn não estava à vista e não houvera resposta quando ele gritou. Seu coração começou a se apertar pelo pior. Como ele ainda estava ali e ela não, e vivo? Podia ter sido arrastada para mais longe, mas viva ou morta?

Fez um esforço que pareceu sobre humano para se sentar e observou os ferimentos em seu torso. Marcas ensanguentadas de dedos chamaram sua atenção. Dedos menores que os dele, ao lado de um corte ainda úmido do lado esquerdo do peito. Era recente. Tentou se levantar e andar, mas caiu antes de ficar de pé e reprimiu outro grito. Talvez ele tivesse ossos quebrados.

\- Jyn... Jyn...! Jyyyn!!! Jyn...

Passos correndo começaram a se aproximar. Cassian fechou os olhos, estava cansado. Cansado demais para pensar no que fazer sobre a própria condição ou qualquer outra coisa. Alguém se ajoelhou ao seu lado, quase se jogando no chão. Mãos pequenas seguraram seu rosto.

\- Shhhh...

Dedos delicados pentearam seus cabelos e ela beijou sua testa.

\- Tudo bem... – a sargento falou baixinho.

O afago gentil em seus cabelos foi a única coisa que aconteceu por algum tempo. Cassian não se importava que durasse para sempre. Mas não podia ser egoísta agora. O quão ferida ela também estava?

\- Jyn...

\- Eu acho que não resta nada vivo ou inteiro aqui além de nós. Eu estava andando pela cidade. Não tem mais nada de pé, nem corpos eu achei. Estive procurando algo nos destroços de uma nave. O que achei é muito pouco, mas ainda é alguma coisa.

Cassian virou a cabeça na direção da mão dela e a rebelde afagou seu rosto.

\- Muita dor? Faz duas horas que eu deixei você aqui pra procurar recursos. Você consegue entender o que estou dizendo?

O capitão abriu os olhos e olhou para cima. Olhos verdes preocupados e cansados o encaravam. Ela também estava machucada. Um corte no ombro esquerdo, outro na coxa direita, outro da lateral esquerda do corpo para o abdômen, todos vistos através de rasgões na roupa, além de arranhões menores em seu rosto. E as mãos estavam enfaixadas em bandagens manchadas de sangue.

\- Jyn – falou baixo, além de cansado se sentia fraco.

\- Feri minhas mãos nos destroços. Mas não acredito que seja grave. Encontrei um kit médico, infelizmente não inteiro. A destruição quebrou um dos vidros de bacta, só metade dele continuava a salvo, eu usei. Por sorte o outro estava no meio das bandagens inteiras que achei. Agora temos que cuidar de você.

\- Como estamos vivos?

\- Não sei... Antes do fim... Lembrei do que minha mãe me disse quando me deu esse colar. Você ainda acha que a Força é uma bobagem?

Cassian a encarou. Jyn achava que a Força os havia salvado?

\- O lugar onde estamos é o único sem muito dano. Se você acha que a Força nos salvou, depois de tudo isso, eu não tenho motivos pra discordar.

Um gemido de dor de Cassian interrompeu a conversa. Jyn o olhou apreensiva até ele se acalmar, e pegou um pedaço afiado de metal que trouxera, rasgando a camisa dele para abrir a parte da frente.

\- O que vai fazer, Jyn?

\- Se ainda não percebeu, você está horrível. Vou lavar isso e aplicar bacta. E há algo que você tem que ver – ela sorriu.

E nesse instante Cassian a amou. Como ela conseguia sorrir naquela situação? A rebelde o ajudou a sentar e depois a ficar de pé, levando-o para perto do mar e sentando com ele perto da água. Cassian olhou as estrelas submersas e estendeu uma das mãos para agitar a água. As luzes continuavam lá. Era lindo.

\- Como o Império pode se apossar de um lugar assim? – Ele questionou.

\- Pensei o mesmo.

Jyn molhou um dos pedaços rasgados de sua camisa na água salgada e o manteve apoiado em seu ombro enquanto começava a limpar os ferimentos com o braço livre. Cassian se conteve para não gritar e instintivamente escondeu o rosto no pescoço dela.

\- Vou tentar ser rápida – ela sussurrou, como que temendo machucá-lo com a voz.

Cassian tentou se concentrar na própria respiração enquanto Jyn cuidava dele. Doía, por mais cuidadosa e gentil que ela fosse. Quando parou ela lhe deu um tempo para reduzir a tensão de seu corpo e o fez se deitar outra vez na areia. Cassian queria dormir, mas Jyn não deixou, insistindo que ficasse de olhos abertos e falando do quanto o céu estava lindo. Seus ferimentos arderam outra vez quando o bacta os cobriu, mas logo um alívio maravilhoso tomou conta dele e a dor desapareceu quase que completamente. Jyn permitiu que ele fechasse os olhos enquanto ela deitava a cabeça dele no colo e enfaixava seu torso. Estava tão cansado...

\- Você parece em paz – ele comentou.

A rebelde ficou em silêncio, e Cassian pensou se seu cansaço o havia feito ter a impressão de falar com ela quando na verdade havia só pensado.

\- Krennic está morto. Esse planeta lindo está livre do Império, apesar de agora estar quase todo destruído. Toda a minha vida, nossa fuga de Coruscant, a fuga de Lah’mu, o assassinato da minha mãe, o sacrifício do meu pai, o treinamento e o abandono de Saw, nossos amigos mortos, a Rebelião... Parece que tudo agora faz sentido. Como se não faltasse nenhum vazio pra preencher. Me sinto livre. Pela primeira vez. Só tenho uma pergunta agora.

\- Qual?

\- Eu estava pronta pra morrer. Mas estou viva. O que eu vou fazer agora?

\- Acho que temos que pensar como sair daqui primeiro. Se sairmos...

\- Isso ainda não responde minha questão.

\- Se acontecer a Rebelião não vai desamparar você. Pode ir aonde quiser. Ou pode ficar. Você está em casa.

Jyn o olhou.

\- Nem todos pensam assim.

\- Fala de Draven? Do Conselho? Mon Mothma pode resolver isso pra nós. Você ficaria?

\- Pra sermos mandados em outras missões suicidas separados depois?

\- Depois do que fizemos... Não sou de me aproveitar, mas acho que posso arranjar pra isso não acontecer. Fique, Jyn.

Não era um pedido, era uma súplica. O encarou novamente, lembrou do elevador. Os dois haviam se beijado. E não era pela urgência da situação, ou porque estavam prestes a morrer juntos.

\- Você pode integrar a Inteligência, vai precisar do treinamento padrão, mas... Trabalhamos bem juntos, a Aliança valoriza isso, não faríamos missões separados.

\- Passei minha vida inteira sozinha. Não quero mais isso se puder mudar. Mas ainda é difícil confiar em todas as pessoas.

\- Você não precisa confiar em todas. Só nas que achar que deve.

\- Sim, é suficiente.

O afago em seu cabelo de novo. Como Jyn queria mantê-lo acordado daquele jeito?

\- Vamos sair daqui.

Antes que o sono o levasse completamente, deixou Jyn levantá-lo outra vez e os dois andaram lentamente para longe da água. Destroços, pedaços de árvores e areia era tudo que tinham, mas poderiam ao menos dormir mais protegidos da brisa fria que vinham do oceano. Jyn o levou até onde as árvores derrubadas se amontoavam, formando uma barreira entre eles e a imensidão de água. Ainda estava frio, mas não tanto. A sargento o deitou na areia e nas folhas, e Cassian respirou aliviado por finalmente poder ficar quieto em algum lugar.

\- Jyn...

\- Hum...?

\- Se sobrevivermos... Ninguém da Aliança pode decidir com quem quero partilhar minha vida.

Jyn olhou para Cassian arregalando os olhos. Ela vinha pensando no que aconteceria se conseguissem voltar à Yavin. Ficariam separados, em quartos separados, só se veriam nas missões, e talvez nem em todas, o quanto ela se sentiria mal com isso. E Cassian agora estava mudando cada uma dessas possibilidades com apenas uma frase.

\- Eu quero que seja você.

Jyn ficou muda. Estava escuro, mas ela sentiu o rosto esquentar, devia estar corando, mas estava feliz. Era demais, bom demais para tudo que vivera. Se prender a outra pessoa de repente parecia absurdo depois de passar a vida toda sozinha fugindo das pessoas, mas ela queria aquilo. Ela o queria também. Se conheciam há apenas um mês, mas haviam vivido o suficiente para uma vida.

\- Não faça isso comigo. Seu silêncio dói – Cassian falou.

Cassian ficou aliviado quando uma mão pequena acariciou seu rosto, e pego de surpresa, mas satisfeito, quando os lábios dela cobriram os seus demoradamente. Quando se afastou, Jyn não disse nada. Deitou ao lado dele, e Cassian virou a cabeça para beijar a testa da sargento. Não podia abraçá-la, seus ferimentos não permitiriam tal movimento sem abrirem e sangrarem. Mas Jyn era leve o suficiente para repousar um braço em cima dele sem machucá-lo mais. Os dois pares de olhos se abriram, de frente um para o outro.

\- Bom? – Cassian sussurrou.

\- Bom – Jyn sussurrou de volta, sorrindo.

Também sorriu para ela, finalmente se deixando levar pelo sono.

******

\- Garoto, se a Força tiver nos trazido até aqui só pra ver destroços quando outros soldados poderiam fazer isso, nunca mais eu confio num jedi! – Han reclamou.

\- A Força não engana ninguém. As pessoas é que a entendem errado. Eu recebi um chamado daqui. Eu ouvi depois que resgatamos Leia.

\- GGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRR..!!!

\- Chewie achou algo! – Leia correu na direção do wookie.

Os três humanos rodearam uma enorme pilha de escombros de construções e naves, já a uma considerável distância da praia. Faziam poucos dias que toda a vida em Scarif fora supostamente dizimada.

O casal estava consideravelmente machucado, e provavelmente haviam perdido peso, mas não pareciam mortos. E eram os únicos que haviam encontrado até ali. Deitados ao lado um do outro, as mãos unidas como se suas vidas dependessem disso, e vidros de bacta e bandagens ensanguentadas descartadas ao lado. Isso explicava porque tantas pilhas de entulho de destruição pareciam ter sido reviradas.

\- Jyn? – Han e Leia se entreolharam ao falar ao mesmo tempo.

\- Conhece Jyn Erso? – O contrabandista questionou.

\- Desde que éramos crianças. Saw Gerrera esteve com ela em nossa base algumas vezes.

\- Mas quem é o outro? – Luke questionou.

\- Capitão Cassian Andor. Não somos próximos, mas o reconheço – Leia informou.

O garoto louro se abaixou ao lado do casal inconsciente, alcançando o cristal kyber de Jyn, e olhando do cristal para os outros três.

\- Foi ela que chamou. Não é um jedi, mas ela deve ter conexão com a Força e nem sabe.

Leia se abaixou ao lado de Luke, tomando o pulso dos dois rebeldes desfalecidos e observando outros sinais vitais. Ela sorriu.

\- Esperança... Volte à Falcon – ela disse a Han – E diga à Yavin 4 que dois de seus soldados estão muito debilitados, mas vivos. Luke e Chewie, vamos levá-los conosco.


	44. O melhor marido, a melhor esposa

\- Não, não! Dormir não – Cassian pediu gentilmente, segurando seu rosto com as mãos e a encarando.

Jyn estava sentada no chão da nave, sendo apoiada por Bodhi e observada por Chirrut e Baze, enquanto Cassian e K-2 pilotavam. A rebelde abriu os olhos para ver o marido e assentiu devagar com um aceno de cabeça.

\- Você vai ficar bem? – O capitão perguntou a Chirrut.

\- Eu posso suportar – ele respondeu com um leve sorriso segurando o braço esquerdo enfaixado, embora parecesse um pouco mais pálido que de costume.

Cassian beijou a testa de sua amada rebelde, voltou a pilotar e pegou o rádio para contatar Yavin 4.

\- Sargento Erso e guardião Îwme. Ferimento na perna direita e tiro de raspão no braço esquerdo. Precisamos de uma equipe médica à disposição. O tempo de retorno restante à base é de cerca de duas horas.

\- Jyn, está doendo? – Bodhi perguntou.

\- Sim. Menos com o bacta, mas ainda arde – ela respondeu fitando a perna enfaixada onde Cassian rasgara a parte inferior de sua calça para tratar o local.

Estava difícil ficar acordada. Jyn estava cansada da missão de cinco dias. E a perda de sangue e o impacto de escorregar e se ferir numa pedra a estavam atordoando. Conseguiram acabar com os stormtroopers que combatiam com os rebeldes do planeta em que estavam, mas não antes de se depararem com uma cena de batalha similar a de Jedha. O disparo que atingira Chirrut viera de longe, nem sendo possível saber exatamente de onde. E Jyn caíra na pressa ao escalar algumas pedras altas demais para se esconder dos stormtroopers restantes.

\- Só mais um pouco, irmãzinha. Você também – Baze disse a Chirrut – Só até termos certeza que passou tempo o suficiente pra ser seguro cochilarem até a base.

\- Se suportarem por mais meia hora acordados, a probabilidade de haver alguma complicação de saúde cai para 32% - K-2 informou sem tirar a atenção do painel da nave.

******

Cassian fechou a porta e Jyn sentiu-se ser repousada delicadamente na cama. Ela só queria dormir, não se importava em trocar de roupa agora. A única coisa que estava faltando era o corpo dele de volta perto dela. Acabara tomando banho no medbay, Cassian buscara roupas para ela no quarto, então isso também não era um problema.

\- Cass... – murmurou de olhos fechados, tão baixo que achou que ele não tivesse ouvido.

\- Volto logo – ele sussurrou de volta, beijando suavemente sua testa.

Jyn não teve forças para protestar ou abrir os olhos, ela apagou. Acordou por breves segundos, provavelmente horas depois, porque estava mais escuro, se vendo deitada no peito de Cassian enquanto ele a abraçava e afagava seus cabelos. Jyn tentou falar com ele, mas seu cansaço a fez emitir um gemido.

\- Shhh... – uma mão protetora em sua cabeça, outra em suas costas, e um beijo em sua testa.

Jyn acabou voltando a dormir.

Uma mão em sua testa, Jyn virou a cabeça para o lado e se mexeu, percebendo que Cassian não estava deitado com ela.

\- Sem febre – ele disse baixinho.

\- Bom sinal. A perna dela deve estar em perfeitas condições em dois ou três dias se continuar usando o bacta da forma correta – K-2.

Cassian cuidadosamente sentou-se ao seu lado e pôs a cabeça dela no colo. Jyn não fez objeções. Apenas virou-se para o lado para se acomodar melhor. As mãos de Cassian passaram a acariciar seu cabelo, e logo ela estava dormindo de novo.

Haviam ganhado semanas de folga após essa missão e um dia depois Jyn se sentia um pouco melhor. Cassian se revezava entre coisas aleatórias e cuidar dela. Na manhã do dia seguinte ao retorno à base ela acordou sentindo-se muito mais disposta. Cassian estava sentado ao seu lado na cama, lendo um manual sobre Y-wings. Jyn arrastou-se para deitar em sua coxa e na mesma hora Cassian fechou o manual, o deixando de lado e sorrindo largamente para ela.

\- Bom dia, amor da minha vida.

\- Bom dia, querido.

\- Melhor? Menos sono?

\- Sim pras duas coisas. A missão...

\- O relatório já foi entregue e está tudo bem. Mon Mothma nos deu boas notícias. O informante comunicou que o planeta está livre de força Imperial, o assentamento de stormtroopers que destruímos junto com os anarquistas era o último. Estão verificando cada lugar mais uma vez por garantia. Ela também disse que o número de planetas dominados está diminuindo, mas nenhum novo está aparecendo. Não acho seguro, nem quero, contar vantagem antes da hora, mas talvez o fim disso não esteja longe, Jyn.

\- Se isso acabar, ainda teremos muito trabalho... Muita destruição deixada pra trás. Mas como vão ser as coisas?

\- A guerra terá terminado... Não acho que ninguém vai ser obrigado a continuar, mas duvido que alguém queira sair depois de tantos anos lutando cara a cara com os inimigos. Reconstruir e ajudar é algo que todos querem.

\- Se um dia não precisarmos mais fazer nada disso... O que vai ser?

Cassian pensou por um momento.

\- Podemos continuar aqui. Sempre haverá algo em que possamos ser úteis. Ou Podemos mudar de atmosfera se quisermos. Mas na verdade, essa é uma resposta que eu não tenho, Jyn. Há infinitas possibilidades diferentes de como poderia ser.

\- Eu sei.

\- Por que não vamos ao refeitório? Quer tomar banho antes?

\- Boas ideias.

Jyn sentou-se e Cassian desapareceu na porta que levava ao banheiro. Ela ouviu água enchendo a banheira e depois Cassian levou mudas de roupa para os dois, em seguida vindo até ela e a carregando no colo. No banheiro, Cassian a sentou num banco e removeu as bandagens de sua perna com cuidado.

\- Bem melhor que ontem. Kay estava certo – ele falou.

\- Você está me acostumando mal – a rebelde falou apoiando as costas no peito do marido quando os dois já estavam na banheira.

Sua perna ferida estava apoiada na beirada, não queria lidar com a dor de colocar na água ainda, embora talvez com o bacta nem doesse mais. Cassian envolveu sua cintura e beijou sua bochecha.

\- Culpa sua – ele falou em seu ouvido – Por ser tão linda e adorável.

Jyn riu, e virou-se o suficiente para beijar o rosto do capitão e abraçá-lo.

\- Melhor marido do universo – falou para ele.

Cassian emitiu um risinho e beijou seus lábios.

\- Também te amo – ele respondeu.

******

\- Que tédio... – Cassian falou lentamente de olhos fechados, quase dormindo de novo.

\- Acontece com os melhores soldados – Jyn falou divertidamente – E você não vai ficar entediado, está quase dormindo de novo.

\- Culpa das drogas do medbay.

Como previsto, mesmo depois de oito meses após a derrota do Império, havia muitos planetas e pessoas para serem reconstruídos e ajudados. Os Rogue One haviam acabado de voltar de uma missão de ajuda para levar suprimentos e ajudar habitantes de uma lua. Levantar construções e remover escombros pesados do lugar não era o forte dos rebeldes de Yavin, e dessa vez Bodhi acabou com hematomas nos braços e pernas e Cassian com um ferimento no ombro.

\- Temos que repensar a estratégia pra planetas e luas com esse tipo de missão – Jyn comentou.

\- Verdade.

\- Doendo?

\- Dormente. Bodhi vai ficar bem?

\- Eu o vi há alguns minutos com Chirrut, Baze e Kay no refeitório, ele já está bem. Vieram aqui ver você e me ajudar com algumas coisas, mas você estava no mundo dos sonhos – Jyn riu baixinho, brincando com os cabelos escuros do capitão entre seus dedos e repousando a outra mão na pele nua do peito, enquanto observava o ombro esquerdo enfaixado.

\- Você não colabora pra me deixar acordado, Jyn.

Ela riu mais uma vez.

\- Não dá pra aguentar, ver você desse jeito e não te mimar como um bebê.

\- Essa categoria não me pertence – Cassian sorriu, levando uma mão à barriga de quatro meses de Jyn, a acariciando ali, e finalmente abrindo os olhos – Ele vai nascer livre... – o capitão falou como se não acreditasse nas próprias palavras.

\- Vai – Jyn pôs as mãos sobre a dele em seu ventre e lhe ofereceu um enorme sorriso.

\- Você é a melhor esposa do universo.

\- Também te amo – ela respondeu, acariciando o rosto dele.

\- Pare de me torturar, Estrelinha. Venha aqui.

Jyn removeu suas botas e deitou-se ao lado dele, o abraçando. Cassian envolveu sua cintura e a encarou. Após a doce troca de olhares, Cassian a beijou e se manteve de olhos fechados outra vez.

\- Papai e mamãe me contavam histórias pra dormir.

\- Os meus também – ele respondeu.

\- Não acho que estamos velhos demais pra isso. E nosso bebê logo vai ouvir sons, é um bom momento pra treinar.

Cassian sorriu.

\- Conte-me – pediu baixinho.

\- Uma vez me contaram sobre os Jedi. E como em suas jornadas eles podiam observar o céu de madrugada, com milhões de estrelas...


	45. Você é preciosa

Jyn tinha oito anos outra vez. Ela estava correndo. Tentando ignorar tudo que possivelmente mudaria para pior com as consequências disso. Parou e virou-se por um instante, vendo a nave negra do Império no céu. Voltou a correr com ainda mais desespero.

******

Cassian estava num lugar estranho. Um campo aberto e frio. O céu estava nublado e devia ser cedo da manhã, o sol nem parecia ter nascido ainda. Não entendia o que estava fazendo ali, ainda mais fora de um esconderijo. Não se lembrava de Draven ou Mon Mothma o terem mandando nessa missão, fosse qual fosse. Nem sabia em que planeta estava. E onde estava Kay? E sua tripulação? Chirrut, Baze, Bodhi... Jyn!

Uma voz masculina familiar gritou alguma coisa que Cassian não pode entender e passos pesados se espalharam à distância. Ele correu cautelosamente para mais perto do som, onde pode ver uma casa, pequena e simples, com alguns droids e máquinas quebradas em volta. Um mulher estava caída, seu corpo se destacando onde havia afundado a grama alta, aparentemente morta, e suspeitosamente familiar a Cassian, embora pudesse jurar nunca tê-la visto antes. Junto a uma nave Imperial Delta, um homem vestido de branco, um Imperial, com toda certeza, falava com outro homem, ajoelhado no chão ao lado da mulher. Sua silhueta também era familiar, mas Cassian não parou para olhar com mais atenção, havia uma criança correndo do outro lado, e os troopers estavam indo em sua direção. Então Cassian correu, se alguém podia ser polpado, ele acabara de decidir que seria a criança.

Os troopers também o ignoraram quando ele se aproximou. Que raios de mundo paralelo era esse?! A menininha correu até o limite de suas forças e Cassian a viu desesperadamente abrindo uma escotilha disfarçada entre as rochas. A pequena olhou uma última vez para trás e quase pulou lá dentro, fechando a tampa imediatamente. Os olhinhos azuis, ou talvez fossem verdes, espiaram por uma fresta, Cassian notou, mas o stormtroopers, desatentos como quase sempre, não encontraram coisa alguma. E dessa vez Cassian teve certeza que estava louco, ou estava sonhando, quando um dos soldados passou a centímetros dele como se ele sequer estivesse ali. Em uma situação normal, em mundo normal, ele já estaria morto.

Os stormtroopers desistiram de sua busca, recuando para voltar até seu líder. Cassian não deixou de perceber o que um deles carregava na mão, um stormtrooper de brinquedo. Onde tinha visto aquilo antes mesmo? Não podiam enxergá-lo, isso era uma certeza agora, por mais inconcebível que fosse em sua mente, mas não podia arriscar a garotinha, então esperou. E esperou... Deviam ter se passado trinta minutos quando espiou a paisagem. Sem sinal de stormtroopers, sem nave, sem o Imperial de branco, nenhum corpo no gramado. A casa estava em chamas. Seu coração se contorceu. Vinte e um anos depois, ele não queria ver aquela cena outra vez. Afastando seus próprios fantasmas, virou-se na direção da escotilha, se questionando se valia a pena investigar quem aquela criança era. Estaria invisível para ela também? Ele estava aqui, e não sabia porque. Mas ainda estava. Por que não tentar? Se era mais uma criança deixada órfã e sozinha por culpa do Império, tinha certeza que Mon Mothma a receberia de braços abertos. Se ele conseguisse se lembrar onde estava sua nave e sua tripulação para voltar a Yavin 4.

Caminhou cautelosamente até a escotilha, pondo suas mãos sobre a tampa e refletindo por mais um segundo antes de puxá-la para cima. Tinha certeza de ter ouvido um murmúrio de choro, mas qualquer som parou quando a escotilha foi aberta. Cassian olhou para dentro e viu a criança se encolher como se tentasse se camuflar entre as paredes de rocha e as máquinas lá embaixo. Era tão pequena, parecia ter seis ou sete anos. Os cabelos castanhos claros estavam belamente trançados, apesar de alguns fios emaranhados, devia ter sido o último ato de sua mãe arrumando seu cabelo, outra pontada de tristeza atingiu o coração de Cassian.

\- Ei – ele chamou com a voz mais suave de que era capaz – Está tudo bem, querida. Olhe pra mim. Eu não sou um deles.

A menina continuou imóvel e tão silenciosa quanto possível, embora seu pequeno corpo tremesse tentando conter o choro. Ela reconheceria a Rebelião se Cassian a citasse? Decidiu por não tentar. Ao invés disso ele entrou na escotilha e desceu pela escada, não esquecendo de fechar a tampa. O espaço lá dentro era limitado, quase interaimente preenchido por máquinas e peças. Mas o espaço livre era suficiente para duas pessoas ficarem sentadas no chão, embora não sem aperto. A criança voltou a chorar conforme ele se aproximava e pisava no chão em frente a ela, percebendo que de nada mais adiantaria tentar camuflar-se na escuridão. Uma mochila estava jogada ao seu lado. Aquela fuga fora planejada, seus pais, ou tios, ou fossem quem fossem, estavam esperando que alguém viesse atrás deles, e preparam sua criança para que ela se salvasse. Afastando outra vez a dor de seu próprio passado, Cassian agachou em frente a ela.

\- Ei – chamou ainda mais suavemente que da primeira vez – Ei – repetiu, estendendo uma mão para afagar gentilmente seu ombro.

A menina grunhiu de medo e finalmente ergueu os olhos para ele. Cassian não conseguiu imediatamente definir a cor, mas tinha quase certeza que eram verdes. As lágrimas se misturavam às sardas em seu rosto. Ela fechou os olhos outra vez, com força, ainda incerta se estava em perigo ou não.

\- Querida... Estou com a Rebelião. Eu não vou machucar você – ele falou lhe mostrando as duas mãos no ar.

A pequena abriu os olhos e ergueu todo o rosto para vê-lo. Alguns segundos depois seus olhos claros se arregalaram, como se finalmente o tivesse enxergado, e Cassian levou um susto. A garotinha se jogou em seus braços, chorando compulsivamente. As mãozinhas o apertaram com força em volta do pescoço como se ela precisasse dele para continuar viva. Definitivamente, essa era a situação mais estranha de sua vida com a Rebelião. Abraçou a pequena de volta, colocando-a no colo e sentando-se no chão contra a parede de pedra. Ela deslizou para seu peito, encolhendo-se ali e continuando a chorar. Cassian acariciou seu rosto e beijou seu cabelo. Não costumava lidar com crianças, mas sabia exatamente o que ele tinha precisado quando estava na mesma situação vinte e um anos atrás.

\- Vamos sair daqui quando for seguro. Você estará bem – lhe disse baixinho.

Ela o encarou, não um olhar qualquer, um olhar de reconhecimento, ela sabia quem ele era. Não um soldado da Rebelião, não o capitão Andor, ele, Cassian.

\- Você está aqui... – a vozinha infantil murmurou entre os soluços.

\- O que...? – Ele não entendeu porque ela lhe dise aquilo, e também não entendeu quando parou de chorar e deitou calmamente contra ele.

Cassian encarou a criança outra vez, atentamente agora. Ela era linda, mesmo com o rosto triste e manchado por lágrimas. Não resistiu a usar a mão livre para secar sua pele delicada e macia e depois segurar uma das mãozinhas dela, a qual ela apertou como se temesse vê-lo evaporar.

Ficou em choque por um segundo quando a compreensão bateu em sua mente. Ele conhecia esse rosto. Ele conhecia aquelas pessoas lá fora, ao menos duas delas. De repente ele sabia quem era a mulher morta! E sabia onde ele estava! E de quem era a casa em chamas! E sabia que a criança que estava segurando não tinha seis anos, ou sete, tinha oito.

\- Jyn... – ele sussurrou, uma afirmação, não uma pergunta.

E de repente seus próprios olhos derramaram lágrimas. Como podiam fazer aquilo com ela? Como ele tivera coragem de olhar em seus belos olhos após quase matar Galen Erso e menosprezar a dor dela? O que estava vivendo agora era um sonho, não podia ser outra coisa, mas o que significava, o que estava fazendo ali, e por que?

\- Você já chorou muito – ela murmurou o olhando com tristeza, e uma mãozinha gentil secou seu rosto.

\- Você também.

A pequena Jyn de oito anos que ele estava segurando tinha consciência de tudo que haviam passado? Ou simplesmente o reconhecia? Sonhos não precisavam ter sentido, mas se Cassian podia escolher, ele diria a ela o que queria que tivessem dito a ele, o que Saw Gerrera provavelmente não dissera, o que ela não ouvira por quinze anos.

\- Mamãe... Papai... – ela ameaçou chorar de novo.

Cassian a abraçou forte contra ele, segurando-a como se nada no universo importasse mais do que ela, o que não deixava de ser verdade. Suas mãos se firmaram envolvendo suas costas e a parte de trás da cabeça. O capitão afagou os cabelos emaranhados, sentindo as tranças ainda firmes sob seus dedos.

\- Jyn, estou aqui pra você – falou em seu ouvido, não impedindo quando ela voltou a chorar, embora menos do que antes – Estou aqui... – ele repetiu – Você não vai ficar mais sozinha. O futuro parece assustador muitas vezes, eu sei disso, eu sei muito bem, mas eu vou ficar bem aqui. Ou levar você comigo aonde eu for, Estrelinha. Você é o que existe de mais importante pra mim, você é a luz da minha vida, Jyn. Eu não posso prometer que tudo estará bem daqui em diante, mas eu sempre vou estar aqui, sempre, pequena. Eu amo você – sussurrou antes de beijar sua bochecha.

\- Vai...? – Ela murmurou tão baixinho que Cassian quase não ouviu.

\- Eu prometo. Até o fim, meu amor.

Ela inspirou profundamente e ficou quieta no ombro de Cassian. Começou a chover. Cassian olhou para cima, sendo atingido por algumas gotas da chuva que ficou forte dentro de segundos.

\- Espere um pouco, querida – ele pediu, a colocando de volta no colo.

Jyn o olhou pacientemente enquanto ele tirava seu parka azul, o arrumava em volta dos ombros dela e colocava o capuz sobre a própria cabeça, protegendo os dois dos respingos da chuva. Abraçou a criança outra vez, a aninhando contra o peito como um bebê. Secou mais uma vez as lágrimas de seu rosto e beijou sua testa. Voltou a encará-la, percebendo que ficava tão hipnotizado quanto quando olhava para sua esposa de 23 anos. Jyn tinha sido uma criança tão bonita! E agora a mulher mais linda que ele já viu.

\- Vamos só esperar. Essa chuva vai passar em algum momento, e nós estaremos bem. Eu prometo.

Cassian por fim se atentou ao colar em seu pesoço, o cristal kyber! A única diferença é que o cordão marrom em volta do pescoço de Jyn parecia mais novo do que quando Cassian a conhecera. Decidiu não perguntar sobre ele. Ele tinha uma ideia de como chegara ali, e a cena não era feliz.

Se concentrou nos olhos verdes da pequena, de repente imaginando como seria uma filha, se ele e Jyn chegassem a ter uma, se seria parecida com ela. Parecida com a garotinha que ele estava protegendo agora.

\- Eu te amo muito. Você está bem. Está segura, minha Estrelinha.

Afagou a testa de Jyn, e ela fechou os olhos, virando-se em seus braços para deitar no ombro. Ela sorriu brevemente, já dormindo, e Cassian a abraçou mais apertado, fechando seus olhos e repousando a cabeça contra a parede. Eles estariam bem agora.

*****

O beijo mais doce e lento que Cassian já sentiu repousou em seus lábios. Polegares cuidadosos acariciaram suas bochechas. Um peso reconfortante estava em cima dele. Pernas menores e mais delicadas estavam entrelaçadas com as suas.

\- Te amo además – Jyn sussurrou em festian contra seus lábios, o beijando outra vez.

Cassian envolveu mais seus braços em volta dela, fazendo-a repousar a cabeça abaixo do queixo, e suspirou aliviado por acordar com ela segura em seus braços.

\- Foi só um sonho – Jyn falou calmamente – Estamos seguros.

\- Sua casa... – ele fez uma pausa antes de continuar – Eu vi tudo, Jyn.

\- Eu sei...

Ela se ergueu, apoiando-se nele para encará-lo. Cassian a olhou de volta, não entendendo.

\- Eu sei – Jyn repetiu – Eu estava com medo de novo, minhas memórias estavam confusas. Mas você estava lá dessa vez. Não tem ideia de como tornou essa lembrança mais fácil pra mim – falou calmamente.

\- Jyn...

\- Também não entendo... Como podemos sonhar a mesma coisa. E porque agora. A Força?

\- Talvez...

A rebelde acariciou seu rosto, seu olhar transmitindo imensa gratidão e amor para ele.

\- Obrigada, Cass.

\- Você era uma criança linda, Jyn.

Ela sorriu, suspirando no peito do capitão e aproveitando o carinho em seus cabelos. Som de vozes, gritos e passos apressados do lado de fora chamaram a atenção dos dois. Levantaram-se e se vestiram o mais rápido que podiam, notando que ainda era madrugada pelas estrelas na janela. Saíram do quarto e viram rebeldes de toda a base correndo apresssados pelos corredores e falando todos ao mesmo tempo. Estavam sendo atacados? Chirrut, Baze, Bodhi e Kay surgiram entre as pessoas agitadas.

\- O que está havendo? – Cassian perguntou.

\- Acabou! – Bodhi falou com um sorriso enorme.

\- Nós pegamos eles, irmãzinha – Baze contou a Jyn.

\- A Força de Outros está conosco – Chirrut falou sorridente.

\- Estão todos indo para o hangar – Kay informou – O conselho deve se pronunciar para todos lá.

O casal se entreolhou incrédulo, mudos durante alguns segundos. Então Jyn se jogou em seu abraço, e Cassian a apertou de volta. Eles riram enquanto também choravam. Estava acabado! Não mais crianças órfãs e famílias destruídas pelo Império. Agora eles poderiam trabalhar para acabar com a fome e a dor e cuidar das cicatrizes deixadas, e não para matar soldados e alcançar objetivos de guerra.

\- Vamos, Jyn. Ver as primeiras estrelas da vida sem o Império – Cassian lhe mostrou o sorriso mais lindo que ela já vira em seu rosto – Você está comigo?

\- Até o fim – ela riu sem conseguir conter sua felicidade enquanto Cassian a puxava pela mão e a equipe corria junta até o hangar.


	46. Existe um caminho

Os rebeldes se aglomeraram no hangar de Yavin 4, aguardando a nave Imperial roubada pousar no chão. O pouso foi um pouco desajeitado, mas bom o suficiente para não ferir ninguém. Os soldados ergueram seus blasters em direção à entrada, aguardando ver o que surgiria diante de seus olhos. Draven estava parado em frente a eles, também aguardando com expectativa. Só depois de ver ele acreditaria que aquela nave realmente continha sobreviventes da Rogue One. A porta da nave abriu e passos vacilantes foram ouvidos lá de dentro. O piloto Imperial desertor Bodhi Rook surgiu diante deles, olhando para o chão como se estivesse em outra dimensão, perdido. Estava muito machucado, tinha queimaduras no lado esquerdo do corpo, que pareciam ser de uma explosão próxima, muito próxima, e cortes no braço e perna direitos, além de boa parte do cabelo relativamente longo e dos óculos de proteção em sua cabeça terem desaparecido, e tinha vários rasgões na roupa. Por um segundo o general achou que Rook o olhava, mas o piloto revirou os olhos e caiu no chão desacordado.

\- Paramédicos! – Draven gritou, não demorando um segundo para ver médicos e driods médicos se aproximando da nave – Mantenham as armas – falou para os rebeldes que ameaçavam abaixar a guarda.

Olhou dentro da embarcação. Os dois nativos de Jedha estavam desacordados num canto da nave, encostados na parede. O cego parecia morto, ou quase, estava ainda mais pálido que de costume, e um ferimento grave de explosão podia ser notado mesmo através do tecido escuro de sua roupa. O outro também estava desfalecido e um pouco pálido, também com queimaduras de explosão e vários danos em sua armadura vermelha, mas com aparência bem mais viva que a de seu parceiro.

Uma seringa de analgésico estava jogada no chão perto da cadeira do piloto, provavelmente usava por Rook. Um vidro de bacta estava vazio na mão de Baze Malbus, provavelmente usado por ele e Chirrut îwme. Por que não usar o kit médico todo se tinham um a bordo? O restante teria sido danificado na destruição? A própria nave não estava com a melhor aparência possível por fora e Draven estava surpreso de ter chegado até Yavin. Era tudo que restava? Mais nenhum vivo? Um choro o fez avançar para o corredor, um choro feminino, baixo, mas desesperado.

\- Você não pode... Não depois de aguentar tudo isso. Não pode nos deixar aqui... Justamente você, Cassian. Não pode!

Jyn Erso chorava debruçada sobre o corpo de um Cassian inconsciente. Sua voz deixava claro o quanto estava exausta e também ferida e fraca. O kit médico estava aberto e completamente gasto ao seu lado no chão. Draven avançou mais um passo, tentando não chamar atenção suficiente para ser notado. A camisa de Cassian estava rasgada no centro, seu torso exposto, o ombro direito enfaixado, e pelo volume nas bandagens todo o algodão e bacta restantes do kit deviam ter sido usados ali, vários hematomas e marcas de queimadura espalhados na pele, e imediatamente Draven pensou em ossos que poderiam estar quebrados. O que havia acontecido com ele?! Outra seringa de analgésico vazia estava jogada ao seu lado. Voltou sua atenção para Erso. Ela também estava ferida, cortes atravessavam suas roupas e marcavam sua pele, além de queimaduras muito similares às de Cassian.

\- Erso – chamou.

Jyn, de costas para ele, fez menção de olhá-lo, mas pareceu decidir que isso não era importante no momento. Draven ainda não confiava nela. E Scarif lhe dava motivos de sobra. Uma equipe rebelde enorme fugira com ela numa nave Imperial apreendida para uma missão suicida não autorizada, ainda levando seu principal agente da Inteligência. E o único membro oficial da base que havia voltado, parecia estar morto. Nem mesmo seu leal droid Imperial estava à vista, provavelmente destruído na batalha. E por que raios ela estava chorando? Culpa? Nervosismo? A vida de Cassian não podia ser tão importante para alguém que o conhecia há tão pouco tempo. E assim era a guerra, a vida de ninguém podia ser importante, ou a sua poderia desaparecer num piscar de olhos.

\- Erso, vire-se sem movimentos bruscos.

Draven se aproximou, com seu blaster em mãos, e algemas nos bolsos, caso necessário. Mas passos apressados e repentinos invadiram a nave junto com os paramédicos. Olhando para trás, ele não viu mais os nativos de Jedha, apenas a armadura vermelha do maior deles, deixada pra trás com danos que tornavam impossível de repará-la.

\- Jyn – a voz suave de Mon Mothma não passava de um sussurro, mas demonstrava urgência.

A general se abaixou ao lado da jovem, envolvendo protetoramente um braço em seus ombros e olhando para Draven com acusação e decepção, depois olhando de volta para Jyn. Jyn a olhou, ainda chorando. Seu rosto demonstrava a pura exaustão, medo, e um claro pedido de ajuda. Aquela garota ia desmaiar! Os médicos trouxeram uma maca, e Jyn olhou hesitante quando colocaram Cassian nela, instintivamente segurando firme a borda da maca com uma das mãos.

\- Jyn – a senadora voltou a chamar, fazendo-a encará-la – Ele estará bem. Você fez bem, o manteve vivo. Manteve todos vivos pelo que vimos. Você também deve ir.

\- Ele primeiro.

\- Faremos todo o possível – um droid médico respondeu.

\- Esperem – Mon Mothma chamou quando tentavam afastar Cassian – Os dois juntos. A equipe toda junta se for possível. Tratem todos imediatamente!

Ela levantou Jyn com a ajuda de um dos médicos e caminhou com ela até outra maca, convencendo-a a se deixar ser levada junto com Cassian.

\- O que faz aqui com esse blaster e esses homens, general? Já causou estrago o suficiente.

A mulher falava baixo, mas Jyn pode ouvir, e soube que era com Draven.

\- Se não tivesse desobedecido ao consenso do Conselho, e ainda induzindo seu principal agente a fazê-lo pelas nossas costas, Galen Erso estaria vivo, Jyn não estaria órfã, teríamos a mensagem, teríamos os dados necessários, uma missão segura teria sido planejada, e mais sobreviventes poderiam ter voltado nessa e em outras naves. Está rebaixado.

Jyn olhou em volta, seus amigos estavam sendo levados para dentro, exceto Bodhi, ele desapareceu logo que abriu a nave. Chirrut e Baze logo também sumiram dentro da base sendo levados pelos médicos. Cassian estava sendo carregado ao lado dela. Mon Mothma resurgiu caminhando ao lado dos dois. Pensando na discussão que ouvira, Jyn foi levada pelos corredores de pedra do antigo templo até o medbay. Nenhum de seus amigos estava à vista. Mas Cassian estava na maca a sua frente. Removeram a camisa dele, estavam desfazendo os curativos que ela colocou logo que decolaram de Scarif, tirando suas botas e cortando o tecido das calças. Ele estava acordado duas horas atrás, depois de desmaiar três vezes, Jyn precisava vê-lo de olhos abertos de novo.

\- Cassian... – murmurou baixo.

Jyn sentiu suas próprias botas serem removidas e o que restava de suas roupas também ser cortado para que pudessem tratá-la. Ouviu os médicos e droids em volta de Cassian falando sobre cirurgia, danos graves, costelas quebradas, tanque de bacta.

Uma médica virou a cabeça de Jyn para cima gentilmente, soltou seu cabelo e colocou uma máscara de oxigênio em seu rosto. Ela insistiu em olhar para Cassian outra vez, e uma mão delicada afagou sua testa. Jyn procurou os olhos da pessoa.

\- Ele estará aqui quando acordar – Mon Mothma prometeu.

Jyn não sabia porque, mas confiava nela. Cassian recebendo uma máscara de oxigênio e uma enorme quantidade de médicos em volta dele foi a última coisa que Jyn viu antes de desmaiar.

******

Jyn acordou com vozes femininas falando baixo ao redor dela, e agradeceu mentalmente por não haver luzes muito fortes onde quer que estivesse. Não lembrava de nada, só tinha consciência de seu corpo estar molhado agora e de estar com frio. Mãos cuidadosas a secaram com uma toalha, levando algum tempo para secar seu cabelo com gentis movimentos circulares, e trocaram sua roupa hospitalar por uma seca. Apagou por mais alguns instantes e sentiu que não estava mais numa maca e sim numa cama, mais larga e mais macia. Havia uma máscara em seu rosto e algo redondo e gelado de metal foi pressionado em seu tórax. As vozes continuavam falando.

\- O coração está estável. A respiração também. Ela não precisa de soro.

\- Acho prudente manter o monitor cardíaco até ela acordar – a voz de um droid.

Sem mais conversa, Jyn sentiu sua roupa ser afastada com cuidado e fios serem anexados a seu peito. O apito constante de um monitor estava presente na sala, agora sendo acompanhado pelo monitor dela. Abriu os olhos e sua visão estava borrada por alguns minutos. Sua roupa foi arrumada e um coberto quente foi colocado sobre ela. Quando conseguiu focar o teto de metal da grande sala do medbay, virou a cabeça para olhar em volta.

Jyn não tinha estado em muitos centros médicos na sua vida, mas podia considerar o de Yavin 4 de tamanho médio. Havia seis camas, três de cada lado, mas todas vazias com exceção da dela, que era a do meio. Toda a estrutura do local era feita com placas de metal, havia duas portas circulares de lados opostos que Jyn não sabia pra onde iam dar, uma porta dupla, ambos os lados marcados com uma cruz vermelha no metal prateado, provavelmente uma sala para atendimento de emergências graves ou cirurgias. Toda a luz branca e azulada do local era artificial, e não muito forte, apenas claro e confortável o suficiente para se enxergar, trabalhar e repousar ao mesmo tempo. Antes que terminasse sua exploração silenciosa, perdeu a paciência que seu cérebro pedia pela busca de informações e tentou fazer contato.

\- Tripulação... – Jyn conseguiu murmurar.

\- Sargento Erso? – Uma médica perguntou – Pode nos ouvir?

Sargento? Jyn a encarou.

\- Fomos informados de sua nova posição oficial na Rebelião.

Jyn não sabia o que Mon Mothma havia falado, ou como ela conseguira aquela informação, mas isso não tinha importância para Jyn agora.

\- Tripulação... Capitão... Cassian Andor – estava um pouco difícil falar depois de tanto tempo dormindo.

\- Temos seis camas, mas apenas três tanques de bacta em cada quarto – a mulher respondeu pacientemente – Seu piloto e os dois guardiões estão sendo tratados em tanques no quarto ao lado. A condição dos três era grave, e do capitão Andor ainda mais, então dividimos os cuidados. Os três já estão estáveis, mas permanecem sedados para concluir adequadamente o tratamento. Você poderá vê-los quando estiverem bem.

\- Cassian.

Por que não o havia mencionado? Jyn sentiu o peito doer quando possibilidades tenebrosas invadiram sua mente, de Cassian morrendo durante a cirurgia, provavelmente para colocar ossos no lugar, ou mesmo antes da cirurgia começar. Ou até dentro do tanque de bacta.

\- Ele está se recuperando.

\- Cirurgia...?

\- Foi bem. Está tudo no lugar.

Jyn notou a hesitação dela em falar o real motivo, provavelmente numa tentativa de mantê-la calma e longe de qualquer ideia que a fizesse entrar em choque.

\- Onde?

\- Olhe com calma a sua direita.

Jyn virou a cabeça para o lado oposto devagar. Três tanques de bacta estavam do outro lado do quarto. Cassian estava no primeiro deles. Desacordado, vestido apenas com a roupa íntima branca oferecida pelo centro médico, ainda com marcas de algumas queimaduras e cortes pelo corpo, incluindo o tiro de blaster no ombro direito, além de uma cicatriz abaixo do peito, provavelmente da cirurgia. Uma máscara de oxigênio estava em seu rosto e fios presos no peito monitoravam o coração. Em uma situação normal Jyn se sentiria embaraçada por vê-lo tão exposto e vulnerável, e não podia negar que ele era bonito, mas se sentiu aliviada. Ele estava bem. Estava vivo. Estava seguro. Estava inteiro. Jyn o olhou da cabeça até os dedos dos pés, o que jamais faria em condições não preocupantes como aquela, necessitava ver com seus próprios olhos que ele não havia perdido nenhum pedaço depois daquela queda horrível na torre. Soltou o suspiro que estava segurando. A promessa de Mon Mothma estava sendo cumprida.

\- Algum dano irreversível?

\- Provavelmente não.

\- Quanto tempo?

\- Chegaram aqui há três dias. Tiramos você do tanque alguns minutos antes de acordar. Ele está lá desde a cirurgia de três dias atrás. Apresenta bons sinais de cura. Seus amigos também. Nunca vamos entender tal milagre, mas todos vocês tem chances muito altas de saírem sem sequelas dessa missão, talvez apenas algumas cicatrizes.

\- Eles não perderam nada? – Jyn questionou, tentando esconder a apreensão em sua voz.

\- Não. Estão perfeitamente inteiros. Você também. Só precisam se recuperar.

\- Quando ele vai acordar?

\- Vamos removê-lo do tanque assim que apresentar melhoras seguras o bastante para que esteja fora. Provavelmente o manteremos assim por pelo menos mais dois ou três dias.

Jyn apenas assentiu com um aceno de cabeça.

\- Vamos checar suas funções vitais. E pode receber um sedativo pra voltar a dormir se desejar.

\- Não. Quero dormir por mim mesma.

\- Tudo bem, mas estaremos monitorando pra ajudar caso não se sinta bem a qualquer momento.

Jyn assentiu outra vez e ficou em silêncio enquanto era examinada. As médicas e o droid decidiram novamente que ela não precisava de soro no momento, mas manteriam o monitor e a máscara por mais algumas horas, como uma precaução. E a alimentariam dali a algum tempo. Deixada sozinha, e observando Cassian, Jyn pegou no sono outra vez.

******

Ela acordou sem máscara e sem monitor, e novamente sozinha. Olhou novamente na direção de Cassian. Seu instinto a fazia checar se ele continuava ali a cada vez que algo acontecia. Não sabia de que estava com medo, mas a presença dele, ainda que desacordado e debilitado, lhe trazia segurança, conforto. Algumas marcas e machucados estavam menores ou mesmo tinham desaparecido. Pela força do hábito, Jyn tentou agarrar seu colar, mas não havia nada. Doeu pensar no que poderia ter acontecido com ele, e sentia falta do peso familiar em seu pescoço. A porta foi aberta, interrompendo seus pensamentos, e Mon Mothma entrou por ela, sozinha, carregando um pacote de conteúdo desconhecido. Ela caminhou até a cama de Jyn, e a saudou com um sorriso, em seguida olhando para Cassian.

\- Ele apresentou bons níveis de melhora enquanto você dormia, talvez precise de apenas dois dias – a mulher falou a encarando outra vez – Baze Malbus não está mais no bacta. Mas ainda não acordou.

\- Ele...

\- Está bem. Apenas dormindo e se recuperando.

As duas se encararam por algum tempo. Havia tanto que podia ser dito ou perguntado que nenhuma parecia saber exatamente por onde começar.

\- Jyn... Não sei por onde começar a agradecer pelo que fez.

\- Quebramos ordens.

\- Não. Tiveram a coragem que nenhum de nós teve. Especialmente você. Depois de tudo que lhe fizemos...

Jyn queria perguntar sobre o que ela a ouvira dizer a Draven, mas isso seria uma longa conversa. E ela sentia que Cassian deveria estar nela. Então continuou em silêncio.

\- Não importa mais... – _Nada vai trazê-lo de volta_ , ela pensou.

\- Preciso saber o que você pretende fazer agora. A levaremos a qualquer lugar que quiser e lhe daremos meios para viver. Ou a acolheremos de braços abertos se quiser continuar aqui.

\- Meus amigos...

\- Também serão bem vindos pra ficar.

Jyn não tinha pensado nisso ainda. Não tinha nenhum lugar em mente porque simplesmente não havia nada para ela em lugar algum. Não havia um propósito para sua vida. A única coisa que vinha a sua cabeça para responder a tais questionamentos eram os acontecimentos das últimas semanas, a Rebelião, seus amigos, Cassian. Talvez ela pudesse ficar. Talvez pudesse construir algo parecido com uma vida aqui, mesmo com uma guerra acontecendo em volta dela. Estaria contribuindo para afetar o Império. Sentiu algo estranho, que ela não conseguia reconhecer, quando percebeu. Era muito cedo para chamar Yavin 4 de casa, mas a presença de Cassian e dos outros, a gentileza e cuidado de Mon Mothma, o acolhimento e o apoio que ela recebeu de todos os membros mortos da Rogue One, isso a fazia se sentir em casa como não sentia há mais de uma década.

\- Não nada pra mim lá fora, e ninguém me esperando em lugar algum – falou com o medo de simplesmente dizer _quero ficar_.

Jyn nunca ficava. Se não estivesse fugindo do lugar, estaria fugindo das pessoas, especialmente as que pareciam ser boas para ela, porque eram as mais perigosas, as que mais a machucariam quando a deixassem. Sentia-se estúpida por querer acreditar que não aconteceria o mesmo em Yavin, mas era a melhor aposta que ela tinha agora.

\- Isso é um sim? Quer dizer que quer continuar conosco?

\- Sim – falou finalmente.

Mon Mothma sorriu.

\- Seu cargo como sargento é oficial, há documentos que provam isso. Cassian acordou antes da cirurgia. Eu estava aqui e o vi com meus próprios olhos.

Ela não pode evitar uma respiração profunda e arregalar um pouco os olhos.

\- Ele perguntou por você, e pelos outros, queria saber se estavam vivos.

\- O que disseram a ele?

\- A verdade. Que estavam sendo cuidados, e ficariam bem. Ele nos contou que o tenente Sefla a condecorou como sargento e insistiu que oficializássemos seu cargo. Nos contou como você enfrentou o capitão-tenente Orson Krennic pra nos enviar os planos e como o levou até a praia, mesmo mancando. Ele foi sedado depois disso, os médicos temeram que a agitação prejudicasse o coração dele. Então seguiu até a cirurgia.

\- E agora?

A ex-senadora retirou o conteúdo do pacote que carregava, revelando a Jyn um conjunto de roupas, todas aparentemente novas. Camisa, calça, colete, coldre, botas, e Jyn se conteve para não proferir mil agradecimentos emocionados quando a mulher pôs seu colar em suas mãos.

\- Cassian disse que é muito importante. Me certifiquei de que estava bem guardado – falou diante da reação emocionada da rebelde – Use quando sair daqui, é seu – indicou as roupas e tudo o mais – Haverá outros itens no seu quarto quando sair daqui. Seu blaster e as demais armas também estarão lá. E há mais um ponto.

Mon Mothma pegou o colete, lhe mostrando uma placa metálica com pontos coloridos, como o colete de Cassian. Jyn sabia que indicava patentes e que o de Cassian era de capitão.

\- Indica a patente de sargento?

\- Não. De tenente. Oficializamos sua patente como sargento, mas eu não ousaria desperdiçar seu potencial. Você tem total qualificação pra ser uma tenente. Só peço que não se incomode em comparecer a algumas reuniões e orientações sobre isso. Pra ter lutado sozinha por sua vida desde tão pequena, você é uma excelente líder, e a Rogue One soube unir uma equipe e fazê-la funcionar como ninguém. Cassian também será provido. E seus amigos receberão uma patente se decidirem ficar.

Jyn sentiu dificuldade em absorver tudo aquilo de uma só vez. Como uma vida como a que levava, se ela podia chamar aquele caos de vida, podia se transformar assim dentro de poucas semanas? Jyn nunca fora boa em agradecer por nada. Nunca houvera muito pelo que agradecer em sua vida.

\- Obrigada – sentiu-se idiota por dizer apenas isso, mas Mon Mothma sorriu, a emoção em sua voz a havia entregado de qualquer forma.

\- Vou deixar tudo aqui – a ruiva informou, reempacotando suas coisas e as deixando na cabeceira da cama – Espero ansiosa pela recuperação de todos. Descanse bem, Jyn – ela acariciou sua testa com um sorriso, ao qual Jyn retribuiu, e deixou o medbay.

******

Dois dias depois Jyn só não estava a ponto de enlouquecer de tédio por sua persistência em observar Cassian no tanque de bacta como um cão de guarda. Ela tinha medo que os médicos o tirassem dali e o levassem para fora do alcance de sua visão a qualquer momento. Outro motivo é que mais de uma década sem dormir a fazia dormir facilmente quando se deitava, por horas e horas. Talvez tivesse cinco anos da última vez que dormiu à vontade e sem medo de algo ruim acontecer a qualquer hora que fechasse os olhos. Ela já estava bem, com todos os ferimentos curados, mas ainda com dor e cansaço, por isso os médicos decidiram mantê-la por mais tempo.

Jyn ficou mais disposta quando Bodhi e Chirrut foram tirados do bacta no dia anterior, e Baze acordara pela manhã. Ele sorriu quando viu Jyn. _Que bom que você também está aqui, irmãzinha_ , ele lhe disse. Os dois conversaram por alguns minutos, e trocaram as informações que tinham. Chirrut e Bodhi estavam fora de perigo agora, apenas dormindo e em observação. Bodhi estava com o cabelo curto. Baze lhe disse que boa parte queimou na explosão e os médicos cortaram o restante. E que foi muita sorte ele ter perdido apenas centímetros de cabelo e não parte da cabeça. Então os droids e médicos insistiram que Jyn voltasse a seu quarto. Ela não protestou ao ver que Baze estava claramente com sono.

E agora ela estava deitada em sua cama, observando Cassian ser retirado do tanque de bacta. Como queria estar ao lado dele também... Checaram os sinais vitais dele e sentiram seu coração, como tinham feito com ela. Em seguido o levaram para outro lugar e o trouxeram de volta minutos depois, seco e vestido, e o deixaram na cama à direita de Jyn, com máscara e monitor. Ela esperou por horas até ter certeza de que era noite e ninguém apareceria para mantê-la na cama, para se levantar e caminhar até Cassian, arregalando os olhos ao ver os dele abertos. Mas confusos, como se não reconhecessem o lugar ou ela. Então ele franziu o cenho, parecendo angustiado.

\- Você está seguro. Está em casa – Jyn sussurrou, acariciando os cabelos escuros.

Cassian a olhou, e seu semblante ficou tranquilo. Sem uma palavra, ele dormiu de novo. Ela não conseguiu dormir por mais duas horas, apenas deitada em sua cama olhando para ele. Devia ser manhã quando Jyn despertou.

\- A tenente Erso está dormindo e está bem. Ela será liberada hoje, e você os demais em alguns dias. Nenhum de vocês deve ficar com sequelas, foi um milagre – ela ouviu uma médica dizer.

\- Há quanto tempo estamos aqui?

\- Seis dias, capitão Andor. Você foi tirado do bacta ontem de manhã. Pelos danos que sofreu esperávamos que dormisse por mais tempo.

Jyn entreabriu os olhos e havia um médico checando os sinais vitais de Cassian. O capitão parecia cansado, mas bem. Apenas quando o médico saiu, os deixando sozinhos, Cassian fez esforço para sentar e olhou em sua direção.

\- Jyn... – ele pronunciou como se falasse para si mesmo.

\- Achei que ele nunca fosse sair – ela respondeu, surpreendendo Cassian.

A tenente sentou-se, alongando seus músculos e descendo da cama, indo até ele. Enquanto estava acordado, Cassian tinha pensado em muitas coisas, mas principalmente nela. E após saber que Bodhi, Baze Chirrut estavam bem, ele pode aliviar seus pensamentos de parte de seus temores. Sua preocupação agora é que não queria que as coisas ficassem estranhas entre eles depois de Scarif. Eles deveriam estar mortos, mas sobreviveram. Haviam se beijado no elevador e se abraçado para morrer na praia. Ao invés de começar uma conversa ele decidiu concluir o momento que haviam começado na praia, que eles mal tinham visto acabar quando Bodhi apareceu entre a vida e a morte com outra nave roubada e Baze ajudou Jyn a arrastá-lo para dentro antes de perder a consciência ao lado de Chirrut. Cassian só a esperou sentar ao lado dele para encará-la por um milésimo de segundo e puxá-la para um abraço.

\- Por favor, Jyn... – falou baixinho antes que o mecanismo de defesa no cérebro dela a orientasse a resistir, eles não estavam pensando em Scarif, agora estavam.

Para sua surpresa, ela não resistiu por mais de dois segundos. Deixou-o apertá-la contra ele, e talvez tivesse fechado os olhos, como ele estava fazendo. E Cassian sentiu-se privilegiado. Pelo que conhecia de Jyn, ela nunca se permitiria ficar tão vulnerável e leve com alguém. Em Jedha ele ficou preocupado por perceber que estava fixado nela sem motivos, mas não sentia mais necessidade de procurar motivos, ele só a queria, ela o fazia se sentir vivo. Sentiu-a respirar contra ele e aos poucos relaxar completamente, e também fechar os braços em suas costas.

\- Faz mais de dez anos que ninguém me abraça – ela sussurrou.

O instinto de Cassian foi apertá-la mais forte. A Rebelião não era exatamente uma família amorosa cheia de carinho para distribuir, mas ele fora bem cuidado, não passara fome, sede, frio ou intensa solidão, não quando estava na base e quando era mais jovem pelo menos. Jyn estivera sozinha desde a infância. Saw a acolhera e treinara bem, mas Cassian não precisava perguntar para saber que a milícia de Saw não era um ambiente saudável para uma criança, por mais que ele protegesse Jyn antes de abandoná-la.

\- Você acha que pode se acostumar com isso?

\- Talvez – Jyn respondeu.

\- Você vai ficar?

\- Vou.

Ele respirou aliviado.

\- Eu tenho certeza – ela disse, querendo deixar claro que decidira aquilo livremente – Estive pensando desde que acordei. Não há nada pra mim lá fora. Ou alguém em esperando. Todos estão mortos.

\- Jyn...

\- Exceto você. E nossos amigos. Se eles ficarem. E se você...

\- Jyn... – se afastou um pouco para encará-la – Eu não... Aquilo não tem nada a ver com estarmos pra morrer.

Devia contar a ela?

\- Em Jedha... Quando o pessoal de Saw nos pegou, e de repente eu percebi que tinham levado você pra outro lugar... Eu fiquei preocupado. Porque percebi que eu estava fixado em você, embora não houvesse motivos pra isso, fora você ter salvado minha vida na praça.

\- Eu queria te matar – ela disse – Depois de Eadu. Eu estava confusa, mas em Scarif você voltou pra mim pela terceira vez. E você não precisava.

\- Jyn... Eu...

\- Não foi culpa sua. Você não puxou o gatilho. Foi de Draven. Eu sei.

\- Como...

\- Quando chegamos, acho que ele queria em prender ou me arrastar pra interrogatório. Acho que pensou que você estava morto e me culpou. Mon Mothma o afastou e a ouvi brigando com ele.

\- Mas eu fiz de novo. Eu escolhi tarde demais. Depois de desistir da atrocidade que eu ia te fazer, eu tentei parar o bombardeio. Mas me disseram que já estavam atacando. Eu errei com muitas pessoas. E errei com você.

\- Não. Você voltou. Você correu pelo meio do fogo pra me buscar, você salvou minha vida na torre. Achei que estava morto – ela falou com temor.

\- Quando? Na torre? Ou na fuga pra cá?

\- Ambos. Quando aterrissamos você parecia morto.

\- Estou aqui agora – Cassian falou em seu ouvido, a abraçando outra vez – Estamos vivos, Jyn.

Ele sentiu sua camisa molhar onde o rosto de Jyn estava escondido entre seu ombro e seu pescoço.

\- Estamos – ela murmurou com o choro.

Cassian fechou os olhos, se permitindo fazer o mesmo. Pensou no que sentiu naquela praia, ele queria viver mais do que quis em toda sua vida, mas não podia, e aquilo doeu, ter o futuro que ele poderia criar com Jyn arrancado dos dois daquele jeito. Ainda assim ele estava em paz, mas triste.

\- Fique comigo – Cassian sussurrou seu pedido – Eu vou cuidar de você. Eu não vou te deixar ou enganar como os outros.

Jyn chorou mais alto. Cuidar. Ela nem sabia mais se lembrava como era isso. Os últimos que haviam de fato cuidado dela eram seus pais.

\- Eu vou. Eu prometo.

\- Isso é uma guerra, Cass.

\- Eu sei. Mas estamos em casa aqui. Estamos bem. Vou encontrar um jeito de fazermos missões juntos, nossa tripulação, os Rogue One. Draven é meu chefe, não dono da minha vida.

\- Não é mais.

\- Explique.

\- Mon Mothma o rebaixou. Por agir em desacordo com o conselho e usar você pra isso.

\- Eu posso viver com isso.

Desde Eadu vinha culpando Draven mentalmente, junto com a culpa que ele mesmo sentia. Como pudera fazer aquilo com Jyn? Como tivera coragem de lhe dizer coisas tão cruéis? Ele não era o único que tinha perdido tudo.

\- Desculpe, Jyn! Desculpe...

\- Cass...

\- Eu não podia ter te dito aquilo.

\- Não importa mais. Não importa... – respondeu afagando os cabelos castanhos escuros – Tudo bem – Jyn falou, agora se afastando para segurar o rosto dele com as mãos e afagar sua bochecha – Mon Mothma esteve aqui.

\- Você a viu?

\- Sim. Ela oficializou meu cargo.

Jyn abaixou as mãos até as dele, e Cassian as segurou, com na praia. E sorriu. Ela atendera suas súplicas desesperadas. Ele nem lembrava direito de estar consciente em algum momento, mas em algum lugar em sua mente guardara a informação de ter pedido isso a Mon Mothma desesperadamente.

\- Sargento Erso... – ele falou, como que absorvendo a informação.

\- Tenente Erso.

Cassian a olhou surpreso e sorriu, um enorme sorriso.

\- Você não mereceria menos que isso, Jyn.

\- Ela disse que vai promover você. E dar uma patente a Bodhi, Chirrut e Baze, se eles quiserem ficar.

\- Espero que fiquem. Independente de nossos laços são a melhor tripulação que já tive.

\- Você devia dormir.

\- Estou bem.

\- Cass, você chegou aqui quase morto. Eu fiquei dois dias sentada na minha cama dizendo pro meu cérebro que você ia sair bem daquele tanque.

\- Vão liberar você hoje. Fique no meu quarto se não te derem um imediatamente.

\- Assunto pra outra hora. Vá dormir, capitão – Jyn falou suavemente, o beijando devagar.

Cassian fechou os olhos, aproveitando o momento repentino. Estava duvidando que Jyn fosse realmente deixar o medbay, mesmo sendo liberada. Ele gostaria disso.

\- Certo?

\- Certo – Cassian lhe respondeu quando ela se afastou.

\- Me diga que não há câmeras aqui – ela murmurou.

Cassian riu, riu de verdade como não fazia há meses, mas não o bastante para chamar atenção de alguém do lado de fora. Beijou a testa da tenente e a olhou.

\- Não. Fique tranquila.

Jyn o fez se deitar novamente, e Cassian fechou os olhos com o afago em seu cabelo.

\- Jyn... Meu quarto. O caminho e o código – ele falou sonolento.

******

Jyn não deixou o medbay, como ele havia previsto. A única mudança quando Cassian acordou é que ela havia trocado de roupa. Enquanto dormia, por muito tempo ele não sonhou nada, havia apenas a escuridão e o cansaço que parecia puxá-lo na direção do colchão, mas quando os sonhos vieram novamente eram flashes de sua vida desde o momento em que vira uma foto de Jyn pela primeira vez na sala de comando da base. Agora acordado, Cassian estava decidido a cometer talvez a maior loucura de sua vida, a mais perigosa e que poderia causar mais dor no futuro, mas doeria mais se ignorasse. Olhou em todos os cantos, constatando que não havia ninguém ali além dele e Jyn.

\- Você acordou – ela disse sentando-se na beirada da cama.

\- Case-se comigo – Cassian falou antes que pudesse se arrepender.

\- O que?! – Jyn arregalou os olhos por um instante, parecendo considerar se ele estava delirando.

\- Estou bem, Jyn. Eu sei o que estou dizendo... Quero você comigo.

Cassian sentou-se. Sendo Jyn, ele estava esperando uma longa conversa agora, ou um não, ou que ela fugisse sem dizer mais nada. Os dois se encararam e só então notou que ela não parecia ter dormido bem. Estivera acordada durante a noite? Refletindo sobre sua vida talvez?

Os olhos verdes pareciam tentar ler sua alma, e Cassian permitiu. Então Jyn desviou o olhar. Uma pontada de angústia o tomou, mas em seguida ela riu. Jyn sabia o quanto seu sorriso era lindo?

\- Sua resposta, tenente.

A rebelde o encarou mais uma vez e o abraçou. Então riu de novo.

\- Sim... Sim!

Cassian a abraçou de volta, rindo junto com ela. E a visão assustadora que costumava vislumbrar de todos os possíveis futuros que teriam pareceu muito mais leve agora.


End file.
